In the wink of an eye (Gone rewrite)
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Everything changes in the wink of an eye. Bella goes missing the night before her wedding to Jacob Black and when discovered near to death almost two years later she has no memory of the past. With Charlie dead, and Renee the other side of the world, who will she choose to trust? And who should she trust? For enemies lurk close by. J/B Thanks to thinkatory for her initial help.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Bella**

I could hear the quiet murmur of voices beyond the open doorway and felt the excitement rising in my chest. My cheeks ached from smiling I was so happy. My dad fussed around nervously checking his tie for at least the fifth time while I smoothed my long white dress and rearranged my veil. The sun was shining as my dad turned to me.

"Are you ready, Bells?"

I nodded and he took my arm beaming with pride as the sounds of the wedding march reached us on the steps of the little church.  
As we entered the cool interior I felt all heads turn but I only had eyes for the man who stood at the altar waiting for me to join him and become his wife. I could see his broad back in the dark jacket and the butterflies in my stomach began doing backflips. Then he turned around to smile at me and...

I woke in the early hours of the morning with the same sense of unreality that greeted me after each familiar nightmare. Glancing over at my clock I saw it was 3 a.m on Saturday morning and then it hit me, I had no idea how I had gotten myself into this position but in one weeks time, I was going to be married... to Jacob Black.  
When Edward left Forks after telling me he had become bored with the novelty of dating a human my life lost all purpose and I just wanted to die. But my dad was determined that the" Cullen boy", Edward, the boy he hated the most in this world, was not to be allowed to ruin my life so I was bundled off to stay with my Mom and Phil for a while. Unfortunately, that only made things worse; I couldn't remember Edward in the sunshine of Florida yet I couldn't bear to forget him, the love of my life. Then I understood that I needed to be back in wet and grey Forks to keep his memory alive.

Once back home Charlie and Billy did their best to push Jake and I together, and I guess it was just easier to go along with their plans, I didn't have the energy to fight any longer. Jake was good for me; even I finally had to admit that, although only to myself. Hell would freeze over before I uttered the words out loud. When I was with him the pain eased and the hole in my chest grew a little smaller. I knew it would never completely heal, so did Jake, but he didn't seem to mind the fact that only a part of me would ever be his. He hadn't imprinted but he loved me very much so we were both going to compromise.  
The one thing I understood and he didn't was that one day he might imprint and then I would find myself alone again. I would never stand in the way of his true happiness, but that seemed to be my lot in life, to be alone.

When I was in bed at night, just like now, I would let myself think about Edward and the rest of the Cullens, sure it hurt but the pain just reinforced that I was still alive. I'd lived a dream once upon a time but the fairytale never got its happy ending for me and I could see no change in that situation in my future. I had promised myself that I would be a good wife to Jake, I would do my best to love him and make him happy; he deserved that much. But a small voice inside me kept pointing out that I would never be happy no matter how much Jake loved me or how good he was to me. I would be living a lie, but a lie that allowed me to bear looking into the cold bleak future without wanting to throw myself under a bus.

 **Charlie**

I was worried about Bella, she was getting married next weekend to Jake and both Billy and I were thrilled; after all, it's what we had always hoped for since they were kids. Jake was good for her, she seemed more animated when he was around, alive again, but there was still something wrong. I'd tried to discuss my concerns with Renee, but as usual, she was away in a world of her own, one that the rest of humanity never saw. She'd flown up when Bella was so ill last year and taken her back to Florida but it hadn't worked out; Bella didn't seem to be able to cope away from Forks.  
I knew my daughter had always hoped that one day the Cullens would return but she was wrong; since the day Edward dumped her no one had seen or heard from them. At the hospital, they were told that Esme had been taken ill and as a result, Carlisle was taking her south to a warmer climate for her health. When I'd told Bella this to try and make her understand they weren't coming back she just laughed.

"Gone to the sunny south, yeah, I bet."

I didn't understand her bitter words but it was the last time I mentioned them to her and she, in turn, acted as if they had never existed, at least in her words. Her deeds were another thing altogether. My sweet gentle daughter was gone, in her place was a tragic figure and it was all down to Edward Cullen and his damn family.  
Angela, Jessica, and even Mike Newton had tried to get her to talk about her loss hoping that might help her to get over her feelings of abandonment but she clammed up and eventually stopped seeing them outside of school. She ignored invitations to the movie theater, to study, even to go shopping until finally they dried up and she was left alone.

I had originally wanted her to go to college, but after Edward, she gave up on that idea too. I altered my expectations, so long as she was healthy and sane I'd settle for that although it wasn't easy. I guess I still held a glimmer of hope that one day she would see Edward was not only gone for good but still ruining her life and shrug off his evil influence, but I didn't hold out much hope that I was right.

The only person who could reach her was Jake, and even he had a hard time of it, but slowly with perseverance, he appeared to bring her back. When they decided to get married I was delighted believing that Bella had finally realized how perfect she and Jake were for each other but there was still this lingering doubt, she didn't act like an excited bride to be and sometimes I felt she was merely going through the motions like an actress in a movie. Emily and Leah had taken over the wedding preparations and tried to get Bella involved but as Emily said,

"Sometimes it's as if she's not really there and just going along with whatever we suggest. I tried talking to her about it, Chief Swan, but then she puts on a sweet smile and tells me I'm just imagining things."

 **Bella**

I drove to the Reservation later as I did every day now, on automatic pilot. Emily wanted me to try on my dress one more time and probably make a few last minute suggestions regarding the ceremony. Billy would be at Jake's side and Charlie at mine. Two of Emily's little nieces would carry flowers and Harry would be performing the ceremony. All I needed was the pack to turn up in wolf form to make the day complete!

I looked at my ring finger as I drove, watching the sun sparkle on the diamond and the pain burst through once more reminding me of another scene like this. I pulled over, hugging my chest and crying as the memory of Edward and I in the wildflower meadow washed over had I agreed to this? I didn't love Jake the way he loved me and I wanted to feel the exhilaration of real love again but understood that would never happen because Edward was never coming back. With a few sharp words to pull myself together, I wiped away the tears and started the engine once more aware that the girls would be looking for me and worry if I was late.

Sure enough, as I pulled up outside her cabin I saw Emily's anxious face peering out of the window looking for my arrival. Was she going to bring up the subject of my feelings again? I hoped not, I was tired if reassuring her that I wanted this wedding, that I loved Jake, after all, how could I admit the truth? That this was a mere shadow of the wedding I had once envisaged.

I was pretty sure she or Sam had approached Jake too, they were his friends after all and cared about him and his future but they would have no more luck there, Jake had fooled himself into believing he could be happy owning just a part of my heart, he was set on making me his wife and no one was going to change his mind now. Maybe they feared it would end in tears. They didn't have to worry, I had cried all my tears when Edward left, I had none remaining for a future I had decided I would do my best to make a happy one... for Jake at least.

Maybe Emily had worked out it was all an act, I knew how fond she and the others were of Jake and how frustrated they were when they learned that we were getting married. As far as they were concerned I was a fraud yet Jake flatly refused to see it. As I saw it we were all playing our parts in this deception that called itself a wedding but it was too late to back out now. I did love Jake despite my present reservations, just not in the way he loved me. I had no doubt he would do all he could to make me happy and I, in turn, would never allow him to see that the most important part of my soul had disappeared along with Edward, the part that should rightly belong to my husband.

The only person I had tried to talk to was Renee because I hoped that her own past might give her some insight into my position but for some reason she just didn't see it.

"Bella, we all have our first love, the one that sets our pulses racing and takes our breath away, but it rarely lasts and it isn't really love. Real love is a compromise between two people who can make each other happy. Jake loves you and he'll be good to you. You told me you love him and I'm sure as the memory of Edward Cullen fades and you grow up you'll find yourself reciprocating, just give it time."

Maybe she was right, no I was sure she was right, Jake loved me and I loved him, maybe that special thing I felt when I was with Edward was just first love, who knew?  
Anyway, I put Edward firmly out of my thoughts as Emily came out to greet me.

"Hi, Bella, you OK?"

I smiled and nodded hoping she couldn't see that I had been crying and she put her arm around my shoulder as we walked in together. I was relieved to see Jake wasn't here and relaxed a little.

"What's wrong Bella? You're like a mouse looking around for the trap. If you aren't sure about this please say so now. We can deal with the consequences together, please don't go ahead Bella if you have doubts, it's just not right."

Always the same old story, if only she knew how upset Jake would be if he could hear her. I looked at her with a slightly exasperated expression.

"It's OK Emily, I'm fine. Let's try the dress on now while we're still alone".

Emily knew that she wouldn't dissuade me, it was too close now to back out but I looked with little enthusiasm at the long cream dress she had made for me and undressed slowly. She pulled it over my head and stood back to see the effect. It was embroidered all over with darker cream flowers and I knew it had taken her a long while to make and was grateful for that; it was very beautiful, but it felt all wrong.

"Does it feel comfortable? Give me a twirl then."

I spun around slowly, the dress billowing out at the bottom until she nodded satisfied and helped me take it off again and by the time Leah arrived we were sitting down drinking coffee and I was finally feeling better having given myself a metaphorical kick up the ass for my mood.  
She smiled at Emily then me and looked genuinely interested as she interrogated us.

"Well did it fit?"

I nodded smiling at Emily with gratitude,

"Of course, Emily is a superstar."

Leah studied me closely looking for any signs that I was weakening but seeing nothing she nodded again.

"What about your Bachelorette party?"

I was startled by Leah's question but tried not to show it as I answered her a little too quickly.

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary."

Emily jumped to Leah's defense leaving me in a minority of one.

"You must have one Bella, it's traditional.".

"OK, but you organize it and not too many people, please. You know I don't like crowds. I thought maybe we could go for a quiet meal with my mom and Phil when they fly in on Friday."

From the look that the two girls exchanged I could see it had already been arranged and nothing I could say would alter a thing and then they changed the subject abruptly and went through last- minute details, Emily snapping the questions and Leah and I providing the answers.

" Flowers?"

"Lilies and roses ordered, they'll be here early Saturday morning."

Leah beamed as she answered, the flowers were her domain once I had chosen my bouquet.

"Food?"

It was my turn now,

"All under control, the diner is providing a cold buffet and Dad has the drinks under control."

"Marquee?"

"Charlie, Phil, and the boys will pick it up on Friday and erect it that the evening." "All done then."

Emily sounded pleased and relieved that everything was going smoothly and I smiled back before hearing running footsteps approach, Jake was on his way!

He charged in, picking me up and swinging me around like a carousel, a beaming smile on his face, and suddenly it didn't seem such a terrible idea marrying him.

"Hi, Bella. Love you."

Then he kissed me and I smiled back, quite genuinely this time.

"Hi Jake, love you too. How are you? Ready for the big day?"

As always he was delighted to see me and whisked me away to the beach so we could be alone for a while. It was peaceful here and I could relax in his company without the interrogative looks of Emily and Leah. It was nice being alone with him although he would never be...no, not going down that path, not now, not ever again.

"Is everything ready now, Bells? Sorry we can't go far for the honeymoon but at least the cabin will be secluded."

As he said that he grinned and crushed me to him in a passionate warm embrace, one I'd come to accept when I stopped comparing it to another. If I could just block out past memories for good I knew we could be happy but it was so hard to do. Next Saturday night we would be married and I had to stop myself from comparing his hot touch and enthusiasm to the cool embrace and reserve of another.

I think he felt something of my turmoil because he put me down and looked at me stroking my cheek with the back of one huge hand.

"Bella, I know this is all new to you and you've been totally honest with me. I accept what you said, in fact, I think about those words all the time.  
'Jake I do love you, but my heart will never be completely yours. A part will always belong elsewhere but if you are prepared to accept that then yes, I will marry you."

Listening to my words coming from his lips they felt wrong, too cold and dispassionate but before I could interrupt he continued,

"I've loved you since we were kids and I always knew we would be together in the end although I didn't bank on almost losing you to...well, anyway, I know the score but I also know that deep down inside you do love me and I will win all of you in the end. I will make you happy, Bella."

"I know, Jake, but your friends aren't as sure are they?"

He waved this away with his hand.

"They don't love you like I do but they'll soon see and once you move onto the rez and start work in the school library they'll see you're committed to this place. Right now you're still an outsider even though they've known you as long as I have."

"I guess so. Let's get back, it looks like rain again."

Jake looked up at the glowering clouds and nodded,

"We've had words, it can rain as much as it likes until Saturday then I've ordered sunshine for my girl."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked back to the village the tension rising in me with every step. If only Jake and I could leave here I knew I would feel much better about becoming his wife but Forks held too many painful memories. Unfortunately Jake was all the family Billy had close by so that was out of the question. We were trapped here in Forks for the foreseeable future and I would just have to make the best of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Bella**

Well, this was it, my final day of... well, the last day I would be me, Isabella Swan, tomorrow night I would be Mrs Jacob Black a married woman. It had come along so fast, the last week flew by in a blur and I tried so hard to stay busy, focused on the wedding and Jake. We didn't see much of each other, his friends dragged him away for a three-day bachelor/wolf pack celebration so I spent most of my time with Emily, Leah, and Sue Clearwater who was arranging a celebration in the village after the reception, once the 'pale faces' had left. I knew it was quite an honor to be married on the reservation by one of the elders and I guess it would be as far from the kind of wedding Edward and I would have had as it was possible to get which wouldn't be a bad thing. I wanted no reminders of the Cullens on my wedding day, that wouldn't be fair on Jake.

So, I took a few hours away from everyone and drove then hiked to the meadow where Edward and I had spent one magical afternoon. I took along a couple of photo's of Edward and I that I'd kept hidden in an old pair of sneakers in the back of my closet, a bracelet he had bought me for Christmas and a couple of poems he had sent me.

I dug a small hole the meadow where I guessed we had laid in the sunshine a lifetime ago and first burned the photographs and poems leaving the ash at the bottom of the hole and placed the bracelet on top watching as it settled into the grey powdery ash. I read somewhere that if you don't leave your past in the past, it will destroy your future. Live for what today has to offer, not for what yesterday has taken away.

It was hard and painful but it was true. Edward was gone, he wasn't coming back and he had never loved me as I had loved him. Jake was offering me hope for a better future and the love of a good man. I would be mad not to grasp that chance especially as I did love Jake, just not with the all-consuming passion I had felt for Edward but maybe that was better. After a few seconds remembering the past I filled in the hole and replaced the grass I had carefully cut out for the purpose. That was it, the past was now buried and I could look forward instead of backward, all that was over and strangely enough I felt more at peace than I had since the Cullens left Forks and me behind.

Poor Charlie drew the short straw on Friday, he was the only one free to pick up Renee and Phil from the airport at the time their flight landed and although I offered to go with him he declined.

"If your mother is in one of her moods it's probably best if I meet them alone."

I really hoped she wouldn't give him a hard time but Renee seemed unable to see my dad without launching into some kind of verbal attack, maybe having Phil at her side would keep her from doing so today, Charlie really didn't need the hassle.

When he rang Emily's place to give me an update I was relieved to hear him sounding relaxed.

"Your mom and Phil have been safely delivered to their hotel and without a cross word spoken. It seems she's decided to bury the hatchet in honor of the occasion, and not in my head for a change. Anyhow, I'll see you tomorrow, all dressed in my finest thanks to Sue."

"Thanks, for everything, you've been a great dad. Just promise me that you'll make sure Jake behaves tonight please."

"Bella, he's meeting Phil and I for a couple of drinks then heading off home as far as I know. How much trouble can he get into? Of course, there's always the 'Amazing Amanda and her dance of the seven feathers' but I'll make sure he just looks."

"Amanda and... never mind, I really don't want to know, do I?

He was still laughing as he rang off leaving me praying that the girls hadn't arranged for the female equivalent for me. If I saw a strange man in uniform headed my way tonight I was going to run, in the opposite direction, a male stripper dressed as a cop or a firefighter I could do without!

We picked Renee up on our way into town as the sun went down, or at least where it would have disappeared if it had bothered to show its face today but as usual it had been grey and gloomy. She was all smiles and excitement as usual when she saw me and chatted gaily to the others as we drove to the restaurant for dinner.

A table had been reserved at the back of the huge room and I cringed as I saw it was decorated with silver balloons and a huge banner swung over my seat which proudly proclaimed to everyone there that I was the 'Bride to be'. I wished the ground had swallowed me up as cheers broke out all around us. I knew I was blushing terribly and tried to hide my face in my hands as Renee guided me over to my seat. It was a surprise to see a couple of my friends already there, Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley.

"We thought you might like to have a couple of familiar faces from Forks here. They can't stay for the whole evening but they didn't want to miss seeing you today."

I was happy to see my friends even though I'd given them such a hard time since, well.. they had forgiven me and that was all that mattered.

The meal was good but the servers were all giggly girls and the innuendos at the table got more and more outrageous as the meal went on. I was trying to hurry everyone but it made no difference, they were having too good a time.

Then Renee launched into the story about her wedding to Phil, a nightmare I remembered only too well. She had decided on a beach wedding so it took place with what seems like the whole of Miami looking on. She insisted we all wore bathing suits and I have never been so embarrassed in my life. The reception carried on straight afterward with a barbecue and beer for the men, wine coolers for the women. I'm sure it scarred me for life! Emily thought it was a real hoot and even Leah had to smile although she seemed rather subdued tonight. I tried to find time to talk to her but it was impossible to get her alone.

After the meal, we moved on to the dreaded nightclub, the kind of place that I usually avoided like the plague. It wasn't long before I was dragged onto the dance floor by Renee and couldn't get away until I demanded to be allowed a break at which point I fled to the restroom determined not to come out again until either the place closed for the night, the sun rose, or when the music finally stopped, whichever came first.

 **Renee**

I knew my daughter would try to hide for as long as possible, it had been a struggle to get her on the dance floor, to begin with, so Emily and I waited a while and then went looking for her. The restroom, the place we expected to find her, was empty so we looked over to our table thinking that maybe we'd missed her returning in the crowd but that too was empty except for Leah.

Emily looked at me, a puzzled expression on her face.

"She wouldn't leave on her own would she?"

I shook my head.

"No, besides she's got no way to get home. I think she's probably hiding somewhere. I know my daughter, she'll be back, just pretend we haven't noticed her absence. Frankly, I'm amazed you persuaded her to do this at all."

"It wasn't easy but she wasn't going to argue with the combined weight of Leah, myself and you. Besides, it's traditional. She does seem happier today as if a great weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Maybe it was knowing she would see you."

I made a face.

"Oh, I think maybe a little talk she and I had a while back has finally sunk in. Bella tends to brood about things too much. She takes after her father in that I'm afraid."

As we rejoined Leah I glanced around and spotted my daughter dancing at the far side of the room in the strobe lights. Pointing her out to Emily I grinned.

"It looks like she decided to get into the party mood after all and found herself a friend. Let's leave her to it for a while, she's probably had enough wedding talk."

Even as I said it I felt a twinge of unease, this behavior was out of character for my daughter, unless nerves had gotten the better of her and she decided a friend was just the way to keep her mind off the big day. Maybe it was someone she knew from Forks, an old school friend, yes, that was probably it.

There were plenty of unattached men who made a beeline for a table of seemingly unaccompanied women and some stayed to talk even after discovering we were all spoken for. I was enjoying myself, it was good to be among young people again, I hated that I was getting old, and time passed without my noticing it.

When Emily finally looked at her watch she gasped and grabbed my arm.

"Renee, it's after three, we'd better get Bella and go or she'll be a wreck this afternoon. I'm surprised she hasn't come back on her own by now, I didn't know she had it in her."

I laughed although I had to agree with her.

"When Bella gets nervous she tries to forget what's worrying her. I'll bet she found someone here she knows and they got chatting. Either that or my daughter has inherited more of my spirit than I thought but you're right we'd better go and fetch her."

We scanned the thinning crowd as we talked and finally Leah gestured to the far corner.

"There she is, Bella, come on, it's time to go."

She shouted again but Bella either ignored her or couldn't hear so we made our way through the couples still dancing and I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Bella, we have to go or you'll look awful at your wedding."

As the woman turned I realized my mistake, it wasn't Bella at all, it had certainly looked like her from the back and the clothes were very similar but it certainly wasn't my daughter and as understanding hit I began to look around anxious now.

"Go and check the restroom again Leah while Emily and I try to find her among the crowd."

Half an hour later we were forced to admit that Bella had vanished, she certainly wasn't in the nightclub anywhere although worryingly her coat was still in the cloakroom next to mine.

Leah frowned looking around helplessly.

"Now what do we do? She has to be here somewhere."

Fishing in my bag for my cell phone I answered her absently.

"I'm going to ring Charlie, if Bella went home he'll know. Emily, you contact Sam and see if she's turned up there."

"What about Billy? Should I ring him too?"

"No, there's no point in worrying Jake yet. "

Worryingly with all calls finished we were still no further forward. Charlie hadn't seen Bella, she certainly hadn't gone home, and he was now on his way to meet us. He'd also contacted the Port Angeles authorities and asked them to keep an eye out for her which I thought might be a little over the top but men always panicked first. Sam hadn't seen her since she had left with Emily and Leah but promised to take a look in the village before also coming to join us with some of the other young men from the village.

I was pleased that they were willing to help but thought it a waste of time.

"I don't see what he and the boys can do that the police can't, Emily."

"Sam is a pretty good tracker, he might find a clue as to where she might have gone."

"But it's pouring with rain and pitch black out there."

Leah and Emily exchanged a strange look before the latter replied.

"You never know, they might strike it lucky and at least they're willing to try."

I was becoming more and more worried; what on earth had happened to Bella? Where was she? The more I thought about it the odder it seemed after all people didn't just vanish into thin air especially not in a sleepy little place like Port Angeles.

I had never been more relieved to see anyone than when Charlie walked through the nightclub doors accompanied by Phil who came straight to my side and threw a comforting arm around me.

Charlie asked us to tell him exactly what had happened and listened intently but he was most concerned that we hadn't noticed that Bella had gone for so long which meant we had no idea of the time she actually went missing. The last time we could say with any certainty we had seen Bella was when she left us to go to the restroom. Our sighting of her across the dance floor in strobe lighting could have been her but could equally have been the woman we had later mistaken for Bella.

The girl on cloakroom duty didn't remember seeing her leave but that wasn't a surprise with the volume of people coming and going. Charlie had the music switched off and lights switched on so he could make an announcement asking for anyone who had seen Bella to come and talk to us holding up an enlarged snapshot of her, taken from the house, as he did so. A couple of guys thought they had seen her talking with someone near the bar at some point but couldn't be more precise as to time or her companion or companions, it appeared that Bella had simply vanished into thin air after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Renee**

The Port Angeles police did a sweep of the area but didn't find anything, while the other club goers couldn't give us anything new to go on and we couldn't get any more information on the person or persons she had possibly been seen talking to. Sam arrived with a couple of his boys and they combed the nearby streets and alleys, although what they thought they could discover that the police hadn't I wasn't sure but it was good to see so many people willing to help.

We moved from the club to the police station after a couple of hours but I couldn't settle. I paced from one end of the room to the other as the hours ticked by without news. Surely she wouldn't have run away without an explanation? She would never leave us worrying like this or abandon Jake the night before their wedding. Even Emily said she seemed more settled now. It was so out of character for Bella which left only one other explanation, she must have been abducted. Was she lying somewhere hurt or even… no, I wouldn't allow myself to finish that thought.

When Sam came to the station to speak with us I saw him shake his head at Emily before approaching Charlie.

"Sorry Chief Swan, we couldn't find anything. Maybe she did go home after all. She could have gotten a lift from a friend."

He glanced around the place with a sour look.

"I mean this really isn't her style. Try your place again Chief and in the meantime, I'll call Jake and let him know what's happened unless of course she's turned up at his place."

Charlie's home phone just rang and then went to voicemail and despite my silent prayers Bella wasn't at Billy's either, but then neither was Jake. He'd gone out with Quil, Embry, and Seth after arriving home from meeting Phil and Charlie and hadn't got back himself yet. Could Bella have met up with him? Maybe she was safe with the boys after all. Calling them would be futile, their phones were all switched off, so Sam left a message for Jake with Billy to call us as soon as he got in.

It eventually became clear that Bella wasn't coming back any time soon so reluctantly I allowed Charlie and Phil to persuade me to go back to Forks and wait for news there although the police were still driving around looking for her and kept in constant contact with Charlie.

I remembered all those horrid true crime programs I had watched over the years, how inevitably when a young woman went missing and wasn't found in the first couple of hours she was eventually discovered to be dead. I didn't want to think that my little girl had been kidnapped, assaulted, and then killed, but it was hard to keep my spirits up as the hours ticked steadily by with no word from her.

Waiting hour after hour drinking coffee and praying for good news had my nerves shredded so when the door did finally open I rose to my feet hope blossoming in my chest only to discover the visitor was, in fact, a frantic looking Jacob Black.

"Any news yet? I knew something was wrong as soon as I saw my dad's face but Bella missing? It's not possible, she must have gone for a walk to clear her head, maybe she had wedding day jitters and went for a quiet walk."

His voice slowed to a stop as he glanced between us realizing just how crazy that sounded even to himself, and his shoulders sagged as he continued huskily,

"I ran into Sam and the guys, they said they'll stay out there looking until daybreak but they've had no success yet and if they can't track her down then who can?"

Emily went to his side and talked to him quietly drawing him out of the room into the kitchen while I stared at his broad back puzzled by his words. Emily had said Sam was a tracker but even they had their limitations in the dark and heavy rain besides, didn't they follow footprints, broken twigs and that kind of thing? How could you track someone in the middle of a town?

I cursed myself for suggesting a girl's night out, why hadn't we just stayed home in Forks? Bella would be here now safe and well if we hadn't gone to that stupid nightclub. How had I mistaken that stranger for my daughter? Yes, they had looked very much alike in the dark from the rear but even so, I should have known it wasn't Bella. I blamed myself, at least in part, for her disappearance.

After the first day when Jake spent his time combing Port Angeles and Forks and everywhere in between for Bella our hopes of finding her safe began to fade. There was no sign of her anywhere, she hadn't taken a cab, a bus, or a train, nor had anyone out late that night seen her walking along the side of the road.

After a week I knew Phil and I should go home as he had to return to work and although he told me to stay I needed him as much as he needed me, but I made Charlie promise to let me know the minute he heard anything and I stressed the word anything. If my daughter was, God forbid, dead I wanted to know.

I spoke to Jake before leaving too, hoping to bolster his spirits,

"They'll find her Jake, don't lose hope. Whatever has happened I know Charlie will find her."

He looked at me with hurt-filled weary eyes.

"No, Renee, she'll never come back. I've really lost her this time."

Surely he wasn't thinking that she might have run off with Edward Cullen? No one had seen or heard from him or any of the family since their moonlight flit so I thought that highly unlikely. Besides, Bella would have left a note of explanation and apology to us all, especially Jacob.

Days turned into weeks then into months, and there was still no news of Bella. She had vanished from the face of the Earth with no clues, although Charlie and I both kept looking, sending out flyers to distant states, combing the internet hoping to see her picture there, calling everyone she knew who lived out of state and doing anything else we could think of. My only consolation was that her body hadn't turned up somewhere, in a river or park or in some deep canyon.

Charlie and I kept in touch daily and I spoke to Jake as often as I could until finally he stopped answering and Charlie told me he had left Forks for good, unable to bear all the memories of Bella. Billy had told Charlie that Jake was traveling around Canada, trying to discover if she'd crossed the border but as Charlie pointed out if she had there would be a paper trail and it just didn't exist because he had looked himself more than once.

We both knew if she were still alive then Bella was somewhere in the country, but it was a vast place and even with all of law enforcement on alert, a favor from one cop to another, it was unlikely she'd be found alive after all this time. She was gone and she wasn't coming back, we all had to accept that and try to move on, however hard that might be. Even so, neither Charlie nor I could bear to pack away her things and her wedding dress hung in the closet in her bedroom as if she might walk back in one day as if nothing had happened and put it on.

 **Charlie**

How could this of happened? Here I was a Chief of Police and my own daughter was missing, abducted almost from under my very nose. Sure I'd heard about girls who disappeared and were never heard of again but it was thankfully rare. Unfortunately, most of those who were found were dead, their bodies having lain undiscovered for weeks, months or even years before being stumbled across by hikers, fishermen or dog walkers. The thought that my own little girl might be one of these kept me up night after night. I took time off work to comb the mountains around Forks and Port Angeles but it was a forlorn task. There was just so much wilderness that I could walk right past her grave and not even be aware I had done so.

Harry, Sam and other guys from the rez accompanied me and carried on even after I had to give up and go home exhausted, footsore, and deeper into despair each time. The Port Angeles police were great, they didn't take much persuading that this wasn't just a runaway who had decided that marriage wasn't for her after all. Some of them knew Bella and nearly all knew me personally.

I wanted desperately to be able to pick up the phone and tell Renee that I'd found Bella and that she was safe but as the months rolled by it became less and less likely. Hope was replaced by resignation as I was forced to accept that Bella wasn't coming back, not alive anyhow. The best I could hope for now was to be able to tell Renee that we had recovered Bella's body so she could be finally laid to rest along with our hopes and prayers.

 **Jake**

It got to the point where I couldn't bear all the reminders of how close to happiness I had come so I left Forks and my family and friends and went looking for Bella. At first, I thought he might have come back for her, the leech, but I soon dismissed that. Even if Bella had been tempted she would never trust him again, he'd hurt her too deeply. Besides, she wouldn't torture any of us like this, not Charlie or her mom and not, I had to admit, even me.

The trouble was that if you ruled out the leech it left only the terrible realization that she had been abducted. Some sicko had snatched her from the nightclub and taken her God knew where. I could see her now, scared and fighting for her freedom as some huge guy hurled her into the back of a pickup truck and drove into the mountains. Maybe she was still alive, a prisoner of the same sicko but surely if that were so the pack would have tracked her down by now. She had to have left her scent somewhere yet despite week-long searches as far as the Canadian border and beyond not one sniff of her scent was picked up.

It was so unfair, I'd finally won her, she was about to become my wife, just a few short hours left to wait and suddenly... I had planned out my route when I left, I would comb the border from coast to coast and if I still found nothing I would extend the search outwards. I knew the pack still searched the Olympic range at every opportunity while Charlie kept up the pressure on the authorities as far afield as Idaho and Montana and had friends keeping their eyes peeled in other further off states but something told me she hadn't been taken far but then why should she be when there were plenty of remote areas close by to do whatever her abductor had in mind.

I swore that if, and I prayed it wouldn't happen, her body was found in a canyon or some shallow grave that I would spend the rest of my life hunting down the monster who had done it. He might be clever or simply lucky but one day his luck would run out and when that happened I would be there ready and waiting and he would wish he'd never been born and beg to die. Maybe I would never be happy again but I would get revenge for the loss of my beautiful bride, snatched from me at the last possible moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Bella**

I woke up disoriented, in a place I didn't recognize but that was cold and dark and I felt like crap! I had no idea who I was, or where I was, or even if I was really here, it felt like a nightmare and I closed my eyes again hoping when I reopened them everything would make sense but nothing had changed. I tried to stand but my legs felt like jelly and as I looked down I saw with shock that I was wearing an imitation red leather mini skirt and boots with a skimpy white tube top. I may not remember anything but I was pretty sure this was not my usual attire, I felt vulnerable and embarrassed. What was I doing here? Wherever here was.

Looking around I realized I was half laying on a heap of refuse sacks and with sudden revulsion I pushed myself up onto my arms and tried to stand. My first attempt was a failure, I couldn't even feel my feet, but my second attempt met with more success and I made it to my feet this time although my surroundings seemed to move strangely around me.

My left arm was sore and itchy and I peered down to see what appeared to be hypodermic marks running up to my elbow. This didn't seem right although I couldn't say why, was I diabetic or something? Now I was really scared and looking around discovered I was in a dank and stinking alleyway between what seems to be two tall buildings. With a desperate need to find out where I was I tried to move towards the street lights but my legs wouldn't cooperate and I staggered putting a hand out to steady myself against the wall feeling grease or mold beneath the palm of my hand.

I felt sick and dizzy and thought I must be coming down with some sickness but I couldn't remember. I racked my brain but I couldn't remember anything, not my name, where I lived or where I was, my mind was a clean slate as if recently washed.

I peered around the alley and saw large rats scurrying into overflowing dumpsters and repulsed I staggered away from them.

As I hit the opposite wall I heard movement behind me and spun, wishing immediately that I hadn't as my stomach lurched and a pain that was almost unbearable blazed in my head. I could see an indistinct figure standing outlined in a brightly lit doorway before feeling the contact as something hard grazed my forehead, the figure had thrown something at me!

"Get the hell away from here, I'm sick of chasing you hookers away from my place."

"What? Where am I?"

He shook his fist then lifted his other hand to brandish a huge carving knife in the air so the blade flashed menacingly in the light behind him.

"I'll slit you from belly to ass if you don't get the hell away from here."

Panicking I staggered out of the alley and onto the main street of… somewhere I didn't recognize and then as the place started to spin again I heard a screech of tires, the blare of a horn, and felt a bone-shattering impact.

All I remember after that was terrible pain, flashing lights and sirens, and disembodied voices talking above me.

"Just another junkie street-walker on her way to hell. God, I get fed up of hauling their sad asses back and forth, why can't they just die and be done with it."

More lights moving overhead and an astringent smell followed by more pain and white figures moving too rapidly in the mist that almost obstructed my sight. All the while the pain in my head grew and grew until it was a living thing gnawing at my brain.

"It's not looking too good, blood pressure falling and heart rate erratic, pulse thready. Get ready to call as soon as she flatlines."

The figures stopped moving as if waiting for something and they began to fade away along with the pain and the noises until I could see and hear nothing more.

 **E.R Doctor**

As far as I was concerned it was a waste of time patching up these streetwalkers only to get them back days or weeks later having overdosed or been beaten to a pulp by their pimps. Only last week we had one in, a frequent flyer you might say, only this was her last journey, her pimp had forced Drain cleaner down her throat. They had no money, no health insurance, and usually no one to worry if they lived or died. Most were old before their time although I had to admit that this one was in pretty good shape, or had been before she decided to take on a truck single-handed, maybe she hadn't been at it long. Well, at least she'd die before disease, booze, or drugs, ruined her completely.

We stood watching the monitors and doing nothing to save her, what was the point? Then the door flew open and the senior doctor on duty put his head in,

"What's going on? I hear we have an RTA."

He looked at the bloody, battered body for a second then at the machines before returning his steely gaze to me,

"Care to give me an explanation, Doctor Jones?"

I shrugged without replying, what was the point?

"I want an IV in now and adrenaline."

The staff looked at me and I gestured for them to do as he said, it was easier to carry out his wishes than argue but then just as I thought he was going to leave he hesitated, sniffed the air, and came further in picking up her chart to examine it. "Unknown female, probably early twenties, no identification, track marks, probable hooker."

Putting the chart down again he turned back to me.

"So, Doctor Jones, am I to understand you are playing God now? Deciding who is worthy to live and who die? In the three weeks I've been on duty with you it has become clear to me that not all patients are treated equally and I find that disturbing."

I could have let it go but instead, I decided to explain the hard facts of life to this naive prick!

"We have limited time and resources and there's a waiting room full of deserving cases out there."

"Everyone is a deserving case on my watch, Doctor. All patients are afforded the same treatment whether they be a homeless man or the director of a bank. Do I make myself perfectly clear everyone?"

His eyes roved over everyone in the room and they looked uncomfortable as they exchanged glances before looking at me and then nodded their agreement.

"Yeah, sure, OK, Doctor."

He looked more closely at the crumpled and bloody figure on the stretcher and I realized by the look of horror on his face that he recognized her. Now, this could be good later on for some breakroom speculation. The great Doctor Cullen, God's gift to medicine, involved with a junkie hooker!

 **Carlisle**

I'd just about had enough of the attitude of the E.R staff, especially this night crew. They seemed to have become so jaded they didn't even bother trying if the casualty looked like they lived on the fringes of society. I'd been watching Doctor Jones, the one responsible for this slipshod way of working, and I was almost ready to hand my report on his conduct to the management so when I overheard the conversation in the emergency room I wasted no time in checking the patient for myself.

When I first set eyes on the broken body that lay neglected on the trolley I didn't study the face but then I caught her scent again, Bella Swan? I took another closer look and was stunned. What the hell was Isabella Swan doing here and in this condition? What had gone so wrong that she would end up in the kind of life that seemed to be hers now? I checked her arms and sure enough, under the layer of fresh blood, I could see track marks although none were fresh. Her clothes which lay discarded on the floor were certainly of the type seen on streetwalkers but even so, I could hardly believe the evidence of my own eyes.

For the next hour, I supervised her treatment personally fighting to keep her alive. At one point I did think that I would have to call it a day and maybe find a way to smuggle her out of the hospital and change her just as I had with Esme all those years ago but I feared that her heart might be too weak to stand the shock.

Every time her heart stuttered we tried again, pumping liters of blood back into a system that was pumping it back out again almost as rapidly while searching out the source of the loss. Eventually, we were able to stabilize her sufficiently to operate and I did it myself, not trusting anyone else to try as hard as I would. She had a ruptured spleen that needed removing as well as many other soft tissue injuries. The one that concerned me the most, however, was to her head and when the scan results finally arrived I saw immediately that she was bleeding into the brain.

It was a close call but she was still alive to be wheeled into recovery and the staff were busily congratulating me for my work. I nodded and thanked them for their invaluable help then excused myself and went back to my office, aware my shift had ended some hours ago. I knew I should contact Chief Swan, I doubted he knew where his daughter was or what she was doing or he would have acted but I was well aware that it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation for either of us.

Deciding it might be helpful to know more about the situation I went online and tapped in 'Chief of Police Forks Washington' only for an unfamiliar name to appear, so Bella's father no longer worked in Forks, had he left? Was he perhaps looking for his daughter, or was there something else going on here? A little more digging gave me the answers I was searching for on the front page of the Forks newspaper dated some two years ago, 'Police Chief's daughter goes missing on the eve of her wedding.'

I read all I could find on the story and printed out a copy to take to Esme who would want to know all about my unexpected patient but the question remained how had Bella gone from bride-to-be to streetwalker junkie?

Scrolling forward a year I found the next dreadful piece of the puzzle which explained the new Chief of Police. Almost a year to the day after Bella went missing Charlie was gunned down in a robbery gone bad. So, tragically he had died without ever knowing what had become of his daughter. Finding her mother was more difficult because although I knew her married name and the city of her residence from the news report there was no one listed under that name in Jacksonville. Maybe she had moved although I thought she would want to be where her daughter could contact her if Bella ever resurfaced.. or had she given up? I doubted that Esme would ever do so in the same position but everyone was different and who was I to judge?

A more urgent problem was discovering where Bella was living; if it was a cheap room somewhere like most of the streetwalkers then the moment her rent became due and wasn't paid her things would be thrown out or sold to cover the outstanding bill and she would have lost everything, including a roof over her head. There was, of course, the possibility that she had friends or even a 'boyfriend' and I had given strict instructions that I was to be informed if anyone asked after her or tried to visit; one way or another I was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.

If no one came forward and I was unable to contact her mother what was I going to do? Certainly, Bella would be in the hospital for some time and I would cover her bills anonymously if necessary but what would happen once she was discharged? I decided the best thing would be to call Esme and appraise her of the situation, I was sure that as the maternal woman she was my wife would be here within the hour and insist we look after the girl who had been like a daughter to us for as long as she needed our help.

As I had expected Esme insisted on coming straight to the hospital but she did suggest we should make some discreet inquiries into Bella's background over the last few years although I felt that might be invading her privacy. Whatever had led to this kind of a life I doubted Bella would want us to know about it. She pointed out that we did need at least need to see if she had an address and I decided to call I Jasper and ask him to put Jenks on the job. Jasper always got the best and fastest results from the lawyer although I was careful never to ask how he accomplished that.

It would be an awkward conversation as he and Alice had been divorced for almost the same amount of time that Bella had been missing. It was a shame, but Alice had only herself to blame for not standing by him after Bella's party. He had lived with her disappointment for a few months before coming to tell me he was leaving and the next day he was gone. Alice said little but she seemed to recover quickly and life went on.

I was just relieved that he'd stayed in touch however infrequently and whenever Alice was away staying with the Denalis or Emmett and Rose he would visit. Esme was always happy to see him although she worried constantly that he might slip back into his old ways while I doubted that, he was a very strong character when he put his mind to it; he didn't need Alice to keep him on the straight and narrow, in fact, I very much doubted that he ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Esme**

I was staggered when Carlisle called and told me about Bella, but even more shocked at the news about her father, Chief Swan. The poor man had gone to his grave without knowing that his beloved daughter was still alive, although what Carlisle said he suspected she had been doing the past few years made it probable it was better he had never known. I couldn't see the shy and self-conscious young girl we had loved like a daughter as a hooker or a drug user, it was so out of character. Hopefully, however, I would understand better should she ever recover sufficiently to talk and remember.

Carlisle called me just as I was about to leave to tell me that he had contacted Jasper.

"Jasper? Whatever for?"

"I just thought he was the best person to ask Jenks to dig yuup anything on Bella and her mother. You know how well he can motivate Jenks and we need to find out what is going on."

"I see, well what's done is done but personally I would have left him out of this."

"Oh, I see. Anyway I tracked him down at Peter's place and he was as shocked as us when he heard about Bella. I think he still feels guilty about his part in our departure."

I bit back the reply, and so he should, he was one one who ruined everything.

"Let's hope he can get results from Jenks then. After all, she must have somewhere she calls home even if its a drug house."

"We don't know the circumstances, Esme, and Jasper agreed that it sounds so out of character for Bella. Like us, he was taken aback to hear she was about to be married to Jacob Black but like us, he thinks it highly unlikely that she ran away. As he pointed out she was very close to her father and wouldn't have hurt him in this way."

I ignored this, after all, whatever I said would be a waste of time now.

"I'm leaving now but I'll pick up a few things on the way, Bella should have a familiar face close by when she wakes up."

"Yes, Jasper is flying up too. He's going to catch the next available flight."

"He's coming here? Why? Doesn't he remember what happened the last time he saw Bella? Why didn't you tell him to stay away?"

"We both know that Jasper repents his actions at Bella's party. He would never hurt Bella."

We would just have to disagree on that particular subject but having Jasper around was certainly not in Bella's best interests as far as I was concerned, or mine.

It didn't take long to drive to the hospital but I worried about Bella all the way and was relieved to find Carlisle waiting for me just inside the entrance to escort me up to the Intensive Care unit. On the way up he filled me in on the rest of his conversation with Jasper.

"He'll call as soon as he has any news, if that's before he gets here. I'm hoping we can find some clue as to what happened among Bella's effects if we can discover where she was living."

I could tell Carlisle was deeply moved by Bella's plight and put a comforting hand over his,

"Don't worry darling, she'll be OK now, with us to look after her."

He nodded but didn't say much more as he escorted me into the peace and security of the ICU and guided me to Bella's bedside. She looked terrible but I guess I shouldn't have expected any different, she'd been in the operating theater for three hours after being run down by a truck. I sat down beside her and took the tiny fragile hand in mine, careful not to disturb the IV line.

"I'll be back when I finish my rounds, one of my colleagues has called in sick so as I was still in the building I offered to step in for him."

I nodded but my concern was for the girl in the bed. Poor Bella, what has happened to you and where have you been all this time? She was deeply unconscious and would be for some time according to Carlisle. He hoped they had managed to relieve the pressure on her brain before any real damage had been done but there was always the danger of brain damage.

I was vaguely aware of the nurses gossiping at their station and smiled inwardly at the conversation they thought I couldn't hear.

"She's a hooker so why is Dr Cullen so interested?"

"You don't think he's a client do you? Doctor Jones said he got a nasty surprise when he recognized her."

"With a wife like that, I wouldn't have thought so."

"Yeah, but maybe he likes young girls or kinky sex."

"Don't be stupid, he's far too careful to get tied up with a lowlife like that. Talk sense."

"You just never know and they say the quiet ones are the worst."

 **Carlisle**

Bella was responding well although I decided to keep her in an induced coma for a few days to give her brain a chance to rest and recover, it had been a nasty head trauma. All her hospital bills were to be sent to Jenks to be paid from our funds so she could be kept in a private room and get the best care. Jasper had arranged that as well as telling us that Bella's mother had moved to Australia with her husband eighteen months after her daughter disappeared and after talking it over we decided to wait until Bella was able to decide for herself if she wanted her mother to know where she was. After all, it wasn't a decision we had any right to make on her behalf.

From her physical examination, it was plain she had been badly treated on a regular basis causing physical trauma including a variety of broken bones and soft tissue injuries other than those caused by the accident. Broken bones that had never healed properly from a lack of medical treatment I suspected. I knew the medical staff had written her off as a cheap whore but I also knew there was more to her story than that. The drug she had been injecting, or been injected with, was a date rape-type drug but not one I was familiar with so I put out feelers to try and find out more about it and I hoped when Bella woke up she would be able to help us, unless the head trauma had damaged her memory or she was unwilling to talk about her recent past.

 **Bella**

When I woke up I was in a bed and from the smell of the place it was a hospital bed although I'd never seen a room quite like this one, except on TV. There were three huge vases of flowers, a massive TV, an arm-chair and bowl of fruit on a side table. Looking around I tried to sit up and was shocked to realize how weak I was, what had happened to me? Had I been in an accident? How long had I been here? I couldn't remember anything and trying made my head ache, then I saw my chart. Maybe that would give me a clue especially as I found I couldn't even remember my own name.

As I tried to pull myself up to reach for it the door opened and a nurse came bustling in.

"Ah, so you're finally awake, how are you feeling? You had a nasty accident and we were worried about you for a while. Take these and I'll beep Dr Cullen, he wanted to be informed as soon as you woke up."

I looked at the small white pills in my hand,

"What are they?"

"Just painkillers honey. I'll be back in a minute, you lay back and rest."

I looked at the pills then put them down although my head was thumping, I hated pills! Something made me examine my arms, one was in a cast but the other had track marks on it, did the hospital do that? Some of them looked too old for that so did I do drugs? I had no idea, I scanned my memory but I couldn't get anything into focus clearly. There were just momentary glimpses, a man in police uniform, a wolf, a beautiful boy, a ballet studio, flowers in a meadow, but I didn't know if they were memories or not. Then I began to panic as it sank in that I had no idea who I was, I couldn't even remember my own name or where I came from or even what city I was now in.

 **Carlisle**

As soon as I got word Bella was conscious I cleared my desk and getting a large mug of her favorite coffee, walked over to see her. As I walked in I saw signs of rising panic however, when she saw me a frown crossed her face briefly.

"Do I know you?"

Her voice was hardly above a whisper and she looked around in agitation as if fearing someone might be lurking unseen in a corner.

"Yes, we've met before, I'm Doctor Cullen."

I handed her the coffee looking for any sign that she recognized the name but saw nothing.

"This is for you. What do you remember?"

She started to shake her head but finding it too painful just shrugged.

"Not much, just glimpses, like silent movie clips that don't make sense."

"Do you remember your name?"

She struggled to think for a few minutes,

"No, no I can't…well, maybe a bird. Yes, something to do with a bird I think."

"That's right, your last name is Swan. Now, do you remember?"

She frowned thinking hard then sighed.

"Swan? No, I don't think it's Swan, or is it?"

I could see she was getting distressed by her inability to remember so I helped her out,

"Shall I tell you your name?"

"Please."

She looked at me hopefully.

"It's Isabella Swan but you prefer Bella."

"Do I? Yeah, I guess I would, it's not such a mouthful. What did you say your name was?"

"Cullen, Carlisle Cullen."

"Cullen? There are others, other Cullens?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

She was struggling to remember something else and I decided to wait and give her some time then finally she spoke again.

"A flower and a stone, does that make any sense?"

"Yes, I guess you're right. I have a daughter Rosalie who we call Rose and I had a son called Jasper like the semi precious stone."

"Had?"

She was sharp for someone recovering from a head injury.

"Yes, he left but I think he might come in to see you."

She looked at me suspiciously hearing that.

"Why?"

"I think he's worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because you were a friend, you were a friend to all my children."

"Was I?"

I saw her frown again so continued, hoping perhaps some familiar names might jog her memory.

"Yes, there's also Emmett, Alice, and Edward."

I watched her closely as I said the last hoping it might evoke a reaction but when she spoke next it threw me.

"There's a bear, a teddy bear."

I wasn't sure what she meant by that so I carried on,

"Do you remember Alice? She was a good friend of yours."

"Alice… a fairy."

She was rambling now and making no sense, perhaps she was tired, this was a good start but I didn't want to push her too hard she was still very sick. So, I decided to refrain from trying to jog her memory any further.

"You must rest, things will come back to you in wife Esme will be here soon, she's been sitting with you every day."

"Every day? How long have I been here?"

"A week, but most of that time you were drifting in and out of consciousness."

"Oh, right. Why was your wife sitting with me?"

"Because she's been worried about you."

"Why?"

She was still trying to make sense of things.

"Because you were very dear to us, almost one of the family."

"I was? I'm sorry, I don't remember. Do I have a family of my own?"

She seems so eager for a positive answer that it was difficult to speak knowing what I did.

"Only a mother and we haven't been able to contact her yet."

I waited for the inevitable question about her father but it never came. Instead, she frowned and then came out with a strange comment.

"Mom doesn't really care for me, she never did."

It seemed she remembered a little here and there.

"Will your son be coming soon?"

I shrugged.

"I'm not sure exactly when but he will come. I'm sure you'll have lots of visitors."

Her eyes grew wide with panic.

"No, I don't want any, no visitors."

She began to shiver violently and only stopped when Esme appeared and smiled at her soothingly.

"Hello, Bella."

The girl looked at Esme as if trying to place her.

"Bella, yes that's my name, Doctor Cullen told me and you must be his wife, Esme. Thank you for sitting with me, it must have been boring."

"Not at all, I was worried about you."

Esme sat down beside Bella's bed and leaned closer smiling encouragingly.

"How are you feeling now? You gave us quite a scare."

Bella made a face.

"Like crap actually. My head hurts, my chest hurts, I hurt all over."

At this moment the door opened again and an orderly came in with a jug of fresh water but when Bella saw him she started to scream and didn't stop until I took it from him and sent him away. Meanwhile, Esme put her arms around Bella's thin frame and hugged her stroking her hair and talking to her softly.

"It's OK, Bella, no one is going to hurt you. What are you afraid of? Did you remember something?"

Bella shook her head her eyes darting wildly from side to side.

"No, nothing, I don't know, I..I.."

She relaxed suddenly too exhausted to go on and Esme helped her back onto the pillows still talking to her quietly in order to soothe her. Something had frightened Bella when Andy came in but she certainly hadn't recognized him so what was it? Could it be the fact that he was a man? Or did he remind her of someone? I wasn't going to push the matter now, Bella wasn't strong enough but eventually, she would remember what happened to her and then she would need very careful handling. In the meantime, I would post orders that no male member of staff was to enter her room under any circumstances short of a medical emergency.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Carlisle**

I became extremely concerned for Bella's mental welfare, she was terrified of men, all men except, it seemed me, I wondered if subconsciously perhaps she recognized me and knew I meant her no harm. I could only speculate that perhaps her fear of men had something to do with whatever was done to her in the past two years although she still had no conscious memories of that time.

I arranged more tests and another scan but because all our porters were male Esme volunteered to accompany her and told me afterward that Bella had clutched her hand tightly the whole time and when it came to the MRI scan she became so distressed at the sight of the machine that the technician was forced to sedate her. Again I wondered if this was a fear born of her experiences since she disappeared. What on earth had happened?

Perhaps in time we could reassure her that she was now safe and make her secure enough to talk about her recent past but for now it was necessary to help her panic attacks and nightmares with medication which I was loath to use in light of her blood test results which along with the track marks on her arm showed that she had been drugged or used illegal narcotics for some time. It would be better when Jasper arrived if he could be persuaded to use his gift to help her relax. He wasn't keen on using his gift in this way under normal circumstances but I was pretty sure once he saw Bella's mental state he would agree.

It was dreadful to see this once innocent and beautiful young girl in such a state, it appeared she had been living in hell since her disappearance although as far as I could ascertain she had no clear memories of the past and no idea where she had been or what she had been doing. Perhaps the horror of it all was just too much to face.

It occurred to me that if Edward could see her now he would be appalled, the fresh-faced, timid young girl he had fallen in love with was gone, leaving not a trace behind, this face looked as if it had seen too many horrors. However, I was unsure as to the wisdom of such an action; he was married now and settled having seemingly forgotten all about his relationship with the Swan girl. Perhaps it would be as well to keep it from him until such time as she was able to decide whether or not she wanted him to know or to see him.

Unfortunately, I then discovered that Esme had taken it upon herself to speak to our son and acquaint him with the situation. I half expected to hear that he was on his way to visit Bella but I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Of course not Carlisle, why would he? Edward has Rachel to consider, she is his wife after all and she's hardly likely to understand Edward suddenly racing to the bedside of one of his ex-girlfriends and even less once she discovers that Bella appears to have taken to a rather sordid lifestyle."

"You told Edward that?"

"No, I just said she had been discovered unconscious and badly injured after an accident and it appeared she may have left Forks to pursue an alternate lifestyle. He was shocked to hear about Charlie of course and hoped that Bella would make a full recovery. He didn't seem convinced that Jasper was the right person to set on Bella's trail and I can't say I altogether disagree but I've already voiced my objections and you seem determined to ignore them so I guess I should save my breath. Anyway, Edward's reaction to the news was just what I expected from him, mature. He's grown up a lot since our time in Forks. I just think it's sad that Bella should end up in this condition however it may have happened, but I'll be at her side for as long as she needs me the poor thing."

"Did you tell the others about her too?"

"Hardly, you seem to forget that Alice, Rose, and Emmett are trekking in Nepal and I didn't see the point in worrying them, there's nothing any of them can do and you know how upset Emmett will be, he was very fond of Bella. There will be plenty of time to tell them once we know what really happened."

She was right of course but left up to me Edward too could have waited, still what was done was done and I had my patient to worry about. I couldn't help notice that Esme was a little less warm to Bella than I had expected but then Edward had always been her favorite and as far as she was concerned Bella had hurt him terribly although I couldn't quite understand that either. It was, after all, Edward's decision to leave Bella not the other way around.

 **Bella**

I was feeling a little better, physically at least, although I still had no memory of my life before I woke up in the hospital. I didn't know who these people were but their kindness touched a chord deep inside me, it was as if I had known them once upon a time in an alternate universe before my memory stopped working. Strangely, Dr Cullen was the only man I didn't feel threatened by and that confused and terrified me because the mere sight of any other man threw me into a blind panic. I'd even curled up under my bed awkward as that was with a drip attached and my arm in plaster when an orderly brought in my tablets one evening by mistake.

Esme, yes, that was her name, Esme, I remembered her telling me, had brought in some clothes for me as my own had been cut off when I was brought in and I felt more secure then, it was funny how vulnerable you felt in a hospital gown especially once allowed out of bed. The pants felt soft and warm against my skin and the sweat top which slipped easily over the dressings on my arm and shoulder and was bright pink, not a color I liked but I wouldn't hurt her by saying so, was large enough that I could hide my hands in the sleeves, something I found myself doing all the time to stop me nervously biting my already ragged nails.

She sat with me every day, all day, patiently coaxing the dreadful tangles out of my hair and talking to me quietly about her family and trying to jog my memory, to help me remember anything of my life before which remained a stubborn black hole. She was my anchor in the storm-tossed sea of nothingness that was my past.

Her family sounded strong and secure and I wondered what my own had been like, after all, I must have had one at some time, I didn't spring into being fully formed as an adult, but that too was a blank. I'd draw mental pictures of her children, Edward the studious one who liked to play the piano and was married to a girl called...oh yes, Rachel. I didn't like the sound of his wife yet I didn't know why as she was supposed to be very nice, maybe the name held some association for me with someone I had known in the past. Then there was Rosalie, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I saw her as tall and slim with long silvery blonde hair and a figure to die for, unlike my own emaciated body. I could count my ribs if I wanted to, I didn't but still.. the very thought of her made me terribly self-conscious. She, in turn, was married to Emmett but the very idea of this man mountain scared me, Esme assured me that he was a big softy, a human teddy bear but something struck a chord, one I didn't want to address so I skipped over him. Then there was Alice, the little ballerina with raven's wing hair who skipped everywhere, always smiling and always on the go. I would have liked just a little of her energy right now, as it was all I could do was walk to and from the bathroom. The other son I didn't understand, Esme said very little about him except to tell me his name, Jasper. It was as if he only existed when you saw him and I wondered whimsically if he was real or just a figment of her imagination, like an imaginary friend. A memory flashed suddenly into my mind, I'd had an imaginary friend when I was a little girl but I couldn't remember her name now. Still, it was a memory and gave me hope there might be more very soon.

I thought Doctor Cullen and his wife knew no more about my past than I did but that didn't stop me questioning them.

"Where do I live?"

"We don't know yet, Jasper is trying to trace your background."

"Is he a policeman?"

I remembered the flash of memory I had in the E.R, the man in uniform, had that been Jasper?

"No, but he's very good at tracing people."

I frowned, if he wasn't a cop then maybe he was a private detective but I was loath to ask too many questions as I got the feeling that the Cullens would tell me what they knew when they judged I was strong enough to hear it which led me to believe that my past may have been even more terrible than I feared, maybe that's why I had blocked it all out.

There was something that worried me though, what would happen when I was discharged from the hospital? Where would I go if my memory hadn't returned and Jasper hadn't been able to trace my home? And still more frightening was the question of what or who was out there waiting for me? I may not remember my past or where I had come from but something told me that a great evil lurked outside the hospital walls waiting for me to emerge so it could sweep me back up and carry me off. But how could I explain my fear to these people without sounding like I was losing my mind?

Was I on the run from someone? Maybe even the police, although if that were so surely they would have my fingerprints and photograph on record somewhere? I would have been identified by now after the accident and there would be a uniformed officer stationed at my door. I even briefly considered the idea that I had been kidnapped by aliens and taken to Alpha Centauri or somewhere, drugged, and experimented on but even I wasn't crazy enough to believe that.. at least not yet!

 **Jasper**

I made arrangements to leave as soon as Carlisle told me what had happened feeling guilty that we hadn't been able to save Bella from such a fate. I still couldn't reconcile the picture he had painted with the young girl I had known so briefly in Forks but I was determined to find out what had befallen her and make sure she never fell back into that life again.

Peter drove me although from his demeanor it was obvious he didn't understand why I was going.

"She's a sweet person, Peter, and something terrible has happened to her."

"So? Let the good Doctor and his creepy wife look after her. Why do you have to get involved? If memory serves me right she's the reason you and the poisoned dwarf split up. Mind that could be one reason to help her I guess. I just don't get it, Major. She's a human, you're a vampire and if I may remind you we eat humans. You don't see humans running around trying to save cows and sheep, they kill them and eat them. Admittedly there are a few crackpots who want to hug a cow or two but in the main, they've got the right idea."

"Bella isn't a cow or a sheep, Peter. I don't expect you to understand. Now can we just drive, please?"

He nodded and for a few minutes we drove in silence but I knew he wasn't done yet and sure enough he started back up.

"So come on, what gives?"

"Sorry?"

"There's something I'm not seeing here. Hey, did Alice find you doing the dirty deed with the human? Is that why you two broke up? If so then I'm with you all the way. You want me to go with you?"

I could think of nothing I would hate more and told him so producing a low chuckle from my friend.

"OK, but if you need a hand with the Creepy Cullens just holler and we'll be there."

"Thanks but I think I can cope. You just stick to raising horses, you can't upset anyone that way."

He turned to grin at me.

"Wanna bet Kimosabe? I had a vet spitting nails only a few months ago, stupid fucker wanted to put Sabre down, said he broke his leg. I think he got the message when I threatened to shove some ketamine up his ass instead. Haven't seen the fucker since. I hear he moved away."

We spent the rest of the drive discussing the horses but once aboard the plane I had nothing but time to think about Bella and what had happened back in Forks two years ago.

I hired a car at the airport as soon as we landed and drove straight to the hospital where Carlisle met me and took me straight up to his office on the third floor so we could speak in private.

"Jasper, Bella's had a pretty hard time from the look of things but she can't remember anything."

"Nothing at all?"

"No, she didn't even remember her name or where she was let alone the past few years. We found signs of drug abuse although I'm not convinced it was voluntary, she's very weak and malnourished, and absolutely terrified of the male members of staff. I warn you that she might freak out when she sees you but it's nothing personal. I think perhaps subconsciously she recognized Esme and myself because she seems more relaxed with us. See what you can do son, she needs help and we have to find out what happened to her."

I nodded, it was what I was here for.

"What about Charlie? Have you been in touch with him yet?"

He shook his head looking suddenly grave.

"If only I could but he's dead. He was shot more than a year ago and we can't get hold of her mother although I'm trying to trace her whereabouts."

"I'll put Jenks on it, he'll find her if anyone can."

Carlisle looked at me eagerly.

"Has he managed to find out anything about Bella?"

I shook my head,

"Nothing since she disappeared from Forks and he's dug pretty deep. It appears she's been living off the grid, Carlisle, and that's not easy to do. Someone either helped her or kept her whereabouts a secret and I know which my money is on. I've put out other feelers too but someone has gone to a lot of trouble to keep Bella under the radar so it might be some time before I get anything back. Does she know about Charlie?"

"No, we haven't told her anything yet, I'm not sure she's strong enough to cope with the truth."

"I understand, but sooner or later she's going to have to be told. I'll be guided by you for now. Can I see her?"

"Of course but brace yourself, she isn't the Bella we used to know and she may well react badly to your entrance."

"I'm ready and I'm hoping maybe I can be of some help. I'm kinda surprised Edward isn't here. Hasn't Esme told him?"

Carlisle's expression was hard to pin down but his emotions told me he wasn't comfortable with my question. Did he think Edward and I would go at it in the hospital corridor if we met?

"Yes, but I think as far as he's concerned Bella is someone from his past, someone he would rather not be reminded about."

That figured, my brother hated the thought he may have made a mistake although we differed on the meaning of that, I would say his biggest mistake was leaving Bella behind in Forks while he thought his mistake was getting involved with her in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Carlisle**

I escorted Jasper up to Bella's wing studying him as I did so and wondering what he was doing with himself now, how he lived, and where? Although he'd kept in touch, mainly with Esme, we knew very little about his life since he and Alice parted. I didn't think he'd found a replacement for his wife but unlike the others, I had never worried that he might slip back into his old ways without her support and his deep golden eyes proved me right. Jasper had always been something of a loner even within the family although he tried very hard. He and Emmett had forged the strongest bond although two more different personalities it would be difficult to find.

I had no idea how long he planned on staying and he hadn't said anything about accommodation or transport but I hoped he'd be able to stay long enough to help Bella with her phobias and memory loss because we needed to find out what had happened to her and if possible put things right. I just couldn't bring myself to believe that the life it seemed she had been living was one she had chosen for herself.

 **Jasper**

Carlisle asked me to wait outside while he told Bella that I was here and asked her permission for me to visit.

"She is so terrified of men that the mere sight of one gives her a panic attack. Esme and I have told her about you and she seems to have a dim recollection of you so perhaps she'll recognize you as a friend."

"If she seems to be headed for hysterics I'll calm her Carlisle, don't worry, but I'm hoping I won't need to. I think I'm as nervous about seeing her again as she is at the thought of meeting me."

He nodded smiling encouragingly, tapped lightly on the door of Bella's room and disappeared inside while I leaned against the wall watching the staff all neatly uniformed moving briskly from place to place.

How different modern hospitals were from the ones I'd experienced as a young man. In those days your chances of coming out alive and well were pretty poor, especially in war-time, but now they had the drugs and technology to work miracles. I remembered reading an account of the aftermath of the battle of Shiloh in 1862 when soldiers reported glow in the dark wounds after being left out on the battlefield for two rain-soaked days, something that would be unthinkable now. Those whose wounds glowed in the dark healed better and it was all down to an unknown bacterium which inhibited pathogens, such a tiny creature who did more good than all the battlefield surgeons on that occasion.

Carlisle brought me back to the present when he peered out through the door and beckoned me forward.

"She's ready to see you now, Jasper."

 **Bella**

Dr Cullen told me that his son Jasper was outside and would like to visit if that was all right with me. The very thought of a strange man entering my room sent my pulses racing and my heart beating fast with anxiety but I trusted him. I knew without knowing how that I was safe here, that he and his wife wouldn't let anything bad happen to me so I took Esme's hand clutching it very tightly for reassurance and nodded my assent.

As Dr Cullen opened the door and then stepped out into the corridor he was replaced by a stranger. He was tall and very pale skinned with untidy shoulder length honey blond hair and eyes that were a beautiful shade of golden brown. He smiled and stopped just inside the door leaning against it and standing very still as if he was waiting for me to get used to his presence which I appreciated.

"Hello, Bella."

His voice was soft with a hint of a southern drawl.

"I guess you don't remember me?"

I studied his face and a memory flashed into my brain, it was cloudy and seemed ready to vanish as quickly as it had come but I grasped it tightly. It was the first concrete memory I'd experienced since I woke up in hospital. This man who stood before me had once smiled and said to me, 'You're worth it.'

"Yes, I've seen you before, I remember it, you..."

The memory was difficult to pin down but one thing I was sure of,

"You helped me somewhere, but I can't remember where or why, I'm sorry... Jasper."

I hesitated over saying his name, I was unsure if I should be so informal but he smiled his encouragement which put me more at ease. When I first saw him I had felt the panic begin to build but somehow I knew he was no threat to me, in fact, I felt safer somehow the longer he stayed.

"No problem ma'am, it was a while ago."

As he said this I got the idea that if he'd been wearing a Stetson he'd have tipped the brim with his fingers, it reminded me of the Spaghetti westerns I'd watched on TV as a girl with…..no, this memory faded away before I could grab it but I felt I was finally making some progress.

"Do you have horses?"

The question came out of the blue and I blushed as soon as I uttered it but he didn't seem to mind, in fact, he laughed.

"Not at the moment but I do ride."

I wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Oh."

He still stood by the door seemingly relaxed and comfortable and I felt calmer now and even a little brave as I gestured for him to take the chair at the foot of my bed.

 **Jasper**

I could have comfortably stood here watching Bella all day to slowly win her confidence. I didn't want to spook her by any sudden movements nor did I want to manipulate her emotions unless I felt it absolutely necessary although I did monitor them ready to act if it became obvious that she was going to panic.

At the moment she was coping with my presence so I just waited to allow her to choose the speed at which the interview went. I could feel her confusion and realized she'd had a flash of memory regarding me just as Carlisle had said she might but whatever the memory was it didn't spook her, in fact, she relaxed a little further and gave me a shy smile,

"You helped me."

Strange as it might seem she appeared to be remembering Phoenix and then she threw me somewhat with the question about horses.

Slowly, but much sooner than I expected from Carlisle's explanation of her state of mind, she beckoned me forward to the chair and I moved very slowly. She reminded me of a skittish colt and I acted accordingly. When I sat down she gazed at me intently as if trying hard to place me in a situation she might recognize and I reacted the second she started to panic and calmed her, she was remembering something bad which wasn't really a surprise to me or to Esme by the expression on her face. She hadn't acknowledged me when I walked in and kept her attention on Bella all the time, I guess she still hadn't forgiven me for leaving Alice.

As soon as she saw the change in Bella's expression she jumped up getting between us.

"Are you OK Bella? Can I get you anything? Maybe you'd like to rest, Jasper you should go, Bella's tired."

"No, I'm fine, thank you, Esme."

Esme sat back down but glanced at me with an expression that could curdle milk!

"Are you sure you're OK, Bella? Can I help?"

She looked suddenly like a child who has lost her puppy, very sad and forlorn.

"No, there's nothing you can do, it's too late. It's always been too late, always too late. I had a life once you know, a normal one just like you."

I nodded although the irony of me having a normal life didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes, I remember."

She frowned looking angry and sad at the same time.

"But I don't, it's as if I arrived on the planet moments ago without knowing who I am or how I got here."

She looked around as if expecting to see someone or something then leaned a little closer her voice dropping to a terrified whisper,

"I want to get out of here, Jasper, before they find me because if I stay they will find me and this time they'll kill me."

She was genuinely terrified of someone and it took a lot to calm her down this time.

"I need to get out of here."

This time she was talking to herself and ignoring me as she made to climb out of bed but at this moment she saw the door open slowly and a male orderly came in with a tray containing a carafe of water and a small pot containing her medication.

I don't think I have ever heard a scream like it, it made me think of a soul in torment, and I knew she needed the reassurance of a comforting touch and stretched out my hand before it occurred to me that she might react equally as strongly towards me now she was panicking. I needn't have worried though because she grasped my hand like a drowning man reaching for a life raft and pulled me to her side huddling against me for protection.

"Don't let him take me, Jasper, I can't go back. Please, I am worthy of help you said so yourself, I remember."

Esme who had been pushed unceremoniously to one side glared at me as if I had usurped her position as Bella's comforter and protector but for now, I didn't give a damn. She could chew my ear off later her job now was to get rid of the orderly who stood dumbstruck staring at the patient who was screaming at him to get out and leave her alone.

 **Bella**

I was so scared that they had come for me that I did the only thing I could think of, I pulled Jasper to me and huddled for protection against him hoping that he still felt I was worth it. Knowing that he was the only one who could save me although I had no idea how I knew or why.

As soon as he put his arm around me and held me close I knew I'd been right, my heart stopped trying to fight its way out of my chest and my screams quieted to tiny gasps as I tried in vain to suck air into constructed lungs. I stayed where I was until the man turned and left hurriedly at Esme's command. It was then I realized what a fool I had been, this wasn't some bogeyman come to drag me back to hell, he was just a member of hospital staff doing his job. I felt myself redden in embarrassment and hoped nobody would say anything to make me feel even worse.

We stayed like this as one of the nurses put her head around the door to apologize,

"I am so sorry, he's new and didn't read the instructions on Bella's chart. Are you OK, Bella? Or would you like something to calm your nerves?"

I shook my head and she smiled; I could see she was puzzled as was I. Jasper was the first man I had met since my accident that I was able to bear close to me.

"Good, I'll come back with your medication in a few minutes, let you get your breath back first."

She smiled encouragingly and went back out closing the door behind her and Jasper pushed me gently back on the bed. Panic set in once more as I thought he was going and I couldn't help myself, I begged him to stay through my sobs.

"Please don't go."

"Don't worry, Bella, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise, promise you'll stay with me. Don't let them get me."

His face took on a serious look and he sat on the side of the bed taking my two shaking hands in his.

"Bella, I promise you that I will not leave and that I'll keep you safe. No one will harm you with me here but who is it you are so frightened of?"

I shook my head, I couldn't answer him because I didn't know who, just that someone bad would come looking for me and if they found me I would never escape again.

I believed him but I didn't let go of his hands just in case. He wasn't one of them but could he really stop them from taking me? Because they would, I had no doubt about that, although I couldn't have said who they were if my life depended on it…and I believed that it did.

"Jasper, stop harassing the poor child. You know she doesn't remember anything. Look at the state of her, I really must insist that you go now before you distress her further."

 **Jasper**

I turned to Esme staring straight into her face, what was her problem? She knew I wasn't the one who had upset Bella so why was she so keen for me to leave? Did she think she should be the one to care for Bella? I guess her maternal instinct was in overdrive.

"If Bella wants me to leave, I'll go, Esme. Do you, Bella?"

"You promised to stay."

It was all she needed to say as far as I was concerned and I sat back down by the side of the bed while Esme glared at me from the door.

Well, that was it, I'd given Bella my word and she'd accepted it so I was here for the duration but I needed to know what had happened to her and who had her so thoroughly terrified of her own shadow. It made me mad to see the once shy but happy young girl turned into a nervous wreck. Someone would pay for this however long that might take, after all, I could wait, I had all the time in the world.

It was strange that she remembered those few words I'd said to her in Phoenix so long ago but not anything else. I wanted to question her but now wasn't the time and to underline this the nurse appeared followed closely by Esme who sat at the other side of Bella's bed once more ignoring me and speaking to her quietly while the nurse handed her the medication. She swallowed it down with a gulp of water before sighing and lying back against the pillows.

She was so pale and weary with dark shadows under eyes that looked huge in her gaunt face.

"What did you give her?"

The nurse hesitated as if unsure whether to answer me or not then shrugged,

"Pain meds mostly and a sedative. After that panic attack, she needs to sleep."

Bella's eyes fluttered open,

"You won't go will you, Jasper? I'm scared they might come while I'm asleep."

"They won't. I'll be here when you wake up or just outside your door, rest now."

She nodded and closed her eyes and within minutes her breathing had evened out and she was asleep trusting me to keep her safe from her demons, real or imagined.

I turned my attention to Esme at this point.

"Could you get me a rental apartment on a six-month lease for now, so I have a base? I'll be here most of the time I know but..."

She looked at me stonily, had she really imagined I would move back in with the family? Edward and Alice may not be there right now but as soon as word spread about Bella they'd turn up and I didn't want to be there when they did. Besides, I didn't belong, I hadn't ever really belonged but now I felt like a distant relative who had done something shocking and was only spoken of in whispers when absolutely necessary. A place of my own would be better all round.

Esme got up,

"Of course, I'll find somewhere close to the hospital."

"I think it would be best all round under the circumstances."

Esme glanced back at Bella,

"You could go yourself, she won't know you were gone and I'll stay here just like I have since she arrived."

"I promised Bella I wouldn't leave her, would you have me break my word?"

She looked at me strangely then shrugged.

"Very well but I won't be long and I'm sure Carlisle will be along soon."

As she left I wondered at her words, it almost seemed as if she didn't trust me alone with Bella, or was I seeing something that wasn't there? Maybe she was just showing her disapproval at my appearance here.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Carlisle**

I went in to see Bella before going home, relieved to find that she had reacted so positively to Jasper's arrival even without the necessity of him using his gift. She was sleeping peacefully, and after hearing that he was to stay with her as he had promised, I had a word with the administrator. She was initially reluctant until I stretched the truth a little by telling her he was a private investigator I had hired as security for my patient until we could ascertain what exactly had happened to her.

"Very well Doctor Cullen, but I must insist he stays in the background and does not interfere with her treatment or the smooth running of my hospital."

I agreed although formidable as she was, I couldn't see her persuading Jasper to stay out of things if he felt unhappy at anything that was happening.

 **Esme**

I had found a tiny apartment for Jasper, not the most salubrious but beggars couldn't be choosers and from what he said to Bella he wouldn't be spending any time there anyway. Besides, I wanted to be home in time to welcome Edward and Rachel back as it seemed I was no longer required at the hospital. It had been far too long since they had visited and it seemed ironic that it should be Bella who brought him home.

When they arrived I could feel that the atmosphere between them was frostier than usual and wondered if it had anything to do with Bella's reappearance in our lives. It didn't take long for the conversation to turn to her although I could see that Rachel would rather have told me about their travels and heard the family news. I tried to keep it brief, after all, there was very little I could tell them except that Bella had arrived in the ER after a serious road accident and Carlisle had recognized her. We had no idea where she had come from or what she had been doing since she vanished from home the night before her wedding.

"She was going to marry the dog boy? My God, no wonder she ran away, she must have come to her senses just in time."

"We think she was abducted, Edward, and from her condition, it would seem that she has been leading a very strange life since."

Rachel's ears pricked up at this, she loved a little gossip the juicer the better, and when I elaborated he looked aghast.

"She was working the streets? Bella?"

I shrugged.

"It's impossible to say with any certainty but from what I hear about the way she was dressed and other things.. it could be that she became involved in the sex trade."

"No wonder she doesn't want to remember or at least admit to it."

Edward scowled at Rachel's comment but she was oblivious. It was natural that she should prefer to think of Edward's ex-girlfriend in that light, women in love were so sensitive about their husband's old flames.

"There's also the fact that her father is dead, she doesn't remember anything at all and Carlisle doesn't want anyone telling her until she starts to remember on her own."

"And how long is that likely to be?"

"He has no idea, Edward, head injuries are very difficult to predict."

Rachel had gone very quiet now watching Edward's every reaction.

"I should go and see her, it might just jog her memory."

At this Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Edward, haven't you been listening to a word Esme said? Bella doesn't remember anything or anyone and as she freaks out every time a man walks into the room I doubt she would be pleased to see you."

"Seeing a familiar face might just do the trick and we were, however briefly, very close. Who is with her now? I mean you said you hadn't traced her mother yet but surely you haven't left her there all alone?"

"Probably the nursing staff Edward, it is their job after all."

"Actually, Rachel, Jasper's here, he's staying with her at the moment."

Edward's expression darkened,

"Him? Why Jasper? Don't you think that perhaps it was a mistake to introduce the one man she might remember attacking her back into her life?"

"Carlisle thought he might be able to use his gift to help her get over her fear so she can remember what happened."

Edward snorted.

"Really?"

"I thought she was terrified of men, what's so different about Jasper? I thought he was the big bad bogeyman, at least the way you tell it, Edward."

 **Edward**

How could Carlisle be so monumentally stupid?

Esme interrupted me at this point reading my thoughts in my expression,

"Edward, unfortunately he's the only man, apart from Carlisle, that she hasn't freaked out on seeing. Your father thought Jasper might be able to keep her calm enough to remember what happened to her, and he agreed. I had nothing to do with it and frankly I agree with you both, Jasper is quite unsuitable to be looking after a fragile and vulnerable young woman but of course, Carlisle had his own ideas."

Esme was very sweet but she could be so naive and stupid sometimes and I was amazed that she had summed up the situation so correctly on this occasion.

"Well, what are we going to do about it? After all, he was the one who ruined everything in Forks. If you think about it he's probably at least partially responsible for the position Bella is in right now. She could have been safely in Forks and..."

I stopped there, finishing that statement with 'safe with me' would have been stupid and possibly suicidal and when I heard a grunt from Rachel I knew I had been just in the nick of time.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her tenderly.

"I was only pointing out the facts to Esme, sweetheart. Jasper isn't a suitable companion for a traumatized girl as she says, he's an animal."

She looked at me with jealousy shining brightly in her eyes, a sure warning sign and one I would ignore at my peril.

"So, am I to take it that you're offering yourself as her bodyguard instead, Edward?"

I shook my head angrily.

"No, of course not, my place is with you. I was just pointing out the facts as I see them. Esme, we must convince Carlisle to find someone more suitable to look after Bella's mental health."

Esme folded her arms and looked me in the eye.

"How do you suggest we do that, Edward? Do you know what to say to Carlisle? Not to mention Jasper who has set himself up as Bella's champion. Do you happen to know someone who could help Bella with her emotional turmoil? I'd be interested to know if you do."

I looked at Rachel who stepped away shaking her head.

"Oh no, I'm not getting involved, Edward. She's nothing to do with me and I don't want to know."

Ignoring her I turned back to Esme.

"Rachel can subdue anyone, she could help Bella and I know she would if I asked her".

Rachel burst out laughing.

"Edward, the idea is to calm the girl not subdue her, what is the matter with you? If Bella wants Jasper, leave her alone."

Esme who quite obviously disagreed with everything Rachel had said turned to me.

"Why don't you visit and see if you can sort something different out? Just remember to contact Carlisle when you get to the hospital so he can introduce you to Bella."

I nodded, finally a sensible suggestion.

"Yes, yes I will. Come along, Rachel, it will be good for Bella to have a woman with her under the circumstances while I see if there is another solution to Bella's dilemma."

I could see Rachel wasn't happy but she followed me out grudgingly as I had known she would. My wife was too jealous to let me go alone when my destination was an ex-girlfriend.

We borrowed Esme's car for the trip to the hospital and I insisted on driving to keep my mind off Rachel's thoughts which were not comfortable for me at all. We had barely turned the corner from the house when she started,

"Just remind me why we are going to see this girl."

Trying hard to keep my temper and say nothing that might make the situation worse I glanced over at her with a smile.

"Please Rachel, there's no need for such hostility, I care about Bella like she was a good friend that's all."

"A good friend? I thought it was far more than that at one time since you told me so little about her."

I blinked, unaware that I had kept anything back about my time in Forks although I guess I had only mentioned Bella in passing.

"Admittedly she was important to me at one time but not any longer, I just want to make sure she's safe with my 'brother'."

"I'm curious to meet this brother of yours, someone else I've heard a lot about although you seem more reticent about him than you are about Bella Swan. It's difficult to get a reliable take on him. Alice has nothing good to say about Jasper, Rosalie is neutral, Emmett likes him and you? I think you detest him, care to enlighten me?"

"I have nothing to add and before you jump down my throat the reason I'm not his greatest fan has nothing to do with the fact that he attacked Bella when we lived in Forks."

I thought I'd cut her off quite successfully until she changed her line of attack.

"I'm sure Carlisle wouldn't have involved him if he didn't think it would be safe. Besides, what can you do? We are due to fly to Hong Kong in three days and I've got shopping to do before then."

Why were women so obsessed with shopping? I ached to ask her but decided it would be unwise to antagonize her further right now.

"Rachel, just this one visit and then I'm all yours. The fate of my ex is of little interest to me but it would look odd if I ignored her situation even if I haven't seen her since I walked out on her in Forks more than two years ago."

Obviously feeling she had made her point she settled back in her seat,

"Let's just be clear about one thing Edward, I don't want you getting involved with your ex, nor do I want to become involved in her sordid little human life, remember that."

I nodded, eager to see the subject closed as quickly as possible,

"OK Rachel, I just want to satisfy my curiosity, see what's happened to her, then it's off to Hong Kong. I know you've been looking forward to the trip and I promise I won't spoil it for you."

I hated it when Rachel put her foot down, but I guess I could see her point of view. Bella was my ex and I wouldn't have wanted to spend time with any of her ex-boyfriends. It would be a quick in and out, I didn't relish spending time with Jasper anyway. It was his fault Bella and I split up and I sometimes wondered what would have happened if Alice hadn't arranged that damn party. Bella had gotten under my skin in a way no other woman ever had, not even Rachel.

When we got to the hospital I decided to skip finding Carlisle beforehand, in a place this size it could take forever. We'd just make our way to Bella's room and pop in quickly, he didn't even have to know we'd been until I spoke to him about his involvement of Jasper but Rachel was dragging her feet and in the end I became impatient.

"If you don't want to go with me just say so, you can always wait in the car."

She shook her head stubbornly.

"Oh no, I can't wait to meet the Saintly Bella Swan."

I hated her sarcasm but I kept my mouth shut to avoid a blazing row in the quiet, dimly lit, hospital corridor.

 **Bella**

Jasper had gone to make a quick phone call although he promised he wouldn't be further than the end of the corridor but I was still alone and I hated it. I was frightened that they would come for me, even though I still didn't know who they were. I only felt safe when I could see Jasper because I knew he would keep his word and protect me.

I tried to look at one of the magazines Esme had left for me but I couldn't concentrate and as the door opened I heaved a sigh of relief, he was back at last.

When I looked up though, the figure in the doorway was the wrong shape and height and when I heard my name whispered in an unfamiliar voice I knew they had found me. I screamed although my voice was still weak and ran to the bathroom intending to lock myself in and then I heard another voice, there were two of them! I continued to scream as I flung my weight against the door to stop them opening it praying Jasper would hear me and come running.

 **Jasper**

I heard Bella scream and ran back to her room seeing two figures enter as I turned the corner. Cursing I came up behind them and grabbed the larger of the two around the neck. The other one turned on hearing his companion's choking cough and I slammed my fist into the center of his face. Bella's screams were cutting me in two and I didn't have time to be diplomatic so I wrenched their necks breaking them instantly, and threw the two bodies in a storage closet before racing into Bella's room. She had been quick enough to lock herself in the bathroom and with a sigh of relief, I slid down the door to sit against it and talk to her, reassuring her she was safe.

"Bella, it's me, Jasper. You're safe now, I got rid of them. Can you open the door for me, Bella?"

I swung my head around as I heard more sounds in the corridor and stood up ready to act if it was anyone other than a nurse alerted by Bella's screams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Edward**

I heard and recognized Bella's screams from the other end of the corridor and cursed. I knew he would attack her given the opportunity, was I the only one with an ounce of sense? Leaving Rachel trailing in my wake I ran at full speed to her room only to see Jasper turn quickly from the bathroom door, as if afraid he might be caught in the act. Bella had managed to get in there and lock the door before he could get at her, smart girl, Bella.

"Get away Jasper. Leave her alone."

When he recognized me he straightened from his crouch,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I couldn't believe his gall.

"Get away from that door, Jasper. Bella, it's OK it's me, Edward. You can come out now, no one will hurt you, he won't hurt you, I won't let him."

Jasper stared at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"What the hell are you talking about Edward? Are you mad?"

At that moment Rachel appeared looking mildly amused.

"What are you doing, Edward? Playing the white knight to your damsel in distress? Do you really think anyone would be stupid enough to kill the girl in her room in a busy hospital full of witnesses? You really are stupid sometimes."

She turned to Jasper then extending a beautifully manicured hand.

"Hello, we haven't been introduced, I'm Rachel, Edward's wife, and you must be Jasper, the black sheep of the family."

He merely stared at her hand, I could have told her he had no polish, no manners or gallantry but as I opened my mouth to speak we heard a small voice from behind the bathroom door.

 **Bella**

When I heard the sounds of a scuffle outside I knew Jasper had come to save me and I slid down the door burying my head in my hands in a silent prayer of thanks. When I heard his voice I scooted away from the door and put my hand up to slide the bolt back, but hesitated when I heard another voice and then another, this one female from the tone of it.

"Bella, it's OK, you can unlock the door."

I still hesitated.

"Who's out there with you?"

I heard another voice, the one who called himself Edward. I recognized the name as one Esme had mentioned, it was her son, although I didn't recognize the voice itself.

"Bella, it's Edward. Do you remember me?"

"Go away. I'm not coming out until you go. Jasper, promise me you'll make him leave, please."

I heard Jasper tell the other man to get back outside and wait and then the door closed.

"It's only me in here now, Bella. Do you think you can open the door?"

I slid the bolt back with shaking fingers and opened the door just far enough to peer out. The room was empty except for Jasper standing in front of the other door so no one could get in.

He smiled reassuringly when he saw me and held his hand out to me.

"It's OK, Bella. You can come out now, we're alone, see."

I looked around then ran over to him and buried my face in his chest.

"They came for me, Jasper. I saw them."

He nodded,

"Yes, but they're gone now and they won't be coming back. Did you recognize either of them?"

I shook my head.

"No, but I never got a good look, I just screamed and ran to hide."

It took a few minutes for Bella to stop shaking but once she did she took a deep breath,

"Edward is Esme's son, isn't he? Why is he so interested in seeing me? And who was the woman I heard talking?"

He sighed.

"Edward was in your life a long time ago but I won't let him in if you don't want me to."

 **Jasper**

I wasn't going to open that particular can of worms so I had avoided a full answer to Bella's question as I was actually thinking about the two men I had just killed. Who were they? What did they want? How had they found Bella? And, more importantly, how was I going to dispose of the bodies and keep Bella safe and ignorant of what I had just done?

Unfortunately, I needed to deal with Edward's presence first.

"I hate feeling like this, frightened of my own shadow, especially as I have no idea what or who I should be frightened of or why."

"It will come back to you in time. Carlisle says it's that bang on the head that's messed with your memory."

He also said that the drugs she had been taking could mean all this was a figment of her imagination but although until now I had nothing more than gut instinct to go on it was now certain that her fears were justified.

"I guess I should see him then but will you stay with me? I don't think I could face him alone."

She was so fragile and so scared, I just wanted to pick her up and run away with her, to keep her safe.

She looked at me,

"Will you sit with me?"

"Sure."

I picked her up and sat her gently on the bed then took my place on the chair beside her and clasped her hand in mine. I looked at her and she nodded but her eyes still looked haunted.

"You can come in now, Edward," I said in a low voice, knowing he'd still hear me.

The door opened and he walked slowly in, less sure of himself than usual especially when Bella looked at him and stiffened.

"I know you. You hurt me."

Rachel who had hovered in the background looking bored suddenly turned to Edward as if waiting for his reply to this accusation while I turned my attention to Bella shocked by that same accusation.

"What? When? Is he one of them?"

She glanced at me realizing what her words had me thinking and shook her head.

"No, not one of them, but he hurt me. I remember."

Edward hung his head as if ashamed although I doubted her words would register for long.

"Yes, Bella, I did hurt you a long time ago and I'm very sorry."

He moved forward and her breathing speeded up,

"Stay back, Edward," I warned.

He took another step and she started to tremble while Rachel sighed impatiently.

"For God's sake, Edward, listen to him."

"One more step and I'll rip your fucking head off."

He stopped, surprised by the tone of my voice more than anything and backed up a few steps. Looking uncertain now.

"I'm sorry Bella. Perhaps I should go."

She stared at him with a determined look on her face.

"Yes Edward, I think you should and I don't think you should come back… ever".

"Ouch! That must have stung."

He looked hurt by Bella's words and annoyed by his wife's amusement then nodded and turned away but when he reached the door he looked back,

"I am sorry Bella, truly. If there is anything I can do…"

"There is actually, Edward."

He looked at me startled as if he'd forgotten I was there momentarily.

"I meant anything to help Bella."

Rachel pushed him aside and gazed at me,

Yes?"

"Clean out the closet down the hall."

She frowned then nodded as understanding finally dawned. I'd thought, why not use them to dispose of the bodies? After all, I could hardly leave Bella now she'd been discovered by whoever was hunting for her.

Rachel looked at me in amusement for a second then dragged Edward out of sight as Bella's tears started and she buried her face in my shoulder and sobbed.

 **Bella**

I couldn't remember what had happened with Edward but I knew he had hurt me, I felt the ghost of a hole in my chest, a wound that he had caused and only when I was sure he'd gone did I have the courage to look up.

"Why do people want to hurt me, Jasper? Am I a bad person? I don't remember what I did but did I do something really bad?"

He put his arms around me and gave me a hug.

"No Bella, you aren't a bad person. Just a good person that bad things happen to."

I smiled at that but then reality hit once more.

"Jasper I'm scared. The two men who came in first, who were they? And how did they know where I was? "

He shook his head,

"I don't know Bella, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out."

There was a knock on the door and I froze but Jasper reassured me with a smile and called out for them to enter.

Carlisle appeared looking anxious.

"Could I have a quick word, Jasper? Bella, Esme is here. Would you mind if she sits with you for a few minutes while I speak to Jasper?"

I did mind but I was prepared to sit with Esme for a few minutes.

"You won't go far will you, Jasper?"

He shook his head,

"No, just down the corridor but I'll keep an eye on the door."

I nodded, biting my lip and clenching my fists to stop my hands from shaking uncontrollably even though it made my bad arm throb within its cast.

 **Jasper**

"I'm sorry about Edward, Jasper. Esme did tell him to find me first but.."

I interrupted his flow of words.

"As usual he ignored everyone thinking he knew better. I see he's still the same arrogant ass hole as ever."

Even Carlisle had to smile at that.

"Yes, well. I guess he did come in useful. He and Rachel told me what had occurred. They are disposing of the two bodies in the closet but unfortunately, I have three members of nursing staff with a severe concussion and another with a knife wound care of those same two men and I need a cover story. I think maybe a break in, someone looking for drugs, it has been known to happen. The intruders were interrupted and after a knife fight they fled the scene."

I didn't bother to comment, I knew the injured staff would be looked after and anyway, my priority was Bella.

"Who were they? And more to the point how did they know Bella was here?"

I shook my head,

"No idea and I didn't have time to question them but one thing is obvious, Bella's not safe here anymore, Carlisle."

He nodded gravely.

"I realize that but what do you intend doing? I could find a private clinic that would take her, she isn't well enough to be discharged from medical care."

Thinking quickly I flipped out my phone,

"Give me a minute. I'll be in as soon as I make a couple of calls. We should be OK for a few hours. No one is going to try anything else until they discover their kidnap or murder team has gone awol."

When I put my phone away some minutes later, satisfied I'd done all I could, for now, I returned to Bella's room just in time to hear her exchange with Carlisle.

"Bella, you need to rest, your pulse is way too fast and your heart is pounding. You're going to make yourself sick if you don't calm down."

"I know that Doctor but it's not easy when someone is trying to kill you."

Please, my dear, take these, they're just a mild sedative to calm you."

Did she know more than she was saying or did she just assume that the men who had come for her meant to end her life?

I walked quickly to where she sat hugging her pillow and looking more haggard but even more beautiful than before if that were indeed possible and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Bella, do you trust me?"

She looked at me and nodded,

"Yes."

I smiled, "Thank you," and glanced at Carlisle.

"I want to take Bella away from here, somewhere safe."

He looked concerned.

"I already told you, Bella needs medical attention for at least another week or ten days, she's recovering from a near-fatal accident, Jasper."

I shook my head.

"Not an option any longer, Carlisle. They found her here and they'll be back. She needs to be moved and moved quickly to somewhere safe where they can't find her."

I knew he wasn't happy but Bella's safety was my only concern.

I turned to her,

"Bella, I want to take you away from here and I don't want to tell anyone where we're going. Is that acceptable to you?"

She hardly hesitated at all before nodded, screwing up the pillow she was still clutching to her chest like a shield.

Esme turned to me looking angry and anxious.

"This is ridiculous, you can't just spirit a sick woman away. Where are you going, Jasper? I think we ought to know. After all, you know you can trust us."

"No Esme, not even you or Carlisle, it's better that way and Bella will be safe with me. Or don't you trust me?"

She hesitated then waved away my question.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course, I trust you, Jasper. That's not the point. Bella needs a woman around, you can't cater to all her needs. I think you should allow me to go with you, or a nurse. Carlisle can arrange a private nurse to accompany you."

I shook my head, she may or may not trust me but I didn't trust anyone, not even her!

Carlisle seeing no one was going to persuade me to change my mind headed for the door.

"I'll get some medication and dressings for you to take with you. How long do I have?"

I looked at my watch,

"Half an hour, max."

He nodded and went out taking Esme with him much against her inclination and I sat on the edge of Bella's bed.

"Bella, I'm not going to lie to you. You are in danger and I want to protect you as best I can. That means taking you somewhere secluded, just you and me. If you don't trust me or you'd just rather not go, then tell me now. I won't leave you and I'll do my best to keep you safe here in the hospital, but it's not ideal. I will promise you that I will never do anything that you don't want me to do, whatever it is. If you say no to anything I'll respect that. Are you sure that you trust me enough to go with me?"

When she nodded we both knew that by agreeing she was quite literally putting her life in my hands.

"What about the two men who were here earlier? What happened to them?"

"Let's just say they won't be bothering you again, ever."

I wondered if she would accept that answer or ask for details and if she did whether I would tell her the truth. Thankfully, after looking into my face keenly for a few moments she just nodded and settled back against the pillows closing her eyes.

"It would be good if you could rest until we leave. Taking a journey in your condition isn't ideal and I wouldn't ask it of you if I didn't think it was necessary."

"I know."

Her words were soft and drowsy and within seconds she was asleep, exhausted by fear and the sedative Carlisle had administered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Carlisle**

I had no idea where Jasper planned on taking Bella, but although I believed she should have stayed in the hospital or at least close to medical resources, I knew he would look after her. It wasn't difficult to see that there was a connection between the two, one I had suspected when we lived in Forks but had never breathed a word of to anyone. I hoped he would be able to find out where Bella had been all this time and what had really happened to her since she disappeared more than two years ago.

He already had Jenks on the job but I thought it might be a struggle even for him. I didn't know the full extent of his contacts but he had surprised us before although how much of that was down to his fear of disappointing Jasper I really couldn't say.

I put together a kit with dressings and medication I thought Bella might need to last her a month. If it took longer to unravel this mystery then I could always obtain more but I hoped it wouldn't drag on too long, Bella was in no condition mentally to cope with long-term pressure.

Esme was more concerned about Jasper spiriting Bella away to a secret location than I was.

"I'm not sure we should let him take her away without knowing where they are going, Carlisle. What if something happens?"

I looked at her quite seriously,

"We have to make Bella safe from whoever was looking for her before we can try piecing her life back together and, my dear, if something does happen I'm quite sure Jasper will take care of it."

"You seem very sure of him considering he tried to kill Bella a couple of years ago. What if she cuts herself? Are you sure he can control himself any better now? You should have insisted he take me with them."

I smiled at her but she wasn't going to listen to anything I had to say but then Esme always worried about everyone, it was her maternal instinct kicking in. I thought perhaps she was also a little jealous, she had been Bella's constant companion since the girl arrived and now Jasper was taking her place.

 **Esme**

I wasn't happy about this at all, it was extremely inconvenient but no matter what I said to Carlisle he just smiled at me like a fool. I explained that Bella had been through a dreadful ordeal and that personally, I was sure it would be safer all round if she stayed here with us. That three could protect Bella better than one but all to no avail so I changed tack.

"I know you trust Jasper and his ability to defend her against attack. It's Bella's mental fitness to make a decision which involves her leaving a place where she is being cared for after a dreadful head injury that worries me."

"I understand your concerns, Esme, really I do but I think Jasper is right, Bella will be safer away from here where she has already been attacked once. Besides, do you really think I would allow her to leave the hospital if I thought for one moment that I was putting her at medical risk? Surely you know me better than that, Esme?"

How could I argue with that?

I sat down behind Carlisle's desk drumming my fingers and thinking furiously, what should I do? When he finally left for the dispensary I made my decision and took out my cell phone dialing a familiar number and waiting impatiently for it to be answered which seemed a long while coming.

"Finally! I need you to do something for me. I want to know Jasper's whereabouts over the next few days but I do not want him to know he is being observed and don't call me, text if you have any urgent news. I'll be in touch soon."

As I put my phone away I felt better, at least now I would know where Bella was and made my way back to her room where Jasper had helped her by lacing up the pumps I had bought her and handed over a few other essentials I had brought in for her.

I could see Jasper was eager to get away and Carlisle had already handed over the supplies he had put together and was explaining the things they should keep an eye out for.

"If Bella starts suffering from severe headaches or blackouts, Jasper, you bring her straight back here or to the nearest hospital. If you feel strange, Bella, if there is any numbness or confusion, you seek medical help immediately and call me. Is that clear?"

They both nodded and I gave Bella a hug as expected of me and wished her well as if she was going on a romantic trip with Jasper instead of on the run from people intent on harming her. I wondered if Jasper had designs on the girl, I wouldn't have put it past him but Edward would be furious if he knew.

"Please let me know that you are OK, Bella, whenever you can."

She smiled,

"I will if I can and thank you, Esme, for all your kindness."

 **Jasper**

We left immediately using the elevator that Carlisle had summoned ready. Bella moved slowly, she was pale and obviously in discomfort but she managed a smile and took my hand.

"You won't let go of me will you?"

I shook my head,

"No way. I'm glued to your side till we get where we're going.'"

She smiled then tensed as the elevator doors opened and she saw the reception area shrouded in gloom at this time of night.

"Come on, just a few steps and we're out of here."

I could feel her tremble with fear as she took her first step out of the elevator but she gritted her teeth and kept her eyes on the glass doors leading out to the parking lot. I'd left the car Carlisle had lent me in his parking spot as it was closest to the entrance noticing his Mercedes parked a few spaces away. I stood looking around alert for trouble as Bella climbed into the passenger seat with a few gasps of pain then, as soon as she was belted in, I joined her starting the engine and pulling rapidly out of the hospital grounds.

"We've got quite a drive so why don't you try to sleep."

At first, she refused, but once on the highway and a few miles from the hospital she relaxed a little and tried to make herself comfortable with her head against the side window.

"That doesn't look very comfortable. Would you like to lay down across the back seat? I can stop for a minute."

She shook her head,

"No, I don't want to stop, I feel safer while we are moving."

"OK, I can understand that but I doubt anyone is watching, it's too early for them to know the attempt failed. Here.."

I reached over into the back and retrieved my jacket.

"Roll that up, it'll give you a pillow for your head."

She took it with a shy smile of thanks and was soon dozing with her head comfortably cushioned against the cold hard window.

I glanced over from time to time still shocked by her appearance, she was so thin and deathly pale and her eyes were sunken in her face. Rage boiled up in me and I vowed revenge on the person or persons who had done this to her.

As she began to slump forward I reached over and guided her weight until she was leaning against my side with her head on my shoulder. She might have objected if she had known but she was exhausted and the sedative was still coursing through her body so she remained asleep.

Once I knew she was settled my thoughts returned to her story. Bella had disappeared from a nightclub on the eve of her wedding to Jacob Black, a huge mistake but none of my business, only to reappear two years later abused, dressed as a hooker, and pumped full of illegal substances. An accident had resulted in a head injury among others which had wiped her memory, or was that a result of the drugs? Maybe we would never know. She was terrified of something or someone she couldn't remember, someone who had made an attempt on her life earlier tonight in a busy hospital or maybe the men had orders to snatch her. Either way, she had determined enemies but who were they? Did this have anything to do with the upcoming wedding? It seemed unlikely. Was it something to do with her father? Some criminal he had put away? More plausible except that as far as I could ascertain Charlie had never received any ransom demand or threats, and why would someone from his past continue to take an interest in Bella more than a year after his death? I had a head full of questions and no answers, at least not yet but I was determined to change that.

We had a long way to go but I didn't want to stop too often so I drove as fast as I could on the near-empty roads making good time so when Bella finally did wake again, around dawn, I was happy to stop so she could freshen up and get something to eat. She had blushed when she saw the position she had been sleeping in but I tried to ease her thoughts.

"You were slipping down so I thought it best that you leaned this way so I could catch you if you did. I assure you that I had no ulterior motives."

She smiled wearily,

"I know, Jasper, I'm just..sensitive I guess. Anyway, thank you for your kindness."

We walked together to the restaurant which was almost empty this time of the morning and I declined a booth in the window, preferring to be out of sight from the road.

Although Bella had said she was hungry she actually ate very little before pushing her plate away.

"Lost your appetite? Or are you feeling unwell?"

I was remembering Carlisle's instructions to keep an eye on her.

She shook her head.

"I'd just like to get moving again. Nothing can catch me while I keep moving."

That was fine by me so I took her arm, throwing money on the table to cover the meal and a generous tip, and we left but not before I scanned the parking lot and surroundings for anyone who might have appeared interested in us.

Once we were back on the road again she glanced at me self consciously and I lifted my arm.

"Make yourself comfortable."

She thanked me quietly and leaned against me once more putting her head cautiously on my shoulder and closing her eyes. Bella was frightened of the physical contact but craved it all the same and I determined not to do anything that might cause her to feel uncomfortable or draw away from me. Right now I was her only solid ground in a morass of quicksand and she needed me to hold onto.

The poor girl was exhausted from fear, pain, and delayed shock from the night's attack and I glanced down at her with a sigh. I wondered how I'd ended up as protection detail for Edward's ex-girlfriend, a girl they all thought I had tried to kill last time I saw a girl who looked to me for a safe haven. I shook my head imagining Peter's reaction if he could see us now. 'What the fuck have you gotten yourself into now, Major?'

When Bella next woke I had pulled over to the side of the road and was finishing a call I needed to make. She sat up from where I had settled her, across the front seats and looked around fearfully.

"Is there a problem? Where are we?"

She sounded terrified again.

"No Bella. I'm just making sure our hideaway will be ready when we get there."

Without thinking I flipped my phone shut and put it in my jacket pocket feeling Bella's fear rising steadily.

"Who were you talking to?"

"My friend Charlotte, she's stocking up on supplies for us."

The tension in her body faded a little on hearing this.

"Charlotte? Is she your girlfriend?"

I laughed,

"No, she's married to my friend Peter. Is something bothering you, Bella?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just got nervous thinking of you talking to someone on the phone. I guess I'm scared it might be the people looking for me even though I know that's crazy. I sound like a lunatic, don't I?"

I smiled at her reassuringly and took the phone back out of my pocket handing it over to her.

"There you go, you hold on to it. If I need it I'll ask you for it. Is that better?"

She nodded, looking embarrassed, but pushed it deep into her pocket and zipped the pocket up securely.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry, I can't help these feelings, they just overwhelm me."

"I told you before, Bella. Anything you don't like you must tell me. OK?"

She nodded and patted the pocket to make sure my phone was still safely in there while I started the engine and pulled back out into the flow of traffic.

It was clear I was going to have to be very careful with Bella, she had so many fears, most of which I was not yet aware of. We'd take it slowly, one step at a time, because whatever had happened to her had left deep scars, mental as well as physical. She may never be the same young girl I had known before but I was determined she wouldn't spend the rest of her life running scared of her own shadow.

We were getting close to our destination now but I knew Bella needed another stop so I pulled over at a small café and waited by the car watching for anyone taking an interest in us while she used the restroom then we went in and had coffee. Bella refused a meal but she did have three cups of coffee to wash down some painkillers and antibiotics that Carlisle had packed for her.

"Do you think they're following us? I saw you watching the cars and the people in here as I came out of the restroom."

"No, I don't think they will have expected to fail last night so we have a window of opportunity to spirit you away somewhere with no paper trail. I'm just cautious."

"You babysat me once before, didn't you? You and.. no, it won't come, but I'm right aren't I?"

I nodded,

"You are, and maybe one day you'll remember it all. For now though, we should hit the road, the sooner I get you out of sight the happier I'll feel. The fewer people who see you the better."

"Is that why you chose this place to stop?"

She looked around, commenting that we were the only customers.

"Let's just say the fewer people that see you the better until we work out what's going on, An unknown enemy is always more dangerous because you have to assume everyone is the enemy until they prove otherwise."

She nodded,

"I guess that's true, well shall we go? To be honest I won't be sorry to get out of that car permanently, my body aches and I'd die for a warm soft bed."

"I'll see what I can do, not much further now."

She leaned back in her seat and gazed out of the window but I doubted she saw the countryside we were passing through, I thought she was miles away. Back in that hotel room in Phoenix? Or struggling to remember the more recent past? I had no way of knowing but I hoped whatever she remembered it didn't scare her to death.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Bella**

We eventually turned off the highway and up a long drive before parking up in front of a huge cabin surrounded by open fields with hills in the distance and not another sign of life. I should have felt panic being alone with a stranger in the middle of nowhere but I still felt I could trust Jasper and rely on him to keep me safe and that was worth the world to me right now.

Climbing stiffly out of the car I stretched, wincing as my many bruises and half-healed injuries protested.

"Is this it?"

He nodded.

"Yes, it's remote with a good field of vision all around so you'll be safe enough here. Do you approve?"

I couldn't help smiling, it gave me a feeling of peace and tranquility not to mention safety.

"It's beautiful. And big…... really big, who owns it?"

He looked a little sheepish as he answered.

"I do, but I don't spend a lot of time here. I have a caretaker who comes in once a month to check everything is OK. It might feel a little uncared for I'm afraid."

"I don't mind, it's just nice to be out of the hospital. And there's no one else here? Not even your friends, Charlotte and Peter?"

I watched him closely dreading to hear that the place was already occupied by his friends,

"No, we're alone. I hope that won't unnerve you too much. There's plenty of room so you can always find somewhere quiet if you want time to yourself."

I continued to stare at the cabin, wondering what it was really like inside but reluctant to make the first move towards the door, then he handed me a key.

"Why don't you take a look around. Choose yourself a bedroom. I won't be a minute, I'll get the bags."

I hesitated, suspicion washing over me. Was he being sensitive in offering me the chance to take a look around on my own or did he have an ulterior motive? I had his phone, but maybe he had more than one, that would explain why he was so happy to hand me the first. Or maybe he had someone close by and would signal to them the minute I was out of sight. I hated feeling this way, I did trust Jasper but there was so much I didn't know about him.

He smiled encouragingly as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Or I can come in with you and get the bags later."

I nodded relief flooding through my body leaving me feeling limp.

"Yes, I'd like that."

I didn't want to walk into the strange house on my own anyway, I feared what might lurk beyond that closed door.

He took the key back and unlocked the huge oak door.

"After you."

I walked in cautiously, only to stop and gaze around me open-mouthed. The ground floor was one huge space and the back wall was all glass which let sunlight in flooding the interior.

I turned to speak to him and stopped dead, my words stuck in my throat by the shock I felt. He had moved very quickly out of a shaft of sunlight but I was sure I'd seen his skin glitter before he did so. I shook my head and turned back to survey the space again and suddenly a memory hit me. I was sitting in a meadow full of wildflowers with a boy I couldn't quite make out except that it wasn't Jasper. His skin was sparkling as if made of diamonds in the sunlight just as I had seen with Jasper. Then, hot on its heels came another, this time of a genuine ring with a solitaire diamond but there was no context to this memory, just the ring sparkling as the hand that wore it turned this way and that.

He must have seen the expression on my face or felt my confusion because there he was, at my side, staring at me with concern.

"What's the matter, Bella? Are you feeling ill? It was too long a journey, I should have stopped overnight so you could rest properly. I am so sorry."

I looked at him frowning. I needed to be sure I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating all this strange stuff.

"Could I ask you to do something for me, Jasper. Something simple I mean."

He looked puzzled,

"Within reason."

I took his hand and pulled him forward, towards me although if he had resisted there was nothing I could have done.

"Please, I need to know I'm not going crazy."

He came, albeit reluctantly, and as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light I saw it, his skin did sparkle just as I thought it had.

Without thinking I raised my hand and touched his cheek with my fingers, his skin was cold and firm, unlike my own. Pulling my hand back I examined my fingertips. I expected to see them discolored, it was surely something on his skin that had caused it to sparkle. But my fingers were clean, there was nothing, it was his skin itself that sparkled, but how could that be? Or was I hallucinating?

Then I remembered, a small memory, but one that made sense of some of the things I had seen in my head. I spoke hesitatingly as they all came together,

"I knew a boy who sparkled like you once before… it was Edward, the man at the hospital wasn't it?"

He nodded.

"Yes, Bella, you went out with Edward at one time."

"Of course, I remember you telling me. I thought he loved me but didn't...he broke my heart when he left."

Although I knew what I said was true it didn't hurt, in fact, I didn't feel anything at all for Edward Cullen.

There was something else too, something that didn't make sense but something that was certainly connected to the same memory. Blood and a birthday cake! Deciding he would bundle me straight into the car and head back to Carlisle if I voiced this memory I decided to keep quiet.

 **Jasper**

I was relieved that some of Bella's memories had started to return but the things she was remembering weren't very helpful as yet. I'd forgotten about the sun in here and it had triggered yet another memory, of Edward this time. With my luck, her next memory would be of her birthday party and my "attack" at which point she would probably run screaming from the house.

Then I noticed she was staring at me and smiling.

"There's something strange about you, isn't there? I have this feeling that I once knew a secret, but I can't recall it at the moment."

I shrugged.

"It will come back to you I'm sure, but for now it's probably better that you don't push it. Are you scared now?"

She frowned.

"Of you, you mean? No, why? Should I be?"

My only reply was a wry smile, only time would tell. Then I changed the subject to what I assumed was safer ground.

"Let me show you around, then you can explore for yourself and decide where you'll feel most comfortable."

She hesitated, coloring a little, before asking in a very small voice.

"This is probably completely out of order as we are alone in the house but would you mind if we shared a room? I don't think I could sleep in a room on my own." She sounded nervous and I could feel her fear.

"No, Bella, that won't be a problem at all."

As I spoke I noticed her eyes had glazed over, was she going to faint? Then they flickered open once more although she looked slightly confused.

"Are you OK? If you don't feel well perhaps you should lie down for a little while."

"No, I'm OK. I think… I mean I… it suddenly came to me that you don't sleep but that's crazy isn't it? Maybe I am more tired and confused than I realized. I should probably have a rest."

The memories or fragments of them were coming thick and fast now and it wouldn't be long before we were back on dangerous ground once more. Quite how Bella would react to remembering I was a vampire I could only speculate on.

"Don't worry, it's been a long and stressful night. I'll show you the room I use and you can rest and then freshen up. There's plenty of hot water."

She frowned but then nodded and I took her arm as we walked up the stairs just in case she did faint and she felt like a feather that might blow away at the slightest puff of wind.

When I opened the door to my suite I heard her intake of breath. The view from the glass wall, although familiar, was still spectacular. She wandered around opening doors and peering in before turning back to me, her eyes shining with delight.

"It's huge, with a balcony and a bath and spa, wow!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm, it had been a long time since I'd been impressed with material things and it was nice to see the house anew through her eyes.

"There is just one problem."

She looked around again and I grinned,

"Yes, I see what you mean. No bed."

She nodded, puzzled by the lack of one piece of essential furniture in what was, after all, a bedroom.

"Prepare to be amazed, Bella."

I pressed a button on the wall and the opposite one folded down to reveal a huge bed.

"Wow, very James Bond. I'm impressed."

I laughed.

"Hardly that but will it be OK?"

She nodded and walked over to it sitting on the edge and bouncing up and down a little.

"Very comfortable, Mr Bond."

"Will you be OK if I go and get the luggage now?"

That wiped the smile from her face but she nodded.

"I'll be real quick," I promised.

While I was getting the bags out of the trunk I heard my cell phone and reached into my pocket before remembering I had given it to Bella. Whoever was calling would either have to leave a message or call back later.

 **Bella**

When I was sure Jasper had gone I kept myself occupied by sneaking a look in the drawers. They were full of men's clothes all pressed and neatly folded, tee shirts, socks, shorts, sweaters. Good quality clothing and nothing feminine which I found irrationally pleasing.

I was washing my hands and face when I heard a phone ring then felt Jasper's cell phone vibrating against my thigh. I hesitated, unsure quite what to do but something told me I should answer. If it was one of his friends, Peter or Charlotte, then I would know he'd been telling me the truth. If, on the other hand, it was someone looking for me…..well, I wasn't quite sure what I would do then.

"Hello," I said timidly.

"Hi there," came a man's voice, "Now unless the Major's had a sex change you must be Bella. I'm Peter, a friend."

"The Major?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, it's a nickname. I'll tell you all about it some time. Is he there?"

"No, he's downstairs somewhere. At the car, I think."

"Oh right, then I'll ring back in a while. Nice to talk to you, Bella. Bye."

I continued to hold the phone to my ear after he rang off feeling relieved to know that Jasper had been telling the truth, his friends Peter, and presumably Charlotte, did exist after all.

Peter had sounded friendly enough but he was still a man, and men were bad news as far as I was concerned so why hadn't the sound of his voice filled me with dread? I knew the answer, he had sounded like Jasper, they both had that soft southern drawl.

Jasper came in then and saw me still holding the phone.

"Oh, who was it?"

He just assumed I'd answered it although I felt embarrassed at having done so, after all, I hardly knew him.

I answered feeling flustered at being caught red-handed.

"I hope you don't mind, I just answered it automatically."

He shook his head.

"No problem. Was it Peter?"

I nodded.

"Yes, he said he'd call back. He called you Major. Were you a Major?"

He smiled a little shyly,

"I was, but it was a long time ago."

A long time ago I repeated in my head, yet he didn't look that old. What was going on here? I wanted to ask him about all the strange things but something held me back.

"Would you like to take a nap or are you hungry? There's food downstairs, a casserole I think, in the fridge."

I had been tired but now, now I didn't want to be alone in a strange house. Besides, I should eat so I could take my meds.

"I'd like something to eat now, Thank you."

We went back downstairs, and while I made coffee, hunted up some mugs and relieved that the coffee and milk were in plain sight. Jasper heated some of the casserole on the hob.

"Do you have electricity out here?"

"No, cooking is by gas. The cylinders are out back and juice is supplied by a generator in the garage."

I nodded, that made sense way out here and I was too hungry smelling the delicious aroma of the casserole to ask any more questions.

When Jasper put the dish before me I almost fell on it, I hadn't felt hungry since I woke in the hospital but suddenly I was ravenous and it wasn't until I had almost cleaned the dish that I noticed Jasper hadn't joined me. Instead, he sat nursing a mug of coffee that I had yet to see him take a sip from.

"Aren't you eating?"

"Ah, no. I'm on a special diet. I'll eat later."

I pushed the empty dish away suddenly terrified as a thought crossed my mind. Had he brought me out here so he could drug me and hand me over to the people hunting me? Or was he interested in me himself?

"What's wrong, Bella? Are you OK?"

I shook my head feeling my whole body tremble with fear; what was I going to do now?

I think he must have understood what was bothering me because he got up, filled another dish from the pan and began to eat.

"See, it's not drugged. You are safe with me, Bella, but I don't blame you for being suspicious."

I was mortified. Jasper had been kindness itself. He'd even fought off the men who came to the hospital looking for me and here was I suspecting him of having evil intentions.

"I… I'm sorry, Jasper, I think I'd like to lay down for a while."

I fled the kitchen and made my way as quickly as I could to the bedroom locking myself in the bathroom to hide, wishing the ground would swallow me up and praying he wouldn't leave insulted by my inability to trust him. What would I do then? I had no idea where I was or how to contact Carlisle or Esme, the only other people I knew.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Edward**

I didn't trust Jasper one bit, and after talking to Esme for a little while it appeared that she too, had her doubts. He just wasn't the right person to be looking after a deeply traumatized young woman and Esme was determined to get her the professional help that Carlisle should have arranged in the first place. However I had another idea, I knew the chances of Jasper giving Bella up voluntarily to a psychiatrist were non-existent, he thought he knew better. No, we would need help.

I thought long and hard before deciding it was the only possible way to save Bella, no one else could cope with Jasper and tried to contact him. I knew he would be suspicious and skeptical at first, after all, why should he believe anything that I had to say? I would need to work hard to persuade him I was telling the truth but if I could then I would get all the help I needed and more. Of course, there was one tiny problem that needed sorting out first, I had to discover where Jasper had taken Bella and that in itself wouldn't be easy.

I thought I had been circumspect enough but Rachel had overheard my initial conversation.

"Do you think it's wise to interfere, Edward? I mean she agreed to go with him of her own accord, no one forced her."

I turned on her angrily,

"You have no idea what he's capable of so stay out of it. I intend her to have the best psychological help I can get. I owe her that much."

She looked at me scornfully.

"Really? I thought she meant nothing to you?"

"She doesn't now, but she did at one time."

"Are you sure? You seem awfully concerned about someone you claim not to care for. It's none of your concern Edward, leave it alone. Or are you just smarting because Jasper sent you off with your tail between your legs?"

I scowled at her, Rachel was really pushing it now.

"No one sent me anywhere, I left because Bella was in shock."

Her knowing smile drove me so crazy that I wanted to wipe it off her pretty face.

"So how are you going to accomplish this devilish deed?"

"I need to speak to Alice, she'll be able to help me."

Rachel's eyes rose heavenwards.

"Alice? Oh yes, Alice would do anything for you."

I knew my wife resented the fact that Bella had reappeared in my life. I suppose I should have been more open about my past relationship with the human girl but she was taking it to extremes.

I was about to warn her to back off when she surprised me by offering to call Alice on my behalf. I suspected her motives, maybe she just wanted to know everything that was happening but it would help me. Rachel would be mollified and my life, therefore, less complicated and tormented. My wife on the warpath was something to be avoided at all costs.

 **Alice**

I was quite taken aback when Rachel called me. After all, it was no secret that she was jealous of my close relationship with Edward and I was more surprised when she explained that she was calling about Bella. She'd never hidden her hostility to Edward's ex-girlfriend either so I was cautious.

"Yes I heard she was back, Esme called a few days ago, it was quite a shock. I was coming to visit her myself but I guess there's no point now. Please, fill me in."

I already knew most of the story from Esme but I was interested to hear what Rachel had to say. Most of it, as I said, was old news but I was interested in her take on the events of the night before.

"He was quite the warrior, your ex, I was impressed. Edward was very upset but then we both know there's bad blood between the two of them. Anyhow, as you can imagine, Edward isn't at all happy about Jasper removing Bella from the hospital. He thinks she should be in the care of a professional and he wants to know where Jasper is hiding her."

So, my little brother still had feelings for Bella Swan, that was interesting. As was Rachel's rampant jealousy and I was forced to stifle a giggle.

"I don't know where she is," I told Rachel.

"But you can find out," she replied quickly.

"I could, but Edward told me to mind my own business and not to look into Bella's future again."

"Well he's changed his mind," she snapped.

"I'll see what I can do and call you back, Rachel," and I cut her off which I knew would only make her angrier but I didn't care.

I waited a few minutes before calling Esme who I knew would be waiting to hear from me.

"I've just had Rachel on the phone, she wants to know where Jasper has taken Bella or rather Edward does. What do you want me to do?"

There was a momentary pause as she weighed her options before deciding.

"Tell her, it can't hurt and they can run interference. If she tells Edward he'll go looking for Bella and probably get his silly head ripped off. If she doesn't tell him then we know she has others she has to answer to and I suspect that is true anyhow. I take it you have ascertained their location for me?"

"Not exactly but close enough. Has Bella remembered anything useful yet?"

"I don't think so, but of course if she has any revelations now I won't hear them which is a nuisance. It's imperative that you keep watching for her and let me know the minute you see anything. I have to go now before Carlisle gets back. By the way, he thinks you're still in Tibet with Rose and Emmett so keep a low profile. I don't want any awkward questions."

"Are the others still looking for her?"

"Of course, Alice. I haven't called them off. I still need to speak to our friend about allowing her to escape but he's proving a little elusive. The only reason I haven't ordered his death before now is that he might still come in useful. I'll be in touch again soon."

 **Esme**

I was livid. Our plan had worked beautifully up to a couple of weeks ago when Bella made her bid for freedom, the little bitch. How difficult could it be to abduct and kill a single girl and make sure her body never surfaced? That's all she had to do, but no, that was too simple. Instead, he had to go playing his little games with her and now she was on the loose. If she messed things up for my family again I'd make sure she died this time along with the idiot.

It had taken Edward a long time to get over her and move on with his life and poor Alice had lost the love of her life. Admittedly he wasn't much of a catch but she loved him and there's no accounting for taste. And on top of all that Carlisle and Emmett had gone around like two whipped dogs for so long I wanted to scream in frustration. The only member of the family as relieved as me to see the bitch gone had been Rosalie.

It had taken some time to put together a plan to ensure she suffered as I had suffered as my family had suffered and by that time she had her life all mapped out for her. The girl my son had given his heart to was about to shack up with the street mongrel from the reservation! Not if I had anything to do with it.

Besides, if Edward ever found out it would break his heart and we would never be able to go home to Forks again. How could we when it would be teeming with pups all sired by that filthy cur Black on the Swan bitch? Why couldn't she have gone to college? Or moved in with her neurotic mother? I might have forgotten about her and revenge then, might have but it wasn't likely. So, I arrange for her to be abducted and live a life in hell, drugged and abused and finally killed, perfect.

Everything was fine, Edward and Rachel were happy, Alice had a spring in her step once more and Emmett had finally stopped moping around and mentioning the Swans. I felt I had succeeded and then BANG! A slap in the face as she turns up yet again like a possessed doll that just won't leave you alone.

Why did she have to get herself knocked down outside the very hospital Carlisle was working in? I was horrified but pulled myself together and dusted off my role as concerned heartbroken mother figure once more but I was already sick of it. Of course, Edward had to be told but he'd taken it like a man and could, therefore, be manipulated.

I didn't care who sorted the problem as long as someone did. But then my dear husband went and involved the one man who could cause me problems, Jasper fucking Whitlock!

 **Rachel**

I was relieved when Alice finally got back to me, I thought she would call Edward direct but it seemed I was wrong. Amazingly she also had the information Edward had requested despite his solemn warning to her not to follow Bella's future. Maybe if he hasn't laid down the law to her, Alice would have seen Bella's abduction and none of this would have happened. So, maybe it was guilt driving Edward's actions now, I hadn't considered that not that it was an excuse for his present fixation.

I then had to decide whether to pass this information on to Edward or keep it to myself. He'd believe me if I told him that she'd had no luck and we might just be able to go on our merry way. But then I thought that it might be fun to see the two brothers go head to head. I knew Edward would have the advantage in a fight because of his gift but I'd heard good things about Jasper's fighting skills too.

After mentally throwing the dice I called Edward from the garage where he was fiddling with Esme's car although why I didn't know. He knew absolutely nothing about mechanics and would have done far better leaving it till Rose got back or call a garage but he hated to admit that there was something he couldn't do, the idiot! If only the Cullens knew just how much I despised them all and Edward most of all, I would be glad when this was all over.

His pathetic little face broke into a beaming smile when I told him that Alice had called and I seriously considered lying to him just to see the devastation when he found she wasn't where he thought she was but instead I sighed and went ahead. "They're at his house in Oregon and they are alone. So, what exactly is your plan Edward? Do you plan on riding up on your white steed to rescue her from your evil step-brother?"

Of course, I already knew his plan, he couldn't keep anything a secret from me however hard he tried, but I had to keep up the pretense.

"Don't be ridiculous, this isn't funny although you seem to find the thought of Bella in danger amusing. I'll simply go there of course, and get her back."

"With whose help Edward? You can't fight Jasper alone."

His eyes narrowed at my criticism, he hated looking less than perfect but I knew he was scared of Jasper, and from all accounts rightly so.

"I've got a plan," he said smugly.

I groaned inwardly, Oh God, not another one! Just play along Rachel, it's what he expects of you.

"OK, what's your devilish plan? Who is going to help you?"

He smiled secretively and it dawned on me that the idiot really had got someone to help him, I was amazed.

I called Alice back, maybe she knew who Edward had recruited to help him but she had no idea, or she wasn't going to tell me.

"You know it amazes me how you put up with Edward's behavior, Rachel. Edward is going to play the knight in shining armor riding out to rescue his damsel in distress and you're doing nothing to stop him? I doubt he'll find anyone who is a match for Jasper. I may hate my ex but you have to give him that, he's pretty nigh invincible one on one or even six on one."

"Yes, I thought as much, which is why I'm interested in who he's recruiting to help him. You surely know and I assumed you'll be willing to tell me because you must hate Jasper as much as Edward does."

"More, Edward hates Jasper because he's the better man. And he blames him, wrongly as it turns out, for losing Bella. My ex dumped me for no reason, he just walked away but one day I'll get my own back."

"Maybe Edward will kill him for you."

"Oh, I don't want Jasper dead, I want him to suffer, over and over again, for all eternity. It's just a case of finding a way to accomplish that."

"I wish you well, you're right of course, without the entire Volturi guard at his back Edward is sure to make a complete mess of this."

"If you think so little of Edward why do you stay married to him? I'd have strangled the idiot years ago and laughed as I did so."

I wasn't sure I could answer that with a convincing lie so I merely laughed and rang off.

I had other things to do, important things. I had to discover Edward's rescue plan and then make an important call with that detail and Bella's whereabouts. If it was allowed to continue and went pear-shaped as I was pretty certain it would, then I would pass that along too. My superiors would be only too keen to hear what the Cullen family were getting up to now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Jasper**

I should have thought about it when I avoided eating with Bella, suspicious and scared as she was she assumed I wasn't eating because the meal was tampered with and by the time I showed her that it wasn't it was too late. She was distraught and when I followed her upstairs a few minutes later it was to find her locked in the bathroom sobbing.

"Bella, this is getting to be a bit of a thing between us, talking through a locked door. I'm sorry I frightened you, I should have given it more thought. I guess I underestimated how hard it is for you to trust anyone right now. Do you forgive me?"

There was a moment's silence followed by a click and the door swung open to reveal Bella looking at herself in the mirror with a groan.

"I look terrible. I'm the one who should be apologizing, I told you that I trusted you then acted as if I didn't."

"We'll just forget it then, shall we?"

She nodded and after washing her face she came out and sat on the balcony staring across the fields.

"It's so peaceful here, no traffic, no people, no noise."

I sat beside her on the rattan sofa and we watched the birds in silence for a while then she continued still not looking at me.

"I remember...bits. I was close to you all for a while, wasn't I? The family I mean, that's how Carlisle recognized me and why you're all helping me now."

I nodded.

"Yes until Edward decided we should leave."

She screwed her face up.

"A party! That's why I remembered a birthday cake."

She was talking more to herself than me now so I just listened without comment wondering how far her memory would take her.

"I never wanted the damn party but... Alice... Alice insisted."

She turned to me, eyes wide with shock,

Alice is your, oh!"

I stopped her there.

"Alice and I parted a long while ago, Bella."

She frowned and looked away again.

"Over me?"

"Only partly, but yes that was one of the reasons."

I was about to explain when she spoke again.

"You.. they said you tried to attack me at the party and... Edward left... to keep me safe."

I nodded, and thought, here's where it goes to hell in a handcart!

I waited,

"He wasn't worth all the pain I felt," she said sadly.

I was stunned, what was she saying?

She continued in a monotone as if there were no feelings left inside her.

"He wasn't worth it... he left because of that? He should have protected me... not run...but why would they think you attacked me?"

She shook her head, that memory wouldn't come but something else did,

"There was someone who came after me when he left.. she had flaming red hair..."

"Victoria," I supplied.

She nodded,

"Yes, that was her name… she was a…"

Her eyes opened even wider and I waited for the hysterics I thought would come but I should have known Bella better. She just turned to me with that same flat voice.

"Vampires, you were all vampires. You saved me from James, that's the memory I had first, you told me I was worth saving. You didn't attack me at all, did you? It was their fault..."

She sat up straighter in the chair and I could see a gleam of pleasure in her eyes, her memory was slowly coming back a little at a time but in bigger increments now.

"The wolves protected me….they saved me from… the guy with the...".

She made a gesture in the air around her head.

"Laurent."

"Yes, Jake came and.."

She put a hand to her mouth in horror as another memory hit her and this time it provoked a strong reaction.

"Jake… Oh God, I was getting married."

I knew this of course, but I wouldn't have mentioned it if she hadn't.

Turning to me she sighed and continued sadly,

"I didn't love him, at least not enough, but I would have married him."

I didn't understand this.

" Why would you do that?"

Her reply was heartbreaking.

"To make him happy."

I shook my head.

"That's not a good enough reason to get married."

She laughed bitterly and looked down at her hands folded once more in her lap.

"It's a common enough one. My heart was already broken but he still wanted the pieces so I said yes. But... I never married him, did I?"

"No. You went missing the night before your wedding."

I could see her struggling and failing to dredge up more.

"I can't remember, Jasper."

And with that, she started to cry again.

 **Bella**

It was all coming back to me in little pieces and the idea of remembering what happened before I found myself in the alley terrified me. Someone was after me, Jasper had stopped them once but would they find me again? And if they did would he be able to stop them a second time? If they were just men I was confident that he could, but if there were other vampires involved, who knew? He was my only hope though, and I intended to stay as close as I could to my self-proclaimed protector.

He held me until I ran out of tears then fetched a box of tissues and waited while I dabbed my eyes and blew my nose realizing I must look a complete trainwreck now but somehow it didn't seem to matter. He just sat there waiting patiently for me to say or do something, anything at all.

I didn't feel pressured to keep talking but I did anyway finding that it helped.

"Did you know Jake?"

"No, not really, Edward did, he was jealous of Jacob Black."

"Why?"

I was curious and he laughed,

"Because Jacob was his rival, in his eyes".

"Oh? But Edward told me he didn't want me anymore. That he was bored with a human girl, that the novelty had finally worn off."

I saw Jasper's reaction to my words, a furious expression crossed his face before it regained its usual mask of impassivity.

"Do you know where I've been all this time? If you do, I want you to tell me. Nothing could be worse than staring into a huge black hole."

He shook his head and I believed him.

"Not yet but I will and when I do someone will pay."

I sighed and leaned against his side feeling safe when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"It's not your fight, Jasper."

"Well, let's just say I'm making it mine along with keeping you safe."

I lifted a hand to my mouth about to worry my thumbnail which was jagged from previous nibbles but Jasper put his hand over mine and gently pressed it back down. I was too weak to protest and in truth I was glad, it was a terrible habit but something I had picked up while missing. I wondered what else I had picked up and promised myself to keep an eye on everything I did but for now I was just so tired and closed my eyes feeling the last of the sun's rays on my face and knowing Jasper's skin would be glowing, a dull sheen that made him appear ethereal, like a spirit rather than a real person.

 **Jacob Black**

Every time I came home to the reservation I wished I hadn't, there were just too many damn memories of Bella here. The cabin we had planned on making our home was occupied by Leah and her husband now with their first kid on the way but it should have been us and our child not them. Billy was recovering from his chest infection so I could leave again soon, where I would go I had no idea but as far from Forks as I could get. I'd cut my connection to the Quileute pack, I was a lone wolf now and spent most of my time in that form, it was easier. I didn't have to make small talk with those I met on my travels or carry clothing and my meals were free but no matter how far I ran I couldn't outrun my memories and God knew how I had tried.

When I entered the cabin having been into town shopping to fill up the freezer for Billy I heard the phone ring. I ignored it knowing it wouldn't be for me but then my dad called me through. As he told me who it was I looked at him as if he were speaking an alien language.

"Who?"

"I know it sounds crazy but he says it's Edward Cullen."

"What the fuck does he want?" I asked angrily.

Billy threw me the phone.

"Why don't you ask him? I'm not your social secretary."

Then he wheeled himself out the door coughing as he exerted himself.

I waited until he was out of earshot before speaking.

"What do you want, Cullen?"

He didn't like that but it sounded like he was trying to be mysterious, talking in a low voice.

"I have some information I think you might be interested in."

"Really, and what would that be? How to kill a leech quicker?"

He hissed through his teeth but didn't hang up which puzzled me, he was the touchiest guy I'd ever met normally.

"I know where Bella Swan is."

I cursed him as his words hit me like a steam hammer and I staggered.

"It's true, she's still alive. She just surfaced and I know who she's with, in fact, she's probably been with him the whole time."

I was gripping the phone so tightly the plastic shell groaned and cracked, shards of the plastic digging into my palm.

"If you're yanking my chain I swear I'll rip you to pieces, Cullen. She's dead."

"No, she's very much alive and I'm offering you a chance to get her back."

I hesitated but what did I have to lose? Except for my self-esteem which was already pretty much lost to me.

"OK, I'll buy it. Where is she?"

He laughed.

"I'll take you to her."

Now it was my turn to laugh, me and Cullen going on a Bella hunt, sure! Like I was gonna trust him?

"Yeah, right, and I'm supposed to just trust you? I don't think so, Bye."

As I was about to cut him off he spoke again.

"If you don't save her, I think he'll turn her, or kill her. Are you prepared to ignore this chance, Black?"

I thought for a moment but he already knew what my answer would be.

"What's in it for you?"

"Let's just call it payback shall we?"

"OK, but I'm bringing friends," I warned him.

I expected him to put up a fight at that but he just agreed straight out

"Sure, the more the merrier so long as they remember whose side I'm on. I'll meet you at Port Angeles airport in the morning, 8 a.m sharp and don't be late."

I went to find the pack, I knew however much I wanted to I couldn't do this alone, not if Bella was with vampires. I would need Sam and the pack to back me up but it wasn't going to be easy to persuade them that Edward Cullen was telling the truth, hell, I found it hard enough to believe myself.

As expected they were skeptical and full of questions.

"Why tell you now, Jake? He's just yanking your chain. If he knew where Bella was, supposing she was still alive, you'd be the last person he would tell."

"Paul's right, Jake. Edward Cullen hated you more than any of us. Besides, if Bella were alive don't you think she'd have found a way to contact her parents, if not you. She loved her dad and there's no way she would have left him not knowing he was OK. At least she would have heard of his murder and come back. Much as I hate to admit it she wouldn't have left you at the altar either, it wouldn't be Bella's way."

The others agreed with Jared's objections although no one could come up with a good reason why Edward would suddenly want to meet me if not about Bella.

"I can't see him planning a trap for us, why would he? He left town more than two years ago so why wait until now? Besides, he wouldn't dare start a war with the guardians, the Volturi would rip him to pieces."

"Exactly, Jared. Well, I'm going, is anyone going with me? Or do I face the vampires alone?"

They looked at each other and then at Sam waiting for his decision while I paced back and forth eager to get going, alone if necessary.

"Very well, we'll go, but Jake, you have to accept orders from me when we move as a pack or no one is leaving the rez."

I had expected that proviso, the pack was only strong when it worked together, so I agreed. I was relieved that I would have them watching my back and excited at the thought that Bella might truly be alive. I didn't want to think about what she had been doing for the past two years or who she had been with, that could wait. For now, I just wanted her back where she belonged, with me. There would be time enough for answers later.

 **Edward**

I put the phone down with a smile,

"Yes. Got you, Major Whitlock. Bella goes to rehab or with the dogboy but you don't get her, no way."

I turned to find Rachel standing behind me,

"Very mature, Edward. Are you really concerned about Bella Swan or is this a case of 'I don't want the pretty toy but you're not playing with it either?'"

I hated my wife sometimes, but she was so beautiful and so sexy. I grabbed her, kissing her throat as I carried her into the bedroom. She was mine, all mine, and by tomorrow evening Bella would be right where she belonged. Either with Jake or in an asylum. I didn't much care which, just that she was out of Jasper's grasp. He didn't deserve a girl like her, damaged or not. He'd lost her for me and I sure as hell wasn't giving him the wreckage that was left!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Jasper**

Bella slept better that night than she had done since I first saw her in the hospital. The slow return of her memories had somehow comforted her even though they had been frightening and sad in places. She still insisted that I stay with her so I pulled a chair close to the side of the bed and she stretched out her hand to grasp mine. I think she was frightened I might leave her when she was asleep.

This was fine in the short term but if it went on too long I'd have to call in help so I could go hunting. The last thing I wanted was to attack Bella because my thirst got out of control, I doubted she would trust me after that.. if she survived!

In the middle of the night, she rolled over and only then did she finally let go of my hand. At the same moment, I heard a slight noise from downstairs. Had the people hunting for Bella somehow found her again? I moved silently to the head of the stairs ready to attack when I heard another sound followed by a familiar voice.

"Fuck me, Major, if I make any more noise I'll have the police forces for the whole fucking state here. Are you deaf or something? It's us, now cut the crap and come down here."

I ran quickly down the stairs to confront my intruders.

"Peter, what are you doing here? I told you she was scared of men," I hissed.

Charlotte rolled her eyes in long-suffering resignation.

"I told him we should call first, Major, but you know Peter. Anyway, having a woman around might be good for the girl if she's as traumatized as you say."

Peter flapped a hand at her to stop her talking.

"Yeah, yeah. The thing is Major, I felt trouble brewing around here and you know I hate to miss a fight. It'll be fine, we'll just stay out of sight."

We all jumped as a piercing scream rent the air and I was back with Bella before she could go into hysterics.

"It's OK Bella, I'm here."

I struggled to calm her, she was trembling and biting her nails in terror.

"I heard a man's voice."

The tone of her voice told me she was close to hysterics even with my calming influence it but I decided to take a chance.

"Remember I told you about my friends, the ones who helped me?"

She nodded breathing rapidly.

"Well, they're here. They want to help me protect you but they don't have to come into the house."

Her eyes were full of tears as she struggled to choke out words.

"I'm... sor.. sorry, I just p-p- lost the word sorry.

. Do you trust them?"

I nodded, "With my life, and I have done in the past."

She worried her nail a little more reminding me of a child then whispered,

"Are they vampires too?"

I nodded again, "Yes. Peter and Charlotte."

"Can I see them?"

Her eyes darted to the door as if she feared they might be lurking just out of sight on the landing.

"Yes, if you want to, but they'll stay outside if you prefer."

She grabbed my hand tightly.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yes, Bella, I will".

She moved until she was almost hidden from sight behind me.

"OK" she whispered.

There was no need to call them; they'd heard our conversation just fine and seconds later Charlotte appeared. She stood just inside the door and smiled at Bella.

"Hi Bella, I'm Charlotte."

Bella peeked over my shoulder and whispered hello then darted back as Peter came into view. Like Charlotte, he stopped just inside the door but unlike Charlotte, he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Hi there, I'm Peter and I think that might be my bed you're sleeping in."

Just fucking great, Captain! I thought.

"Peter, you asshole" Charlotte growled.

Bella looked over my shoulder again,

"Your bed?"

He nodded,

"Oh sorry, but the others were all occupied, lots of other bears here tonight."

Peter laughed nodding his head in acknowledgment of the joke returned.

I couldn't believe it, Bella had just made a joke with a strange male vampire. This was a big step forward for her.

Having found some confidence or bravery from somewhere she wriggled around until she was sitting next to me like a little child and held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Bella, I spoke to you on the phone, didn't I?"

He smiled, nodded, and walked forward to take her hand and shake it.

"How you doing honey?" He asked, still holding her hand.

"I don't know, I can't remember what happened to me but there are people looking for me. Jasper is doing his best to keep me safe but it's a big job all on his own so I'm glad you're here."

 **Peter**

I knew that I couldn't do the soft shit, it just wasn't me, and the others knew it too even if they expected me to try, but I needed her to trust me fast so I went on instinct and it worked. If it hadn't, I think The Major would probably have ripped me a new one, Charlotte certainly would.

Bella was one scared little girl at the moment in big trouble with more on its way if instinct was anything to go on and she needed all the friends she could get.

How could anyone hurt a little thing like her? Well, they wouldn't get a second chance, not if we had anything to do with it. Charlotte had looked horrified at the way I spoke to Bella but she'd calmed down once she saw that my way had worked.

I still held Bella's shaking hand in mine.

"Honey, we'd like to help the Major, if that's OK with you? If the men who are hunting you come here he might need a bit of help don't you think?"

Her eyes went dull suddenly and she shrank back a little pulling her hand free of mine.

"I.. I don't do that...I don't like it... Do you want me, Peter?"

I wasn't sure quite what had just happened to change her behavior but I smiled at her reassuringly.

"You're very beautiful but no honey, I have Charlotte, besides she'd have my dangly bits for earrings if I did."

Bella's eyes cleared and lit up with a smile and I realized I'd just been tested and passed although the inference of the question made me want to shudder.

"Thank you, Peter. I'd like you and Charlotte to stay and help Jasper."

I nodded,

"Good as done honey."

I glanced at the Major and shook my head seeing the dark bruises under his eyes.

"Bella, I think the Major could do with a break. Would that be OK, if we stay with you while he's gone?"

She turned to look at him with a frown and I expected her to protest but then her face cleared as if she understood what I was referring to.

"Yes, that will be fine."

Then she studied him for a moment.

"It must have been hard for you, Jasper. I should have realized. You go, just don't be away too long, please."

 **Jasper**

Peter never ceased to amaze me, he always knew exactly what to say to anyone to get the response he wanted. It was just unfortunate that the reaction he usually wanted was an aggressive one! I was still wary about leaving Bella until she smiled and pushed me from her side waving me to the door.

"I'll be fine, your eyes are getting very dark and I know that means you need to hunt."

I looked at her in amazement, it appeared that was something she'd known without having to think about it.

"OK, but I won't be long."

As I left I felt her become nervous once more but when Peter took his place beside her she relaxed again. I don't know why but that unsettled me, I wasn't sure what I disliked more, him being that close to Bella, or the fact that she didn't protest.

Peter jerked his head,

"Go now, Major, I'm not sure you'll have another opportunity if you waste this one. I can feel something in the wind if you know what I mean."

I did, when Peter got one of his feelings trouble wasn't usually far behind.

So, I left, scanning the ground for tracks, any prey would do, deer, elk, fox, squirrel, I'd take anything I could get at the moment. It was my lucky day, or should I say night? A few miles from the cabin I crossed the trail of a brown bear and dined well. In truth I could have hunted again, it had been some time since I had my fill but I felt the need to return to the cabin and Bella.

When I got close to the house I heard a wonderful sound, Bella was laughing. I wondered what had caused such a lift in the spirits of my charge until I got close enough to hear Peter.

He was telling Bella how he single-handedly saved the seven dwarves from Prince Charming who it appeared was the Wicked Stepmother's henchman who had the Three Bears running a poisoned apple concession in Sleeping Beauty's castle.

I lost the thread after this but Bella seems to be enjoying the story and by the time I walked back into the cabin he was explaining how he used a Yo-Yo and some bubble gum to scale the tower and save Hansel and Gretel.

"Don't you mean Rapunzel?"

"Rewho? Nah, she was busy stealing the tarts with old Rumpelstiltskin. Don't you know your fairy tales, Bella?"

She stopped laughing when I walked in, jumped from the bed and ran to me, beaming.

"Jasper, I'm so glad you're back. I missed you. Peter was telling me a story, did you know he's one of the original Ninja Turtles?"

I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly but just shook my head.

"No, it must have happened before I met him."

She looked at me sternly.

"Oh no, it couldn't because you made him and Charlotte, he told me."

I looked questioningly at Peter but he just nodded and mouthed,

"I ain't gonna lie to her."

She had got under his armor just as she had mine. Charlotte meanwhile, was sitting in the corner just observing them.

"You OK Char?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Yes, just watching Bella wind you two round her little finger."

Bella looked at her suddenly very serious.

"No Charlotte, I'd never do that to Jasper or Peter. They are my friends, the only ones standing between me and the people looking for me. I'd never do anything to hurt either of them."

Charlotte nodded.

"Fair enough, Bella. Just as you say."

There was something going on between the two women, Charlotte wasn't usually this prickly. She rarely sat so quietly watching someone without comment, something was quite obviously bothering her.

 **Charlotte**

I watched Peter and Bella's interaction once the Major left and felt saddened. The poor girl was totally out of her depth. She had no idea how to handle Peter as a woman so she reverted to childlike behavior and he went along with it. I suspected that being a woman around him was far too scary, it had only brought her pain in the past and she was protecting herself in the only way she could. If he saw her a child he would treat her as such and that was safe in her eyes.

The Major had mentioned her physical condition when she was admitted to the hospital and it was clear that some bastard had done a real number on her. I suspected that this was all a brave front but inside she was terrified and screaming for help. Bella was in deep trouble but I had the strangest feeling that she had remembered more than she was willing to admit. I didn't know why but I thought she needed to talk to someone about it and I was her only choice. I wasn't a psychiatrist but I'd learned a few things growing up and since. It was clear I wouldn't get anything out of her while the guys were here so I shooed the two men out to check around and make sure the house and grounds were secure. They didn't like it but the Major understood I wanted time alone with Bella even if he didn't know why and dragged Peter with him promising to be back shortly.

Bella glanced at me warily once we were alone and lay down closing her eyes and probably hoping I would leave her alone. Instead, I made myself comfortable beside her and waited until she opened her eyes to look at me.

"Charlotte?"

"Bella, we're on our own now. Why don't you tell me what you remember?"

"About what?"

"About what happened to you."

She tensed,

"I don't know what you mean. I don't remember what happened or where I was. Only little things about before I went missing."

"I don't believe that. I think you remember more than you are willing to admit."

shook her head and started to cry so I took her hand in mine and squeezed it gently.

"Bella, I know this is hard for you but it will be better if you can tell someone. You'll feel better and we can get through it together. You can't keep it all bottled up. It will destroy you in the end."

She wiped the tears away but they returned immediately so I gave her a tissue and she blew her nose.

"I can't Charlotte. If I tell, you'll leave me. Jasper will go and I'll be on my own again. I can't be on my own again, Charlotte, I'm so scared."

"You can tell me and I promise you whatever it is I won't leave you and if you don't want me to tell the guys then I won't but I think it would be far better if they knew. We could help you if you'll let us."

She looked at me worrying her lip, a sure sign that whatever she had remembered was bad.

"I'm so scared, Charlotte."

I put an arm comfortingly around her shoulders and spoke very softly.

"I know honey, but you have to tell someone. You can't keep it all buried inside, it will destroy you in the end. I know honey, I've been there."

She shook her head but didn't pull away, her voice only just above a whisper.

"Not where I've been."

"Yes, right where you've been, so you see I do understand."

She looked shocked,

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Yes, honey. I was just like you, a girl with nothing more on my mind than finding a boy and falling in love, maybe get married but then… well, I was on my way back home after walking into town to get some cotton for my mama. She was sewing me a dress for the annual Harvest dance. And on the way, I met two men riding in a horse-drawn wagon, strangers who asked me where I was going. When I told them they laughed and grabbed me by the arms. They threw me into the back of the wagon and while one drove on the other tied me up and gagged me so I couldn't call out for help. They kept me for two weeks just driving that wagon around the county before I managed to escape."

"What happened then? Did you go home?"

I shook my head,

"I was too ashamed, I just kept running and finally I ran into the Major and Peter. I didn't tell them either. I was so ashamed I decided I would never tell anyone because they would blame me, or hate me, or laugh at me for being so stupid, but the secret ate away at me until I couldn't stand it any longer. One day I started to shake and I couldn't stop. Peter found me hiding up a tree and persuaded me to tell him what was wrong. When I did I felt better, like a weight had been lifted from me. You need to tell someone, me, or the Major, or a doctor, but you need to tell someone your secret before it destroys you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Bella**

Why was Charlotte making me feel this way? How did she know what I tried so hard to hide from everyone? She said she understood but how could she? I didn't even know if she was telling the truth. Her sad story could have been a lie designed to make me feel she was a sister in adversity. If it was the truth then why was she being so cruel to me? Maybe she thought I was after her husband, or maybe she thought he wanted me which was worse.

I wanted to tell someone, to lift the sickening burden from my shoulders but who could I trust? I couldn't tell Jasper if I did I knew I would see a look of revulsion on his face. He would distance himself from me and who could blame him? I had no one I could rely on to keep me safe except for him and I dare not lose that, my only friend and protector.

I could hardly bear to think about the things I had done, the things done to me, so how was I supposed to speak them out loud? But if I refused, would Charlotte take it upon herself to tell them what she suspected? And what would Jasper do then? My head ached from all the questions and the pressure of being forced to think about and even face my darkest secrets.

I longed for the sweet oblivion of sleep, the peace of amnesia but both were denied me. I was petrified that Charlotte would go running to the guys leaving me all alone. I was equally terrified at the thought of being left to my memories and my dreams, no, not dreams, but nightmares. Misery crashed over me and I wanted to die but I had to brazen it out, I refused to be pressured into doing anything until I was ready, it was the only control I had left over my life.

"You're wrong, you have no idea where I've been or what I've been doing. I'm very sorry for what happened to you but we aren't alike, not at all."

She looked disappointed, she thought I was going to break down and tell her my story.

"Bella, you already started telling me, why don't you finish? I won't judge you."

"Judge me? For what? I'm very tired, Charlotte. I'd like to rest now if you don't mind."

She hesitated and I fought down the urge to scream at her to let me be but then she stood up.

"Of course, maybe we can talk again when you're feeling less tired."

"Maybe."

I waited until she left the room before letting out a deep sigh of relief and going to the window to look out across the fields. The moon turned them a mysterious shade of grey like a leaden sea and I wished that was exactly what it was. Then I could jump from the balcony into the cold waters and let then take me down into oblivion. Peering over the ledge I saw the pavement below, was it far enough for me to be sure of killing myself?

That brought back memories of the last time I had tried and failed. I was feeling dizzy and sick but I was finally alone. This was the first time I was on my own and had a reasonably clear head. I knew it wouldn't last, someone would come with a shot and my head would begin to spin before I fell into a nightmare world so I had to act quickly. The room was small, dark and unbearably hot and the only way out except the door, which was locked, was a small window which looked out onto a dark rubbish strewn courtyard. They thought the window was too small for me to escape through but I'd lost weight and with a struggle and ripped shirt I wriggled out onto the narrow sill.

As I pushed myself away from the brickwork a hand snaked out and grabbed hold of my hair wrenching me back to captivity. I fought but I was weak and the man holding onto me was stronger. He hauled me back through the window cutting my arm and wrenching my shoulder and once I was back inside, huddled on the floor, the beating began. As fists and feet thudded into me all I could think of was that I wished I'd succeeded and fallen to my death.

Standing here on this balcony the same wave of despair washed over me and I stepped up onto the sofa and from there onto the top rail. With the wind whipping my hair back I felt free as if I could fly and I lifted one leg ready to step out into eternity when a hand clamped down on my shoulder and strong arms wrapped around me lifting me down.

"This is not the answer, Bella."

I turned and looked into honey colored eyes.

"Isn't it? I'm not so sure, Jasper."

He didn't attempt to keep me from pulling away but I knew he wouldn't let me try again so I walked back into the bedroom and flung myself onto the bed closing my eyes and cursing his timing. Once again Jasper had saved me, he thought I was still worth it. If only he knew the truth.

I felt the bed sag under his weight as he sat down beside me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"I won't let you destroy yourself, you're better than that."

"Am I? Are you sure about that?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't still be here. What happened? Did Charlotte upset you? That's not like her."

I wanted to shout that she had, that Charlotte had driven me to suicide but I couldn't. That would be both unfair and untrue. She only wanted to help me, just like Jasper. If only I could find the courage to talk to him, tell him the truth about me.

"No, she didn't. I just don't want to talk about it, that's all. I need some time, I have to sort it all out."

"Take as long as you need, but remember, we're all here for you. At least promise me you won't try anything like that again."

I didn't think I had the strength of will to try it again so I nodded.

"I promise."

"Good. Now try to sleep if you don't want to talk."

"Will you stay with me until I go to sleep?"

He smiled and pulled me up until my head was resting on his shoulder.

"Where else would I go?"

I wasn't sure I would sleep at all that night but eventually, I slipped into a nightmare world where the words whore, junkie, hooker, useless, worthless, surrounded me in whispers. I tried to clamp my hands over my ears but they seeped through for a long time before finally fading away so I could sleep more peacefully.

 **Jasper**

Charlotte had emerged from the bedroom looking pensive and worried.

"What's wrong, Charlotte?"

Charlotte gazed at the closed door and hesitated but finally, she sighed.

"I know Bella remembers more than she's telling and it's killing her emotionally. We need to get her to talk to us."

"What is it you aren't telling me?"

"Bella's secrets are hers to divulge, not mine, but she needs help Major and you're the only one she really feels she can trust."

"I'll do what I can."

In the event I was just in time to prevent Bella attempting suicide, she really did feel lost and worthless. I wanted to force it out of her. Didn't she know that nothing she said would drive me away? It seemed not, so I did what I could, I held her through her nightmare and then gave her peace to catch up on some rest.

The next day she seemed more tense and I wondered if perhaps she had come to a decision. Perhaps she was ready to tell me what troubled her. We went for a walk that morning with Charlotte and Peter and after lunch, she taught Peter to play cards, or at least a game he wasn't familiar with. I felt her eyes on me constantly and her tension grow until finally, she asked to talk to me alone.

Once outside we walked a circuit of the house before she finally spoke.

"What has Charlotte told you?"

"About you? Nothing."

She stopped walking and looked at me skeptically.

"Nothing?"

"No, nothing. Why? Was there something she should have?"

Bella shrugged but I could see her chewing her lip in agitation.

"I almost wished she had said something. I trust you, Jasper, I want to trust your friends but I just can't bring myself to talk about it. Does that make sense?"

Not a whole lot I thought, but merely said, "Yes."

"She's right, I do remember, some of it anyway. Enough that I can't bring myself to talk about it, not yet. I will, I promise, but not yet. Please don't pressure me into."

I turned her into my arms and held her close hoping she would feel safe.

"No one is going to pressure you into anything. You tell me what you want when you want and not before. OK?"

I felt the tension leave her body as she relaxed, feeling safe, for now at least.

"Thank you, Jasper. I appreciate that."

 **Jacob Black**

I wasn't entirely sure the leech would be there at the airport, I didn't trust him, but what did I have to lose? If there was the slightest chance that he knew where Bella was then I was willing to take a chance on his being there. The others thought I was a fool, I was well aware of that but their attitudes towards me meant nothing. I had cut my links with the pack after Bella disappeared, their knowing looks and half hidden thoughts were too much for me. Why was I the only one on the rez who believed that Bella had been abducted? Was it so easy to see me as a love-blinded fool who was duped by a girl who didn't really love me? Bella had always been open and honest in our relationship. I knew Edward Cullen had broken her heart and taken the larger piece away with him when he left. I also knew that Bella still had feelings for me, she loved me as much as she could ever love any man now. She would never have deliberately hurt me, she didn't have that cold calculation in her.

But, there remained the question, where had she been all this time? If she'd been abducted why hadn't the kidnapper killed her when he'd had his fun? Isn't that what they usually did? And if she'd escaped, why hadn't she contacted me? Why hadn't she come back to the rez where she would be safe? There was more to this story, a lot more, and I intended getting to the bottom of it.

When I saw Cullen standing in the terminal I admit I was surprised as were the rest of my party. Sam ordered the others to wait while he accompanied me to speak to the leech.

Edward didn't seem bothered by the presence of the pack even though he was alone, in fact, he smiled as we approached. If he was happy to see us then he had a plan of his own and I wasn't going anywhere until I knew what it was.

"Well, I'm here. Where is she?"

"You'll find out don't worry, but first I'd like to tell you a little story."

I scowled at him, was he playing me for a fool? Sam put a hand out to stop me attacking, **"** We're listening."

When he finished talking I was enraged, Jasper Whitlock was the one responsible for Bella's abduction? He had held her all this time and Edward had only just found out? No wonder he wanted my help to free her, he didn't stand a chance alone, not with the one they called the Major but I did, with the might of the pack behind me.

"How do we know you won't try to go off with Bella while we fight your battle for you, leech?"

He didn't like that but he let it go, explaining he no longer had any interest in Bella, that he was married now but he wanted to put right an injustice.

"She agreed to marry you and he kept her from that. She deserves better than him and to be honest I'd like Jasper to find himself on the losing end of a fight. Can you beat him?"

"To get Bella away from him? Sure, but we'll need to be cunning. Are you fighting or do you prefer to stand in the wings and applaud?"

"It's your fight, Jake. Not mine."

Yeah, that figured, the Cullen was a coward! I didn't care though, all I wanted was to get Bella away from that depraved pervert and home where she belonged.

"OK, we're in, go on."

He wouldn't give us the exact location but he had rented a plane for us all to travel together. Brave leech trapping himself in a tin can with a pack of guardian wolves. I guess he knew my desire to get Bella back was greater than my desire to kill leeches and he was right although I didn't relish the thought of being cooped up in a hermetically sealed plane with the stench of leech any more than the rest of the pack did. When it came to it Sam had to order some of them aboard and they growled and complained the whole way much to the amusement of the female leech he had brought along with him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Jasper**

Peter was patrolling the house muttering to himself, a sure sign that something was wrong but I didn't want to worry Bella so leaving Charlotte to watch over her while she had dinner, the two girl's had come to an uneasy understanding, for now, I took him outside.

"Well? I assume there's a good reason you're wearing out the floorboards?"

He grunted.

"This place is about as secure as a fucking toy shop on sale day and I have a feeling we're going to have company real soon."

I groaned, if Peter's radar was pinging then we should get ready for war.

"Any idea who or where?"

He shook his head disgruntled.

"You know it doesn't work like that, Major. All I know is that the crap will be hitting the fan before much longer. We'd be better off somewhere we could hide Bella. The state her nerves are in she might panic and put herself in danger. Especially if it turns out to be whoever snatched her the first time around."

"Someone will have to stay with her, Peter, that's the only way to keep her safe. The good thing here is that we can see the enemy coming a mile off."

I indicated the flat open ground that spread away into the distance.

"I guess so unless they tunnel their way in, but if they are like us then it won't take them long to cover that distance. I still think we should move, either that or call for reinforcements."

"There isn't time if your feeling is as strong as this. We'll deal with it, whatever the threat. I promised Bella I would keep her safe and I intend to keep that promise."

Peter stared at me hard for a moment then nodded.

"I guess we'd better do what we can to make sure we don't get taken by surprise then."

"Well, if it's the men who are looking for Bella, I doubt they know what they're going up against. We shouldn't have too much trouble teaching them the error of their ways."

"And if it's someone else?"

I frowned.

"Who? The only threat to Bella are the guys looking for her, the ones she escaped from."

"Yeah, but have you thought about why she was abducted? Someone had to be behind it. Unless she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and somehow I doubt that. I mean, why are they still looking for her? To stop her identifying them? Surely it's a bit late for that?"

"Not if they know she lost her memory. I mean, who else could be involved?"

Peter shrugged.

"I don't know, but something tells me this is more complicated. I guess we'll find out soon enough. I just wish you could persuade Bella to tell you whatever she's hiding. It could help us."

"No, I promised her that I wouldn't put any pressure on her, she's fragile, Peter. Whatever happened almost cost her not only her life but her sanity too. Besides, we know she was assaulted, Carlisle discovered as much. Maybe she's just too embarrassed to talk about it."

I knew Peter wasn't satisfied but that was it, Bella would tell us as much as she felt she could when she felt she could, end of conversation.

 **Bella**

I knew something was in the wind, I'd have to be blind to miss Peter's agitation and the way one or another of them stuck to me like glue. It was nice to feel safe but for how long? Surely the men who were chasing me were no match for vampires? Then why did I feel so vulnerable? I had already decided that if I was recaptured I would take my own life, better that than go back to that terrible place. To this end I had taken a steak knife from the kitchen and hidden it down my sock wrapped in a pair of panties so I didn't cut myself by mistake, Luckily the clothes I was wearing were baggy enough to hide the slight bulge. At the first sign, Jasper and his friends were going to lose I would take it out and cut my throat. If they wanted my dead body, fine, but they wouldn't have the living breathing Bella back, never again.

The afternoon I spent watching TV, not that I was interested in anything that was on, it was a way of hiding from my thoughts and the questions of the others. Charlotte sat at the table doing a jigsaw, a picture of horses running across a beach with their hooves kicking up white foam, and Peter and Jasper came in and out. I knew they were looking for trouble, they were both hyped up and jittery almost as if they were on something and I wondered idly what a vampire on speed would be like. Pretty damn crazy I suspected.

It was dark when I felt the first real stirring of unease. I had just finished supper and was putting away my plate and mug when I heard the sound of a door shutting much too loudly. I dropped the plate with a crash and ran out into the hallway to see Peter standing there looking grim.

"Bella, upstairs. Charlotte, go with her and lock the door."

"Why? What's going on?"

I could hear the panic in my voice, my hands started trembling and I looked around for Jasper.

"Just do it, NOW."

The last word was a command and Charlotte who had appeared in the hall from the lounge grabbed my arm and hustled me upstairs so fast my feet never touched the floor.

 **Peter**

I heard our adversaries coming before I saw them and swore, there were a shit load of them, and they weren't the humans I'd been expecting.

I shouted a warning.

"Major, enemy approaching from the east and west, we got big fucking trouble."

I heard him cuss and run back to the house as I sent Bella upstairs with Charlotte. When he reached where I stood at the bottom of the stairs I saw his expression and knew he'd come to the same conclusion as me.

"What the fuck is going on, Peter? It's Edward and he's brought the wolves with him."

"We didn't see that coming now, did we? Plan, Major?"

"Keep them away from Bella," he snapped.

"OK, but how? there's only two of us, how do we make a pack of wolves disappear?"

He shook his head,

"No fucking idea, Captain. We'll just have to wing it."

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door and I swung it open to reveal Edward Cullen standing there with another guy, one I didn't know. The Major scowled.

"Edward, Jake. What do you two want?"

Edward sneered,

"Still playing the hero, Jasper? And you've got your friends for company. It's a shame they're no match for us. Where's Bella?"

The Major stood blocking the way.

"She's safe enough. How did you find us?"

The one called Jake pushed Edward aside and stood toe to toe with the Major. It looked like the clash of the titans!

"How doesn't matter. We did, so where is she? Where have you kept her all this time you sick fucker?"

 **Jasper**

I knew we were heavily outnumbered and in deep trouble but I wouldn't give Bella up without a fight, I'd made her a promise.

"She's safe like I told you. As for where she's been, your guess is as good as mine."

As Jake attempted to sidestep the Major there was the sound of smashing furniture and a piercing scream from the top of the stairs. Whirling around I saw Bella standing there in the hands of another Quileute and beside them was Charlotte lying on the floor, with a wolf, fangs bared, at her throat.

Jake smiled.

"Thanks, Sam. Well, leech, I guess we'll be taking Bella with us, she is my fiancée after all."

I looked at Bella. She was white and trembling and tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke,

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

He looked up at her and I saw tenderness mixed with anger in his eyes.

"I came for you. Don't worry Bells, you're safe now. I'll take care of you just like I promised. Come down."

She glanced at Charlotte who was unable to move without having her throat torn out.

"OK, I'll go with you but you have to promise me that no one will get hurt, Jake."

"No, Bella, you don't have to do that."

I guess I knew it wouldn't change her mind but I had to say it nevertheless.

She smiled weakly and nodded,

"Yes, I do. Don't worry, Jasper. I'll be OK and I release you from your promise, please don't get killed trying to save me. It's too late, Jasper. Just let me go, please. I'm not worth it, really I'm not."

Jake nodded and Sam carried Bella down the stairs pushing roughly past me. As he did so Bella touched my face with one hand and I felt her terror and sadness. "Thank you, Jasper, for everything. Please take care of Charlotte, she's hurt."

I wanted to rip Jacob's head off but I knew if there was a bloodbath there was a good chance Bella would be hurt or killed and I couldn't bear the thought of that, besides we were outnumbered five to one not counting Edward who gave me a self-satisfied smile.

"Yes, that would be a really dumb move, Jasper."

Turning to glare at him I lifted a finger and prodded him in the chest.

"You're a dead man, Edward."

His smile faded a little, he knew I meant my threat, but then he shrugged.

"Oh, I think I can stay one step ahead of you. I have so far."

Then he turned and walked away flanked by three of the huge guardian wolves.

Jake took Bella from Sam lifting her into his arms as carefully as if she was a baby and they walked out together to join the pack. I watched in frustration and anger as they slowly vanished into the darkness, followed by a rear guard of wolves.

We felt a rush of wind as the last wolf ran out of the house and passed us and realized Charlotte was now free. I made to follow them but Peter grabbed me by the arm,

"Don't be stupid, Major. There are just too many of them. Patience, our time will come and it looks like they mean Bella no harm."

He was right, I couldn't take the whole pack and to try was sheer madness. Instead, I followed Peter upstairs and knelt beside a badly injured Charlotte. She had several deep lacerations to her limbs and one side of her face was almost ripped off. As I knelt beside she took my hand.

"I'm sorry Major. I tried, but there were three of them and one got to Bella. I tried, really I did."

I nodded, "I know Charlotte. I don't blame you, you did all you could."

 **Bella**

I saw two huge wolves leap in through the window sending glass flying across the room some of it raining down on me. Then a third appeared and while Charlotte tried her best to protect me I knew they weren't here to harm me. These were members of the Quileute pack, Jake's friends, although how they had found me I had no idea. I screamed at them to leave Charlotte alone but while one phased to human form, I recognized Sam Uley, the other two continued their attack until I picked up a stool and began swinging wildly at their heads. Sam grabbed me and while one wolf slipped back out the way he had come, the other dragged a badly wounded Charlotte to the top of the staircase and we followed.

Jasper and Peter stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at us and with them were Edward Cullen and Jake, the man I was going to marry before I was abducted. I couldn't let the wolves kill my friends, so I did the only thing I could. I released Jasper from his promise and agreed to go with Jake. As Sam carried me past them I touched Jasper's cheek and thanked him for all he'd done for me then found myself carried into the terrifying darkness.

I had no idea what I would do, I couldn't bear the thought of becoming Jake's wife now, that was just too terrible to be endured. I had to find a way to persuade him to let me go, too much had happened. If the wolves took me back to Forks I would try to speak to my dad, he would help me. Maybe Jake had already spoken to him, told him that I was alive, but if he had then my dad would have been with him, the secret of the guardians be damned. If Jake hadn't told Charlie then that begged the question why not? I decided not to say anything until I understood the situation a little better but my decision still stood. If I found I was no longer in control of my own life whether that be at the hands of the men who had abducted me or Jacob I would end my misery, no one was going to have power over me again, not ever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Jake**

When I saw Bella in Sam's arms I was shocked, it was her sure enough but this Bella was thinner with hollow cheeks and looked both terrified and sad. This had to be due to ill-treatment meted out by the leech and his friends but she was safe now and once she understood that she would soon recover. I would make sure of that because whatever had happened over the past two years, I still loved her.

Cullen had spoken the truth and that was a surprise in itself, but the part of the story where she had been held by his leech brother all this time didn't make any sense, not when I saw her touch his face on passing. It seemed she was sad to be leaving and she had begged us to leave the female leech alone. Could it be they had brainwashed her? I'd heard of such a thing with hostages but at least she was still human, he hadn't turned her into a leech but then maybe that's how he got his kicks.

My first reaction was to rip the leech to pieces but I had promised Sam that I wouldn't be the one to start anything and there was Bella to consider, she looked so fragile without being subjected to any more stress. So instead I held myself back and once safely away from the house I took Bella from Sam and walked with her in my arms to my car.

Cullen started to follow until his wife called him back having waited in his car, refusing to become involved. That one was a real bitch and it was good to see she gave him a hard time.

I helped Bella into the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt for her while she sat in silence, crying quietly. I touched her face and she flinched away but I ignored the reaction putting it down to the shock of finally being rescued.

"It'll be OK Bella. You're safe now, you can relax. We'll soon be home among friends and the leeches will never be able to hurt you again. I'm going to take you somewhere they'll never find you later but first, we have to go back to the village, it'll be safest there."

She turned her head to look at me and I barely recognized the beautiful woman who had agreed to be my wife, how could they have treated her so badly? There were fading bruises on her face, stitches along her hairline over the right temple, and her arm was in plaster. None of this made sense, a leech was hardly likely to ill-treat a human then risk taking her to a hospital. So, what had really happened to Bella?

I wanted to ask her but I understood it was too soon and knew I must be patient but in response to my words she turned to look at me coldly,

"Safe? Really Jacob? And where were you when I needed you?"

I was stunned by her tone.

" I looked for you, Bella. I hunted everywhere but we couldn't find any trace of you. I've spent the past two years searching, I never gave up. I love you, Bells."

I hoped for some words of apology or at least understanding but instead, Bella closed her eyes and remained silent. I noticed her hands were shaking and she was biting her lip nervously so I tried once more to reassure her.

"Don't be frightened Bella, we'll be back on the Reservation soon, then no one can get at you to hurt you."

She laughed a hard high pitched sound that could almost shatter glass.

"Why would they want to Jake? Who the hell would want me enough to come after me now? The Bella you thought you knew is dead and gone. She's been gone a very long time. Don't be fooled by appearances."

I hit the steering wheel in frustration.

"Bella, stop talking like that. We were going to be married and I had less than all of you then. Do you think I'd give up on you because of whatever has happened? I love you and I'll take whatever you have left. Besides, you'll feel better once we get home and you begin to feel safe and secure."

 **Bella**

I had been shocked to see Jake and found I was numb, I had no feelings whatsoever towards the man who had been my fiancé, the man I had planned on marrying. I couldn't even drag up the energy to argue with him, I felt lost, tired, and depressed.

"Sure Jacob, whatever you say."

I closed my eyes and found with a little effort I could conjure up Jasper's face. I knew I would probably never see him again in this life but I would always be able to conjure him in my mind and I knew, only too well, how to live in my mind. That was the only place I felt safe because it was the one place I could hide and never be touched.

My life was over, I'd known that ever since I entered hell for the first time and I had no desire to return there so I retreated once more, leaving the shell that was my body to fend for itself. I found myself walking in the fields with Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte and we were all happy and laughing. The sky was blue and the fields full of waving ears of golden corn. This was where I wanted to be.

 **Jake**

Seeing Bella's poor physical state we decided to drive back to the reservation, besides which the leech wasn't paying for return tickets! At first, I didn't try to make conversation, I didn't know what to say feeling out of my depth and then Bella appeared to fall asleep. It was only when she refused to wake up when I stopped for a rest break that I began to worry. I touched her hand gently but she didn't react and when I became worried and shook her by the shoulder and called her name loudly she only slowly opened her eyes and seemed uncaring of her surroundings.

Sam pulled in behind me and the guys jumped out heading for the restaurant and food but after watching them for a second he joined me.

"What's up?" he said walking to the passenger side of the car.

"I don't know, she just doesn't respond. It's like she's sleeping with her eyes open and it's creeping me out. Do you think she's sick? Maybe the leeches did something to her."

Sam peered at her closely.

"Well, She isn't turning into one of them so the worst they did was to drug her. What do you want to do?"

I shrugged, I had no idea what I should do, I just wanted to get back to the reservation as quickly as possible. There were wiser heads than mine there for advice. I started the car again.

"I'm taking her home just like I planned. If she's no better in a couple of days I'll think about taking her to the clinic in Forks."

Sam looked dubious, he knew the others wouldn't be happy if he dragged them out of the diner before they'd eaten so he just nodded and watched as I drove away.

I wondered what Billy's reaction would be when he saw me walk in with Bella. I hadn't told him where we were going, in fact, we hadn't told anyone for fear the elders would come to hear and forbid such an enterprise. As far as they were concerned the saga of myself and Bella Swan was over, they wouldn't want trouble with the leeches over her.

I glanced at my sleeping passenger and smiled, it was good to have Bella back, all she needed was time, patience, and lots of love, and I had plenty of all three. I knew Bella better than anyone and I would save her from herself just like I did before. I didn't need any advice or help from anyone and Bella certainly didn't need to be away from home any longer. To hell with the clinic or hospital, she didn't need either although if anyone was concerned I would promise to take her in a few days just to shut them up like I did Sam.

 **Billy**

We were suspicious when the pack disappeared from the village without a word. Sam hadn't even mentioned the reason for their absence to Quil and that had us all concerned. Both Quil and myself had attempted to contact Sam but to no avail and Emily merely shrugged when I asked her.

"I have no idea, Billy. Sam just said there was something they needed to do and told me that the pack wouldn't be away long. Actually, it was all a bit mysterious."

Hearing that Sam hadn't even told Emily of his destination was even more disturbing, the pack understood they were forbidden to act outside our tribal lands without the express permission of the council of elders which led me to believe that whatever they were up to wouldn't have been sanctioned. The council discussed the possibilities but came to no firm conclusions although my son was mentioned.

"Why would Jake call on the pack? He isn't even a member any longer."

There were murmurings and a few heads shook but it went no further than that. What possible use would Jake have for his former friends and pack mates? A small warning bell sounded in my head but I ignored it which showed just how much I knew!

When a strange car pulled up outside the cabin I peered out the window and saw Jake climb out of the driver's side. His bulk hid the passenger from me so I was staggered when I recognized Bella as he picked her up and carried her in.

"Jake, what the hell is going on? Is that Bella? Where did you find her? What's wrong with her? Where's Sam? And the rest of the pack? What have you done?" He ignored my barrage of questions as he carried her through to his bedroom, laying her gently on the bed and covering her up.

Only then did he turn to me and he looked exultant.

"Edward Cullen contacted me and told me where I could find Bella so I asked the pack to help me."

I looked at my son suspiciously,

"Edward Cullen helped you? Why? How did he know where she was? And what's the matter with her? Where has she been all this time?"

He shook his head,

"I don't know the answer to all those questions but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. The important thing is that I've got her back and she's safe now."

I studied the bone white face with it's closed and sunken eyes that were all I could see of Charlie's daughter right now.

"So, what's the matter with her? Was she like this when you found her? She isn't."

He understood what I meant and shook his head.

"She hasn't been bitten, no, and she was OK when she got in the car but she got sick while we were driving. I think maybe she's just exhausted so I'll let her sleep and if she's not better in a couple of days then I'll take her to the clinic in Port Angeles."

I wheeled closer to get a better look.

"She's very thin, Jake. Are you sure she's OK? I don't want her here if she's sick. If the police find out they might think we had her all along."

Jake laughed.

"Yeah right, after I spent the last two years hunting for her? I don't think so, dad. She just needs time to regain her strength, you'll see. Then we can get married and I'll look after her just like we planned. I'm starving is there anything cooked?"

"Not much, Sue hasn't been with the groceries yet."

"Then I'll pop out and get something. Will you stay with Bella for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing."

He bent to kiss Bella and then wandered out looking for something to eat while I continued watching her for a long time. She never moved although her eyes did flutter open and I called her name softly, hoping to get something from her while Jake was out of earshot but she never moved. She just lay staring at the ceiling but appeared unaware of her surroundings. Whatever was going on it made me feel very uneasy and I decided if Jake didn't take her to the clinic soon then I'd find someone who would.

 **Jake**

I didn't want to be too far from Bella but I was famished, it had been hours since I'd eaten. There was nothing in the fridge so I ran over to Emily's, she usually had a stock of cakes and cookies plus freshly cooked casserole or a pie. She was in the kitchen and looked up as I walked in.

"Hello, Jake. Here."

She handed me a meat pie fresh from the oven and a glass of milk.

"Sam called to tell me he'd be home soon, They decided it would be quicker to run back. How is Bella? Sam told me she was ill so I was surprised to see you coming here."

I gulped down a mouthful of milk to chase half the pie down and wiped my mouth before answering her.

"Sam's just panicking. Bella's exhausted that's all. She's probably so relieved to be out of the leeches clutches she needs time to take it all in. Dad's watching her for me. Emily, she's home, finally and we can get back to how things should be. Get married and set up home, I always knew I'd find her eventually, I'm just relieved that she's not hurt."

She showered me with more questions that I couldn't answer..

"I don't know anything, I don't know what happened to her. All I know is that Edward Cullen contacted me. He discovered his brother had Bella and she needed rescuing. He thought it was only right to tell me as I was her fiancé."

Emily didn't look convinced and I guess I didn't really blame her, it was something of a stretch to see a Cullen helping a Quileute.

"Can I see her?"

I hesitated but something told me that maybe Emily could help, I didn't want to take Bella to the clinic, they might decide to keep her and that wasn't an option. I'd only just got her back and I refused to hand her over to anyone else now but another woman around might be just what Bella needed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Emily**

After having heard from Sam it seemed to me that Jake was taking Bella's condition a little too lightly so I was relieved when he agreed that I could see her. Bella and I had been friends before she vanished and I thought whatever she had been through she might want to see a familiar female face.

As I was about to leave with Jake Leah came over moving as fast as her huge belly would allow and full of questions herself.

"Is it true? Did you really bring Bella back, Jake? Old Quil is going crazy, I think the pack are in for it when they get back. Can I see her? Where's she been all this time?"

I shooed her away promising to visit with any details later and we continued to Billy's. I would apologize for my curtness later but for now, my only interest was Bella.

I had to squeeze past Billy's wheelchair where he sat watching her from just inside the bedroom door and when I saw her I could have cried, she looked close to death, so deathly white with fever-bright eyes and what looked like track marks on her exposed arm. She'd also lost a lot of weight which made her look gaunt but what troubled me most was the painfilled look in her eyes.

I sat down carefully beside her and called her name softly but she didn't speak, her eyes flickered in my direction but that was all.

"How long has she been like this, Jake?"

"She was OK when I found her but she went really quiet in the car. She'll be fine when she's rested."

"A rest? She's ill, Jake. Just look at her. She needs a doctor."

He shook his head.

"No one is going to take her away from me Emily, not again. She'll be OK after a few days rest."

"But you told me you'd take…."

He cut me off,

"She hadn't opened her eyes then. She's already improving."

I stared at him uncomprehendingly, surely he didn't really believe that?

Then I noticed Billy shake his head and knew he agreed with me.

"I don't think so, Jake. Whatever happened to her has taken its toll mentally. I think she's retreated into herself. She needs medical help. She might even be suffering withdrawal symptoms. I mean look at her arm."

He shook his head stubbornly.

"She was alert and talking when we left the leeches house, she'll be OK. It's probably shock at seeing me and understanding she's finally safe."

"I could drive her to the clinic in Forks if you like."

Jakes' face turned dark with anger and he spoke with a dangerous tone to his voice,

"Bella will be fine. She's not going anywhere with anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

He wasn't going to listen to reason so all we could do was to look after Bella as best we could and hope he would see reason sooner rather than later.

I offered to sit with her then but Jake refused.

"No, I can do it."

"You're exhausted, Jake, look at yourself."

He threw himself down on the edge of the bed not even noticing that Bella flinched.

"I'm fine, I can rest here with Bella and if I need anything I'll be sure to give you a shout."

I hesitated but Billy motioned me to follow him out,

"I'll keep an eye on them both, Emily. Don't worry."

His expression said he was worried enough for both of us but also wary of Jake in his present mood and all I could do was to offer him my help if he needed it but I would be speaking to Sam when he got back, this was just plain crazy!

 **Billy**

When I was sure both Jake and Bella were unlikely to notice my absence I wheeled my chair out onto the porch to find Emily sitting there waiting.

"Emily, you look troubled. Did you know what was going on?"

"No, Sam just told me he had something to do and I didn't question it. I wish I had now."

"Yes."

I turned to look back at the door before speaking again in a lower tone.

"I don't think Edward Cullen was thinking of Bella's welfare when he told Jake where she was."

Emily shook her head,

"No, I'm sure he had another motive after all Jake was his rival so why would he hand Bella over just like that?"

"And how did he know where she was? And why now, after so long?"

"What do you think they did to her, Billy?"

I looked at Emily answering a question with another.

"Jake said she was OK when they left. Is that right?"

She nodded,

"Yes, Billy. Or at least that's what Sam said when he called but he said she deteriorated on the journey. She certainly wasn't like this."

I sighed heavily.

"I don't like this Emily, not one bit. She needs help and if she was OK before he brought her here, then she shouldn't be here. Charlie was my best friend and as he's dead I feel responsible for his daughter's welfare. I know you are worried too, Emily. Speak to Sam, explain what's happened. See if he can talk some sense into Jacob. It's plain he won't listen to either of us."

She nodded and squeezed my shoulder as she left.

"If you need anything just call, Billy."

I watched her walk away hoping that maybe Sam would listen to her and be able to help, if not then she and I would have to find another way of getting help for Bella if she didn't improve rapidly. My thoughts turned back to her father, poor Charlie hadn't stopped looking for Bella up to the day he was gunned down. What would he think if he could see her now?

 **Emily**

I waited up for Sam to return, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella, heaven only knows what she had been through but she didn't deserve to be a prisoner here on the rez just because Jake was too knuckleheaded to accept she needed medical help. I understood his desire to hold onto her now he'd finally found her but he didn't even question why Cullen had helped him. Was this all part of some plot to wipe out our tribe? If Bella had been the prisoner of one of his brothers, why hadn't Edward freed her himself? Was he lying? Had it been other leeches who abducted Bella and he helped Jake free her to set them on the pack or the tribe? If you thought about it nothing made sense. I hated the Cullens as much as anyone on the rez but Edward had only two brothers Emmett, and Jasper and neither of them struck me as the type to abduct and ill-treat a woman. Besides, from all I'd heard they had saved her from nomads. It was just so out of character for the Cullen's and other leeches would have their fun and then kill or turn a human. Yet Sam had told me they had snatched Bella from Edward's brother, Jasper…..

When he finally arrived home in the early hours I asked Sam about what had happened. He backed up Jake's statement that Bella had been all right when they left.

"Well she isn't now and Billy and I are worried. She needs a doctor, Sam."

He looked at me and shook his head.

"Give her time Emily. She's had a shock. She needs time to come to terms with what has happened to her."

Were all men so stupid? I turned on him angrily,

"And what exactly has happened to her? Do you know where she's been for the past two years? Do you know why she was with the Cullens? Do you know why Edward Cullen called Jake? Do you know anything at all, Sam?"

He hit the table with his fist,

"Emily, stop this now. Bella is Jake's fiancée. Whatever happened during the last two years is history, not important anymore. She's where she belongs and we saved her. Now leave it."

As he stalked out I realized with a shock that as far as Sam was concerned the past two years hadn't happened. It was as if they had been wiped clean and we were back to how things were the night before Jake's wedding. He wasn't even willing to think about the questions I had posed. Was I the only one these things occurred to? Well, if Bella had any allies on the Reservation they were few. Billy, myself, and possibly, just possibly, Leah. Everyone else had turned against her for leaving Jake more or less at the altar.

 **Jake**

When I woke up I found Billy watching Bella who lay as if dead to the world, her eyes now closed.

"She hasn't stirred Jake," he said in a worried voice.

"She's exhausted Dad, that's all. She'll be better after some sleep, come on let's leave her alone."

I pushed him out of the room and shut the door, leaving her in peace to sleep.

"I know you're worried but she'll be fine."

He snorted and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"OK, Jake? She'll be OK? Where has she been for the last two years? Who has she been with? What's she been doing to live?"

He was asking too many questions, awkward questions I couldn't answer so I ignored them.

"It doesn't matter. She's home again now and that's all that matters."

He shook his head sadly.

"No Jake. You can't just ignore the past two years. Bella has been somewhere, with someone, and it looks like she wasn't happy or cared for. Don't you think she deserves better than another abduction?"

I stared at him in disbelief, abducted? Is that how he saw my actions? I was furious with him now.

"I never abducted her I rescued her, there's a vast difference. She is my fiancée, I just brought her home where she belongs."

He was nearly shouting at me now in his frustration.

"Yes, Jake, exactly. Your home, not hers. And the past two years do matter. Look at her for God's sake. Open your eyes boy, she's traumatized. She needs help, professional help that you can't give her."

I punched the wall above his head in my own frustration then ripped the phone out just in case he decided to try meddling in affairs that weren't his business.

"Bella is mine and I will look after her. Mind your own business, old man."

I left him sitting there open mouthed and strode back to the bedroom to sit with Bella. She'd come round, she just needed time and I would ensure she got that, with his help or without.

 **Bella**

I didn't belong here, I never had, but now the feeling was much stronger. Jacob was smothering me with what he thought was concern and kindness when what I needed was space. How could I explain to him what I had been through? He wouldn't understand, he would just go crazy and start breaking things. What I needed was someone to talk to, someone who would listen without comment offering me their silent support and that someone wasn't Jacob Black.

I knew Emily and Billy were concerned that I hadn't moved from the bedroom since I arrived but I couldn't bear to speak to them knowing they would be waiting for me to explain my two year absence so I just nodded when they asked if I was OK and shook my head when they asked if there was anything I wanted, Jake wouldn't allow them to bring me anything even if I asked, I knew that. I couldn't even speak to Renee, she would immediately go into counselor mode and insist on hearing everything and I couldn't face that either.

Where was my dad? Surely he must have heard I was in the village by now? Or had Jake sworn everyone to silence fearful that Charlie would come and take me away? I was so tired of being afraid, of being pulled this way and that and I desperately needed my medication.

When Jake came to take my dinner tray away I told him I needed to see a doctor and my dad.

"No, you don't, Bella. You're fine, whatever those leeches gave you is almost out of your system. You'll be feeling better soon but you need to eat."

He motioned to the untouched plate on the tray.

"I'm not hungry, Jake. I'm in pain and I don't feel so good. I want to go home."

To my horror, I began to cry and when I started I couldn't stop.

Jake sat down beside me and wrapped a big arm around my shoulders but I tried to shrug him off, I felt trapped and began to panic shouting at him to leave me alone between sobs. His face changed from concern to hurt at being rejected.

"Please Jake, let me go home. I want my dad. I can't stay here. I need something for the pain and I don't feel well, I'm so hot."

It was the wrong thing to say, I knew that as I saw his face darken with anger.

"You mean I'm too hot, you'd rather be in a leeches arms, would you? I saved you Bella and this is the way you decide to repay me? I hunted for you constantly for two years, I lived on the road looking for any sign of you, no one else did, only me."

I shook my head although the room started spinning and the pain shot up my neck into my skull.

"No, that's a lie. My dad would never have given up looking for me, not ever."

"HE'S DEAD. YOUR DAD IS DEAD, BELLA."

His shouted words hit me like a truck and I stared still sobbing but now feeling sick too.

Jake sighed and stood up to stare out of the window as he continued talking.

"I'm sorry, it shouldn't have come out like that but you needed to know. I'm all you have now, Bella. Your mom moved abroad and Charlie was killed in a shootout over a year ago."

"He's dead?"

The words stuck in my throat, Charlie was dead? All this time and I hadn't known my dad was dead? It hit me then that I had no one, my mom had left the country, my dad was dead and Jasper… I had released him from his promise to keep me safe so he too was gone. Jake was all that was left and I couldn't stay with him, I didn't love him, I wasn't sure I even liked him anymore, he was just so controlling.

When I remained silent he turned to look at me and I swear he looked a little relieved, as of now I knew there was no one else, nowhere else, I would turn to him again, just like I did when Edward left.

"I am sorry I told you like that, Bella but there's no need to worry, you still have me and I'll look after you. Just put your trust in me, let me look after you. A few weeks of rest and you'll be fine. We can start over, I even kept your wedding dress at Emily's ready just in case you came back. It'll be like you never left."

I stared at him, he really believed that! It was as if the past two years had never happened. What did he think had happened to me? He was acting as if I'd gone on a long vacation or maybe that's what he chose to believe.

"Jake, I can't. Things are different, I'm different. You have no idea…"

He cut across me angrily.

"I don't care, it doesn't matter, we can just forget the past two years."

"Forget? You might be able to but I can't. I lived through them."

He loomed over me frowning,

"You can forget, Bella. You have to, you're my fiance, soon to be my wife at last. Nothing else matters I won't let it. I waited too long for this day and no one is going to spoil it for me. Now you get up and get dressed, we're going to Emily's for dinner this evening, you and I, as a couple. OK?"

He didn't wait for an answer, he just strode out, his back rigid, and shut the door firmly behind him.

I stared at the door unable to believe what he had said. Jake was determined to pretend none of this had happened but how could he? And how could he expect me to? He hadn't asked where I had been or what had happened to me because he didn't want to know, it would spoil his vision of us. Tears began to fall again stinging as they rolled down my cheeks. What should I do? I had nowhere to go, no one to look after me anymore, I just wanted to die. To leave the pain and humiliation behind and I sank back down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling willing a blackness to descend over me. Maybe if I pretended I didn't see or hear anything I would wither away and die, that would be best all round, to sink into eternal darkness away from this world that was just too painful, lonely, and alien now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Emily**

Things were rapidly getting out of hand, Bella, who had seemed to recover a little at first, was rapidly going downhill again. I still felt she should see a doctor, it was quite obvious even to me that she was in pain, but Jake insisted that sleep and simple Tylenol was all that she needed although I was allowed to visit her. He even accepted an invitation for himself and Bella to my birthday party but they never came.

Then suddenly everything changed, he wouldn't even allow me to see Bella anymore, telling me she was sleeping and that my presence was unsettling her and despite everything I could think of to try persuading him I couldn't change his mind.

In the end, I caught Billy alone as he sat on the porch while Jake was busy with the pack just across the square and asked him how things were.

He shook his head slowly turning anxious eyes on me.

"Not good, Emily, but Jake won't listen to me any more than he listened to you. Bella hasn't been out of the bedroom in days now. He went crazy, shouting at her when he discovered she hadn't got up and dressed ready for your party and stormed out locking the door. He won't let me in, not even with her food, he takes it in himself and then locks the door again. I don't know what to do, Emily, I'm at my wits end with the situation."

Realizing that something had to be done I sneaked in through the window the next day while Jake and Paul were busy in the garage and Billy acted as lookout. I was shocked when I saw the change in her before she had been weak and tired, gaunt and hollow-eyed but she had at least responded to me, now she just lay there like a corpse with her eyes open, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. I tried waving my hand in front of her face but she didn't even blink yet tears coursed down her cheeks and from the state of her pillow she had been crying for some time.

I tried speaking to Sam again but he wasn't willing to intervene and neither to my surprise was Sue.

"Jake knows Bella better than we do. If he says she's just working through her sorrow then that's it."

"Her sorrow?"

"Yes, he had to tell her that Charlie was dead, it came as a great shock to her. Just leave them alone, Emily. Give it time."

"Time? Have you seen Bella? Do you know how she looks?"

Sue turned away her face flushed,

"It's none of our business, Emily, besides, Charlie trusted Jake so I think it's safe for us to do so too. Now please, I have things to do."

I went back home frustrated and amazed that Sue would think Jake was the right person to be looking after a sick and traumatized girl!

This was born out when Billy begged me to come over one evening while Jake was out with the pack. He had found the spare key for the bedroom and asked me to help him.

"Jake will be home soon but can you clean her up, Emily? Please."

In the bedroom Bella lay just as she had when I last broke in to see her except her clothes were dirty, her hair disheveled, and she smelled. Jake may have been spoon feeding her which would explain the stains on the front of her top but he certainly wasn't caring for her personal needs properly.

I fetched a basin of warm water, soap, and a towel and gave her a strip wash then put her into clean clothes and changed the bedclothes. Meanwhile, Billy had heated up some homemade soup I'd sent over for them and I held her up and managed to spoon a little into her but it wasn't enough and by the look of her dehydration wasn't far off.

"She can't go on like this Billy, he's killing her."

"I know but he won't listen to anyone, he's paranoid if he lets her out of his sight he'll never get her back and he never leaves her for more than half an hour."

"What about calling the doctor?"

"If we call in the authorities the tribe will be in trouble, that new Police Chief doesn't like or trust us as it is and he'll blame us for her abduction, Jake could end up in jail and I can't have that."

"Well, Billy, we have to do something. She can't go on like this."

He nodded,

"I know, but as you can see Jake has ensured that I can't call out for anyone and if I mention a doctor he loses his temper and starts throwing things. He's as frustrated with Bella as we are with him. He was shouting at her earlier, trying to get some response."

I knew how short-tempered Jake was these days because only last night he had attacked a friend for daring to even suggest that Bella might be better seeing a doctor and it had taken the combined weight of Sam and Paul to drag him off. Rumors of her condition were circulating and everyone was becoming apprehensive. I thought about it for a minute.

"Billy, Leah and I are going to Port Angeles later and I'm going to try contacting Doctor Cullen for help."

He stared at me for a long time then glanced at the bedroom door.

"Do you think that's wise? Don't forget it was Edward Cullen who told Jake where to find Bella in the first place."

I shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know, but I have to do something. No one else is willing to act and if we just leave her I really think Bella is going to die. She was with a Cullen and doing OK, she's gone downhill since she got here, since Jake took her from them."

"Why not take her to the clinic in Forks? Or leave her outside the hospital in Seattle, they'll look after her there and no one need know where's she's been."

"Because you and I both know I'd never get off the reservation. The pack would stop me before I got a mile."

"And you think they'll allow a vampire onto our land to take her?"

"No, but I could maybe get her to the treaty line, it's worth a try."

He sighed and nodded his assent and I heaved a sigh of relief. It had been a gamble telling him of my plan but I knew he couldn't do anything himself and needed to know we weren't just going to leave her like this.

"Do you think Jake will notice the difference?"

"If he does I'll tell him I did it, make out he forgot to lock the door. What's the worst he can do to me?"

I didn't like leaving him to face an unpredictable Jake alone but I had to get going and quickly.

 **Esme**

Well, just for once it appeared that Edward had managed not to make a total mess of something, unfortunately, it hadn't made things any easier for me. A reservation wasn't the easiest of places to keep an eye on or to enter undetected but at least Bella was free of Jasper's clutches and that was certainly a plus. I wondered just how much little Miss Innocent had remembered. From the sound of things she wasn't saying too much or at least, there were no signs of anyone looking for a certain person who might conceivably then lead them to me.

We were almost ready to leave the house when the phone rang so I answered rather impatiently. It was a female voice but not one I recognized.

"Hello, Is that Dr Cullen's residence?"

I said that it was but that he wasn't available at the moment and she asked if I could give her a contact number for Carlisle.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. But I could take a message."

Curiously the female seemed unsure whether she wanted to do that or not but finally gave me the message, thanked me, and rang off.

"Who was that, Esme? Not a hospital emergency I hope?"

I put the message I had begun to scribble down into my pocket,

"No one for you. Just a message about those curtains we chose for the bedroom, they're still not in stock."

Carlisle came out of the bedroom still fastening his cufflinks

"Never mind, darling. If they don't come in soon we'll just choose some different ones."

He pecked me on the cheek and retrieved his jacket from the back of the chair.

"Oh, don't worry, the girl gave me another number to try. Someone else who carries the same design," I explained patting my pocket.

"Well let's go. Rachel and Edward will be waiting for us."

He nodded taking my arm and as he locked the door I scrunched up the message in my fist and as we passed the garbage can I threw it in.

 **Rachel**

I was looking forward to the theater tonight and then tomorrow we would be in Hong Kong where I was even more eager but this time for some serious shopping and with luck we would be meeting Alice.

Esme looked a little preoccupied and concerned when she and Carlisle joined us but neither Edward or Carlisle seemed to notice.

"Problems?" I asked her as we took our seats, waiting for the men to join us.

"Oh, no, not really, Rachel. Sorry, how rude of me."

She was worried about something and I was getting heartily sick of all this angst. Ever since Bella fucking Swan turned up from whatever hole she'd climbed out of the Cullens had gone into a brown study.

"Are you worried about Bella?" I asked, more for something to say than because I really cared but it appeared I had touched a nerve.

She looked at me shocked.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, Edward has been moping ever since we got her back from Jasper and handed her to the wolf boy and I know Alice is in a foul mood because the girl is back on the scene. From the little I saw she didn't look worth all the worry to me".

Esme smiled a tight, secret, little smile.

"You have no idea, Rachel."

I was definitely interested now.

"Is it a secret? Is there An 'I hate Bella Swan Club'? Because if so I'd like to join."

Before Esme could answer the guys appeared and we had no chance to talk privately again. But I decided that when we got back from Hong Kong I would have to talk again to Esme, or perhaps with a little persuasion, I could find out what was going on from Alice if she joined us in Hong Kong as planned.

Of course, I had tried to talk to Alice about Bella once before, when Edward went to a piano recital, but I got no joy. She was very cagey, only admitting that Bella had been her friend at one time. Why they had fallen out she wasn't prepared to discuss but I did wonder if it had something to do with her ex-husband Jasper Hale. I had a nose for trouble and Bella reeked of it. For an insignificant human she seemed capable of doing an awful lot of damage yet when I'd seen her I wasn't at all impressed, she looked skinny, wan, and plain. I couldn't see what Edward, Jacob Black, Emmett, and presumably Jasper had seen in her.

 **Esme**

The unexpected phone call had me worried me so I contacted Alice as soon as I had some time alone. I wanted to know what would happen if I didn't tell Carlisle the message. Rachel was another concern, she was fishing and I warned Alice to keep quiet, I didn't trust that little madam.

Alice didn't see Emily Uley trying again, so I was happy with what I'd done. She couldn't see Bella's future while she was on the Reservation among the wolves, but the very fact she couldn't see anything was good enough for me. If Bella did leave then Alice would see her and that was all that mattered.

On the Reservation, she was safe, safely away from our men. She'd done enough damage as it was, I wouldn't allow her to do more. Edward would forget her again now he'd delivered her to Jacob Black, Carlisle would get caught up in his work and forget and Emmett need never know she'd come back unless one of the others opened their mouth. I might have to suggest it would be better to keep it to ourselves, Carlisle was the only one I would have to watch.

My friend was still keeping an eye on her, although he wasn't happy he'd lost two men at the hospital. He only suspected they were dead, no bodies were ever discovered and there were no reports of intruders at the hospital in the papers or on the news. For now, I'd let him continue his efforts, he was no threat to me and might even come in useful again.

I was extra vigilant for the next week even checking the post just in case the Quileute girl tried to contact Carlisle again that way. I trusted Alice's visions up to a point but it paid to double check when it was something this important.

Carlisle had begun talking about Bella one evening recently but as I pointed out, he was the one who agreed with Jasper that they should remain incommunicado and I soon changed the subject to our new extension. He had no idea that Bella was no longer with Jasper, strangely enough, our son had yet to contact him and I wondered why. Was he busy planning a way of getting her back from Jacob Black? I was satisfied he wouldn't storm the reservation and start a war so she was safely out of his reach.

If the truth did become known there would be awkward questions about Edward's part in the kidnap and possibly even Alice may come under suspicion for hunting their little hideaway down. So, ignorance was bliss and that suited me. Unfortunately, I had written Jasper off a little too soon because after a week presumably spent throwing a tantrum at losing his new toy he rang Carlisle's office and then, of course, the proverbial hit the fan!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Jasper**

I was going out of my mind with worry about Bella but I had no way to ascertain how she was doing, after all, she hadn't left of her own free will whatever she had said. Also, despite her assertion that she would be fine and her action in releasing me from my promise I still felt an obligation to her.

I was also keen to meet Edward again, it would be interesting to see what he had to say about his conduct. Why would my dear brother ally himself to his rival and deadly enemy, Jacob Black? I felt there was something more going on, something that I knew nothing about, as yet.

I had initially planned on marching right onto the reservation and demanding to see Bella for myself but Charlotte talked me out of such a dangerous venture.

"Major, what good would you be to Bella if the Volturi were hunting you for starting a war with the Quileutes? Or the guardians attempted to kill you for trespassing onto their lands? You have to stand back and see the bigger picture. You told me yourself that Bella was about to marry the Quileute when she went missing so why would he hurt her? He's not the one responsible for her abduction, it took her away from him. His reason for coming here and taking her from you was pure enough, he wanted his fiancee back and he's not likely to harm her. In fact, he may be just what she needs, a familiar face and the company of the man she loves. You know something, I'm more interested in why Carlisle and Esme didn't contact Jacob Black and tell him Bella had reappeared once they knew the full story."

I hated to admit it but she might just be right. Even so, I had contacted Carlisle to see if he had heard anything from Edward and was waiting impatiently to hear back from him.

So, when my phone rang I snatched it up.

"Carlisle?"

"No, Mr Jasper, it's Jenks here. I'm sorry I've taken so long to get back to you but I had trouble identifying the two… deceased from their photographs."

I had no patience with him today,

"Well?" I snapped.

"The two men work, or rather more accurately worked, for a rather nasty individual, a man named Oscar, no other name, just Oscar. He is the power behind much of the crime in Eugene, Oregon. He runs an escort service, has drug and weapons connections and does.. ah.. favors for anyone with enough money to hire him. Not much is known about him, he stays very much in the shadows. I did, however, manage to find someone willing to talk to me, for a fee."

That was a none too subtle hint that his bill had just risen by a few thousand dollars but I ignored it.

"Yes. What did he say?"

"I'll be sure to send you a detailed account of all my expenses of course."

He heard my low growl of annoyance and hurried on, slightly flustered now.

"Yes, well. The abduction of Miss Swan was carried out to order. The plan was that she be kidnapped and tortured and finally that her body be disposed of in the ocean. However, never one to miss an opportunity Oscar decided she would be more useful and more profitable to him if he kept her alive indefinitely and rented her out to certain 'special' clients. I understand she was somewhat troublesome so they kept her drugged and compliant. Unfortunately, something went wrong, or rather someone got sloppy and she managed to escape. His client, who somehow heard of the escape and therefore Oscar's change to his orders is very upset and he's eager to track the girl down and finish the job properly. Rumor is that the client and no one knows their identity I'm afraid although I did try, has Oscar terrified."

I thought for a time about what he'd said and eventually he coughed,

"Mr Jasper? Is there something else I can do for you?"

"Quiet. I'm thinking," I snapped.

The first thing I needed to do was to have a chat with this Oscar and persuade him to tell me who his mysterious client was.

"I want an address for Oscar."

He stammered,

"I'm not sure I can..."

"Yes, you can, and you will, Jenks. I'll be in touch tomorrow and, Jenks, don't disappoint me."

I cut him off, I had other things on my mind now.

The burning questions were, "Who could, A) afford this guy?, And B) want Bella dead? And C) Why? What could she possibly have done to attract this kind of hatred? Well, the answer to the last was easy enough, she couldn't. So, was it possible that her abduction had something to do with her dad's job? If, as Jenks stated, she was supposed to have been tortured and then murdered then it was possible although Charlie was hardly the type to get mixed up with the kind of criminal who would go to such lengths in sleepy Forks! Besides, the client was still active and wanted the contract completed which didn't make as much sense now Charlie was dead unless she could finger the person responsible and as she had no contact with the client that was unlikely. The plot just seemed to thicken.

I wondered how Edward fitted into the picture, could he be implicated in some way? Or had he just taken advantage of Bella's reappearance to hurt her? It didn't make sense, he had no reason to want to hurt Bella, he'd dumped her, not the other way around. So, why would he help Jake? And how had he found us when no one knew where we were except Peter and Charlotte, who were entirely trustworthy? I didn't like all these questions without answers, they made me uneasy and I hoped that perhaps Carlisle would be able to furnish some when he called me back. If not I would be calling on Edward when he returned from Hong Kong and I wouldn't be leaving without answers, however I had to obtain them.

 **Carlisle**

I had been shocked when I heard from Jasper, Bella had been abducted by the Quileute pack and apparently, Edward had been with them! It sounded so outrageous but I had no reason to disbelieve him. He even explained how the pack had overpowered them by attacking Charlotte and almost killing her. It never occurred to me that he might be lying to me so I had to decide how to approach the subject with Esme because I suspected she knew about this even though she had said nothing to me.

I wasn't happy with Esme's behavior at present or her attitude to Jasper and I wondered if she could have actually been involved in the wolves attack.I know she hadn't been happy about Jasper spiriting Bella away from the hospital but how could she be involved in the wolf pack ambush? That seemed as far-fetched as Edward and Jacob Black in cahoots.

 **Esme**

The first I knew of imminent trouble was when Carlisle got home that evening. He wasn't his usual sweet self so I knew immediately that something was wrong and with impeccable timing, Alice called just as he was taking off his coat to whisper a warning.

He turned to me looking very grave.

"You can tell Alice she can stop whispering, I can hear her perfectly. In fact, tell her not to bother coming home for a while. I'm not at all happy with her conduct."

With that, he took the receiver from me and placed it gently back into its cradle then looked into my face.

"You and I need to talk, Esme."

"Of course, dear. Whatever is the matter?"

He followed me into the lounge and stood to lean against the marble fireplace. I'd always loved that fireplace, it was so beautiful and elegant. If we moved I might even take it with me.

His voice rose and I realized I had missed what he had said.

"Esme, I'm talking to you."

I smiled disarmingly.

"I'm so sorry darling. I was just admiring the fireplace," I explained.

"I was talking about something far more important than a fireplace, Esme. I asked you what was going on with Jasper and Bella Swan?"

I looked at him in feigned astonishment, I'd perfected my range of expressions over the years.

"Bella Swan and Jasper? I haven't the faintest idea, is there something going on?"

He grunted, not completely taken in...yet!

"She's gone," he snapped impatiently.

"Gone? Where? Is she, OK? Who told you she was missing? I assume that's what you meant. Oh.."

I put a hand to my mouth.

"Please tell me there hasn't been another accident?"

He shook his head and I could tell my ruse was working, he looked less stiff and formal now.

"Jacob Black, along with the wolf pack and Edward, abducted her from Jasper's care. Apparently, she is now on the Reservation."

I stared at him as if shocked.

"Edward? Our Edward? What was he doing with the wolves? Are you sure?"

His shoulders sagged further and I sensed victory.

"Yes, Esme. Our Edward, and why he was there I do not know. I've only just heard all this from Jasper."

I raised an eyebrow,

"Jasper told you? Are you sure he hasn't had an accident? Remember the birthday party."

I could see I'd made a mistake bringing this up and changed direction rapidly.

"Well, perhaps he was mistaken about Edward or just trying to get Edward in trouble. He's always been jealous of his brother. You know the two of them don't get on."

 **Carlisle**

I studied my wife closely, she looked so innocent but I knew my wife could be devious when she felt the need to be and I decided to ask her outright.

"Esme, did you know about Jacob Black? Did you know Bella was with him?"

She looked at me wide-eyed and her reply took me aback.

"Yes, I knew Bella was on the Reservation, Edward told me. He thought Bella's interests would be better served being with her fiancé and I happened to agree with him."

That brought me up short, so she had been involved? Well, at least she'd stopped lying to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged,

"Because I knew you would be upset and I don't like to see you upset."

I sighed,

"I don't think it was a good idea, Esme. Bella needed very careful handling, something Jasper is very skilled at. He has asked to see Bella just to make sure she is well, but they won't give him permission to enter the Reservation, and they say she won't come to the treaty line to see him. He's worried, I'm worried. I'd like to see her but Jacob says she doesn't want to see me or Jasper and I have to say that, much as it grieves me, I think he's lying."

"Well, if you want my opinion, I think he's telling the truth. Jacob Black loves Bella and she loves him. You've said yourself that love is the best medicine of all. It wasn't right leaving her with Jasper. For heaven's sake, Carlisle, he's already tried to kill her once. Do you wonder at my concern that he might try again? You only see the good in people and sometimes that blinds you to their weaknesses. Now I may have gone about this the wrong way, I should have told you, and I apologize, but I think we should back away. Bella doesn't belong in our world, she does not belong to our family. You did what you could for her, so did Jasper in his own way but it's time to let her go. You know as well as I do that Jacob would never do anything to hurt her or put her at risk. They belong together so leave them be and ask Jasper to do the same."

I stared at her and wondered what she was thinking, had I got through to her? Was it worth arguing about considering Bella was already in Quileute hands? Deciding that she might be right I sank down into my chair but still determined to make my point.

"Esme, what you and Edward did was not only foolhardy but very dangerous. Someone could have been killed."

"But they weren't."

"But they could have been, Bella even, remember she's the vulnerable human. Maybe you're right. I know Jacob was very much in love with Bella and they were planning on getting married. Perhaps it would be better to leave them to heal together but I'm not quite sure how we are going to persuade Jasper that this is the right course of action. He's very suspicious of Edward's motives."

She waved my concerns away with her hand.

"Jasper just doesn't like being outwitted, it hurts his pride. He'll listen to you, tell him what I've told you, you know it makes sense."

I nodded but I still wasn't completely satisfied.

"Please don't ever do this to me again, Esme. You make me look a fool."

I knelt at his side and kissed him,

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I promise to be more thoughtful in future. Do you forgive me?"

He put his arms around me and gave me a hug,

"Yes, darling. I forgive you."

I smiled, men were so very easy to manipulate!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Carlisle**

I was glad things were sorted out with Esme but I would be speaking to Alice about her role in this, she should know better than to stick her nose in when affairs were not of her concern but then maybe there was a little of the sour grapes involved because despite her assurances I wasn't convinced she was over Jasper even now.

And speaking of Jasper, he would be calling me again soon. I knew he was impatient for news of Edward and Bella and might well take action of his own if I had nothing to tell him. Hopefully he wasn't aware of Esme's role in recent events and I would prefer it stayed that way, I might see her point of view to a degree but I wasn't sure he would see things the same way and I didn't want anymore friction within the family.

I thought it might be a good idea to try once more to speak directly to Bella so I dialed Billy's number although with little real hope as he had refused me once already.

This time the phone was answered by a female and my hopes soared.

"Bella?" I asked hopefully.

"No, this Emily Uley. Who is this?"

I hesitated, she was Sam's wife, the wolf pack Alpha so even less likely to help me than Billy but I had to try.

"It's Carlisle Cullen and I was hoping to speak to Mr Black or Bella herself."

"Who?"

"Doctor Cullen from the clinic in Forks. My family lived there for a while, Bella dated my son Edward."

She laughed bitterly,

"Oh, so it's you at last. You took your own sweet time, Doctor."

I was taken aback by her reply which assumed I should have contacted her earlier, it made no sense to me.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Uley, I don't understand. I think I must be missing something. I was calling to see how Bella is. She was under my care in hospital after her accident and as I haven't heard from any medical person I was wondering if she has registered with anyone on the reservation?"

There was a long pause before she spoke again as if she were mulling something over.

"Are you telling me that you haven't had any messages regarding Bella, Doctor Cullen?"

"No, why? Should I have? Is there a problem?"

Her reply was delivered in a hurried whisper.

"Give me your cell phone number and I'll ring you back. It's not safe right now, I don't know how long I'll be alone."

As I gave her my number I heard a door open and then Jake's voice in the background,

"Who is it, Em?"

"Just a wrong number. We've had a lot of them lately."

"Put the phone down. Don't talk to them."

The phone went dead and I waited, and waited, and waited.

I wondered if she had decided against speaking to me or if she couldn't get away from Jake. More to the point what had she meant by 'you took your time' and 'it's not safe'?

Deciding I couldn't wait any longer before calling Jasper I began to call his number when my cell phone began to ring and I put the receiver down and answered it.

"Dr Cullen?" I recognized Emily's voice although it was low and hurried.

"Why didn't you contact me?" she hissed in anger.

I was even more puzzled now, contact her?

"I'm sorry Mrs Uley, I have no idea what you are talking about. Have you tried to contact me? Did you leave a message? Because I must tell you I never got it if you did and that concerns me. Is there something wrong with Bella? I did tell her she might need medical help in the future. Is it her head?"

There was a long pause and I wondered if she was contemplating ringing off, I hoped not but I certainly hadn't heard anything from her before today.

"Please Mrs Uley, why did you call me? Is there something wrong? Is it Bella?"

Her answer, when it finally came confused me further.

"Do you trust your wife?"

"I hope you have a very good reason for asking me that question," my tone was icy now. How dare she insinuate that Esme might keep things from me? Although…..

"Oh, I have. I left a message for you with her nearly a week ago. I asked you to contact me about Bella."

So Esme had been holding something back from me and although that didn't come as a complete shock after recent events I couldn't help wondering why she would do so.

"I never received your message and for that, I apologize. What did you want to discuss with me?"

She sighed, "What happened to Bella, Dr Cullen?"

I wanted to ask why she was inquiring but I felt that putting too much pressure on Emily would only result in a dead phone line so I answered her as best I could.

"So you're saying she just turned up in the hospital after an RTA? And someone is after her? How did Jake know where she was if she was supposed to be in hiding?"

I knew that had to be a trick question but I answered anyway.

"My son took it upon himself to tell Jake, without my knowledge I hasten to add."

"But why would your son help Jake?"

Now that was a question I would very much like to know the answer to myself. I was no longer sure I believed Esme's explanation.

"I really don't know, Mrs Uley. Now, please explain why you wanted to talk to me."

 **Emily**

I didn't know what to believe but I needed his help, or at least Bella did.

"Dr Cullen, I don't know what to do with Bella. She needs help and I can't persuade Jake to take her to a doctor. I'm at my wit's end and that's the only reason I'm talking to you. Bella is my friend and I'm the only one who is willing and able to act against Jake's wishes. She's not been right since she got here. I don't know how to explain it but she's drifted away from us, she doesn't talk or react to anything. I'm having to spoon feed her and she's just getting weaker and weaker. It's like she's a zombie, in a kind of trance, and the only time she ever reacts at all is when Jake loses his temper. He's so frustrated with her attitude that he loses his temper and yells at her, he doesn't understand that what's happened to her has affected her badly. He thinks everything should be just as it was."

"And when she does react?"

"She starts shaking as if she's terrified and then screams until her voice goes and she sobs. I don't know what to do, no one does."

"How long do these fits last?"

"I don't know, not long I guess, but yesterday she had one for no reason, no one was near her and she just started screaming and throwing things so he locked her in the bathroom to calm her down and Billy called for me. The next thing we knew it got real quiet and I wanted to go in and check on her but Jake wouldn't let me, he said she needed time to calm down. When we finally persuaded him to open the door we discovered that she'd tried to kill herself. Luckily she's about as clumsy doing that as most things, the cuts weren't too deep so I bandaged her up. Jake wouldn't hear of her going to the clinic and I'm scared we won't be so lucky next time."

"How is she now?"

"Back to her zombie state, but for how long? And what will she try next time? I can't get her to eat, or drink and I'm scared. I think she's trying to starve herself to death. Whatever happened to her during those two years has destroyed her but Jake doesn't see it. I have to get her out of here before it's too late but I don't know where to take her, I can't afford awkward questions, that's why I called you. I guess I trust that you'll help her."

I waited for him to answer,

"Can you stay on the line for a few minutes or shall I ring you back?"

I knew I didn't have long before someone would discover me but this had been the safest place to make the call.

"I'll wait if you're not going to be too long."

I heard him put the receiver down on his desk and call someone and I prayed I hadn't been mistaken, that he wasn't calling the authorities. He spoke far too rapidly for me to hear anything then came back on the line.

"Mrs Uley, can you get Bella off the reservation?"

I thought about this, Jake wouldn't be back for at least an hour and Sam was with him, so it was just about possible if I had help.

"I'll try, but I don't have long."

"Don't worry about that, if you can get her to our old house someone will come there to pick her up."

I heaved a sigh of relief and agreed to get her there if I could although how I could accomplish the task alone I had no idea.

As I left my hiding place in Jake's garage where I'd hidden to make the call I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you up to in there, Emily?"

I turned, shocked at being caught out, only to be relieved when I saw it was Leah, this was my chance. I pulled her back into the shadow of the garage so no one would see us.

"Leah, we have to get Bella away from here, you know that. If we can get her off the Reservation Dr Cullen will take over her care."

Leah looked at me shocked,

"Cullen? How do you know that? Is that why you were hiding in there? So you could call the leech? What's going on with you, Emily?"

"Look, we both know that Bella isn't going to make it. Hell, she's already tried to kill herself once. Do you want that on your conscience? Because I don't. Jake won't listen, neither will Sam so it's up to us to act and Cullen the only person I can trust. If I take her to the local clinic it will bring accusations and suspicions down on all of us. Surely you can see that?"

She looked around troubled, her arm cradling her stomach protectively. If I could have thought of anyone else to ask I would have left Leah out of this in her condition but I was between a rock and a hard place.

"Are you sure about this Emily? I mean I know what you're saying but Cullen? One of the leeches? Are you sure you can trust him? He could take her and still report us to the authorities. And what about Jake and Sam? When they find out they'll go apeshit."

I nodded,

"Yeah, I know, but I don't see any alternative, do you? If we don't do something Bella may succeed next time and that's something I couldn't live with, Leah. So, will you help me?"

As she nodded her reluctant agreement another voice joined in.

"You'll need transport."

I'd seen Billy watching us from the porch, he suspected I was up to something and had joined us just in time to hear the plan.

"Yes, we will."

He nodded and threw a set of keys to me,

"Use my truck, you can lay Bella in the flatbed."

I hugged him in relief and thanked him and Leah and I took off towards the cabin knowing how short a time we might have in which to succeed.

Billy wheeled himself back and stationed himself on the porch to keep an eye out for trouble while we wrapped Bella in a blanket and I half carried half dragged her out to the truck, I couldn't expect Leah to help me lift her. Then I placed her carefully in the back and covered her with a tarp from prying eyes.

I knew Billy was frustrated with his inability to help us further but I also knew he would do all he could to stall Jake on his return if he appeared before we got back and thinking about that I had made my own contribution to giving us more time.

"I rolled a blanket up and pulled the covers over it so it looks like Bella is asleep, it won't fool anyone for long but it might slow down discovery that she's missing

He nodded his eyes still on the road watching out for any sign of the guys returning.

"Thanks, Emily. I'll do my best to keep him out of the cabin as long as I can. Good luck."

I twisted the key in the ignition and for once the engine caught the first time which I took as a sign that the Gods were on our side. As we drove off Billy raised a hand in farewell then positioned himself in the doorway, his wheelchair a barrier to anyone wanting to go inside.

We drove as fast as we dare with Bella in the back, I'd explained to her what we were doing but I don't think she'd heard or if she had that she'd understood me. Once outside the village and away from prying eyes I pulled up briefly so Leah could climb, with my help, into the back with Bella to brace her because the track I was using to avoid traffic going to and from the village was pretty rough. I just hoped Leah wouldn't get jiggled about too much, the idea of her giving birth in the back of the truck with only my help was sobering but she had insisted and I didn't have time to argue.

When we got to the house unnoticed I heaved a sigh of relief but although there was no one in sight I had no intention of leaving her alone, she was too vulnerable and there had been sightings of a bear and cubs in the area recently. We waited for some time becoming more and more impatient until finally, Leah offered to stay while I drove the truck back, hopefully before it was missed. So, I shook hands with her and kissed Bella's cold cheek in farewell before driving off.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Leah**

I didn't like this one bit, but like Emily, I couldn't stand by and watch Jake destroy what was left of Bella. I didn't particularly like her although I'd done my best to befriend her when she was going to become Jake's wife but I didn't like what he was doing either. It was clear that she needed medical help and the only person willing and able to do that was ironically, Dr Cullen although I doubt I would have been brave enough to contact him and instigate all this. The more heavily pregnant I became the more cautious I was and I knew my husband would be livid if he knew where I was and what I was doing. Our first baby meant so much to both of us especially as I had nearly lost it in my second month but I felt stronger now and content that what we were doing not only had to be done but was also the right thing to do.

It was eerie here in the woods so close to the leeches house and I wished they'd hurry up. Bella lay wrapped in the blanket, pale and unmoving, and if not for the small movement of her chest, I would have thought she was already dead.

Suddenly I was alert, I heard movement in the trees and then a wolf appeared, Shit! I climbed to my feet standing in front of Bella in an effort to protect her and wishing I had a weapon of some kind to keep him back. Then I recognized him and relaxed, it was my brother and he phased back to human form yanking on a pair of tattered shorts and a tee shirt.

"What are you doing here, Seth? Are the others back?"

He joined me looking down at my charge and shaking his head.

"Nope, only me. What the hell are you doing? Jake is going to explode if he finds out you stole Bella right out from under his nose."

"How far out are they?"

"About thirty minutes, I came on ahead. You know he's gonna miss her the minute he gets back?"

"I know, I'm waiting for someone to pick Bella up, I can't just leave her here. Can you keep an eye on them and warn me when they get close?"

"Nope, not now. They'll read my thoughts and then...bang! Fireworks. But I will patrol the area and try to warn you if I see them. I just hope they don't figure out I was involved too."

Then he was gone, leaving me alone with Bella once more.

 **Emmett**

We'd only just got unpacked when I got Carlisle's call asking where we were. I didn't understand the question as we'd already told Esme we were going to pick up some stuff from storage at the old house in Forks before joining up with them in Seattle. Then when he explained what was going on I frowned calling Rose to join me and filled her in.

She frowned, confused like me.

"How come Esme never mentioned any of this when I spoke to her?"

I shrugged but Carlisle had heard her.

"You've spoken to her? Or did you just text like you did to me?"

"Text Esme? No, she hates it when we do that but it was only a short call to let her know we'd landed and would be with you in a couple of days. Even so.."

"Never mind, for now, at least you're in the right area. How quickly can you get to the house?"

"Already halfway there, Carlisle. I'll be in touch as soon as we pick Bella up."

I turned to Rosie,

"What the fuck is going on? Why didn't Esme say anything? It sounds like we'd better hustle, Bella could be in danger."

"What is going on, Emmett?"

"No idea Rosie. I'm just following orders for now. I told you as much as Carlisle told me. Bella Swan turned up at his hospital after an accident and something weird happened, he said she'd been missing for two years then Jake turned up and snatched her from Jazz. Not sure how he got involved but no doubt Carlisle will fill us in as soon as he gets time."

"I never knew Bella had disappeared although I guess we wouldn't. I wonder why it's such an emergency and why Esme never said anything. I'll give her a call."

As she retrieved her cell phone from her pocket I grabbed it and crushing it first I then threw it out the open window.

"Sorry, Carlisle told me not to contact anyone," I explained.

"I hardly think that includes Esme," she pointed out.

I looked at her serious faced.

"Actually, he specifically mentioned Esme. I'm sorry, Rose, but something bad is going down. We have to pick up Bella and get the fuck out of Dodge."

 **Leah**

I heard the truck before it came into sight and recognized the driver as it pulled up outside the was definitely one of the Cullens and that was all that mattered.

I waved him down relieved to be rid of the responsibility of Bella's security and went nervously to the driver's door.

"You need to take Bella and get out of here as fast as you can. The pack will be back at any moment and they aren't going to be happy that you have Bella."

He looked around frowning,

"Where is she?"

I pointed to the bushes, "Over there. Quickly."

He had her in his arms in a moment and slid her into the back of his truck while the woman with him, his wife I think asked me what was wrong with Bella.

"I don't have time to explain, I have to get back before I'm missed. Look after her, she's had a really rough time and tell her I send her good luck."

"OK, Wolf girl we got her."

I stepped back as he reversed as fast as the truck would go, glad to be free of the responsibility then ran into the woods to find Seth who almost ran into me.

"Have they gone?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He phased from man to wolf, and back again in the blink of an eye, and looked at me gravely.

"The pack is almost back and they know what's happened. They're headed for Billy's and I think we should get back because he's gonna need our help, Emily, too. Jake is fuming, Sam too."

 **Jake**

The knowledge hit me like a sledgehammer as we headed back home, Emily, Leah, and Billy had taken Bella and handed her over to the Cullens! Embry who had been forced to stay in the village to help the elders with a bear problem had seen Emily arrive back with Billy's truck and heard her tell him that Bella was safe. He soon put two and two together after that

I was so angry all I could do was think of ways to kill them both. How dare they betray me like this? How could they take Bella away from me? They knew how devastated I had been when she disappeared and how happy I was to have her back. They didn't know Bella like I did, she just needed time to adjust to her freedom and the freedom from fear. She would have been fine in a few days and if Emily tried to use the excuse that I had lost my temper with Bella then I would point out what Sam had done to her. I hadn't lashed out and permanently scarred my wife like he had. As for Billy… well, it didn't get much worse, my own father had betrayed me. He had aided Emily in taking the love of my life, my future wife, away from me.

Sam tried in vain to calm me down but then I hadn't really expected any different from him. He didn't want me phasing and attacking his imprint even if it was what she deserved.

I did phase back to human form as we approached the village knowing there was no point in tracking the leeches, they would have been very careful knowing I would never stop until I found her and brought her back where she belonged. I doubted there were just a couple of them although right now I was so angry I would have taken on a whole fucking leech army!

Maybe I should have gone looking for her first but anger clouded my judgment and I made straight for Billy's only to find him protected by Emily, Leah, and Seth.

"You'd better have a really good excuse, bitch."

Emily stared at me then nodded speaking very calmly.

"I have, she was dying and you refused to see it."

"Crap, she was doing just fine and it was none of your business anyhow. Now get out of my way I want to talk to Billy."

She shook her head and folded her arms stubbornly as Leah stepped closer so she and Seth were shoulder to shoulder with her.

I turned to Sam,

"Tell your wife to go home because I'll go through her if I have to and she might end up with scars the other side of her face then too."

Sam was staring at Emily and although I could see he was angry and disappointed with her actions he wouldn't be too harsh on her, she was his imprint and he wasn't about to let me hurt her.

"Emily, go home."

She shook her head,

"I'm not going until I know Billy is going to be safe, Leah too, she was only helping me and Seth had nothing to do with it. He didn't know what was going down. I take full responsibility for taking Bella."

I laughed bitterly,

"Yeah, Billy just stood aside and let you go. It comes to something when you can't even trust your own father. I told you all that I would look after Bella. You know I love her yet you took her away from me."

"But you didn't, Jake. You didn't know how to care for her and you refused to get her medical help."

I was so angry with Emily I was now shouting while my whole body shook with rage.

"So you gave her back to the very people I rescued her from? You stupid bitch. Now stand aside or I swear to God I'll rip your face off completely."

Sam grabbed my arm as I started forward and I turned on him my eyes blazing with white-hot rage.

"Don't or I'll take you too, Sam. Get your wife and get off my porch.. now."

He could see I meant it and took Emily by the arm pulling her to one side as I brushed past and went inside slamming the door so violently that the hinges cracked leaving it hanging at a strange angle.

Billy who had been wheeled inside by Seth sat in the center of the kitchen with him and Leah waiting for me.

"I take it you're happy now I've lost Bella again? Why would you betray me? My own father."

"You left me no choice, Jake. Emily was right, Bella was fading away and you refused to do anything about it so we were forced to take action ourselves."

I was struggling to control myself, the wolf in me crying out for vengeance but although everyone I loved had betrayed me I couldn't lose control for to do so would be signing his death warrant and I refused to stain my hands with my own father's blood so I turned on Leah and Seth.

"I suppose you thought Bella was better off with the leeches too?"

Seth moved to stand between me and his pregnant sister so when I lashed out it was his face I punched and him who went flying across the small room to crash into the far wall. Leah screamed and Billy grabbed her arm and shoved her behind his chair.

"You lay a hand on her and I swear I'll shoot you dead, Jacob."

I saw the small revolver in his hand, pointed at my chest unwavering.

"I'm leaving and I won't be back. My father is dead to me."

He continued to look at me for a moment then nodded,

"That's your choice, son, but given the circumstances, I would do the same again."

I spat on the floor at his feet and stormed into my room packing my stuff into the beat up rucksack I had brought with me when I arrived with Bella. I could still smell her in my room and I picked up the pillow she had used holding it to my chest. 'I will find you, Bella and this time I'll never let anyone take you from me again.' Having made my vow I threw the pillow down and left without a word to Billy who still sat where I'd left him, his face set but his eyes wet with tears.

I found Sam and the majority of the pack waiting for me at the edge of the village.

"Jake, what Emily and the others did was wrong no matter what their motives. They should never have removed her and if they were that worried they should have called in a doctor from the clinic. I take it you are going to find her again?"

I just looked at him, what a stupid fucking question! What else would I do?

"Then we'll come with you. You can't take on the Cullens alone and they may have allies."

"Please yourselves, but he's not coming."

I pointed to Seth, pleased that his face showed the marks of my fist.

Sam shook his head,

"Seth is a member of the pack, Jake."

"He's a traitor as far as I'm concerned."

Sam studied me for a moment then turned to Seth,

"Go home, Seth."

Seth shook his head,

"I don't have a problem with Jake or Bella. Once she's well again she belongs with him but she was sick, it wasn't my idea but I agreed with Emily and Billy."

I felt my body changing as I leaped forward ready to attack the traitor again but Jared and Paul phased too and stood between us growling a warning.

"Jake, no! Seth, go home, now. That's an order."

Seth turned and headed back to the village and I phased back but it had been a close run thing, I would have taken him down if he hadn't obeyed Sam.

"What about Emily? Does she know you're coming with me?"

"Emily is my concern, Jake, not yours, and I will deal with her betrayal later. Now, are we going to stand here talking about this all day or are you ready to hunt down the Cullens and get Bella back? The leeches aren't going to win this war without a fight."

"I don't know where to look, Sam. They could be anywhere."

"Emily told me the leeches picked Bella up at the house in Forks so let's start there. We can track tire marks even if they hide their stink somehow and they don't have that much of a head start. Come on."

My phone began to buzz insistently at this point and I almost ignored it sure it would be Billy begging me to go back but some sixth sense told me to answer it and I was glad I did because it was Edward Cullen. He'd heard the latest news and thought I might be interested to hear that the leeches who had Bella were holed up in a certain motel. This was good information and would save us time tracking them down.

Paul spat on the ground in disgust,

"How do you know you can trust the stinking leech?"

"He helped me find Bella and get her back last time so why not again?"

Sam frowned,

"Paul has a point. It seems just a little too good to be true all this help from a leech who hated you the last time he was here. What's his motive?"

"I don't know and I don't care provided his intel is good. Now, are you coming or not?"

For answer, Sam sent Embry back to the village to pick up transport for Bella and then the rest of us phased to wolf form and headed out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Emmett**

I looked over the seat at Bella where she lay across the back seat, Rosie squeezing in beside her.

"She looks dead. Are you sure she's still alive?"

She nodded,

"She looks like crap but she's breathing and her heart's still beating. What the hell is going on?"

"You know as much as me. Carlisle said to drive to the 'Lucky Six' motel in Port Angeles. Jasper will meet us there as soon as he can and he'll fill us in but until then she's our responsibility. I just hope she's still breathing when he gets there or you ain't seen anything like the shit you'll see then. Jasper takes failure real personal and apparently he lost her in the first place."

Rose frowned,

"The Quileutes took Bella from him? That doesn't sound likely. Anyhow, what was she doing with him in the first place? I can't wait to hear this story!"

I groaned,

"Why is it that the minute we leave the fun starts, Rosie?"

When we got to Port Angeles we stopped at the motel and after Rose rented a room and got the key I carried Bella swiftly in. She'd weighed little enough when we knew her before, now it was like holding a feather.

"Rose, she doesn't weigh anything and she's wrapped in a thick fucking blanket."

Once in the room, we unwrapped Bella like a fragile parcel and we both took a deep shocked breath. The beautiful girl Edward had fallen in love with was gone and in her place lay a skeleton covered in skin, and white skin at that. Her hair was greasy and tangled although some effort had been made to brush it and she was at least clean. One wrist was heavily bandaged and I wondered what it hid below but neither Rose nor I were willing to take it off to find out while the other arm was in a plaster cast.

The pajamas she was wearing were crumpled and sweat-stained and the pants wet, an acrid smell of ammonia wafted up making me wrinkle my nose.

Rose stared at Bella for a moment and her face hardened.

"Look after her Em, I need to go out for a few minutes."

I sat staring helplessly at Bella hoping Rose would be back soon because I was way out of my depth here and feeling pretty uncomfortable.

She was gone considerably longer than a few minutes but when she came back she carried three huge bags.

"Right Emmett, this is women's work so why don't you go out and call Carlisle, let him know we have Bella and keep an eye out for the dogs."

I knew what she meant and I made myself scarce, checking out the area and possible exits just in case the wolves tracked us down and we needed to make a stand.

Once I was satisfied I'd found the best place to watch for hostiles I called Carlisle and reported.

"We picked up Bella and we're at the motel. What the hell is going on, Carlisle? She looks like a corpse."

"I don't have time to explain now, Emmett. Just make sure that Jake doesn't try taking her back from you. Jasper will be there soon. I'm surprised Alice didn't see anything. Did she say anything?"

"Alice? I've no idea, we haven't seen her for months, Carlisle."

"You haven't? But I thought she was in Nepal with you?"

"Alice? No, she cried off. I've no idea where she is. But... Carlisle, Esme knew Alice wasn't with us, didn't she tell you? What's going on?"

"Let's just say there's a lot I am just discovering, Emmett, and please do not talk to Esme, don't let Rose either. I promise I'll tell you everything just as soon as I know the truth myself. Look after Bella. She's been through hell and she needs friends."

"Don't worry, we'll not let her out of our sight. She'll be safe with us."

I wondered how long I should stay away, sure it gave me time to think about things but since I had a million questions and so few answers that weren't very productive. The thing that concerned me most was the apparent lack of trust between Carlisle and Esme. They had never kept secrets from each other before yet now it seemed Esme wasn't telling him anything. Why would she keep him in the dark about Alice's change of plans? And why hadn't she told us about Bella? None of this made any sense and I began to feel more and more uneasy.

 **Rose**

Once Emmett had gone I undressed Bella and took her into the bathroom and as I ran a bath I cuddled her looking into her unseeing eyes.

"Bella, I was a bitch to you but I never wanted to see you like this."

I kissed her cheek and cuddled her again while the tub filled then placed her in the warm scented water and washed her skeletal body. I saw the pressure sores that were developing on her back and tried to avoid them. I should have got some cream but I hadn't thought about it and suddenly I felt like an inadequate first-time mom with her new baby.

When she was clean and her hair washed I lifted her out and dried her carefully using the new towels I'd bought, the motel ones were thin as paper and looked none too clean. Then I dressed her in the new nightdress I'd picked up, not one she would have picked probably but it would be gentle on her delicate skin. Wrapping her in a new blanket so I could cuddle her while still keeping her warm I carried her back into the bedroom and laid her in bed pulling up the covers so I could lay down with her.

I hoped she might derive some comfort from the closeness of another, she looked so helpless and lonely.

"Bella I have no idea what's happened to you but someone ill-treated you that's for sure but don't you worry, no one will ever do so again, Emmett and I are here to keep you safe and Jasper's on his way. You just hang on in there honey, you gotta hang on in there."

I repeated the same message over and over, you're safe now, you'll be OK. No one is going to hurt you ever again.

When Emmett finally returned he looked haggard, obviously concerned for Bella, he'd always liked her, even though I disapproved so strongly. Bless him, he listened to me whispering to Bella and tried to comfort her in the same way. He took her hand sitting awkwardly on the edge of the bed.

"Bella? Can you hear me? It's Emmett. Remember me?"

He waited as if expecting her to reply then sighed and continued talking to her.

"I don't know what you've been through but I'm really sorry we weren't there to protect you, whatever it was. Will you give me a second chance though? You're safe now, I promise you."

She never acknowledged us, she never moved or made a sound, but like Emmett, I hoped our words were getting through to her.

"Hang on there Bella, we're here and we'll always be here for you from now on. I'll be here for you."

I was desperate but it was all we could do until Jazz or Carlisle got here. She seemed to have given up while she was on the rez so we had to keep her going till someone got here who could get through the barrier she'd put up to save her from a world she could quite obviously no longer cope with.

We lay like this for several hours with Emmett checking the window and door from time to time alert for any suspicious sounds or movements but it seemed we were alone, for now at least.

"Emmett," I whispered.

"What?"

"What do you think happened to Bella, for her to end up like this?"

He shrugged,

"I've no idea but you can bet it was nothing good, Rose."

I nodded my agreement then continued hesitantly,

"I was thinking about how I felt after...well you know".

He nodded knowing how much I hated talking about what happened to me before Carlisle found me but he knew. They all knew what had happened and I knew it sickened them. I wondered if it was possible that Bella had been abused in the same way, it was traumatic enough to make you want to withdraw from the world or even crave death.

Poor Bella, she'd had a terrible life, her parents were divorced and she was raised by a slightly eccentric mother. Then moved to Forks with her dad and met us. She fell in love with Edward but that only brought her pain and after becoming close to the family we abandoned her as if she was of no consequence and I was as guilty as anyone.

The fact that Emmett and Jasper argued against leaving the way we did didn't alter the fact that we snuck away in the night without a word of goodbye. Now we discover that something else terrible had happened although thank God it didn't seem this was anything to do with us or the vampire world, the guilt of that would have been too hard to bear.

I tried to keep to a ritual, carrying her through to the bathroom every couple of hours and she seemed to understand although she made no sign she was aware of who she was with. When we came back Emmett would take her from me and cradle her like a child in his big arms rocking her gently and talking to her constantly. He told her about our holiday, his new truck, and even silly things that happened to him when he was a little boy. Whether she heard or understood any of it we had no way of knowing but it didn't seem to matter, just that she understood the outside world still existed and wasn't all full of pain and hurt. That she had friends, people who cared about her and would fight for her.

I looked at Emmett and understanding flashed between us. The past was the past and couldn't be altered but from this day forward Bella was one of us, family, and anything she needed she would get. She was like a precious sister we hadn't really noticed until we had almost lost her and now we would fight for her to the very end.

Neither of us understood the connection between Jasper and Bella although it seemed he had appointed himself as her guardian. So, where was he? The longer we stayed here the more likely that the wolves would find us although I hoped they would assume we were too clever to hole up so close to Forks.

When a knock on the door finally came I was relieved, at last someone who could fill us in and maybe help Bella better than we had been able to. I checked through the window and saw Jasper standing in the shadows. I hardly recognized him, he looked so serious, so angry, and worried, and when I opened the door he didn't speak just nodded as he walked in looking straight at Bella still cradled in Emmett's arms.

No one spoke but Emmett stood and handed his charge into Jasper's care.

"She's been like this since we picked her up, we didn't know what to do. What's the story, Jazz? Carlisle told me you'd fill us in."

Jazz had settled down on the edge of the bed and was looking at Bella with such tenderness it made my own heart ache.

"Bella, I'm here. Can you hear me, Bella? I told you I would look after you and I'm back. I'm so sorry I let you down, it won't happen again."

He continued to hold her close as he told us the story as far as he knew it and when he finished both Em and I were ready to get ourselves some new wolfskin coats but Jazz just shook his head at the suggestion.

"The real enemy is a lot closer to home."

I looked at him inquiringly but he shook his head,

"I can't right now Rose, I need to concentrate on Bella."

I nodded and we excused ourselves to hunt and continue to patrol the area, the wolves hadn't appeared yet but that didn't mean they wouldn't and it would be foolish to let our guard down this close to their territory.

 **Jasper**

I couldn't believe how much worse Bella was after only a couple of weeks with Jake, it was surely impossible. I held her close but even her scent had changed, she smelled wrong, sour, and dog-like. I studied her and the bandage on her wrist and unwinding it I saw the slash marks where she had tried unsuccessfully, thank God, to cut her wrist. They looked raw and inflamed and I kissed them careful not to taint them with my venom, the last thing Bella needed was the pain of transformation on top of everything else. What had caused her to try killing herself? Had she felt that depressed?

"Bella," I whispered in her ear.

"Can you hear me? It's Jasper. You're safe again, with me. I'm here sweetheart and I'd die before I let you go again. Come back Bella, please."

I was desperate, I had no idea what to do and I couldn't feel anything from her. It was as if she'd abandoned her body leaving only an empty shell.

 **Rose**

When we came back Jasper was still sitting on the bed with Bella held close to him. His face was buried in her hair and he whispered low to her, so low even we couldn't make out the words. At that moment it struck me why Carlisle had said Jasper was coming to take care of Bella. He was in love with her although how that had happened so quickly I couldn't imagine. He had never shown anything but cool indifference when we lived in Forks or.. had he? Come to think of it Alice had been very quiet when they returned from Phoenix. I had put it down to killing James, Alice wasn't one for violence but maybe she had sensed something, a connection between Bella and Jasper even then. It might explain her attitude to leaving Forks, she hadn't seemed terribly upset at the thought of leaving her best friend and that of her anger towards Jasper after the party fiasco which was out of all proportion, she of all people should have understood what went down there. The hunger of seven vampires crashing into him, how he resisted for so long I will never know.

Emmett smiled as he glanced over from his spot at the window.

"Do it Jazz. Bring her back to us."

I smiled over at him then busied myself tidying up the place and checking out back from time to time praying I wouldn't catch a whiff of wolf stench, after all, there were only three of us and a whole pack of them!

I joined Emmett still watching the pair on the bed.

"I'm worried Em," I whispered.

His glance flickered from the bed to me and back to the window.

"Why Rose?"

"Don't you feel it? That tension in the air? I think there's more going on between Bella and Jasper than we realize. Just look at his expression. If Bella dies I think he'd follow her."

He looked back at our brother and for a long time he didn't speak, maybe he didn't see what I saw or feel what I felt. Then finally he spoke again.

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to be, Rose. If you can't save your heart's desire then you follow it into the unknown."

I looked at him in astonishment, was that really my Emmett coming out with such profound thoughts? I hadn't known he had it in him but he was right, somehow a connection had been forged between Bella and Jazz. A connection so powerful that if one died, the other would give up the will to live.

"Do you really think that Emmett?"

He nodded.

"If I couldn't save you, Rose, then I'd rather die too."

I frowned,

"Yes. but we're mated, in love, and married."

Emmett chuckled as he gestured to the two on the bed,

"And you think they aren't in every way that matters?"

I smiled and nodded, he was right, somehow Jazz and Bella had forged a relationship as strong as the one we had and it seemed so right.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Jasper**

I knew how close I was to losing Bella and just how much she meant to me as soon as I held her in my arms. Rage flared up in my throat but I swallowed it back down, it wouldn't help either of us right now but I would store it away for later.

I had been on my way to the airport to check out the flights to Hong Kong although I knew I would never fly away with Bella still in Jacob's clutches. Edward had to return soon though and knowing the layout of the terminal was always a good thing. I hadn't decided how I would reach him yet, that way Alice couldn't be sure of anything either and therefore she couldn't warn him. If I did confront him at the terminal I may not be able to kill him there in front of witnesses but I could incapacitate him with fear and pain and 'help' him outside, Rachel too if it came down to it. Edward was going to answer some questions one way or another.

However, the call from Carlisle had put me on another track, Bella was far more important than revenge which could wait a while.

I whispered to her how I would kill Jake or anyone else who so much as touched her again. How much I loved her and how I would lay down my life before I let anyone take her from me again. She needed to know that this time there would be no need for selfless sacrifices. Bella was mine and God help anyone who tried to come between us.

I understood that her poor fragile mind had taken all it could, she was beyond fear and hopelessness now and I had to reach her before she was be lost to me forever. So, I sent her my love hoping she would sense that someone was fighting for her, that someone wanted her back and was willing to follow her in order to pull her back. I acknowledged the love I had refused to accept when I first saw her when Edward had captured her heart. After all, I had owed a debt of gratitude to Alice for all she had done for me. Then, when it was too late, I found out I meant nothing to her.

I was jolted back to the present by a sense of Bella returning, my love had finally reached her and pulled her back from the abyss. I knew then that she was mine, she always had been, and despite all that had happened and might still happen we would be together.

 **Esme**

Things hadn't exactly gone to plan recently and I was annoyed. First of all the Swan bitch had resurfaced and walked right into Carlisle's ER. Then my dear husband insisted on calling in Jasper to help. I thought I'd sorted things out in the short term by persuading Edward to help Jacob Black reclaim his sweetheart, therefore, getting her out from Jasper's clutches. So far so good, then Carlisle discovered that Edward was involved and suspected me of complicity. Luckily it was easy to persuade Edward that the whole thing had been his idea in the first place. He had always been egotistical so he would prefer to think that way and these days he was so easily manipulated. Rachel had been a great help although I doubt she was aware of it. Ever since she and Edward became involved his mind-reading abilities and general thought processes seemed scrambled, yet another sucker for a pretty face!

I was rather impressed with my quick thinking when Carlisle confronted me. It didn't take much to persuade him that while Edward was the instigator of the plan I had agreed with his motives. What was more natural than to reconnect an emotionally scarred young woman with the man she loved? Of course, Carlisle was heavily into all that romance and love conquers all rubbish which helped. immensely.

Now with Alice watching for any future possible problems, I could breathe more easily. Poor Oscar was still hunting for Bella but so long as she remained safely on the reservation he wasn't going to locate her. I could have informed him the search was over but why not let him sweat for a little longer, it was the least he could do after making such a mess of things.

When my phone rang and I noticed it was Alice I answered immediately hoping it wasn't going to be more trouble but as soon as I heard the tone of her voice I groaned.

"What now, Alice? Surely there's nothing else that can go wrong?"

"Sorry, Esme, but it would appear you're in trouble again. Carlisle knows you had a message from Emily and didn't pass it on. What are you going to do?"

"How did he find out? Oh, never mind, I don't suppose it matters now. How long do I have Alice?"

She was quiet for a while and I knew she was looking for the various options and their outcomes.

"It depends on whether he comes home first or drives straight to Forks."

Forks? That meant he was going to involve himself in Bella's future again, what did one have to do in order to be rid of the annoying little bitch once and for all?

"Well, which is it? I need to know Alice?" I snapped.

I was on edge and Alice knew it.

"He's going to drive straight to Forks I think," she stated.

"Excellent. Just keep an eye on him and on Bella. Where is she by the way? Still on the reservation waiting to be rescued yet again?"

I thought it would be best to know for sure.

"No, sorry, I would have got back to you earlier but I got this vision of Carlisle and watched that instead. She's actually with Jasper, Emmett, and Rose."

I cursed and threw my phone across the room where it bounced twice and lay there looking at me accusingly. Damn! The very thing I didn't want to happen had. Still, never mind, I'd find a way around it and I was still confident I could talk Carlisle round. I just had to find the right fall guy and the right excuse.

With a sigh, I retrieved my ill-treated cell phone and called Rachel to see how she and Edward were enjoying Hong Kong but she wasn't her usual self, in fact, she sounded decidedly cool. Did she know Carlisle had discovered what Edward had done? Or was she still sulking because Alice and I had kept her in the dark with regard to Bella?

"Do you think you could get away from Edward for an hour or two tomorrow? Only I know Alice has something she wants to discuss with you in private."

She was beside herself with curiosity but I made sure to impress upon her that it must be kept a secret from Edward. Rachel was extremely devious, as I knew only too well but I could use her and the thought of keeping something from her husband didn't bother her in the slightest, just as I had anticipated. She was only too willing to slip away although she was slightly upset that I wouldn't tell her why.

Then I rang Alice back to fill her in on my latest plan.

"Make sure Rachel understands what she has to do, and when. If Edward becomes difficult just tell him you and Rachel are helping me, that should keep him quiet for a while".

 **Alice**

Rachel was earlier than I expected, eager to find out what was going on.

"I told Edward I was going shopping with you this morning and he quickly made an excuse not to join us. You know he'd rather spend a morning listening to bad violin playing than go shopping and miraculously he remembered a gallery he wanted to visit. Now, tell me, what's going on? Why did you want to see me alone? Esme was very mysterious."

I giggled without answering knowing it would infuriate her but she couldn't afford to annoy me just now if she wanted information. I patted the seat beside me and she sat daintily on the edge, twisting around so she could look into my face and see my expression.

"Actually, Rachel, Esme and I have a little problem we hoped you might be able to help with".

Rachel sat up a little more erect and I could almost hear her excitement to hear more.

"If I can be of assistance, of course, I'll help. What's the matter? Does it have anything to do with Bella Swan?"

She was obsessed with Bella which worked in our favor so I nodded.

"In a way, yes. Poor Esme has got herself into a spot of bother. She forgot to give a message to Carlisle and he found out. It was an honest mistake, but for various reasons, he would never believe that. What we were wondering was if you'd take responsibility for the lost message?"

She opened her mouth to protest and I could see her thoughts. Why should I get in Carlisle's bad books for something his wife had done? But I continued before she could speak.

"In return for your help, she's prepared to give you the keys to the Isle Esme house for the summer, along with a rather generous gift to enable you to buy some of those little trinkets you have your eye on."

Of course, she was suspicious, she knew there was more to it than I was telling her. It was far too generous a bribe for such a small lie.

"Will I get into trouble?"

I shrugged, acting nonchalantly as if this was of no consequence.

"With Carlisle I guess, but you don't see much of him anyway and Esme will deal with it. All you have to do is apologize with a really contrite look on your face and he'll be like putty in your hands."

I rolled my eyes as she inspected her nail polish for a moment, a rather garish and cheap looking scarlet I thought, before replying. The act of playing for time as she decided what would be in her best interests was so transparent that I was quite disappointed in her but finally she looked up at me again.

"I might be willing if I knew what is going on with the Swan bitch. I know she's caused trouble with all the men in the family except Carlisle but I want to know where she is and what the evil Major Jasper has to do with it all".

And there it was, the thing that had been annoying her all along, lack of information, Rachel hated being the outsider, it was her Achilles heel. I knew my sister -in -law far better than Esme, she was jealous, avaricious, and distinctly dangerous, all of which could become useful further down the road.

For now, I would play her game so I appeared to hesitate.

" I shouldn't really be telling you but OK. Only you have to do your part first."

She nodded, her eyes eager.

"Agreed. Shall I do it now? I suppose I could call Carlisle."

"No, that won't be necessary. Esme will tell him and you can play your part later when we get back home."

Her eyes narrowed,

"Has she already told him? I mean am I being asked for my blessing or told of the situation?"

"Esme is waiting to hear your decision before acting, she would never presume such a thing."

Actually, she would, and she probably had, but Rachel didn't need to know that.

"OK, then. Call her, and then let's go spend some of Edward's money."

I didn't like her but she had impeccable taste in clothes so we went off together a few minutes later with Edward's platinum card held tightly in her sticky little fingers.

Since Jasper and I had split up my finances had been a little awkward. I was only just recovering so I wasn't at all sorry to be spending some of Edward's money instead of my own.

When we returned Edward was waiting impatiently for us, I suppose he thought we would only be gone a couple of hours but really! There were some incredible silks and embroidery once you got past all the cheap tacky tourist shops and one couldn't rush these things. I knew the first thing he would do was to snoop in our thoughts but he should have known he would get nowhere with me, I'd perfected the gift of keeping him out over the years and embroidery stitches had him retreating for cover in seconds. I'd also taught the trick to Rachel although I could only guess at her weapon of choice, she was passionate about poetry so maybe she would entertain him with a little Robert Frost or even perhaps John Donne's love poem 'The Flea.'

Now we needed to persuade Edward to go home, after all, Esme's alibi needed to be cemented by Rachel's admission of guilt. He knew how eager Rachel had been for this trip but maybe a look at his bank balance would help, Rachel and I had certainly gone to town with it today. In the event it didn't take much which made me suspicious, Edward had his own agenda but what was it?

I waited until I was alone again to see if I could conjure up a useful vision and when it came I had to smile. So, Edward, you are still in touch with Jacob Black and eager to help him. My, my, what would Rachel think if she knew this? Bella was already a touchy subject with her after Edward's faux pas at the hospital, he needed to be careful or he might find himself with a stiletto heel in his temple! It would pay to keep an eye on him and on Jake, they might even prove useful to us quite unknowingly.

Meanwhile, Rachel's mind was whirling round and round, she wasn't satisfied with the information I had given her. She thought she might get more from Esme but I could have told her, Esme only told you what she wanted you to know, no more, no less. Sadly, the poor deluded girl also found Jasper intriguing, I could have warned her she stood no more chance than a snowball in hell but decided to let her burn her fingers finding out for herself. There was only one woman in Jasper's life now, Isabella Swan. But that didn't mean he could hold onto her, a lot could happen between now and a romantic walk down the aisle. He above all others should remember that.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Esme**

I didn't wait to hear back from Alice, I had no doubt that she would persuade Rachel to help, and I needed to act before Carlisle got too angry and began looking into things too closely. I composed myself, rehearsed my lines a couple of times until I was convinced I could pull it off then called my husband.

When he answered he sounded cold and distant and I realized I hadn't called a moment too soon. I put on my half flustered voice and launched into my story before he could begin questioning me.

"Oh Carlisle, I'm so glad I reached you. I've just had a phone call from Rachel in Hong Kong. She was terribly upset and worried you'd be angry with her. Alice apparently had a vision of Bella and she's no longer with Jacob Black on the reservation, somehow it seems she's with Rosalie and Emmett now which is very confusing."

"Not to me, Esme. Emmett and Rose are with Bella at my request and I'm on my way to see her, it appears she is ill again."

"Oh, I see, poor girl. Anyway, when Alice related her vision to Edward and Rachel it jogged Rachel's memory. She suddenly remembered a phone message she took for you, just before they left for their holiday. She thinks it was the night we all went to the theater when we came back after the performance but she could be wrong. She forgot all about it in the excitement but she says she remembers it was about Bella."

I paused and waited to see if he would bite.

"Rachel took the message from Emily Uley?"

I tried to sound confused,

"Who darling? Emily Uley? Do you mean Sam Uley's wife? Why would she be contacting you?"

His tone was a little less frigid as he explained that Emily Uley had spoken to him and told him she'd left a message with a woman she thought was his wife asking for his help as Bella was sick. "Me, Carlisle? Did she mention me by name? Surely you don't think I would be so careless as to forget a message for you?"

If she had she was a liar, she'd not asked for my name and I hadn't given it to her.

He hesitated.

"No, I don't think so. She just assumed it was my wife."

"Oh, Carlisle! Surely you know me better than that?"

He sighed heavily,

"Yes, I suppose I should, Esme, and in that case, I will be having a serious conversation with Rachel when she returns. Her carelessness could have led to severe consequences. It might have been an urgent message from the hospital and as it was Bella could have died. That girl has no sense of responsibility. Just think of the possible embarrassment for me. I'll be asking her not to answer our phone in future, Esme, and I'd appreciate it if you were to back me up. I am sorry for blaming you, dearest. As you said, I should have known better."

I smiled to myself but made sure it didn't color my voice as I replied.

"I'm sorry too, Carlisle although the fact that the idea even crossed your mind is hurtful. How is poor Bella?"

His voice lost its intensity and I knew I'd successfully avoided yet another possible pitfall.

"I don't know yet, Esme. I'm on my way to her at the moment but Emily was concerned enough about her mental welfare to ask for my help and arrange to spirit her off the reservation."

Now was my moment, I could justifiably ask where Bella was.

"Tell me where they are and I'll be there as soon as I can, poor child. Please don't let Jasper spirit her away until I see her for myself. Please, Carlisle."

He promised to keep Bella at the motel until I could assure myself that she was being properly cared for and then rang off.

Now I knew where she was I could pass on her location, with strict instructions that nothing happen at the motel itself, that would be a little too coincidental. The rest was up to Alice and I knew she wouldn't fail me she never had.

Unfortunately, Edward was still in Hong Kong, they weren't due back until tomorrow evening so it was down to Jacob Black which is why I had left it to Alice to make contact, I did not want any connection between the Quileutes and myself, such things could prove far too dangerous.

 **Bella**

I dreamed I saw a flicker of light in the darkness and cringed away assuming that it was Jake was trying to reach me. I wasn't going back, I would stay here safe inside my head, free from everyone who wanted me. They could do what they liked with the shell but the person, the real me was safely hidden away. I heard Jakes cold cutting words, my dad was dead. I'd been living through hell and thinking of my dad, praying he would find and rescue me when all this time he lay in his coffin unable to help.

In an effort to avoid the terrible agony of knowing I was all alone in this world I fell into the huge black void that I had created to hide all those memories I couldn't face. As I fell pictures flashed through my mind, memories of the past two years and I started to scream. I didn't want to remember this. I'd hidden it all away to save my sanity but here it was breaking free again and owning me. I saw the nightclub as a silent black and white movie, everyone laughing and talking but only their mouths moved. I recognized Emily and my mother pulling me onto the dance floor then I saw myself hiding in the restroom and wishing it was all over.

This I could cope with and I prayed the memories would stop there but no, it seemed now I had begun to own them, the terrible memories flooded through and all I could do was to watch as my life after the abduction played itself out again, and again, in all its horror.

Then suddenly I felt a presence that stopped the film in its tracks. A warmth, a feeling of security, and I knew somehow, some way, that I was back in Jasper's arm and that this was too strong to be merely a beautiful dream.

I opened my eyes praying it wasn't some awful cruel hoax and as they focused I saw Jasper looking down at me with a smile on his beautiful face. I spoke his name shocked at how weak and rough my voice was. How long had it been since I had spoken? How long had I been trapped in my own private hell?

"Where.. where am I? How did I get here?"

"Hush, it doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that I have you back. You're going to be fine, Bella. All you need is some rest and then I'll tell you everything. In the meantime relax, you're with friends."

I lifted a pitifully thin hand to touch his cheek just to assure myself he was real.

"It really is you, I thought I was dreaming but you came for me."

I began to cry I was so relieved to have been rescued from my nightmare yet the memories lingered and made me feel physically sick.

Another voice spoke up,

"Bella?"

I turned slowly dreading who I might see yet I seemed to recognize this voice. It came from a beautiful blonde and I frowned as a memory came back.

"I know you. Rosalie, Rosalie Hale, Edward's sister."

I cringed back, Rosalie Hale had hated me, was she here to snatch me from Jasper? To give me back to the men who….

She seemed to understand my horror and went on quickly.

"Bella, I am so sorry, please don't be frightened. I know I wasn't very nice to you when we lived in Forks but I would never have wanted this to happen to you. Please forgive me. I promise you that I will help Jasper keep you safe if you'll just give me a chance."

Something told me to be careful but I didn't know why and I trusted Jasper so if he trusted Rosalie then so should I. I nodded my head cautiously,

"Thank you. If Jasper wants your help then stay."

It probably wasn't what she wanted to hear but it was the best I could do at the moment.

Someone else cleared their throat, I was surrounded by people! A huge figure appeared at Rosalie's side and this face I did remember, it was Emmett Cullen, one Cullen who had truly seemed to like me.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?"

He grinned in delight that I had recognized him immediately and held out a hand slowly to shake mine.

"It's good to see you again, Bella. I just wish circumstances were different. You wait till I get my hands on the bastards responsible."

I began to cry again, my emotions were all over the place and I had no control, I felt so weak and helpless but I managed to stammer out a few words.

"No, Emmett, these people are really evil. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

He grinned and cracked his knuckles,

"Don't you worry about me, little sister. I'll be the one doing the damage this time and they'll wish they'd never been born by the time I'm finished."

I could see he meant it if only he and Jasper had been here when I was abducted, maybe my nightmare would have remained just that, a horrific nightmare and not grim reality.

I had so many questions for Jasper but I was so weak and exhausted they would have to wait. For now….

Rosalie interrupted my thoughts.

"What you need right now Bella is something to eat and some clothes. I had to throw your night clothes away and I know the only one I could get at short notice isn't really you. I tried to get the tangles out of your hair too but I think it needs cutting. I could do that for you if you like."

She was right of course, I was starving and when I put a hand up to touch my hair I encountered a mass of tangles and rats tails and groaned. Then it struck me, what was it she had said? She threw away my old nightie and tried to untangle my hair? Had Rosalie been the one looking after me? I couldn't reconcile that with the Rosalie I had known before, yet here she was looking at me with concern and offering me more help. The world had gone topsy-turvy and I said to myself, 'well Toto we sure aren't in Kansas anymore.'

As I looked around it struck me that they all looked like they'd just stepped off a catwalk while I must look a terrible sight. Without a mirror, I could only imagine myself looking like a homeless person who lived on scraps and slept in store doorways. But then when I remembered everything I had been through I was just glad I was alive although still in terrible danger.

"I grabbed some clothes for you, Bella. Just jeans and a shirt but I thought you'd be happier and more comfortable in those. If you like I could help you while the guys get you some food."

I shook my head suddenly terrified again. The thought of being alone with Rosalie filled me with dread.

"No, I mean thank you, Rose. I'm just not happy at the thought of being left. Jasper, will you stay, please?"

He nodded and I felt myself relax a little. He was the only person in the room I truly trusted. Emmett had never done anything to give me suspicion as to his motive for being here and offering his help but even so. As for Rosalie, the only thing she had going for her was that Jasper trusted her but then he had no reason not to and I didn't want to arouse her suspicions if she was the enemy in disguise so I took her up on her offer of help. If only she had known how desperate I was to trust her but I just couldn't, not now.

 **Jasper**

I watched as Bella, helped by Rose, disappear into the bathroom with the bag of new clothes Rosalie had bought and wondered at her fear. She didn't entirely trust anyone except me and I had to wonder why since Emmett and Rose had never done her any harm. Admittedly Rosalie had been verbally cold but that was as far as her hostility had gone.

Emmett too had felt her suspicion and glanced at me as if I might hold the answer but all I could do was to shrug my shoulders.

"Bella has remembered a lot since the accident. Charlotte told me she knew more than she was letting on and I need to know what she knows. Something has made her suspicious of everyone and I have to persuade her to talk to me, Emmett. I appreciate all you and Rose have done but this is my business, not yours. I'm going to find the people who did this to her and then kill them."

He nodded but amended my statement.

"You mean we are. Rose and I decided when we saw the state Bella was in that whoever is responsible for this will die and die hard, so count us in."

"I appreciate your offer, Em. Hopefully, Bella will become more comfortable around you and Rose. I could do with all the help I can get with the wolves and the people who abducted her still hunting for her."

"And you have no idea who they might be?"

"I have a name but he's filth for hire. I have no idea who's behind it, yet. So, once I find a safe place for Bella I'll be asking him some questions."

"Do you have any idea who she might trust? It seems to me that the safest place for Bella right now is in the middle of us."

I shook my head.

"I won't put her in any more danger, Em. She's been through far too much as it is."

He grinned,

"Maybe but I think she's found her safe harbor now and getting her to agree to parting from you might be a sight more difficult than you think."

We both turned as we heard a light tap at the door and Emmett cocked an eyebrow inquiringly.

"You expecting company?"

I shook my head and he moved to the back of the door ready to spring out and attack if needed while I opened it slowly.

"About fucking time. I'm getting sick of trailing you around the place. You told us to hang on while you tried to contact Bella and then I find you holed up in a sleazy motel with Emmett. Is there something I should know or is Bella here too?"

"Sorry, Peter. Things got a little complicated but I'm glad you're here. Come in."

He and Charlotte sat on the bed while we filled them in on the happenings since Emily Uley contacted Carlisle.

"Well, well. A wolf girl calling on a vampire doctor. That made history I'll bet. I guess we'd better be alert for another visit from the pack. I can imagine how they'd have taken that bit of treachery. You think the wolf girl is still alive?"

I hadn't considered that and as it had no bearing on keeping Bella safe from now on I wasn't interested.

Bella appeared that moment with her dark hair gleaming and cut shorter to free it of the tangles and seeing Peter she beamed and ran to hug him. He smiled in return and threw his arms around her holding her tight. She was more reserved with Charlotte although we could tell she was relieved that Charlotte had recovered from the wolf attack.

After a few minutes of catching up, I decided it was time to get to the bottom of this.

"Bella, I need to talk to you alone for a few minutes if that's OK"

She turned at me a little apprehensive but nodded.

"Yes, I know."

The others looked at us then made their excuses and left us alone in the motel room with tension thick in the air.

 **Hi folks, I'm going to be away for a week now so I'll give you a few chapters to be going on with and post if and when I can while I'm on vacation. Love Jules xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Bella**

I still didn't know how Jasper had arranged my rescue or the part Rosalie and Emmett played in it but I knew I owed him and now he was looking for payment. I knew he had to know what had happened to me and everything I could tell him but it wasn't going to be easy and if we hadn't been alone I knew I couldn't have done it at all, it would be bad enough him knowing my shame.

"What do you want to know, Jasper?"

We sat together on the edge of the bed and he took my hands in his.

"Bella, if I could spare you this, believe me, I would and I don't want to upset you but Charlotte told me that you'd remembered more than you told us. If she's right then I must beg you to tell me everything so I can finish this once and for all and make you safe. At present, I'm working blind and that takes longer leaving you in danger and fear even longer. Do you see that?"

I knew he was right and I wanted to be free of the terror that was my constant companion but it was so difficult and even more so now I had remembered almost everything. I was so scared I would lose my friends and guardians but how could I keep it all to myself when it screamed to be heard.

I looked down at our clasped hands as I started to talk, unable to meet his eyes in my shame.

"I don't remember the abduction itself, I think I must have been drugged. The first thing I was aware of was being in a dark room. I was in there for a long time and saw no one. My food and water were pushed in through a kind of cat flap and the only furniture was a mattress on the floor and a bucket. I couldn't hear anything except distant machinery and the smell was rank, stagnant water and oil or something like that."

I took a deep breath, that had been the easy part but I knew I had to continue and felt a gentle pressure as Jasper squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Then a man came in, an old man, fat with white hair and twinkling blue eyes. At first, he reminded me of Father Christmas without his red suit and beard but then he spoke and I understood I couldn't have been more wrong. He told me I was his to do with whatever he liked. He said that he'd paid for me and expected good things."

My throat constricted as if trying to stop the flow of words and I felt the hot tears of my shame sting my cheeks but I forced the words out.

"I tried to fight him but it did no good, he was too strong. After that first time, I never saw him again. I saw no one for what felt like weeks and I prayed they would leave me alone to die but then another man appeared and told me the same thing. I struggled, I didn't care how much he hit me I hoped he might kill me but he didn't. He just choked me into compliance and when he left two more men came in and while one held me the other gave me a shot of something. I don't remember anything clearly after that except that at some point I got out of the dark room.

I asked why I was there, what I'd done but I never got any answers except slaps and punches. I never even got the names of the people I saw most of the time. They all had nicknames, Star, Jewel, Buck, that kind of thing. They called me Lily which is ironic really as I'd chosen lilies for my wedding bouquet.

I was allowed to take a shower, I was fed and clothed my own clothes were ragged by then, and sometimes I'd get a shot or a visit or sometimes both. I wasn't alone but the other girls never said much and the guys, the security just looked through us.

When my head cleared I tried to find a way out but the building was like a maze, all corridors and locked doors and when they found me I was beaten, drugged and locked in the darkroom again as punishment."

It got easier after this, the worst of my shame was out in the open now, although I dare not look up for fear of the loathing I was sure I would see on Jaspers face.

" I tried to hide in my head but it was hard, really hard, and I got so spaced out that they cut down the shots and I could finally think again. I started to observe things and saw they didn't think I was really with it anymore, that I was so scared and mixed up that I wouldn't try to escape again. They got lax with their security, often forgetting to lock my door, especially one of the men, one of those who… visited me sometimes. So, I took my chance and ran but they caught me again and this time the drugs messed with me so badly I have no idea what happened or where I was except the building seemed different, the smell was different, not stagnant water and it was very hot. Maybe a heating plant or boiler room I really don't know. After that everything is a blank until I woke up in an alley and then the accident."

I stopped talking and hid my face in my arms as Jasper pulled his hand free. I knew this was it, I was about to be abandoned and there was nothing I could do about it. The men would find me all alone and unable to fight them off and I would end my days in another dark stuffy room being abused by a string of strangers and high on something. No, I'd rather die than go back to that, I made my mind up.

"I won't go back, Jasper. If they find me, I'll kill myself."

I paused waiting for what I knew was coming then unable to bear the suspense I carried on.

"Well, now you know. Just say goodbye and walk away, I don't want to see the look on your face right now. I don't blame you for it, but I can't bear to see it. Tell the others and you can all leave together. Thank you for all you've done…"

I couldn't continue, shame and a crushing sorrow choked me and I just began to sob. There was more, at least one fact I had kept to myself out of fear or because even now I couldn't believe I had really heard fact I would keep to myself because if it was real then no one could help me, not even Jasper or worse still maybe he knew and had kept it from me, was all this a charade? My rescue and the effort to keep me safe? No, I wouldn't allow myself to believe that because to do so would destroy me. So, why not just say it out loud and be done with it?

My voice was low now and my throat sore from talking so much but I needed to finish this while I still had the strength to do so.

"There is something else, something I overheard when I first got there, while they thought I was still drugged. There were three of them and they were talking together as they carried me into the room and dropped me on the mattress."

"There is? What, Bella? You've told me almost everything so please, don't keep anything back. Anything, any little clue could help, Bella, because trust me I'm not going anywhere until we find and kill the animals who hurt you and I know I speak for all of us."

I laughed bitterly wondering, are you sure, Jasper? Maybe you shouldn't be.

"I heard a name, only once but I remembered it because it was the only thing that was familiar to me. You're not going to believe me and I don't blame you but one of the men…"

I stopped, terrified to speak it out loud and his strong arm curled around my shoulders pulling my trembling body close to his.

"Bella, whatever you tell me will be the truth. Why should you lie? Now please, darlin', what did you hear?"

The term of endearment coming from his lips after the horrors I had told him gave me the strength to continue.

"Cullen, the name of the person who ordered my abduction was Cullen. I only remembered that a few hours ago. One of your family hates me enough to have me kidnapped and abused and now they know where I am. They'll come for me, I know they will, Jasper, and will you stand against Esme, Edward, or even Rosalie? It could have been Alice, or Emmett, even Carlisle himself. Someone in the family is plotting how to send me back to hell and it could be someone waiting right outside that door. My only safety lies with you because you saved me once and I don't think you want me dead."

I was exhausted and frightened that, despite his kind words, Jasper would leave and take his friends with him. Or Rosalie or Emmett might have overheard my words and even now be sending word to those men to come and collect or kill me. I wanted to know what I had done that was so awful I deserved the treatment I had endured over the past two years but I had no idea who I should ask. I just wanted someone I could trust, someone who would look after me and keep me safe, and realized I'd already made my decision, I had put myself into Jasper's hands and prayed I had done the right thing.

He tilted my face up to look down into it and I saw with amazement that he was shocked and angry.

"Bella, I promise you that I will find out who is behind this and they will pay. My friends and I won't rest until we get justice for you and I will never leave your side again, ever. Now think, was there anything else? I find it hard to believe that anyone in the family would stoop so low or hate you so much but I can tell you that I would trust Emmett and Rosalie with my life and yours. Whoever is behind this it isn't them."

I gazed at him and slowly nodded,

"OK, if you trust them then so will I but that only leaves Edward, Alice, Esme, or Carlisle and although Edward said some hurtful things to me before you left Forks I can't see him doing such a thing but then I can't see any of the family doing it, yet I know what I heard."

His face softened and he put a hand on my cheek,

"Bella, it took a lot of courage to tell me everything you have and you are even braver to have come through such an ordeal. I promise you that I will only tell the others what they need to hear and that nothing I say will make any difference in the way they feel about you."

I wasn't so sure but I was too exhausted now to care I'd told him everything.

"Charlotte already knows or suspects and I think it might be better if everyone knew the truth, all of it, but I'll leave that to you. I just want to sleep now."

He pulled me close and kissed me very gently on the forehead causing me to tense up hating myself for doing so but unable to prevent the reaction. Then he pulled me close and cuddled me as I sobbed, would I ever be able to let a man kiss me without remembering those two years of hell? Or was I too emotionally damaged and beyond all help?


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Peter**

The Major didn't need to tell us, we'd heard everything from our spot outside the motel room, vampire hearing was useful at times, but when Bella mentioned the name Cullen I whirled around to look at Emmett and Rosalie only to see both of them staring open-mouthed. The news had come as a shock to them too and I didn't think it had been put on, it was genuine.

"Cullen, eh? Well, now ain't that a surprise? Or are you going to tell me she heard wrong?"

Rosalie scowled at me.

"I may have had my doubts about the safety of having Bella in our confidence when she was dating Edward but believe me, Peter. I'm the last person to arrange something like that. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. So, yes, I'm shocked to hear the family name but if Bella is to be believed, and I see no reason why she should lie, then someone in the family is a sick twisted individual who deserves to die. I just can't see anyone doing such a thing. I mean Alice was her friend, Edward loved her at one time, and as for Esme and Carlisle, well, it just seems so out of character."

Emmett looked equally as baffled but he wasn't quite as ready as Rosalie to dismiss Alice or Edward as possible culprits.

"Alice blames Bella for her losing Jasper so maybe she decided to act against Bella, Rosie, and, Edward, well he can be vindictive at times. I can see one of them doing it a sight easier than Esme or Carlisle."

I didn't really give a shit personally who it was.

"Well, whoever it turns out to be just don't try to get between them and me or you'll be joining whoever it is in hell."

Before an argument could break out we heard Bella's sobs die away and knew that was our cue to return.

I was first through the door and the expression I saw on the Major's face as he looked at Bella told me all I needed to know. He'd fallen for her hard so it was up to us to keep her safe and give them time for the relationship to develop if it would. I just hoped little Bella wasn't too damaged by her experiences to recover. Mind you, there was something about her, vulnerable and sick as she was, that made you think of steel. She had an inner strength that had allowed her to survive thus far, and not one of us was going to allow her to give up now.

"So, what's the plan, Major?"

I moved to take Bella from him to give her a reassuring hug and how I avoided getting my arm ripped off I'll never know but as I stretched out my arms I heard a warning snarl and a cry of surprise and leaped backwards just as Emmett put his bulk between the Major and I. Then I realized just how bad a move on my part that had been. Bella and the Major may not know it or acknowledge it on his part but they were mates and you never come between a mated couple, especially when one is injured.

I backed away with my hands out,

"Sorry Major, sorry. No offense meant. I just wanted to let Bella know we all want to help, and that what she said makes no difference. I wasn't trying to take her away from you."

Emmett stood like a rock with his back to me and I knew he was making a statement. Back off, Major, you're overreacting, but it was several seconds before the Major finally backed away and he still looked mad as hell. I'd never seen him react like that in all the years I'd known him, Bella was that special.

She seemed to understand instinctively that I was in danger and called to him taking his attention from me.

"It's OK, Jasper, Peter wasn't going to hurt me. I'm fine."

He reached out and took her outstretched hand holding it tightly and slowly relaxed but his eyes returned to me and although the fury left them he never took his attention from me and I knew just how close a call I'd had.

 **Bella**

I was shocked by Jasper's reaction to his friend's innocent action. Yes, I'd been startled by Peter's sudden move in my direction and gasped but I hadn't expected that to trigger such a reaction from Jasper. He went rigid and a feral snarl burst from low in his chest. I saw Peter step back, a look of fear on his face, and knew I had to do something before Jasper attacked. It came instinctually, I called his name bringing his attention back to me just as Emmett positioned himself between the two men. It was crazy but although I was shocked by Jasper's violent reaction I was also thrilled and felt safer. If he was so quick to act when he perceived danger from a friend how much more quickly and violently might he react in the face of real danger?

As Jasper slowly calmed and the tension faded from his body, I knew a line had been drawn that no one, not even his best friend, had better cross and I was that line, Jasper would protect me with every skill he'd learned over his time as soldier and vampire. If I was ever hurt again it would be over his dead body and that gave me a sense of safety that nothing else was a link forged between us and although I had no idea what it all meant I did know it with every fiber of my being.

 **Peter**

I guess we all knew where we stood now and while Rose and Charlotte looked at the pair once more sitting together on the bed I thanked Emmett for his quick thinking.

"That's OK, I saw you move and thought shit, I know how I'd react to that if it had been me and Rosie so I acted without thinking any further. Can't say I've ever seen Jazz act that way before, he looked dangerous."

"Yeah, not an expression I've seen a long time either, Em, and never aimed my way before. Touchy fuckers aren't they, these lovebirds?"

He grinned and I decided I liked Emmett Cullen even if I found his wife an icy bitch.

Talking of the Ice Queen she walked over and took Emmett's hand glancing back at them,

"Lovely isn't it? I always hoped Jazz would find someone."

"He did," I pointed out to her. "The energizer bunny."

Rose stared at me then smiled, the first time she ever did so, I usually got a haughty scowl from her.

"They were never right for each other, Peter, I know that now. Bella is a better match for him in every way."

"Then I guess we should start thinking how we're going to keep her alive and out of evil clutches."

She nodded but I could see she was out of her depth but then most people would be unless they'd had the kind of start to their vampire life that Char, the Major, and I had.

"Where do we start? We can hardly go around accusing every member of the family."

"We could kill the fucking lot of them and let God sort it out."

She rolled her eyes,

"Really, Peter? Is that the best you can come up with?"

I shrugged.

"Hey, I read it somewhere and I've been dying to use it for ages, cut a guy some slack."

As I spoke it hit me, one of those feelings I got when trouble was headed my way and I stepped to the window peering out into the darkness.

"What's wrong?"

Emmett had joined me.

I rubbed the back of my neck where the tingle always started,

"Trouble headed our way and it's coming fast."

I turned back to the room.

" Hey folks, I hate to be a party pooper but we got trouble coming."

The Major was at my side instantly.

"Who and which direction?"

"How the fuck should I know? It's trouble and coming, that's all I got, Major."

I looked out, there were too many innocent humans about who could get hurt or killed if we had to take a stand here. Besides, if anything was seen it could mean the involvement of the Volturi and that the Major didn't need.

"We should head out, Major. This is not a good place for a fight. Too open, too noticeable. Any ideas?"

He thought for a second,

"How much time do we have, Captain?"

Now he was talking!

"Not long, maybe an hour maybe two could be less. Sorry, I can't be more precise but you know how it goes."

"Back to the house, it's easy to defend and most of us know the layout and the surroundings well. If it's Oscar's guy's then we should have no trouble, if it's someone else then having an advantage should help."

"Sounds good to me, Major"

He nodded and turned away from the window.

"Rose, take Emmett and Charlotte with you in Peter's car and keep your eyes peeled. Peter and I will bring Bella."

"Wouldn't it be quicker to run?"

"I don't want us to be left without transport if anything happens to the truck. Besides, you have enough time. Just get going, Rose."

They left immediately while the Major tried to reassure Bella.

"Whoever it is you're safe with Peter and I. All you have to do is obey any orders I give immediately and stay out of harm's way. Can you do that?"

She nodded and tried to smile bravely but she was already biting her nails nervously and trembling slightly.

"Hey, Bella, there's no need to worry, the Major and I can take out anyone who tries to hurt you. We're the best security you could ask for."

She nodded and shoved her hand deep into her pocket, the other was still in a cast so she pulled the sleeve down to cover that hand self consciously.

"I'll carry you, Bella, we need to move quickly and it will be much faster."

That was true, she was so weak that walking was an effort and running was way beyond her capabilities.

"Peter, you drive. Take Emmett's truck, it's more durable if we're forced to go off-road."

As I opened the truck doors I heard him reassuring Bella who was looking around nervously.

"Don't worry darlin' we won't let anyone hurt you or take you away. You belong with me and I'll keep you safe and this time I won't leave you whatever happens."

She nodded and smiled her thanks as I slammed the door once she was safely inside and ran round to the driver's door sliding in and gunning the engine. I had to give it to Emmett, he kept his truck in tiptop condition, the engine growled and as I pressed down on the gas pedal it leaped forward.

I fishtailed out of the parking lot, going too fast for safety, but I wanted to get four walls around us before the enemy arrived whether of the two-footed or four-pawed variety if the wolves were stupid enough to make another play for Bella. I had a very low opinion of canine intelligence but surely even the Quileute pack wasn't that stupid?

Worryingly I soon caught up with the others and saw their brake lights flashing through the trees around a curve in the road.

"Hey, Major you might want to take a look here, I think we might have a problem up ahead."

He cursed looking from Bella to me as something made me glance in the rear view mirror.

"Fuck, there's a truck across the road behind us too. Whoever it is they knew we'd be on this road. I'm going to catch up with the others, I don't like us split up like this."

I heard Bella's cry of fear before it was cut off by the Major's soft words, he was calming and reassuring her at the same time.

Pulling to a halt behind the other car I saw in his headlights the wolves spread out across the road. So, it was our old adversary again, fuck, did they never learn? I'd been correct about their intelligence level, one above a garden slug!

Rosalie hurried over to us and climbed in beside Bella taking the Major's place.

"Bella, I want you to stay here with Rose for a minute while I talk some sense into Jacob Black."

She was shaking and her eyes were wide with fear but she allowed him to put her hand in Rosalie's then he and I headed forward to where Charlotte and Emmett stood facing the pack and the lone figure of Jake, the guy who had taken her from us last time, standing apart a little ahead of the others. If he thought it would be that easy again he was very much mistaken. This time the Major would cut his way through the whole goddamn pack if necessary to stop him.

Glancing behind I cursed,

"I hate to piss on your party Major, but we got trouble at the rear too."

We looked around and they saw what I meant, more wolves had snuck up on us and were ready to attack on command and behind them were several of the Quileutes armed with rifles and bottles containing gas with cloth wicks.

"Well, this is just fucking dandy! Is anyone else coming to join the kick the vampires asses party? I mean, why not, the more the fucking merrier!"

 **Jake**

So, the leech had been right, she'd led me straight to Bella, despite the skepticism of the others, and I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I walked forward, glimpsing Bella hiding behind the wall of leeches and clinging to the female Cullen.

"So, Bella, you finally woke up then? What's the secret? Did one of them kiss you like in the fairy tales? I saved you from their clutches and how do you repay me? You scurry back there like a pet dog. I love you and you agreed to become my wife so I want you back at my side. Now, please."

She reminded me of a scared rabbit and clung more tightly to the blonde at her side not moving an inch.

"Bella belongs to me Cullen, and I want her back. Just send her over here and we'll leave, no need for any violence. Otherwise, I'll have to come over there and chew your fucking head off."

He stood looking at me without saying a word.

"Did you hear me? I want my fiancée back, or I will come and get her."

Bella stepped forward and for a second I thought she was coming to me but then I realized she was stretching her hand out towards Edward's brother and I scowled.

So she wasn't going to come to me willingly.

He shook his head and gestured for her to remain where she was so instead she raised her voice and addressed me beseechingly in a scratchy gravelly voice.

"Jake, please don't do this. I'm not the girl you fell in love with anymore. Too much has happened and I couldn't bear to see anyone hurt because of me. Go home, Jake."

Her voice was so weak I could hardly hear the words and she looked awful, little better than when I last saw her in my bedroom at home on the rez.

"Please Jake. I'm not worth fighting for."

I laughed.

"You might think so but there are others who disagree and I want you back. Emily had no right to hand you over to the leeches behind my back."

At last Edward's brother stirred, annoyed by something I had said.

"Bella isn't a piece of property, Jacob. She goes where she wants, not where you say she can go. You can ask the lady if she wants to come back, but you don't tell her."

I looked him up and down,

"Really? And just what's it got to do with you? I warn you that one way or another Bella will be coming back with me, and she will be my wife. Just like we planned."

He shook his head,

"No way. Not unless she wants to and it's patently obvious that she doesn't. So, I suggest you and your friends go now before it's too late."

He was sneering at me and I saw the others of his party nod their agreement. They may think they could keep Bella from me but they were wrong.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Jake**

I stepped forward shaking with anger and ready to take Bella back by force as it seemed that was the only way I was going to have my bride to be in my arms again only for Sam to put a restraining hand on my arm.

"Jake, are you sure you want to do this? It's pretty obvious that Bella doesn't want to come with us. She said as much clearly enough."

I wrenched my arm free angrily turning to warn him off with a snarl.

"She's mine, Sam, and she's coming home with me one way or another but you do whatever you want and that goes for the rest of you."

I had turned to address the rest of the pack while still keeping an eye on the leeches but I was relieved when I phased and they began to snarl and move slowly forward low to the ground and ready to pounce on my order. The leeches too crouched ready to engage us and snarls and growls filled the otherwise peaceful countryside.

 **Carlisle**

I'd driven as fast as I possibly could and was nearly in Forks hoping Jasper had gotten Bella safely to the house. I had no idea how sick she was so I'd grabbed my bag hoping it would be sufficient for my needs. I was still puzzled by what had happened and uneasy, I felt I hadn't been given the full story by anyone, not Edward, or Esme, but I couldn't figure out why either should lie or withhold anything. Edward had helped Jacob Black to snatch Bella from Jasper but why? There was nothing in it for him as far as I could see and as for Esme, although her motives appeared sound enough I couldn't help feeling there was something more going on.

As I came round a bend in the road I was forced to stomp on the road was blocked by figures of people and wolves. By the look of things, I was just in time to stop, or become involved in, a fight between the Quileutes and my family, or at least the majority of it.

Emmett, Charlotte and Rose were standing protectively beside Bella their rear exit blocked by two wolves and three men carrying guns and what looked like Molotov cocktails. Beyond them, I recognized Peter and standing alone and facing Jacob Black and the rest of the wolves was Jasper.

I ran from the car passing men, wolves and the small group sheltering Bella to stand between Jasper and the wolves holding out my hands in a sign that told them I wanted to talk. There was the briefest of pauses as the hackles on every wolf stood up and then the largest wolf phased back to human form and Sam Uley stood naked before me his eyes blazing with anger.

"Sam, would you care to explain what's going on? I thought we had a treaty in force?"

The rest of the pack stopped moving and fell silent as Sam raised his hand, all except Jacob Black that is, he too was back in human form and looked ready for war.

"Get out of the way, leech. I've come for my fiancée and your family isn't going to stop me."

I glanced at Jasper, then back at the others and beckoned for Bella to join me.

She stepped forward hesitantly until Jasper put his hand up.

"No further, Bella. Stop where you are."

"See, just like I thought, she's being held by the leeches, Sam. He won't let her even come close enough to talk to us."

I could tell that Jasper was ready to fight for Bella, he didn't trust Jake or the wolves but his attitude wasn't helping the situation which was volatile enough as it was.

"Jasper. You aren't helping matters, please let Bella come over here and talk to Jacob. Perhaps we can sort this out peacefully."

He shook his head still watching the wolves for any sign of attack.

"Not going to happen Carlisle. You can ask her what she wants to do from there."

I sighed heavily understanding nothing I said would change his decision and therefore addressed my questions to Bella at a distance.

"Perhaps you can explain what's going on, Bella. Did you leave Jake of your own free will or were you forced to do so?"

She seemed unable to speak for fear of the violence that crackled in the air around her.

"Please, Bella, help me avoid bloodshed here. Did you leave the reservation because you chose to do so?"

She shook her head,

"I don't remember leaving the reservation at all."

"See, she was kidnapped, she didn't want to leave, they forced her. Probably drugged her again too."

I saw Sam frown at Jake's words as if he didn't believe him.

"Just a minute. Emily and Leah took Bella from the village, the leeches didn't."

"They were probably paid by the leeches or forced somehow. The point is that Bella never left of her own accord."

I turned back to Jasper,

"Did you arrange with Emily to call me? Was it your plan to get Bella away from Jacob?"

"No, not that it matters now. The bottom line is that Bella is free of the reservation and no one is going to force her to go back, not even you, Carlisle."

The warning in his voice was clear but I continued to explain.

"I have no wish to force Bella to do anything against her will. I just want to discover what's really going on here."

Sam was still restraining Jake but how much longer that would last was anyone's guess.

"How did you know where to find Bella?"

There was a noticeable pause before Jake answered.

"Don't you know? It was one of your family who told me. It seems not everyone is happy with the way things are going."

I tried not to show how shocked I was by his news, someone from my family had told Jake where to find Bella? The possibilities were small, Edward, Alice or Esme and Edward had helped Jacob before but how did he know where Jasper had taken Bella? Alice could have seen it or. I felt a cold shiver run through my body as I thought about the only other alternative, Esme knew where Bella would be because I had told her but would she help the wolves?

"Enough of this, Bella's confused and she belongs with us, not with leeches. She belongs at my side, we have a second chance at the life we lost when she was abducted. Anyhow, how do I know you aren't behind the abduction, you seem pretty keen on keeping her, Hale."

Jasper laughed at this accusation.

"Trust me, if I'd have abducted Bella I wouldn't have lost her nor would I have treated her the way you are, dog boy."

Bella, sensing that violence was only a heartbeat away turned her full attention from Jake to me.

"Carlisle, you and I both know Jasper wasn't involved, he would never hurt me. I'm not going back with Jacob. It's my decision and no one else's."

She stepped forward a few feet before stopping again still within Jasper's reach.

"I'm not crazy, Carlisle, I know what I'm doing and I will make any decisions about my life. No one else has the right to tell me where I should go, or who I should be with, my years of being a slave are at an end. I suggest you talk to Sam before there's any more trouble and tell him to take Jake home. I am staying with Jasper and the others, end of story."

She turned to Jake,

"Go home Jake, I don't belong to you or anyone else. I'm sorry I can't go back to being the girl who agreed to marry you but she's dead and buried. I hope you find someone who loves you and that you'll be happy but that person isn't me."

Then she turned to Sam.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this, Sam, but I don't want any fighting over me. I'm not here against my will and I'm not leaving with Jake. Emily did what she thought was right and I'm grateful to her, I don't want her getting into trouble for her actions. Now please, just leave me alone. I'm tired and I just want this to be over."

Once Bella had spoken everyone knew there was nothing left to fight for, and to my relief, Sam gave the signal for the pack to disperse as he replied to her.

"Very well, Bella. If that's your final decision then we must honor it."

He nodded a curt acknowledgment to me and took Jake's arm.

"Its finished, Jake, listen to Bella. She's not coming back."

I guess we should have expected what happened next, Jake was never going to accept this and before anyone could stop him Jake phased and leaped snarling in fury at Jasper but Bella moved in his path to prevent him and got caught by one of his vicious claw swipes.

Sam held the others back, this was Jake's fight, not theirs, but as Bella went down with a scream I saw Jasper move blindingly fast even for a vampire. He grabbed Jake by the throat, ignoring the flailing claws that ripped his clothes and made deep furrows in his flesh and held him, squeezing the life from the wolf as he looked into its eyes talking through gritted teeth.

"You should have listened, wolf boy."

Jake's struggles became weaker and weaker as Jasper stood there, his expression blank now, but in all conscience, I couldn't condemn him and neither it seemed would Sam who continued to hold the rest of the pack back.

Feeling my eyes on him he stared back at me,

"It must end here, Carlisle or many will die unnecessarily."

I nodded agreeing with his thoughts on the subject although unsure I could persuade Jasper of this.

"Very well, Sam. I am sorry it came to this."

He nodded, Jake was dead and all because he refused to listen to Bella, then turned towards the forest and called the pack to him sending them back to the village. Once alone he glanced at Jasper who dropped the lifeless body of Jacob Black to the ground for Sam to retrieve and addressed the pack Alpha in a cold menacing voice.

"Don't let me see the pack again or Jake's father won't be the only one in mourning."

I tensed wondering how Sam would react to this threat but after hesitating for only a second he turned and followed the pack into the forest, the danger had passed.

 **Jasper**

I continued to grip Jake tightly by the throat crushing the life out of him while ignoring his slashing claws until I saw the light go out of his eyes and I was sure he was dead, then I threw his body to the ground and with a final warning to Sam Uley I turned my back on him and went to Bella's side.

Kneeling down beside Bella I waved Rosalie aside to examine her injuries, her blouse was ripped and blood was leaking from four deep claw wounds across her torso.

She looked at me and smiled stretching out her arms to hold me away and examine my own injuries.

"Are you OK Jasper? Oh, look at your poor chest."

As I swept away her concerns she reached out to touch the deep furrows Jake's claws had left across my chest and I smiled at her,

"Hey, I'm fine, remember vampires heal. I'm more worried about you, darlin'."

I picked her up aware that all but Rosalie had stayed back, upwind of the scent of fresh blood.

Carlisle joined us but I stopped him before he could touch her as I felt her anxiety begin to rise.

"Wait, Carlisle."

I looked down at Bella.

"Do you want Carlisle to look at your wounds?"

She shivered involuntarily,

"I guess I need medical attention but not here, Jasper, not in front of everyone."

I motioned Carlisle forward but stopped him from touching her.

"Not here in front of everyone, Carlisle. The bleeding isn't heavy, I'll wrap what's left of my shirt around her until we get to the house, it's closer than anywhere else and safe enough now."

He was about to protest but became aware that Emmett and Peter had moved forward to stand either side of him.

"Listen to him, Carlisle."

Even from Emmett it sounded more like an order than advice and he nodded but I could see he was deeply upset.

"Very well, but it would be madness to leave those wounds untended for too long."

"Bella makes any decisions regarding her body, not you, or anyone else."

It was extremely important to me that Bella understood she was the one in control, for too long she has been at the whim of strangers but no more, not while I was here.

 **Carlisle**

I understood that Bella was still traumatized by whatever had happened to her over the past two years but even so. I tried again,

"Perhaps it would be better if we went straight to the house where I can examine Bella more thoroughly. I think she might be suffering from shock at seeing Jacob killed, they were close at one time and you don't just shrug something like that off."

Jasper didn't get a chance to answer me before Peter jumped in.

"Don't you think you might be better off working out just what the fuck went on here, Carlisle?"

I tried to ignore his question, his abusive language wasn't necessary and I didn't like his inference that I was out of touch with events. Why Jasper had called on him for help was beyond me when he already had Rose and Emmett. Speaking of which, I couldn't believe that either of them would stand with Jasper against me, after all, I had been the one to send them to pick Bella up because Emily had said she needed my attention. I was the one most qualified to care for her physical and mental welfare, not Jasper.

"It's possible Jake was behind Bella's abduction in the first place, it's quite obvious he was deranged."

"Jake? Yeah, sure. Didn't you hear what he said, one of your brood has been helping him so maybe you should be more concerned with finding out who."

"I understand emotions are running a little high right now and I am aware of what's going on but my priority is, and has always been, Bella. It's patently obvious that she isn't well enough to be making her own decisions and it would appear that I'm the only one who sees the seriousness of the situation. Bella needs hospital care and now that she's no longer in any danger I intend to ensure that's just what she gets. Now please, get out of my way, all of you."

I moved forward once more only to be stopped by Emmett and Peter.

"I suggest you go now Doctor, before the Major hands his lady to one of us and rips your sanctimonious fucking head off," urged Peter.

I could see I wasn't going to get anywhere and truth be told I had the feeling that Bella would be better off with Jasper and his friends than in a hospital so long as they attended to her injuries. Sometimes love is indeed the best tonic.

"Very well, but I hope you will ensure Bella receives competent medical attention."

Having said my piece I turned and walked back to my car, eager to begin my own investigation as to who amongst my family had helped Jacob Black, and why.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Carlisle**

I called Esme from the car and she answered so quickly I thought she must have been waiting for a call, obviously not mine though as she sounded flustered when she recognized my voice.

"Carlisle? Where are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing, I thought you were coming to see Bella?"

"Oh, I was, but I was delayed by a call from Edward, he and Rachel are cutting short their holiday and coming home, I think it turned out to be more expensive than Edward anticipated although with Rachel and Alice together I think a shopping spree was always on the cards. How is Bella by the way? Does she need anything? I thought I might pick up a few things for her on my way."

I wasn't sure I believed her and I hated this feeling of suspicion I now had when I listened to her. Still, surely she wasn't the one who told Jacob where to find Bella? Unfortunately, that left only two possibilities, Edward who had already shown his willingness to intervene, or Alice, or possibly the two in cahoots with each other. Where had I gone so wrong? I never thought in my wildest dreams that anyone in my close-knit and loving family would stoop so low and the shock of finding out just how wrong I had been upset me terribly.

"Well? How is she? Please don't tell me there's been more trouble?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there has and Jake is dead as a result."

She sounded genuinely shocked by the news and insisted on all the details which found me just outside Seattle and close to home although I felt reluctant to go there. Somehow it was no longer the warm and comfortable space I had always seen it to be, something dark lurked in its corners these days that made me very uneasy.

When Esme didn't press her desire to see Bella and check on her personally I was perturbed but as she then pointed out, she wasn't sure she would be welcome with Peter and Charlotte in attendance. Unfortunately, Esme had taken an instant dislike to Jasper's friends and the feeling was mutual which meant they seldom visited and as Alice was also extremely reserved around them I was quite glad. I found Peter too coarse and abrasive for my taste but Charlotte was a warm-hearted woman and I was quite sure given time that she and Esme could have become close.

When I eventually drove up to the house I found Esme busy preparing for the return of the children she loved so much, or some of them at any rate and she was not amused that I had no idea when Rosalie and Emmett would be returning home. Esme liked to have all her 'children' around her and was most upset that we wouldn't be having a grand family reunion after all.

"I blame you, Carlisle, you should never have sent Emmett and Rose to pick Bella up, it was very dangerous. Neither of them has any experience with the wolves and it could have been a trap."

"But it wasn't Esme, and everyone is safe. Emmett and Rosalie just felt that while there is still a danger to Bella they could be better occupied helping Jasper."

"Does he need any help? I got the impression he was quite capable of looking after Bella alone, he certainly didn't want my help."

Now I understood her attitude, she was jealous, first of Jasper taking her place as Bella's caregiver and now because Rose and Emmett had chosen Jasper and Bella over her.

I decided to be quite open with her and explained that Jake had told Jasper that a member of our family had told him where Bella would be. She rose up in righteous indignation.

"And I suppose you're immediate reaction was to blame me? You seem far too eager to jump to conclusions, Carlisle, and every one is to my detriment. What exactly have I done to make you so suspicious of my actions all of a sudden? Is it because I argued with Jasper over taking Bella away from your care? Or because I postponed my trip to see Bella until I finished my phone call with Rachel? Do tell, I can't wait to hear your answer."

Esme's eyes flashed with anger and I knew whatever I said would be wrong so I opted for a neutral silence at which she turned her back on me and stormed out of the room. I had to discover what was going on before it caused a rift between Esme and myself and I fervently hoped that I wouldn't discover she was involved in anything unsavory. My life which had been so happy and settled before Bella resurfaced in my ER was now a pool of suspicion, tension, and ill feeling and I hated it.

 **Esme**

I thought I had handled that very well leaving Carlisle on the back foot, let him talk his way out of my accusations. Unfortunately, he wasn't stupid and had felt the undercurrents flowing through the house. What I could not allow was him putting two and two together and making four. If only he hadn't involved Jasper things would have been finished to my satisfaction by now but instead, I was running around putting out fires and covering my back, not a position I found at all comfortable. Well, it was up to Oscar now, surely even he could manage a simple murder and that's all I asked of him. Find the girl, kill the girl, and make sure it couldn't be traced to either him or more importantly me!

Carlisle locked himself in his study muttering about catching up on some paperwork and I waited until I knew he was engrossed before making my next call. Alice and the others were already at the airport but I thought they should be aware of the situation, it would give them plenty of time to consider their stories during the flight.

Edward was devastated to hear that Jake had failed and died in the attempt, he still wanted Bella as far from Jasper as possible. I thought he was living dangerously, Rachel was a very jealous woman who wouldn't think twice about slipping a metaphorical knife between his ribs if she thought for one second he still had feelings for Bella. I knew he would be plotting his next move although what he thought he could do now that his only worthy ally was dead I had no idea.

Alice was angry but not surprised.

"I didn't see the outcome but let's be fair, Jake was never going to beat Jasper in a fight, it is intriguing how far Jazz is willing to go to protect Bella though, don't you think? Rachel is seething that she missed all the fun. I think he has the hots for Jazz, all that testosterone lacking in Edward. She keeps asking me what he's like as a fighter and a man. I could just imagine her all excited and sparkly eyed watching Jacob Black and Jazz slug it out toe to toe, she should have been a Roman, no gladiator would have been safe from her attentions."

She promised to keep an eye out because I knew Jasper wasn't stupid enough to stay in Forks long, he would want somewhere no one else knew about. Jake's big mouth had made sure of that. Depending on how close to Forks Oscar had men there was a possibility that they could fire the house with everyone inside, I'd been very clear how dangerous Bella's protectors could be and gave orders they were to take no chances. He was still complaining about the two men he had lost but I gave it no mind, they were dead and their bodies probably feeding the fishes by now, besides, there were plenty more like them in his organization and he wasn't getting a penny extra from me to compensate him for their loss.

 **Edward**

So, once again Jake had fouled up and this time he was dead. That was a pity, he had been such an easy mark, just wind him up and point him in the direction of Bella. If anyone could get through my 'brother's defenses and take her it should have been the wolves but no, somehow they just couldn't do it. Not that I wanted Jake to have Bella but he was preferable to Jasper Hale. The thought there might be something between my 'brother' and Bella was more than I could stomach.

"It's such a shame we weren't there, don't you think Alice? There's nothing quite like the spectacle of two Alpha males in mortal combat."

"Really, Rachel? I would have thought it beneath you to watch two animals tearing at each other."

My wife turned to me with a look of long-suffering on her face, as if I was an imbecile.

"Edward, you are far too civilized to understand the powerful magnetism of warriors fighting for their lives or their love. It's so thrilling."

"Well, it's over and we missed it. Anyway, I would have thought you had more important things on your mind, like how you are going to apologize to Carlisle for mislaying his message. I must admit I don't even remember you answering the phone that night."

"Probably too busy trying to think up another plan to upset Jasper, do you think he'll come looking for you now? I mean he knows it was you who put Jacob on his trail twice now. I do hope that if he does you are up to the challenge."

I glared at her,

"Of course I am, my gift gives me the edge every time and please try not to look so excited at the thought of me being dragged into a brawl with him. If I didn't know better I might think you were jealous of a human girl my dear."

Rachel went very quiet when that barb hit home, true Bella was no beauty and she certainly wasn't as sophisticated and worldly as my wife but I had to admit she did have a certain something that I couldn't define.

It concerned me that my wife was showing so much interest in Bella and Jasper, I knew she measured me against Jasper and found me wanting but only because she valued brute strength and cunning as opposed to brains and superior intellect.

"You know, I think if it was possible you'd take the little human, damaged as she is, and keep her as a mistress. Tell me, Edward, what is it that you see in her? Is it like a pet? I mean do you long to take her for a walk on a lead and pet her? Would you like to have her lying on a rug at your feet and fetching your slippers?"

I heard Alice titter and glared at Rachel.

"Don't be absurd. She means nothing to me, I just don't want Jasper ruining what's left of her life."

"Oh let him, they'll have fun together and then when she gets bored he'll do the right thing and kill her. Much more manly than running away."

This time I was the one who felt the barb and fell silent, I would get my own back, I'd put a limit on my credit card, that would hurt her much more than anything I could say. Brains rising above petty bitchiness!

In truth, I sometimes wished I had stayed with Bella instead of leaving her and ending up married to Rachel although I would never admit as much. Bella was the better woman kinder, softer, and more loving. I should have stayed and changed her as she begged me to do but that was all in the past now and I had chosen Rachel.

I wondered if Bella had been frightened of the battle between Jake and his pack and Jasper and his friends if she had begged them not to fight. Rachel would feel it only right that so many would be prepared to sacrifice their lives for her but Bella. No, Bella would feel unworthy of such a noble gesture and hate herself more with each protector who laid down his life for her. How was it that I had fallen in love with two such different creatures?

The flight was tedious manly because I had to endure Rachels thoughts of Jazz and Bella because for one thing she didn't try to keep me out, she knew it would infuriate me to be compared, badly, with that savage. I did get a flash of something about the message she had forgotten to pass on but it was so quick I couldn't make it out. Was there something going on? If so I was determined to discover what. Life was very complicated right now but very interesting too.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Jasper**

As Carlisle walked slowly back to his car I picked Bella up carefully and carried her to Emmett's truck.

Em, you and Rose go on ahead to the house and see if you can round up some medical supplies. Charlotte and Peter will follow with Bella and me."

Peter drove with Charlotte riding shotgun although I doubted we were in any immediate danger, the wolves weren't going to attack again and Oscar's people would hardly be likely to track us here so quickly although I knew we couldn't hang around in Forks too long. After all, whoever had enlisted his services, in the beginning, was sure to still be feeding him information on Bella's whereabouts.

Once at the house, I took Bella into my old study which apparently had been transformed into a spare clothes store by Alice, but the old leather recliner was still there and I placed her gently in it.

"Bella, I'm going to wash those cuts for you. Is that OK with you?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Jasper."

Rose who had heard my words appeared in the doorway with a bowl of warm water, a bottle of antiseptic and a clean white towel which I took from her with a nod of thanks and she retreated back downstairs.

Kneeling beside Bella I took my bloody shirt from her wounds and pulled her own shirt open carefully before examining the cuts which were deep but had almost stopped bleeding and very gently wiped the blood away.

She looked down at her bloodstained bra and the shirt which hung in tatters and grimaced.

"Do you think something of Rose's would fit me? I need to get rid of the bloodstained clothes quickly. It must be hell for all of you, the stench of fresh blood."

She touched my cheek.

"Especially you, being so close to it. I can do this for myself, you don't have to stay."

I shook my head.

"I don't really notice it Bella," which was the truth.

There was a slight burn at the back of my throat but nothing I couldn't ignore. "Why Jasper?" she asked but I could only shrug.

"No idea darlin', but at least one threat is over. I must apologize for my actions, not for killing Jake, he deserved it, but for making you witness to it."

I could see tears in her eyes but she shook her head,

"I understand that you had no choice. I'm just sorry I forced you into that situation. Poor Jake, he just couldn't accept that I no longer had any feelings for him except pity and guilt."

Typical Bella, I thought, thinking of everyone but herself.

A knock on the door proved to be Rose again with an armful of clean clothes and a large plastic bag.

"I thought Bella might want to get out of those dirty clothes. Put them into the plastic bag and I'll burn them. Peter, Charlotte, and Emmett have gone hunting, I think the scent of blood was a little too much for them. Is Bella OK? I could tape or stitch those cuts if Bella wants me to. Just a suggestion though, we can always go to the clinic in town."

Bella jumped anxiously,

"No, no doctors please, Jasper. If Rose can do it then I'd rather have her help me."

As she swayed with the effort of standing I took her arm and sat her back down.

"It looks like your skills will be required then, Rose."

My sister came in slowly and smiled at Bella as she sat on a small stool in front of the chair to be close enough to examine Bella's wounds properly.

"I'm going to need you to strip off to the waist, Bella."

I offered to leave the room, Bella didn't need a man looking at her after all that had happened, even a man who would gladly close his eyes and never look much as he loved her and I did. I had accepted that I loved Bella even if she never saw me in the same way.

Bella grasped my hand and held it tightly,

"No, please stay, Jasper."

I nodded but promised myself to keep my eyes averted and let Bella see that I was doing so.

Rose sat back and smiled reassuringly.

"I think I can tape these three but the other two need stitches and I don't have any local anesthetic."

"That's fine, I'll make sure Bella doesn't feel a thing."

Bella was about to protest but I stared into her face and she knew better than to argue so she closed her eyes and allowed Rose to go ahead and minister to her while I kept my own eyes strictly on Bella's face.

Rose didn't hang around and pretty soon Bella was fixed up and dressed once more having felt nothing during the stitching.

"Thank you, Rosalie. I admit I wasn't sure about you because someone in the family is responsible for what happened to me and you and I never got along very well before but Jasper told me he trusted you and he was right. I'm sorry I was suspicious of you."

Rosalie smiled although I knew the revelation about one of us being responsible for Bella's predicament still hit her hard.

She leaned close and hugged Bella gently as if she were made of spun glass.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, Bella. I was wrong to judge you before I even knew you but I intend making it up to you. As far as Emmett and I are concerned you're family, just like Jazz, and just like him we plan on finding out who was responsible and making sure they can never hurt you again, no matter who it turns out to be."

My cell phone buzzed insistently so excusing myself I left the two girls together in my study and went outside to take the call which came from Jenks.

"Yes?"

I never said more than necessary to the lawyer, we weren't friends.

"Mr Jasper, It's Jenks here. I have some more information for you on Oscar, the... ah... man you were interested in."

I sighed meaningfully,

"I know who he is, what do you have for me?"

He paused momentarily,

"I have a possible location for the... gentleman, and a source informs me that he is in residence at the moment. He's hosting a rather special party at the weekend.. ah.."

What was he waiting for?

"Give. I don't have all day."

I wrote down the address he gave and flipped the phone closed just as the others returned from their hunting trip.

"Folks, we've finally got a lead on the bastard who snatched Bella".

 **Bella**

Rosalie's head jerked up suddenly as if she had heard something suspicious and I began to panic.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

She looked at me hesitating and I began to feel sick with fear.

"Is it something bad? What's wrong? Are the wolves back? Or is it the men who snatched me?"

I could hear the rising hysteria in my own voice and that decided her.

"No, there's nothing wrong, Bella. Jasper just got a lead on the man responsible for your abduction, that's all. Don't worry."

When I heard that, my stomach flipped and I leaned over the side of the chair and threw up feeling embarrassed and ashamed but Rosalie merely threw the towel over the mess and soothed me, rubbing my back and telling me everything was going to be fine.

Sure I was frightened for myself but far more for the others because I knew this meant they were going after him and I couldn't help fearing I might be left behind or sent to the care of Carlisle and Esme to keep me safe.

I insisted on accompanying Rosalie as she joined the others downstairs to find them talking quietly among themselves. Peter turned and stepped towards me in an effort to keep me back but dropped his arm as he heard Jasper's warning.

"Leave her be, Captain."

I smiled my thanks to Peter and joined the group standing close to Jasper and taking his arm.

"I'm coming with you."

The others glanced at Jasper who seemed to understand my reason for wanting to go with them and nodded despite their hastily voiced reservations.

"Enough, it's decided. I promised I wouldn't leave Bella again and I meant it. Where I go, she goes. Bella understands it will be dangerous and distressing for her but better than sitting it out somewhere safe fretting about what is happening and worrying about us."

I knew he was right of course but I had to go, I wanted to see if I recognized the man, if he'd been the first man I saw. I needed to know why all this had happened to me, who was responsible for me losing two years of my life, for the things that had been done to me. In short, I couldn't begin to heal and move forward until I had answers however bitter they might be to swallow.

I looked at the address scribbled on the piece of paper Jasper held and recognized it, by area at least, we were going to Seattle. I think that's when it hit me, I'd been held in Seattle all this time. So close to home, my Dad, and safety. It was cruel to think I was that close when Charlie had died, and I had never even known.

We set off immediately although I would have preferred to rest first, I was very tired and I ached all over. My poor body wasn't used to all the exercise it was getting and I was so exhausted I could hardly keep my eyes open let alone follow the conversation. We had all crammed into Emmett's truck for the drive to Seattle and crushed against Jasper one side and Rose the other there was no fear of my slumping over, I could sleep with my head on Jasper's shoulder and remain upright, I just prayed that I wouldn't drool on his shirt.

I hoped that my sleep might be free of dreams and nightmares, it had gotten to the point that I was scared to close my eyes for fear I would find myself back in that dreadful place never sure who would appear when the door opened next. Even though I knew I was free and that Jasper would never allow anyone to take me back there the memories of what had happened still haunted me.

The next thing I knew the truck had pulled up outside a small motel on the outskirts of the city and Charlotte was walking back brandishing two keys in her hand.

"Two? What the fuck do we need two rooms for, Char?"

She rolled her eyes at her husband's question.

"Think about it Peter, there are six of us and even the most liberal-minded of managers might balk at renting one room to such a large group. Besides, I thought Bella might like some privacy, she must be sick of staring at your ugly face."

"Hey, I'll have you know I was voted the town's most eligible bachelor one year."

Emmett guffawed,

"Yeah, but you were the only guy in town at the time, Peter."

There was more good-natured banter as Charlotte handed one key to Jasper and went to unlock the door of her room.

"Rose and Em can bunk with us. You come in when you're ready, Major."

I followed Jasper in a little self consciously and checked out the bathroom relieved to see there was a tub.

"I think I'll have a soak before I try to get some sleep, you won't go will you?"

The thought of being alone and naked in the motel room, unguarded had me shivering but Jasper soon reassured me.

"One of us will be with you at all times, Bella. Now go, take a bath and I'll rustle up some food for you."

"I'm not very hungry."

He smiled and stroked my face,

"You need to eat, Bella. As it is you'll blow away with the first puff of wind."

He was right, I was gaunt, my skin stretched tight over my cheekbones and I no longer had a waist, I was skinny from shoulders to feet but that was reassuring in some ways, after all, who would feel attracted to a girl who looked like a walking skeleton?

I had my soak although not for as long as I had wanted because I was frightened I might fall asleep and drown in the tub. The smell of hot food tempted me too although I found I couldn't manage more than a few mouthfuls, I was more interested in the painkillers that Carlisle had left for me and then I fell into bed and must have been asleep by the time my head hit the pillow although I made sure Jasper was sitting where I could see him staring out the window as if expecting trouble and wanting to be ready for it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Jasper**

I waited until Bella woke up before joining the others, she needed me more and they could work out our strategy as well as I could. Only once she knew I was next door and had Rosalie for company did I join them. We knew the address would be heavily guarded but that made no difference to us. It was extremely difficult to guard against an army of vampires and that is essentially what we were.

Emmett had called up Google Earth on his laptop and they were studying the land surrounding Oscar's place. It was a large sprawling edifice set in vast very private grounds and the nearest neighbor was over a mile in any direction so the possibility of sneaking up on it was low even for us. I was sure he'd have a bolt hole and an exit strategy in place too, he sounded like a cautious man to me from the file Jenks had sent me earlier. He was a real scumbag but a clever one having kept his hands clean by hiring others to do his dirty work.

I wondered which would be the best way to approach the place then Peter pointed out a structure about half a mile away.

"It looks like that might make a suitable base for us. It's far enough away to be ignored by the target house but close enough for us to make an attack at speed. It might be an idea to stake the place out for a couple of days. Check on the security layout."

We decided the stakeout was our best strategy so Emmett and Rose agreed to go on ahead and find us a base for operations and somewhere for Bella, whose needs were different from ours, well away from the barn and the target house. She wasn't going to like that but she might find that facing her captor and possibly even one of her abusers might be too much for her and I wanted her to have somewhere she felt safe in that case while I dealt with business. I would explain all this to Bella when I took over from Rose looking after her.

 **Emmett**

Rose and I had no difficulty finding a place to rent at a good distance from our target, far enough but not too far. We had to go through the usual farce of a viewing but we soon got rid of the Realtor and with the keys and six months rent paid up front we rang the others to join us. In the meantime, we went shopping, Rose to fill the cupboards with food and all the other human necessities for Bella, while I went to see Jenks with a shopping list provided by Jazz.

At first, his secretary stonewalled, telling me that Mr Jenks was busy and wouldn't be available for an appointment all week.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave me your name and a message. I'll make sure Mr Jenks gets it as soon as he's free, Mr McCarty."

I took a sheet of notepaper from her desk and scribbled Jasper's name on it then folded it and handed it to her.

"Give that to your boss now. He'll make time."

She looked at me then glanced nervously at the door behind her desk before taking the folded paper and picking up the phone.

"I have a message for you, Mr Jenks, it's important or so I'm led to believe."

He told her rather curtly to bring it through and I stood to look out of his fifth-floor window waiting for his response. It wasn't long in coming, he shot out of his office like a slug from a gun barrel and came over his hand already outstretched.

"Mr McCarty, a pleasure. I take it you are a friend of Mr Jasper?"

"You could say that. He needs you to do something for him."

"Of course, of course, come through to my office."

He turned to the now flustered young woman.

"Hold my calls."

"But you have a conference call with Judge Laing in ten minutes."

"I said hold my calls, all calls. If I'm not free reschedule the judge."

It didn't take long to conduct our business although the lawyer was nervous about fulfilling the 'shopping list' I handed him.

"It might be a little difficult to get the explosives," he told me.

"You'll have to take that up with Jasper."

A cold sweat broke out on his forehead on hearing this and he changed his tune.

"I think under the circumstances I might know someone who can help, for a fee."

I offered him my phone but he stepped back, his hands shaking visibly.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll call as soon as I have everything available. Please tell Mr Jasper I will do my best."

I nodded at him grinning. The poor guy was terrified and I wondered what Jasper had done to frighten him so badly.

 **Bella**

We drove to Seattle together, Peter driving, with Charlotte riding shotgun, while I sat in the back with Jasper, holding his hand tightly. The closer we got to the city the more nervous I became. Jasper understood and offered to calm me but I knew I needed to work through my emotions so I told him no thanks but that I would ask if it got too hard for me to handle. I'd been to Seattle plenty of times before I was abducted but now I knew it was where I was held for those two terrible years it made me very nervous.

Luckily we weren't going right into the city, in fact, the house Rose and Emmett had chosen was on the very edge and when I saw it I had to smile, it was totally opposite from the Cullens favorite home in Forks. This was old and small and I loved it. Rose beamed when she saw my expression,

"We hoped you'd like it, Bella. Old and comfortable. Come in and see."

She held out her hand and whilst hesitant to leave Jasper I did trust her now so I took it and we went inside together.

She understood how jumpy I was and chatted quietly to me as she showed me the cupboards and refrigerator full of groceries, all for me, then led me upstairs to the master bedroom which she and Emmett had made comfortable for me as the only one of the party who actually needed to sleep. It was a pretty room and on the bed was a pile of new clothes and toiletries all for me. I could have cried at this symbol of their kindness but I fought back the tears, I was too weary to start another crying jag.

I think she sensed I was close to tears and led me back downstairs where Jasper stood in the hall as if waiting for me. He held out his hand and as I touched it I could feel myself relax once more, he really was my safe harbor and I couldn't imagine living without him now. He too looked less tense once we were together again, or perhaps that was just my wishful thinking. At any rate, we then joined the others who were poring over a map. Peter who'd been explaining the best routes in and out of the target area heaved a sigh of relief,

"Perhaps now you'll listen to what I'm saying, Major. Geez!"

I giggled and looked at the other things scattered on the table, one of which caught my eye, a color photograph of a man half covered by a piece of paper. I pulled the photograph out so I could see it clearly and there he was smiling up at me, the old man I had seen when I woke up in that dark room, the one who had fleetingly reminded me of Father Christmas.

 **Rose**

I called out as Bella collapsed but Jazz was faster than the rest of us and scooped her up into his arms. As Peter said, we knew we had the right man now and his days were numbered, he was a dead man walking. Emmett cursed and grabbing up the photograph ripped it to pieces imagining I think that it was the man himself while Peter continued to stare at the map but even he was affected by Bella's reaction, his fists were clenched and his jaw rigid.

Jazz carried her upstairs and we all followed wanting to help but he shut the door, making it very clear he wanted to be alone with her. I was the last to descend and heard Charlotte and Peter talking then they turned to me and explained their idea.

"We're going to do a drive by. See if we can't get a better idea of how much security he's got."

"Won't matter," interrupted Emmett, "he's just been handed a death sentence."

In the end, the two guys went off leaving us girls sitting in the lounge both shocked by Bella's response to a mere photograph. I picked up the pieces and set them on the table moving them around like a jigsaw until I had it reassembled and stared down at the monster it portrayed. It showed a man of about sixty, double-chinned under a white beard and balding with piggy little eyes and a satisfied smirk on his face.

I stared at it for some time thinking about the man and what he had done, to Bella and probably hundreds of other young girls. Then an idea struck me.

"Charlotte, I've just had an idea, if he's into prostitution maybe we can get close to him easier than the guys."

She frowned then a smile lit up her face as she twigged what I was talking about.

"I like your thinking, sister. Do you think he might be interested in two naïve young country girls looking for a good time?"

I nodded,

"Oh, I think he might be more than just interested. Maybe we should go out this evening to.."

I picked up Jenks neatly printed report and read,

"The Pink Pussy Cat. Who thinks up these names for God's sake?"

Charlotte stood up,

"I think we should go shopping, Rose. We need to look gorgeous, but then we already do, but also cheap and flashy which will take some time and accessories."

We went out arm in arm knowing Jasper would have heard us and he had the Bella situation well in hand so we wouldn't be missed.

 **Jasper**

I laid Bella on the bed and looked down at her distraught face. If his photo had this much power over her what would happen if she should come face to face with the bastard? Perhaps we should get her well away from Seattle and Oscar before we went in.

She was very restless and I felt her fading from me so I took her up in my arms again and kissed her,

"Bella. You're safe with me. We're so close to finishing this, it's nearly over and I will protect you from him. We all will, but you have to stay with us."

The fear on her face slowly faded and I knew she'd heard me and was coming back, she trusted me that much.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again, darlin'."

She swallowed nervously then her eyelids flickered and she slowly opened her eyes. I saw the love and trust in them and held her pressed close to me, unable to believe she trusted me so completely and loved me so deeply.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, that was stupid but I.. he..there he was smiling up at me just like before."

"Hush, you're safe. You have an army of vampires to protect you. Do you think it might be better if you were to leave before we went into action? I know I said you'd be best off with me but I'm afraid for you, Bella. You're still so weak and frail, the tension and violence might be too much for you."

She shook her head.

"I know I'm not strong enough for all this but I have to see it through, don't you see? I'll never get over it if I don't see it through to the end and I couldn't bear to be separated from you or the others, you make me strong."

"OK, but if I think it's getting too much for you I will send you away from Seattle with Emmett and Rose, you trust them."

"I trust you all, how could I not after everything that's happened."

I swung my legs onto the bed and lay down beside her, happy for us to be alone for a little while, and pulled her into my arms.

"You'll never need to be frightened again, Bella. Now sleep, you look exhausted again."

"I am, and thank you again."

She slipped into sleep so quickly I began to worry again, she was so fragile and so precious to me I couldn't allow anything to happen to her, not now.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Bella**

I felt better when I woke up and after dinner, I joined the others for their planning meeting where they discussed ways to isolate Oscar in order to abduct him from the heavily fortified house that he called home. At the same time, it was made very clear to me that I was not to be allowed to participate. I knew that Jasper was trying to protect me when he told me that one of the girls would stay here with me while the rest of the party captured Oscar but I was so frightened. The last time he'd left me with Charlotte I ended up captured by the wolves while she lay badly injured and I couldn't go through something like that again so I insisted on going with them.

Truth be told I wanted to see Oscar die for what he had done to me, I wanted to be sure he would never send men out to hunt for me again or ruin another girl's life. I needed to know that he was truly dead, to see it with my own eyes.

Peter could see my point, as could Rose, who along with Charlotte had a plan of their own to capture Oscar, so I won the day and all we could do now was to wait for nightfall to put the plan into operation. I sat with Jasper just enjoying the feeling of safety I now had and watching as Emmett became more and more impatient until finally, Rose lost her temper with him.

"For God's sake sit down, Em, you're driving me mad with the pacing."

He slumped moodily into a chair moaning about how slowly time was passing and tapped his fingers on the arm which I saw was slowly driving everyone in the room crazy although no one had the guts to tell him so.

 **Jasper**

It made no difference to me how long we had to wait, I was used to it like any good soldier was and I had the added bonus of Bella at my side but I understood Emmett's impatience. The longer we waited the more time he had to think about what he was about to do. Emmett had never been into battle and had never watched friends and enemies alike die horribly. He was probably wondering what I intended doing to Oscar before I killed him because kill him I certainly would… eventually. First, though, he had information I wanted and he must pay for the things he had done to my lady with interest.

As soon as it got dark we piled into Emmett's truck as it was the largest and while he drove I rode shotgun with Bella in the middle and the girls in the back with Peter who started bitching as soon as we took off.

"Fuck me, Major. I should have ridden in the flatbed, we need eyes all around. It's like being in a fucking whorehouse sandwich back here."

I glared at him in the mirror,

"Shut up Peter before I climb over there and do it for you and keep your mind on the job."

He made a face but I knew he was on the ball, he always was, and I trusted him with my back just as I had always done.

 **Emmett**

I pulled up at the back of the old barn we'd marked as our base for the night and while Charlotte and Bella made a comfortable space for her to wait, Jasper, Peter, and myself readied ourselves for action. If possible we wanted to get in and out with this guy without alerting any of the bodyguards he was sure to have to watch his back. We had no need to worry about passive infrared detectors or trembler alarms that appeared to be the building's main security, we were too cold and too fast to set those off. All we needed was to identify the room he was in and bingo!

I turned as Rose called my name in a smoky intimate voice and my eyes bugged out of their sockets. She and Charlotte stood there dressed like a couple of cheap hookers.

"We went shopping yesterday and then found a way of bumping into one of the 'party planners' who was nice enough to invite us to the party this evening so we're off but we'll let you know which room you need to crash as soon as we can and we'll do our best to get him alone if possible."

Rosie was the most beautiful woman I had ever set eyes on but now...Wow! She was dressed in a black skirt that stopped mid thigh showing off her long shapely legs and a top so tight she must have painted it on. Thinking of which, I wondered how much fun it would be to peel it back off again later! Her hair was long and loose cascading over her shoulders and breasts and to finish off the look she wore 4-inch stiletto heels, she was every man's wet dream.

Next to her stood Charlotte although you would never have guessed it glancing at her quickly. Her own dark hair was short and she'd spiked it giving the tips a silver frosting that shimmered in the light. Her outfit was as sexy as Rosalie's if completely different. She wore slave sandals that tied up to her knees with leather thongs and a cream dress with slits up both sides to her hip and a plunging neckline that reached to her waist. I never understood how that kind of top stayed in place, by the law of physics it should gape open giving a guy a free shot but instead, it folded tantalizingly over her breasts leaving any sane man wanting more and his imagination running riot.

They struck catwalk poses and twirled.

"Well, will we do?"

Jasper had okayed their plan and wasn't phased by their appearance but Peter and I were pretty angry when we saw the way they were using their assets as bait.

"Hey, Char what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

She looked at him rolling her eyes then at Bella.

"Getting justice for our sister, idiot. What do you think? And don't start because we don't have time for one of your little tantrums. You neither, Emmett."

I exchanged a glance with him and shrugged, neither of us could argue with that and what would be the point in trying?

 **Charlotte**

Rose and I said our goodbyes and went off to retrieve the beat up old car we were using as cover. We had no invitations but Paulie had been so keen for us to show that he'd left instructions at the front gate for us to be allowed through. We were still frisked however and as we pulled up outside the isolated house it only took a quick glance to see that it wasn't going to be a quick grab and run. There was too much security around, each 'guest' had brought their own bodyguards to add to those already hired to look after the building and it's boss.

That's why Oscar had thrown the party, he was looking for new clients and giving present ones a thank you gift of girls, booze, and drugs. You could smell the latter wafting from the open windows and door.

Rose and I walked in together, trying our hardest to look starstruck and knowing that every guy in the room was looking at us, the other girls present didn't stand a chance! What attention we didn't get by our looks and dress we got by dazzling the guys.

As I looked around the room I spotted our quarry talking to an important looking guy who himself had already turned to look at us. At this point, Paulie spotted our arrival and scurried over almost dragging us over in his eagerness to introduce his latest conquests to his boss.

In person, Oscar was as repulsive as his photo had suggested and I cringed to think of his hands on poor Bella. Looking us both over with eager appreciative eyes he patted the seats either side for us to join him. He wanted to know our names and where we were from and I started on the story we'd agreed. We were two girls fresh from college in a small country town eager for the bright lights of the city and desperate to be noticed. With little money, no jobs, and nowhere to go we were getting a little desperate, after all, neither of us wanted to go back home to the dreary homes we had so recently escaped from. His eyes lit up more and more as he heard our tale realizing we were just the kind of girls he preyed on and he could see the dollars rolling in as he hired us out to his clients.

He put his hand on my thigh and didn't even seem to notice how cold it was, he was too hot himself. I could see he was trying to find the best opening to offer us' jobs'. The bait was that he might have an opening for two pretty young girls in a new movie project he was putting together but he suggested we stay for the party and be friendly to the guests so he could see if we were really movie material.

I shrugged and was happy to play along while Rose was more cautious just as we had agreed beforehand. Oscar took the time to cajole her and eventually she agreed that we would stay for now at which point he arranged drinks and 'candy' hoping to relax us so he could take control without any fuss.

We circulated aware he watched our every move and made sure we had every male we spoke to eating out of our hand while fooling him into thinking we were drinking too much although we avoided the free drugs. They wouldn't have any effect on us in any case but neither of us liked the idea. The men in the room were all involved in illegal activities of one kind or another and I overheard one conversation between our host and one of his guests.

"I hear you had a little trouble recently, Oscar. You lost control of one of your best girls. That's a shame, I rather liked her, pretty and innocent looking, you could almost imagine she was a maiden."

He laughed loudly while I marked his card, he was going down soon, very soon, but for now, he would have to wait, his host was first on our list.

"Harry, you shouldn't believe everything you hear, besides she was losing her novelty value. Now the two new girls, you must admit they are fresh and eager. Shall I pencil you in for an early visit to them? Maybe a threesome?"

Harry licked his lips and nodded eagerly, his eyes undressing us where we stood talking to yet another lecher with sweaty palms, wandering hands, and bad breath.

When he thought we were safely under the influence, Rose had noticed the barman slip something into our drinks a little earlier, Oscar offered us the use of his private bathroom and escorted us upstairs, leaving his bodyguard at the bottom so he wouldn't be 'disturbed' although they were less than happy with the arrangement. His two bodyguards were good at their job, suspicious of everyone, even two scantily clad, naive and tipsy little country girls and we knew that at the first sign of trouble they would be up those stairs like greyhounds. We would have to be careful or risk a scene and possible bloodbath if we were discovered to be vampires not that the world would be any poorer for losing these type of people from its face.

We giggled and took his arms, both of us resisting the sudden urge to rip them off and beat him to death with them. As it was we played along until we reached his room where once inside with the door closed and locked he turned with eager hands and an even more eager dick, to 'audition' us.

 **Rose**

His eyes widened at first with anticipation widened even further with shock as Charlotte grabbed his arm and pulled him into a bear hug clamping the other hand over his mouth and hissing a warning not to make a sound in his ear. He ignored her and tried to pull free or wrench her hand from his mouth to scream for his bodyguards but soon found out any resistance was futile and stood sweating and trembling unable to believe that two innocent little girl's, already drunk and drugged, could put up such a fight. What, I wondered was he thinking? Were we going to rob him? Kill him? Or were we undercover cops ready to arrest him and search the place for evidence of his criminal activities?

I opened the huge patio doors and whistled the signal for the guys to come and when he saw Emmett and Peter appear on the balcony Oscar redoubled his struggles, trying desperately and futilely to break Charlotte's grip on him.

Peter shook his head and walked over to stand in front of him a dangerous smile playing on his lips.

"I'd like to kill you here and now but you have a debt to pay to a certain young lady so for now, you get to live."

He smiled and patted Oscar's face just as there was a knock on the door.

"You OK boss? The city councilor has just driven up and you asked me to let you know when he arrived."

Peter leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"My friend here is going to let go of your mouth and I want you to tell him to go away. That you'll be finished soon and then you'll come down, OK?"

Oscar looked at him and nodded, swallowing nervously although we all knew he would try to call for help the second he could.

Emmett stood to the side of the door ready to act if necessary and nodded to Charlotte to go ahead. At first, I thought maybe we'd read him wrong as he began to stutter.

"I'm almost finished I'll.."

Then his attitude changed and he yelped as Charlotte's hand clamped down across his mouth once more, hard enough to split his lip, preventing the cry for help that was about to burst forth.

Emmett gauging the position of the guard from his speech punched straight through the door and grabbed the bodyguard by the throat, slamming him against the wood and knocking him cold. We waited to see if anyone had heard the noise but the music was so loud it was doubtful. As we stood there the smell of blood from Oscar's lip and the guard's broken nose permeated the room and we all swallowed convulsively.

"We go, now," snapped Peter, his eyes black as night.

Emmett let go of the unconscious guard who slid to the floor pulling his fist back through the splintered wood and we all exited via the balcony. Oscar was lifted up by Peter and slung across his shoulders Charlotte's fist knocking him senseless and preventing any more trouble or noise.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Jasper**

I had wanted to go with the others to snatch the creep but it was far too dangerous for Bella to be at the center of things, so I decided the best thing would be for me to stay with her. Besides, she just didn't trust anyone other than me to keep her safe which was nice.

Once alone we sat in the doorway of the barn watching the sun dip below the horizon in companionable silence. I hadn't wanted to bring this up while everyone was here but it couldn't wait any longer.

"Bella, you do realize that he's not going to leave here alive?"

She looked across at me from the bale of straw she'd curled up on.

"I know, and I know you don't need any distractions, that's why I'm sitting over here, away from you. He deserves to die for what he did, I just wish I could be the one to do it."

I looked at her somewhat shocked by her words although I had half expected them.

"You'd kill him yourself?"

She nodded.

"Yes. He took something very important from me, something that I can never get back and he'll do it to other girls if he isn't stopped."

Her voice was firm and her face determined and at that moment I wanted to tear this Oscar limb from limb but instead I got up and went to the bag that Emmett had carried in and laid carefully on the wooden shelf that ran along one side of the barn then returned to her.

"We planned on blowing the whole place up Bella, but it will mean some innocent girl's losing their lives too."

She shook her head sadly.

"If they're in there they aren't innocent anymore. If I were there I'd rather be blown up than survive as a slave to those monsters."

I nodded, relieved she wasn't making a fuss about it, again I had half expected it.

"Fair enough."

Then I offered her the gun I'd taken out of the bag.

"Do you want to do it yourself? Personally, I don't think you should. Leave him to us, Bella. You're far too pure and innocent to kill someone, even someone like him and trust me, it's not as easy as they make it look on TV.

 **Bella**

I couldn't help but laugh at his words,

"Innocent and pure, Jasper? I was once, but not anymore. I'm damaged goods now."

His eyes blazed angrily as he crouched down beside me.

"Never say that again Bella, you are pure and innocent. You didn't do anything. Everything that has happened, all of it, happened to you against your will. I don't want you to stain your hands or your soul, with the blood of this man but if that's what you want, I won't stop you."

He took my free hand in his and raised it to his mouth kissing it gently.

"You are the purest thing in my world. Please stay that way, Bella, for me. Show me that it's possible to rise above the monster inside because that's who is talking through your lips now. I know, I've heard him too often and listened to him too often. Don't be like me, be better."

My lip was trembling as I took the gun from him. It was far heavier than I'd imagined and felt menacing and cold in my hands. It reminded me of the one time my dad actually shouted at me when he found me with his service revolver in my hands, it was just a child's curiosity and the gun was unloaded but he had been so angry. That made me think about him and what he would have said to me in this situation. His words were Jasper's words and I knew I couldn't do it no matter how much I wanted to.

I could see the relief on Jasper's face as I handed the gun back to him and I wondered if the others had discussed what to do if I insisted on killing Oscar myself and what they had decided. Jasper would always stand up for my right to self-determination and Peter would probably think it only natural but Emmett? And Rosalie? What would they have said?

I watched as Jasper twisted the gun into a mangled chunk of metal and threw it contemptuously into a dark corner and as he turned back he hesitated, I had moved so we were only inches apart and stared intently into his face as I spoke.

"Jasper, thank you. Thank you for letting me make my own decisions."

He smiled at me and I noticed just how young and innocent he looked when he relaxed.

"You had to be given the opportunity to decide for yourself. As you told Carlisle, it's your life, your body, to make your own decisions about. I'm just glad you decided the way you did, but I would have stood behind you whatever you decided to do, and so would the others."

"Would they? I mean Peter, and probably Charlotte too, but Emmett, and Rosalie?"

"We talked about it and yes, Emmett didn't think I should even give you the gun but Rosalie pointed out how she had felt about the men who violated her and that tipped it for him. I just wish I had been there to ensure you were never abducted in the first place but…."

He hesitated and then continued,

"If I'd been there I would have asked you not to marry Jacob Black as well."

I glanced at him wondering just what he meant by that but too afraid to ask him.

 **Emmett**

We heard their conversation as we approached the barn and glanced at each other with wry smiles. Peter and Charlotte were already bloodied enough by their lives to think nothing of killing such a man as Oscar while Rose and I wanted justice for our little sister and for that reason would happily end his life, but none of us wanted to see Bella's soul tainted by blood.

I walked in first to give Bella some warning of Oscar's approach and she started up grabbing at Jasper's hand and visibly steeling herself for the ordeal to come. The others, having given us a few seconds then entered, Oscar being dragged behind Peter by one arm, terrified and confused, demanding to be told who we were and what we wanted followed by threats of what his men would do to us when they tracked us down until he realized that nothing he said was having any effect.

Peter threw him to the floor and as he scrambled to his knees he glanced around wide-eyed and then I saw his eyes fix on Bella and open even wider. Now he knew why he was here, and his face drained of all color.

Jasper took three steps forward to stand in front of Oscar, hiding Bella from his view. He looked at the man's white terrified face and watched as the blood trickled down his chin and onto the front of his once crisp white shirt.

"Do you recognize anyone here?" Jasper asked him coldly.

Oscar nodded nervously but Jasper just continued to stare waiting until Oscar choked out an answer.

"Yes."

Jasper pulled him up by the front of that same blood-spattered shirt and held his face close to his own.

"I want you to listen very closely to what I'm about to say. There is no way you will ever leave this place alive but I'm sure you've already worked that out for yourself but it can go one of two ways."

Jasper shook him like a dog worrying a rat before continuing and I saw the pee stain grow across Oscar's crotch.

"If you answer my questions to my satisfaction I'll kill you quickly. If you don't... Well, it will get very messy and extremely painful. Do you understand?"

Oscar swallowed and nodded trembling visibly in Jasper's grip.

"Yes. Yes. I understand but you have it all wrong. I was only following orders, it wasn't my fault. She isn't my usual kind of girl… it.. it was all a big mistake." Jasper wasn't happy with his explanation and twisted the man's shirtfront blocking off his airway and making him choke, his face getting more and more crimson as he struggled to breathe.

"Oh fuck, this is gonna get messy, I've seen the Major in this mood before. You might want to ask the girls to take Bella for a walk or she might never dare to close her eyes ever again."

I glanced at Peter who was waiting for me to do as he said so I gestured to Rose to take Bella outside quickly. She nodded and whispered something to Charlotte then the girl's stationed themselves either side of Bella ready to hustle her out at the first sign it was getting ugly. Bella stiffened, she was no mug, she understood what was going on and then said something to Rose who replied then shrugged and let go of Bella's arm.

"Fuck me, can't those girls follow orders just once in a while? Do they really want Bella to see the Major take the guy apart one finger at a time?"

 **Bella**

I had kept my eyes away from Oscar, the very sight of him made me feel sick as I relived that first meeting and his fat fingers on my body, the stifling weight of his bulk squeezing the air from my lungs, so I noticed Peter's concerned look and the gesture Emmett made. When the two girls appeared at my side their hands on my shoulders I tensed and then Rose whispered in my ear.

"I don't think you need to see this, Bella and it wouldn't be fair on Jasper."

I turned to look at her understanding exactly what she meant but unwilling to leave without saying at least something to my abductor. I wasn't a fool, I knew Jasper had been saying nothing less than the plain truth to Oscar, he would die here and I think I understood deep down that whether he cooperated or not he was still going to die brutally.

I glanced quickly at Jasper and then back to her.

"Just give me a second, please."

I shrugged off their grasp and approached Jasper who turned his captive slightly so I could look into Oscar's face as if he had read my thoughts.

"Remember me? My face is that of the last girl you will ever brutalize. Someone like you is a blight on the planet, an evil that spreads out and devours good people, innocent people. My friends are going to stop you permanently so I suggest you tell them everything they want to know and pray that Jasper was telling the truth. You see, he cares about me and he hates you for what you did and his hatred is something terrible to behold. I hope you die writhing in agony you bastard."

I slapped his face as hard as I could then turned my back on him and walked back to where the girl's waited for me trying to hide how much my palm stung right now.

He whimpered then started to talk rapidly, beseeching me to help him.

"Don't leave me here like this. Tell them I looked after you. I gave you food and clothing, I kept you alive when I should have killed you. Tell them.."

I ignored his frantic pleas.

"I'm ready Rosalie. Let's go wait in the truck."

I wouldn't be able to hear what went on in the barn but Charlotte and Rose would and I wondered if they would tell me anything. I hoped not, coward that I am.

 **Jasper**

Once I knew that Bella was out of sight and earshot I addressed the scumbag once more.

"Who paid you to kidnap Bella?"

He shook his head still staring after her although she was long gone.

"I don't know her name, I never met her."

"So, it was a woman?"

He turned his attention back to me.

"Yes, it was a woman I spoke to her but I never met her. Most of my clients prefer it that way."

"How did she contact you?"

He hesitated but I didn't, I wasn't messing around. Instead, I took one of his hands in mine and squeezed, hearing the bones crunch.

He screamed then looked at my face again tears of pain rolling down his cheeks.

"She phoned me, she got my name through a friend."

I looked at him waiting for more, then squeezed again and felt his agony as his bones were crushed further.

When he finished screaming I waited again staring at him and he spoke so fast he was falling over his words.

"I did some work for a young lady some years ago. She wanted someone to disappear, a woman that is. She never told me why and I never asked, it pays to know as little as possible. She paid up and the job was done."

"The go-between, the one who gave the woman the way to contact you. I take it you know her name?"

He shook his head,

"No, I told you I don't ask for any details except the target and the payment."

I stared into his eyes, he was lying, did he think maybe he could bargain for his life? Information for the right to continue breathing?

"A name, now."

"I don't know."

His scream as the skin of his hand burst and bones protruded was long and agonizing but I could wait and he deserved to suffer.

Looking over his head I saw Peter leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking bored as if waiting for a bus, while Emmett, not used to such brutality, looked on stony-faced. I understood that Bella meant a lot to him and he wanted to see her abuser pay almost as much as I did.

When he could gulp down enough air to speak again Oscar gasped out a single sentence.

"Alice Cullen, the woman who wanted Bella killed used her name as a recommendation."

There was absolute silence in the barn after this statement, except for the sobbing gasps of the injured man.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Rose**

I froze as I heard that name, Alice had used this creature to have someone killed in the past? Who? And who had used Alice's name to get him to take on Bella's abduction? And why? What had Bella done to deserve to suffer so horrifically and eventually die? I could see why the pervert decided to keep Bella alive and for that, we could only be grateful in that it allowed us to save her but.. what the hell was going on? I knew it wasn't me and it wasn't Alice quite obviously unless she had decided not to leave a trail leading to her door but surely she wouldn't want Bella dead, why should she? But if not, that only left Rachel unless someone had used the Cullen name as an alias.

Charlotte looked over at me but I shook my head slightly in warning, Bella didn't need to know of Alice's involvement with Oscar yet and we should wait to see how Jasper wanted to play it.

Then I heard Jazz speak again and this time even he sounded shocked.

"Who?"

There was a short silence then another scream of pain, this time loud enough to be heard in the truck and Bella flinched. She was sitting very pale-faced and holding both our hands tightly.

"Would you like us to move away from the barn?" I asked her.

I guessed she wouldn't hear anything if I started the engine and drove a little way off, but she shook her head.

"No, Rose. Jasper is doing this for me so the least I can do is be here when he comes out. What kind of a person would I be if I ran away now?"

 **Jasper**

I was so shocked by his answer that I almost dropped him in surprise. Had Alice used this scumbag? Who would she have sent to him when they wanted a contract put out on Bella? The one person who jumped to mind was.. Esme! Had Esme caused all this? Why in God's name? Either her or Rachel but she hadn't even known Bella until she came to the hospital. Could she have been so jealous of Bella that she wanted her dead without even meeting her? Surely Edward hadn't made his former feelings for Bella that obvious? Then I remembered the hospital and wondered some more.

I shot a glance at Emmett, his face showing the surprise I felt.

"What exactly did this woman ask you to do?"

He was shaking with fear and the pain of two crushed hands and answered quickly, he'd learned the penalty for stalling.

"She wanted me to make the girl disappear, torture her and then kill her."

My muscles tensed, either Esme or Rachel had wanted Bella dead.

"Is that it? "

"Yes, I was just asked to kill her and dispose of the body so it would not be found."

So what happened?"

He bit his lip as pain shot through his hands as he tried to answer,

"When they brought her back and I saw her I thought it would be a pity to waste such a pretty girl so I decided not to kill her."

He said that as if we should all be grateful to him.

"No. You raped her and sold her to your friends and when she fought, you drugged her."

He shook his head,

"No. I kept her alive, I fed her and I clothed her. What she did, she did willingly, to pay me for those things."

Peter groaned as he heard the answer, he knew what it meant and gestured to Emmett.

"Come on Em, time to hit the road buddy."

I could feel Emmett's confusion but he got the message as the screaming started again and turned and ran.

 **Bella**

Emmett and Peter came running out of the barn like maniacs and waved Rosalie out of the front. Emmett jumped inside and started the engine gunning it and driving away so fast the wheels screamed throwing the smoke of burning rubber up in clouds behind us. Peter turned the radio on and the volume up until my ears hurt!

"Emmett, stop, go back."

"Sorry, we've got a job to do Bella," he shouted over the boom, boom, of the music.

I tried to grab his shoulder, to pull him away from the wheel but Rose held me back.

"Emmett knows what he's doing Bella. You have to trust him."

I lost control of my fear and began to panic, screaming at them.

"But I don't. I don't trust any of you. I need Jasper. Jasper."

I started to scream his name and Rose pulled me into a firm embrace shouting at Emmett to 'turn the damn music down, now'.

Emmett came to a halt and turned to look at me over the back of his seat.

"Sorry if I scared you Bella, but we needed to get you away quickly."

I was panicking now, I needed Jasper, I needed to see him, to hear his voice.

"Take me back now," I hissed at him.

He glanced at Peter who hesitated then hearing my heart beating faster and faster nodded.

"Yeah, it should be safe now. Go back."

 **Peter**

It was obvious that Bella would have a full-scale panic attack if we didn't take her back, but I was still nervous. There was no way I was letting her in that barn again, I wasn't even sure I wanted to see what remained of Oscar, and I had a strong stomach. My other concern was Bella seeing the man she trusted in full Major mode. That was pretty fucking scary itself, and I guessed he'd be covered in blood too. I wasn't sure what to do for the best as Emmett pulled up outside and Rose continued to hold Bella back.

It was silent here now and I knew it was all over then we heard a blast and fire lit up the night sky. The explosives we had set earlier had finally gone off at Oscar's place, blowing it to bits and setting fire to the remains. As Rose turned to look, Bella managed to wriggle her way out and made for the barn door. I got to her first and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No Bella. You can't go in there," I explained as the door opened and there stood the Major lit up by the fire that raged in the distance.

 **Jasper**

I let the beast take over in my rage at what he had said, and was pleased to see Peter hurrying Emmett away. Emmett was great in a fight but he'd never really been blooded and I didn't want him to see what I was really capable of.

As the red mist finally cleared I looked around and it wasn't a pretty sight. There were body parts scattered all around and blood and gore spattered the floor, walls, and roof, of the barn. I knew I would have to torch the place to hide what had happened here. The smell of blood was thick in the air but its only effect on me was to make my stomach heave. I couldn't imagine drinking the blood of that perverted fucker, I'd hate to think that any part of him was inside me.

I wiped my bloody hands on my jeans and walked out into the fresh air and as I did so I realized Bella was standing there waiting for me. I paused, hating what she was seeing, but unable to turn away from her. When she launched herself at me, sobbing my name, I put my arms out reflexively and pulled her to me ignoring the blood as the smell of her scent overpowered it.

 **Bella**

I heard the door creak open and turned back from Peter to see Jasper standing in the doorway covered in blood and staring out from dark pitiless eyes. I pulled free of Peter's grasp and ran to him, launching myself at him from feet away. His arms came up and caught me, clutching me close to his chest as if I were a life-preserver. The metallic smell of the blood made me feel sick but I swallowed hard and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, Jasper, thank you for giving me justice."

Those dark orbs focused on me and as I saw recognition dawning in them I kissed his face, ignoring the blood, and pressed my cheek to his.

He pulled back slightly but only so he could kiss me.

"It's OK Bella. He's gone, he won't be hurting anyone else."

I sighed my relief and rested my heavy head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and feeling safe as only he could make me feel. I heard his voice again but he wasn't speaking to me this time.

"Peter, the barn has to go. You and Emmett, torch it."

I heard a loud whoosh and looked up to see the barn well ablaze with Peter and Emmett standing watching their handiwork appreciatively, the now empty gas cans scattered at their feet.

"Now that's what I call a happy ending, Em. Let's get the girl's and hit the road before we meet the guy's coming to spoil all our fun."

As they walked away I heard Peter's conversation with Emmett.

"You know something, that girl never ceases to amaze me. She sees a blood-drenched vampire standing a few feet from her and what does she do? Run away? No, not our Bella. She only launches herself at him, the girl's fucking crazy."

I couldn't help smiling because it was true but I'd never stopped to consider the danger I might be in and why? Because I knew Jasper would never hurt me, he loved me and I loved him. The knowledge was no shock, it had crept up on me, probably on both of us and I knew now what his statement earlier had meant. If he had been in Forks he would have asked me to reconsider my decision to marry Jacob because he would have asked me to marry him. If only he knew, had he been in Forks I would never have considered marrying Jake, my feelings for him would have overwhelmed me then just as they had now but without all the terrible baggage I now carried.

We all climbed into the truck once more for the drive back to the rental house leaving quickly to avoid the emergency services who would be arriving soon. No one spoke on the trip back and I wondered why at first but then realized everyone was holding their breath because the interior of the truck stank of fresh blood thanks to Jasper who was covered in it. I wondered how Emmett would ever get rid of the smell from his truck, maybe he would try steam cleaning it or perhaps he would just cut his losses and sell it. I might offer to try cleaning it myself, after all, I was the one who had caused all this so I was ultimately responsible for the truck smelling so bad to vampires. It never bothered me in the slightest that the blood came from Oscar, a man I had spoken to alive only a short time ago, he deserved to die horribly and I was glad that he had although it would never wipe clean the memories of what he and his 'friends' had done to me.

When we pulled up outside the house everyone climbed out thankful for the fresh clean air of the night but I didn't have time to speak to Emmet about his truck or anything else. Jasper, who held my hand tightly, pulled me upstairs and into the bathroom with him. I sensed some message had passed between him and the others because no one spoke or followed us up and as soon as he spoke to me I knew I had been right.

"Bella, I need to speak to you right away, just you and me but I have to get cleaned up, the smell of this blood is making me sick and driving the others crazy. Would you mind staying with me while I shower?"

I stared at him then noticed the frosted glass shower cubicle.

"Of course, go ahead. I'll sit right here."

I perched myself on the countertop and looked at him shuddering slightly as if someone had just walked over my grave.

"It's bad, isn't it? That's why you want to talk to me alone."

He nodded, stripping off his filthy shirt which I took from him and dumped into the washbasin running cold water over it and watching the blood-stained water swirl down the plug hole.

"I was right wasn't I?"

I held out my hand and he passed me his jeans and socks.

"Yes. You were right, Bella. It was one of the family, a female."

He stepped into the shower and turned on the water leaving me to think about his words and wonder if the bloodstained water was swirling around his bare feet before disappearing down the drain just like in the washbasin. A female Cullen? So, Esme or Alice or.. did Rachel count now she was Mrs Edward Cullen? Although I couldn't think why she would have wanted me dead.

Knowing I had been right didn't make it any easier, I didn't know how to react or what to think. As fear shot through me realizing I was still in danger, after all, I knew the only person who could stop the panic rising in me was Jasper.

Without thinking I opened the shower door and stepped in, holding my arms out for comfort. He looked slightly surprised but pulled me into an embrace murmuring soothing words as I sobbed.

The water was running cold by the time I had quieted enough to let go of my stranglehold on his neck and all the blood was gone except from his hair so I picked up the shampoo bottle without thinking and lathered it, massaging his scalp as he closed his eyes.

"That feels good. It's been a long while since anyone did something like that for me."

I looked at his face and saw only peace, so knowing I was safe with him I finished lathering and ran the water to wash the shampoo away. As it did I touched his face with my fingertips and whispered my thanks.

"Thank you for all you've done. I wish there were some way I could repay you for everything."

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"You already did, by trusting me when every fiber of your being should have told you to run and keep running."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Rose**

I knocked on the bathroom door and called Bella's name, Charlotte had cooked her something that smelled dreadful to me but she was sure Bella would like it. I guessed Jasper must have cleaned up and left for a little quiet time while Bella washed up and opened the door gently so as not to startle her then stopped, rooted to the spot.

The shower was running and they were both in there, Jasper quite obviously naked while Bella was fully dressed and she was washing his hair. It looked more like a mother and child than lovers and brought a lump to my throat, there was so much tenderness in that simple act.

I backed out, shutting the door quietly so as not to disturb them. Having seen that sweet act I was certain that Bella would eventually heal with Jasper's help and he would always be there for her. If only we had not left Forks when Edward insisted we did.. still it was too late for that.

Charlotte looked at me questioningly as I came back down the stairs. I guess I must have looked strange.

"Hey, where's Bells?"

Emmett shouted from the other room over the sound of the football he was watching.

"Oh, just freshening up. She'll be down soon."

Peter looked up hearing something in my voice and glanced at the stairs but I shook my head in warning and went outside to think.

Charlotte joined me and we stood together in silence for a while before she spoke.

"What happened, Rose? Are you OK?"

I nodded then shook my head confused myself, and sank to my knees feeling lost and alone for the first time since I had met Emmett.

She threw her arms around me holding me comfortingly.

"Rose, what's wrong honey?"

I gazed up at her and sighed.

"I'm just missing my human life, Charlotte."

She frowned then seemed to understand and nodded,

"I do that sometimes too, I miss the chances I've lost."

I stared up at her amazed that she felt the same way I did.

"You too?"

She shrugged.

"Of course, the chance of a family of my own. I envy Bella that. But after all she's been through I guess she deserves some happiness."

I was amazed, I guess I'd never thought about anyone but myself and my feelings but why shouldn't other vampire women feel the same loss and grieve for it?

"What upset you tonight, Rose?"

I smiled knowing it would sound crazy.

"I just saw something so beautiful that it made me want to cry."

Charlotte laughed at me.

"Only a woman could say something like that!"

I looked at her.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to repeat it to anyone?"

She nodded, serious now.

"Of course, Rose, not even Peter."

"I went to get Bella as you know. Well, thinking she was in the bathroom I opened the door and she was, but not alone. She was in the shower with Jasper, but it wasn't like it sounds. It was like a mother with her little boy, she was comforting him, washing his hair and taking his pain away at the same time, her's too I think. At that moment I suddenly missed the babies I'd never have. Watching them grow, comforting them, and receiving their unconditional love in return."

 **Charlotte**

I knew exactly what Rose meant, I'd felt the same way at times, but at the same time I was so happy, for Bella, but especially for the Major. I'd seen him nearly destroyed by Maria and then Alice. Neither had valued him as a man, he'd never received real affection from either. Maria wanted him for his fighting abilities, sex to her had been a reward for a successful campaign, nothing more. Alice had liked his passivity, he'd tried so hard to be the person she wanted him to be, to earn her affection. But I knew she had always been a little scared of him, a little afraid he might hurt her by accident, a little revolted by his scars and his history. Had he finally found someone who accepted him for who and what he was and loved him for those very things? I fervently hoped so, two damaged souls who could, just possibly, heal each other.

 **Bella**

Rose thought she had escaped unseen but she was wrong, not that it mattered. I had needed comfort and so had Jasper and we had helped each other. It seemed it was almost over now, just the last piece of the puzzle to slot into place. Then I'd know what I had done to bring such wrath down on my head.

I hadn't thought beyond that point, about what I would do once it was all over? Where would I go? How would I cope on my own, all alone? After all, Charlie was gone and I decided I'd visit his grave and say goodbye properly but after that, there was a big blank.

I knew my vampire friends would melt away, as they should, their world wasn't mine. It would be sad saying goodbye to Peter and Charlotte and Emmett and Rose, they had become like family, but I had no family. Mine was gone, my father was dead and my mother… well, who knew where she was. Anyway, I couldn't look after her any longer, she had Phil.

The one person it would kill me to say goodbye to was standing here dripping wet and naked with me in the shower and at that instant I realized with a shock that I hadn't even thought about the fact he was naked, a naked man, and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. All I could think about was the fact that I loved him and I wasn't sure if he really loved me or if he was being kind because of all I'd been through. VIn my insecurity I couldn't imagine him really loving me enough to stay with me once this was all over and his promise had been kept.

I remembered the first time I had met him, in Forks. Then I had been blinded by my feelings for Edward but in the end, I had understood Jasper was the much better man and wished I had known him better. Wished he had been the single man that I had fallen for because I knew he would never have treated me the way Edward did.

I think what baffled me more than anything was that despite the shocks and horrors I had been through I felt I could cope, that I was strong. Physically I was still weak, my many injuries from the accident were still stiff and sore and the wounds from Jake's claws hurt if I stretched and felt hot and sore. I couldn't run to save my life and even the effort of getting dressed wore me out, but mentally… well, it was as if I had found an inner strength I never knew existed and I was grateful for that if only I could stop myself bursting into tears at the slightest thing.

 **Jasper**

I had lost myself in the feelings that Bella generated in me, when I stepped into the shower I had been feeling so disgusted with myself and the pain and terror Oscar had felt as I killed him were still in me, pounding against my skull and making me feel so soiled. Then she had stepped in and held me, her compassion and care had soothed my aching soul and wiped away the disgust I felt. I had stood passively and let her mother me, a feeling so alien to me that I relished every second of it. The feel of her hands on my head and on my face, it was relaxing, and peace stole over my troubled heart. Then I felt sorrow, Bella's sorrow, and although I hunted for the origin I couldn't get even a glimmer. Had she started thinking about our last task, did she want me to go on? Surely she must because without tracing and destroying the person behind all this Bella would never be safe. Even if that person was a member of the family which it seemed that it was.

 **Bella**

The second he opened his eyes and looked at me I felt stupid and ridiculous, standing dripping wet in a shower cubicle fully clothed looking into the golden eyes of a God like creature. I stepped back and nearly slipped on some shampoo residue on the floor. If Jasper hadn't taken my arm I would have been laying at his feet now, probably the best place for one so unworthy!

I was so embarrassed.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did I do something? Did I upset you?"

He sounded hurt and confused but all I could do was to laugh bitterly.

"No, Jasper. You haven't done anything, it's me."

I looked down at my dripping clothes,

"Look at me. What idiot would walk into a shower fully clothed? What was I thinking? I'm so sorry Jasper. How embarrassing for you. God, what was I thinking?"

I turned and wrenched the door open but before I could get out he took my arm and pulled me back. When I stiffened he let go and stepped backwards crashing against the back of the cubicle which shook violently.

 **Jasper**

I was baffled by Bella's words and actions but I didn't want her to leave like this so I took her arm but as she stiffened I dropped it and stepped back. What was I thinking? I was standing here naked and grabbing at her! After all she'd been through it was inexcusable.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me I didn't mean to scare you. Fool!"

The latter was aimed at myself and I slammed my fist into the wall in frustration causing a large piece of wall and tiling to come crashing down onto my foot. As I hopped back cursing I looked at her and saw a hint of a smile then we both started to laugh.

"Well, this is certainly a new situation for me. I'm sorry, Bella. I promise you this will all be over soon and then you'll get your life back. This craziness will end soon but in the meantime could you pass me a towel so I can dry off before I totally demolish this shower cubicle."

 **Bella**

I couldn't help but laugh as the tiles fell off, crashing down onto his foot although his anger or frustration that caused him to punch the wall was scary and certainly frightened me for a moment.

I passed him a towel and walked through to the bedroom to find some dry clothes. A towel followed me out and I shouted my thanks to the now closed bathroom door. 'Once we finish this you'll get your life back' he'd said. The words kept echoing in my mind as did my own response, what life? I had nothing left to go back to so what was I going to do when they had all gone? The tears fell silently as I dressed in dry clothes and dried my hair as best I could.

I heard the bathroom door open and Jasper came in still drying his hair too.

"Bella. I need to ask you something."

I bit my lip nervously, here we go I thought.

"OK."

I knew I sounded defensive but I couldn't help it.

He gestured for me to sit on the bed and sat beside me.

"You have to decide what you want me to do about the Cullen female responsible for all this, whichever one it turns out to be. Do you want her life, or answers, or both?"

I looked at him genuinely shocked now.

"Her life? Do we even know who it is?"

He sighed unhappily.

"Yes. I think I do, ask me and I'll tell you. I need to know what you want me to do with the information I have. Whatever you decide is fine by me. I promised you that I would always keep you safe and I intend to honor that promise. After it's over, whichever way you decide, I have something else I want to ask you, but not until then."

 **Jasper**

I watched as conflicting emotions flitted across Bella's face. Having the power of life and death wasn't as easy as it sounded. I'd killed for her already, but I was willing to go through it again if that was what she chose.

She took my hand,

"Jasper. Do I want, need, to know who it was and why? Can you make it go away without my knowing any more?"

I was tempted to nod and leave it at that because I knew it's what she wanted me to say but she deserved better.

"If you are asking me if I can make your problem go away without involving you then yes, I can. And if you are asking me if you want to know who is responsible then, no, you don't want to know. But Bella, if you're asking me if you need to know who and why then yes, I think you do. I think you need closure. If it would be easier, I won't tell you until we confront her and you don't need to ask or tell me what you want me to do...I'll feel it without the need for words."

 **Bella**

I couldn't ask for more. He was right of course, I did need to know who and why or I couldn't hope to move forward. As to what I wanted, that I didn't know, I didn't think I could ask for a life but more than that I couldn't ask Jasper to kill for me again. I saw his pain after killing a stranger, how much worse it would be for him to kill a member of his family, or ex family. There was one thing I did need to ask him though.

"Is Carlisle involved?"

He shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. He's a foolish man at times but he isn't vindictive."

I heaved a sigh of relief because I had always liked Carlisle and believed that he was a good man and it seems I had been right about that.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Carlisle**

Esme was acting very strangely, she was so busy I hardly ever saw her, apparently, she had an important client who wanted a rush interior design job on a newly acquired house in Portland. I wanted to talk to her about Bella and Jacob. Find out exactly what she did know and how far Edward was implicated in her problems. But it was almost impossible to pin her down long enough to say more than hello and hadn't seemed particularly shocked or distressed by Jacob's death, she was more interested in where Jasper had taken Bella and what they were up to and was quite angry when I told her I didn't know which only made me more suspicious of her activities.

I was also impatient to speak to Rachel and Edward in person, her to lay down the law regarding any messages she took for me and Edward, well I wanted to explain to him that he was responsible by his actions, at least in part, for Jacob's death.

I suppose I should have expected his attitude and response. As far as my son was concerned he had done nothing wrong, he had merely been trying to help.

"Bella belonged with Jacob Black, not Jasper and I just tried to get the two back together. I don't understand why you didn't contact Jake and tell him about her when you discovered he and Bella were engaged and about to be married, that would have been the sensible thing to do. As for Jake's death, don't try to lay that at my door, Jasper killed him not me, I wasn't even in the country at the time."

When I confronted Rachel about the message she had 'forgotten' to pass on she was extremely contrite. She sighed and glanced at me so prettily,

"Oh, Carlisle, I am so sorry. Did it cause you problems? I was just so wrapped up in the theater and our trip to Hong Kong that it went out of my mind. I promise you it will never happen again. I've felt so guilty."

What could I say? She was obviously feeling very bad about her slip and I was sure it would not be repeated.

"Very well, but it is vital that I receive any messages as quickly as possible, it could be a matter of life or death. In this case, it wasn't but nevertheless."

She smiled,

"I know and you can rely on me in future, Carlisle. I promise. Now come and see what we brought you back when I saw it I just knew I had to get it for you. That dinner jacket of yours was looking a little tired so...I hope you like this."

She flourished a deep red dinner jacket with silk lapels and a bright pink lining in my face.

"I got you the cummerbund and bowtie to match, you'll look so elegant and Esme has a cocktail dress, shoes, and bag in the same shade of pink so you'll match."

I tried not to look horrified but it would be a very long time before I wore that in public!

Rachel was more interested in what had happened between Jasper and Jacob than Edward and I got the feeling that she found the idea of such a battle exciting although I couldn't imagine why when one of the combatant's ended up dead.

"Don't you find the idea of vampires fighting guardians at all interesting, Carlisle? I would have thought you would be cheering on your son and his friends, the guardians are our enemies, after all."

"I don't find the idea of any warfare exciting, Rachel. People die or are mutilated or wounded. I see enough of that in my work and the guardians are not exactly enemies of the vampire world. So long as vampires stay off their tribal lands the guardians do not seek our kind out. It isn't a sport you know."

"Of course it is and anyone who thinks the guardians along with the werewolves are not our enemies is a fool."

She saw the look on my face and hurried on.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, that was rude of me. However, if you had the experiences I have with the wolves in their many guises you'd feel the same way."

I was interested now, Rachel had been very coy about her past so we knew almost nothing about her. Edward had met her in Milan where she was recovering from the loss of a good friend and they seemed to be drawn to each other, possibly because their circumstances were so very similar, Edward had only recently broken things off with Bella and was still unsure he had done the right thing.

"What did happen, Rachel? How do you know the guardians?"

She looked as if she was remembering something so terrible it still affected her deeply.

"I don't like to talk about it. I told Edward but he promised never to tell anyone else and now I suppose I have no choice. My sister and I were traveling in Europe, our sire was to meet us in Lyon, we kept in touch from time to time. Anyway, we stopped in Chambery for dinner, there were plenty of tourists around so a large choice. What we didn't know was that there was a small pack of guardian wolves allied to a couple of werewolves, something I understand is very rare. We were trapped by them as we disposed of our victims, I escaped but my sister Chantelle wasn't so lucky and I discovered that our sire, Jacques, had been hunted and killed by the same pack only the day before. I suppose we were just unlucky to meet them on a full moon. The werewolves are far more bloodthirsty and savage than the guardians who were content to sit back and watch as Chantelle was attacked before realizing she hadn't been alone and pursuing me."

"And you managed to escape?"

She hesitated then shrugged.

"I was lucky, I ran into a contingent of the guard and the guardians turned tail and ran."

"You were indeed fortunate. I'm sorry about your sister. I can understand your bitterness but in their defense, the Quileutes have always stuck by the treaty we agreed."

She didn't answer me and I knew I would never persuade her that the guardians were anything but dangerous. I wondered if she had stayed with the Volturi group or if she had gone on alone, after all, she must have been very distressed.

"In case you were wondering I spent some time in Volterra after this. I heard about you and your family from Aro so when I met Edward it was quite a shock."

"Did you enjoy your time in Volterra? I'm surprised Aro didn't try to recruit you."

"Oh, he did but I declined, I prefer my freedom. I promised that I would help if I ever could and he seemed content with that. I must admit I found it hard to understand Edward's antipathy towards the Volturi."

"He doesn't understand the good that they do which is unfortunate but then so many vampires are misinformed and as a result mistrust them."

It was good to know a little more about Rachel, I had to admit to being suspicious of her when Edward first introduced her to us. People without a past make me uneasy because it usually means they have something to hide, something they would rather their friends didn't know but Rachel's was a tragic story that remained hidden for so long because of the pain the memories caused her.

"Do you think Bella will get in touch?"

"I have no idea but I'll be very surprised if we have heard the last of her story. Jasper and the others seem determined to track down the people responsible for hurting her and if they do I can see more blood spilled."

"I find it hard to understand why Rose and Emmett are so keen to help her, from all I've heard Rose disliked the girl. I would have thought she and Emmett would have more sensitivity, don't they realize how hurtful to Edward and me their actions are. I know he wanted to forget what happened in Forks, not have it rammed down his throat."

I frowned, their insensitivity? I would have thought she was the one with a lack of sensitivity!

"Bella was a friend who has been terribly ill-treated, it is common decency that drives my family to help her and while I understand it might be somewhat uncomfortable for you, remember that Edward left her, not the other way around and he has shown himself more than willing to involve himself with Bella again and not in the best way."

She screwed up her pretty little nose but didn't say any more. I didn't like Edward's wife as hard as I had tried. Only Esme and Alice had taken to her and with what I knew or suspected that made me even more uneasy around Rachel.

Alice's arrival broke into an uncomfortable silence for which I was grateful. I hadn't seen her since her return and had had therefore no chance to speak to her about Bella and what if anything she had to do with the whole sorry mess. As always she gave me a beaming smile but I could see that something was bothering her and when she went straight through calling for Esme I felt a shiver, there was trouble coming, more trouble that is, and I wanted to know what form it took before it arrived at my door so I went after her followed by a now mercifully silent Rachel.

I hadn't taken more than a dozen steps when my cell phone rang so excusing myself I went to my study to talk to Jasper. Something told me that it would be better to speak to him free of eavesdroppers and to tell the truth I didn't want Rachel to hear anything about Bella.

"Jasper? Is Bella OK?"

"She's fine, Carlisle, Rosalie tended to her wounds and as you trained her that should satisfy you."

"I'm sorry you feel I am fussing over Bella, my intention is to ensure she recovers from her ordeals, nothing more."

He sighed and apologized for his tone, I could tell he was stressed and trying hard to hide it from me.

"What's wrong? Did you discover something?"

"Yes, we did and the man who abducted Bella is dead. She wants to visit, I think she has something to say, Carlisle and I'd appreciate it if you would keep what I just told you to yourself for now."

"Very well, but I should tell you that Edward and Rachel are here along with Alice. The atmosphere is likely to be a little frigid, Rachel is no fan of Bella and Esme seems to have taken against you for some reason. I think it goes back to you taking her place at Bella's side. Esme prides herself on her nurturing skills."

He laughed but made no comment.

"You can tell Alice she doesn't need to whisper any warnings, we're coming quite openly."

"Whispering warnings to whom?"

"You'll find out, Carlisle, we'll be with you soon."

 **Bella**

I was still unsure who I should be watching for, I had never hurt anyone badly enough to deserve to be treated as I was.

"There are only two people it could be then, Jasper, either Alice or Edward's new wife, but why would she want to hurt me? She didn't even know me or Edward back then."

He looked at me strangely but didn't answer and I was too cowardly to ask.

"When are we going over there to confront her?"

Just by asking that question I realized I had put my money on Rachel Cullen, surely if it had been Alice, Jasper would have told me. I just wanted it all to be over so I could move on.

He shrugged,

"That's up to you Bella, we can go whenever you're ready but I don't think we should go in mob-handed, it's going to be difficult enough as it is. I'm not even sure you're ready yet for the truth. Maybe we should wait a couple more days, I doubt it will make any real difference."

I looked aghast,

"What? No, I don't want this hanging over me and they might leave. We should go straight away."

"Very well but I think we should take someone with us. One of the others, your choice."

I thought about this, he knew and he wanted back up, so it would probably be necessary, but for who? Him or me? I was nervous about making the wrong choice so I put the onus back on him.

"Who do you think we should take?"

For a moment he didn't answer then suddenly he nodded.

"OK, Rose, I think she would be the best choice."

That suited me, I had become very fond of Rosalie.

"Can we go now, Jasper? Please?"

 **Jasper**

I chose Rose because she was less volatile than Emmett and I thought we might need another cool head. Bella would be devastated but that couldn't be helped, she had to know who and why they had tried to kill her. I was glad to hear that Edward and Rachel were back, she intrigued me, there were murky depths to her emotions that I couldn't pin down. She was an enemy, but whose? Was she involved in Bella's problems or did she have another agenda entirely? All I could do at this point was to wait and wonder.

 **Rose**

Peter and Em were really upset when Jazz not only told them he was taking Bella to confront her nemesis but told them to stay here after asking me to accompany him.

What the fuck? Don't we warrant an explanation for all the shit we've been through, Major? And why her?"

Wrong time, wrong question, wrong guy, I thought, as Jasper reached out and grabbed him by the throat,

"The shit you've been through? What about Bella? It's been a fucking holiday for her has it?"

I think if Bella hadn't intervened Peter may have lost limbs at the very least. She reached out and touched Jasper's arm.

"Jasper please, Peter didn't mean it like that, you know that and so do I. Let him go, please".

Jazz turned to her with an expression that would have had me running for cover but she merely stared back at him and he slowly released Peter's throat allowing him to speak.

"Sorry, Major, I was out of order. Sorry, Bella".

He quite innocently stretched out a hand to touch Bella's arm in thanks but removed it again just in time. Jazz was very touchy just now.

"We're going, see you later," he growled, then took Bella's hand and left so I followed them out.

We borrowed Emmett's truck just because it was easiest to get out of the driveway, the three of us sitting together in the front with Jazz holding Bella's hand as if grounding his anger. He turned to me speaking very quietly.

"Rose, I don't want you to say anything and I don't want you to react to anything. This is Bella's show and we follow her lead, OK?"

I kept my eyes on the road and just nodded deciding that was probably the safest response.

"It's not going to be easy but I want you to watch Edward's wife. I don't trust her."

I agreed with that, but I wasn't sure what she had to do with Bella's problems, besides being a loud-mouthed bitch that is.

I parked at the back of the house and we walked round to the front door.

"Are you sure they're back? I don't see any lights."

"Yes, I checked with Carlisle. He thinks Bella is here to explain things to him. They'll be waiting for us in the dining room".


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Carlisle**

I watched as Jasper helped Bella from the truck and walked slowly with her up the front steps solicitously and couldn't help smiling, it seemed he had finally found someone to care for.

"You OK darlin'?"

She nodded but even I could see the tension and fear in her face.

"Do you want any help?"

She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I can cope, Jasper. Let's just get this over with."

I was concerned by her pallor and the high spots in her cheeks, Bella might be in good hands but she had a long way to go before she would be well again. I hoped perhaps after our 'talk' Jasper would allow me to take Bella to one side and examine her, for my own peace of mind if nothing else. I didn't question Rosalie's competence when it came to simple medical aid, she had learned from me, but Bella had already been weak and susceptible before the wolf attack.

I opened the door and greeted them before leading the small party through to the dining room where the others waited patiently.

Rose looked around without smiling or greeting anyone which made me feel even more uneasy while Esme smiled a greeting. Rachel and Edward returned the cold stares remaining silent and eventually Rose broke it.

"No Alice?"

"No, Rose, I decided there was no need for her to be here, the atmosphere is volatile enough between her and Jasper without any more unpleasantness. I'm glad to see you looking better, Bella."

Her words sounded insincere to my ears and from their expressions, I thought Jasper and Rosalie felt the same way.

I pulled out a chair for Bella who looked as if it was an effort to stand and Jasper and Rosalie took up position at each of her shoulders as if they expected an attack at any moment which was absurd.

Yeah, I continued to watch Bella, she was so pale and thin, much like I'd first seen her in the E.R and that concerned me.

"Bella, I hope you had medical attention for those wounds of yours".

She looked up at Jasper and Rosalie and smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Carlisle, I'm quite well".

I looked skeptical,

"Really, you don't look very healthy".

Jasper barked a laugh.

"Well, that's not surprising really, is it, Carlisle? Bella's been abducted, assaulted, kept prisoner, handed over to the wolf pack and various other shit. She's allowed to look a little rough around the edges".

I smiled at him and tried to placate him, he was very touchy when it came to Bella, but I was not the enemy.

"I did suggest she might be better off here, Jasper, if you remember? Esme and Rachel were both willing to look after poor Bella and help her adapt to a normal life again".

"Yes, something you would hardly know anything about" snapped Edward, glaring at Jasper.

Jasper threw a contemptuous glance at Edward before returning his attention to me.

"Carlisle, if I were to tell you that your suggestion would be like leaving the fox in charge of the hen house I guess you'd be surprised, if not affronted".

I was affronted, this was my family and my home even if I held suspicions of my own and I stood up my chair scraping across the polished wooden floor with a screech.

"Yes, I would, and I resent your accusations about my wife, your stepmother, and Edward's wife".

"Oh, there's no need to stick up for me, I'm a big girl now," Rachel said, pulling Carlisle back down.

"Jasper obviously doesn't like what I've said about his little protégée".

She looked at Bella as if she were something nasty laying in the gutter, and I saw Jasper's face grow set and angry.

"Let's all calm down a little, shall we?" said Rose.

Bella took Jasper's arm, speaking to him in a low voice.

"I'd like to say something Jasper if that's OK with you".

Then she turned to me.

"And with you of course, Carlisle, since this is your house."

I gestured for her to go ahead graciously and she stood up, a pathetic, fragile, figure, facing a room full of vampires.

 **Bella**

"First of all, I would like to thank you, Carlisle. Not only for recognizing me in the ER but for caring for me and paying my medical bills. I can' tell you how much that means to me, but most of all I want to thank you for involving Jasper. I think deep in your heart you recognized he is worthy of your love and respect and that he would do all he could to put right a terrible injustice. I think you have been poisoned against him over the years because as far as I can tell, and admittedly I haven't known him very long but I've heard much about him from different people, he's never done anything to give you reason to doubt, or be suspicious of him, but still you did. He has been my savior in so many ways, if not for him I would be dead or married to Jake which would have been the same thing really. I know someone sitting here hates me, but I don't know why. I can't imagine what I've done to deserve the treatment meted out to me but I'm not leaving here until I get some answers, I think I deserve that."

 **Carlisle**

She was right, but then she always had been, she saw beyond our outward exterior to the very center of each one of us and saw the innate goodness in each of us or most of us. I should have listened to my instincts when it came to Jasper, not others. Then when she said that someone in this room hated her and was responsible for everything that had happened to her I stared at her feeling numb because I knew she was speaking the truth, there was no other explanation for events. A member of my own family had arranged for Bella to be murdered, however impossible it sounded.

Esme reacted forcefully, jumping to her feet in outrage.

"That's quite enough, Bella. Do you have any evidence to back up this preposterous accusation? We welcomed you into our family and treated you like a daughter, how could you say such wicked things?"

"Yes, Bella. Who told you we were responsible? Him I suppose."

Edward flicked a dismissive finger in Jasper's direction.

"I warned you what he was like when I first met you. I guess the bump on the head made you forget that too? As for you, Rosalie, I'm not surprised you'd be taken in by Jasper, you always were too fond of him. I'm surprised you bothered keeping Emmett around."

Rosalie's face clouded with anger,

"Why don't you crawl back into your hole, Edward. No one was talking to you."

Jasper tensed too, but Bella put a hand on his arm and after looking into her face he relaxed slightly, nodding his head.

"I protest Bella. It's the height of bad manners to throw around accusations without any proof".

She looked at Rachel skeptically.

"I don't remember mentioning you, Rachel but if the cap fits.."

Then she turned to me and I saw pity cloud her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, I know you're in the dark as much as I was but one of the women in this room paid for my murder. We had it straight from the man she hired."

I looked around the room at the familiar faces staring back at me, Esme or Rachel? One of them was responsible? Really? I had suspicions about Alice but it seemed I had been wrong about her.

I locked eyes with Jasper and knew the truth, just as he had, after all, there was only one person in the room who had even known Bella at the time but why?

I looked at Esme who sat smiling placidly opposite me,

"Is this true, Esme?"

She tried to look shocked and hurt but these emotions didn't reach her eyes, they looked amused and slightly bored with the proceedings.

"How sweet of you to zero in on me and without a single shred of evidence. Where is this man I was supposed to have hired? Bring him in, let him accuse me face to face."

"He's dead."

She nodded smiling more broadly now.

"Of course he is, How convenient for you, Bella. Do you have any evidence at all?"

"Do you deny it?"

She glanced around the table then sat back with a sigh of resignation.

"No, it's true and please try not to look so shocked, Carlisle. Anyone would think Bella was worth your pity and we all know that's not true. Besides, I'm not responsible for the situation she found herself in if my orders had been obeyed she would be cold and planted six foot down months ago. Blame the man who took the contract and reneged on it. Oh, you can't can you? He's dead, what a pity."

It was plain to see that Bella hadn't been sure Esme was the one responsible and it had come as an equal shock to Rosalie. For myself, I was so shocked by her attitude I couldn't speak and I glanced at Edward whose face was a blank mask.

"You, Esme? Why?"

Esme turned to Rosalie,

"You need to ask me that? Did you really think I was just going to sit back as the family I loved and worked so hard to care for fell into ruins?"

She shook her head in despair as if her motive should have been clear to everyone and sufficient to explain her extreme actions.

 **Esme**

I could see they still didn't understand and stood up to continue my explanation, there was no point in any more secrets, the time for that was long past. Besides, poor Carlisle sat there with his mouth open like a stranded fish and despite everything I still loved him and didn't want him to look an even bigger fool than he already did.

"Before I say anything else, Carlisle, I just want you to know that I never meant harm to any of the family. I love them all as if they were my own flesh and blood and that is the only excuse I need for what I did".

He looked at me with total bafflement on his face, unable to accept that I was guilty as charged but dismissing him I turned to glare at Bella Swan, the girl who just would not die.

"I love my family, it was strong and united, we loved each other and cared for each other as a family should. I was proud of my sons and daughters, for the struggle they fought to stay vegetarians, for their unquestioning loyalty to Carlisle and myself. We were the perfect family in my eyes, and then you arrived."

I glared at Bella ignoring her two champions, this was my time and she was going to listen to me.

"I had to stand and watch as you slowly destroyed my family, ripping it apart a little at a time. First, there was Edward."

I took his hand across the table and held it tightly.

"My first son, the clever one, the talented one, the most fragile. You captured his heart and made him so happy that I welcomed you with open arms into our family. And how did you repay me? You brought the nomads into our life, risking us all, but we stood by you, even turning to murder to keep you safe. James was a vampire, one of us, but we slaughtered him for your sake. My poor Alice and Emmett became murderers to keep you safe and still we were blind to the chaos you were causing. My beautiful fragile Alice who had offered you nothing but friendship was betrayed by her own husband for you. They took you away to keep you safe but while you were there Alice saw her future. It was bleak without the man she had lavished so much love and patience on. Alice knew you would tempt Jasper from her in time.

I turned to Carlisle.

"She also knew Isabella Swan would be ultimately responsible for the demise of the Cullen family."

I saw his expression, he didn't believe me or couldn't, not yet, so I concentrated on explaining it to him as simply as I could.

"Despite all that, dear Alice threw Bella a birthday party, wanting to show her that we all forgave her for causing us so much grief. She tried to sidestep the future she had seen come to pass, but fate was too strong. Jasper ruined it all by attacking Bella over a single drop of blood, even though the rest of us overcame our natural instincts. He attacked her and forced us to take measures to keep her safe once more. Brother fought brother to keep her safe and at that point, I knew Jasper wasn't one of us, he had never been, and now he showed his true colors."

I threw Jasper a look that showed him just how much I detested him before continuing.

"My darling Edward, realizing he couldn't keep Bella safe, made the ultimate sacrifice, breaking his own heart by leaving her and insisting we did the same. I lost my beautiful house, my wonderful family, my eldest and dearest son, and all because of Isabella Swan. Then, to my relief and delight, Edward met Rachel and they fell in love. She was much more suitable for him and I was glad he was happy, but even then Bella wouldn't leave us alone. After going to stay at her mother's leaving us free to return to our home, she came back. Edward wouldn't come home while she was still there, and she decided to marry the filthy shapeshifter so she'd never leave. Never allow us back to the home I had spent so much time and love building."

I checked Carlisle's expression but I could see he still wasn't getting it and I banged my fists on the table to get his full attention.

"I wanted my perfect family back together but with her around once more and living on the Quileute Reservation it just wasn't going to happen. I had to do something, so I called Alice. She'd gone to Denali, heartbroken because Jasper had finally shown his true colors and left her. She gave me a contact, someone who could make Bella disappear without involving the family. We had to look spotless, there could be no way to trace it back to the Cullens. So, I made the arrangements and paid for her to disappear and she did. Once the excitement died down Edward and Rachel came back to us, and little Alice. We were all together again and I was happy, I had my perfect family back all happy and content or so I thought. But still we couldn't break free from her influence. You and Emmett just wouldn't stop talking about her, how she had injected some freshness into the family and on and on as if she was a saint or bitch just wouldn't die even after her death."

Bella looked white with shock while the others were listening to me but didn't seem to be hearing what I was saying. Were they all stupid? Only Rachel nodded her agreement and that gave me little satisfaction, I wanted Carlisle and Rosalie to see things the way I had seen them and understand why I had acted as I had.

"Then, just as things finally got back to normal the bitch reappears in the very same hospital where Carlisle is working. That's when I knew I'd never be rid of her. You even called me in to help, Carlisle, then ruined everything by calling Jasper, the one person I never wanted to see again, the other poisoned apple in my barrel. I tried to dissuade you from contacting him, but as usual, you went your own sweet way. I acted the concerned mother figure to find out what Bella knew of the last two years and once I realized she had no memory of what had happened I breathed easier again. I contacted the incompetent ass who had failed me and he set two men to do the job properly, but just as I feared Jasper got in the way, something he seems only too apt to do. When he took her away I was helpless, until I asked Alice and Edward for help".

I smiled at Edward and he returned it warmly.

"My darling boy offered to help dispose of her by giving her back to the Quileutes, at least on the reservation she would be out of our hair. We'd lose our house in Forks but it seemed a small price to pay in the event. They almost succeeded too, if you hadn't stuck your nose in again, Carlisle. Jake and the wolves had her but it seems she can always find someone willing to help her."

Jasper snarled a warning low in his chest but I ignored him, he wasn't going to do anything in front of all these witnesses, besides, Edward and Carlisle wouldn't allow it and there was, of course, my ace in the hole, but back to that later.

"Alice warned me that Jasper and his group of savages had found out about Oscar and I knew the game was up. They would track him down, he would eventually tell them about Alice, which would, in turn, lead to me, and we would end up right here. I had hoped not to involve you, Rose, or Emmett."

I looked at Rose.

"I'm very sorry my love. You should have stayed in Nepal."

I sighed then smiled at them all.

"Well, I couldn't kill Bella, and I knew I'd never get past Jasper and his two savage friends so here we are. I can't say I'm sorry Bella, that would be a lie, I'm not, and I'd do it all again without a moment's hesitation. My only regret is that I didn't succeed but I won't watch you finish the destruction of my family that you started three years ago. You've left me no choice, Bella. I'm very sorry Carlisle, Rose, and of course you, Edward, but as I say I've run out of options."

As they stared at me in bewilderment I turned to my ace in the hole.

"I think it's time, Rachel if you please."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Rachel**

I had known that Esme would paint herself into a corner sooner or later and would then be forced to take me up on my offer even if she didn't particularly like it, she was afraid of the Volturi and being in their debt but beggars couldn't be choosers. The poor woman didn't have one stroke of luck and she really should have known that once Major Whitlock became involved the game was over. Of course, the fact that it would be a feather in my cap being able to deliver the human who knew all about vampires and still lived to my superiors wasn't a factor, of course not!

Before anyone was able to do more than frown I closed my eyes and concentrated my gift on those around the table all of whom dropped like flies. It was rather unfortunate that Esme was one of them but I couldn't aim my gift so precisely that I could have avoided her. At last, I would be rid of Edward's ex-girlfriend about whom I was heartily sick of hearing, not to mention the man himself, every cloud has its silver lining.

 **Jasper**

I has no idea what had happened to me but when I came round to find myself lying on the floor I felt as if I'd been hit with a steam hammer, my head was throbbing and my limbs heavy as lead. I picked myself up off the floor and looked around groaning. Rose was climbing slowly to her feet pulling herself up on the back of an empty chair while Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, were shaking their heads in an attempt to clear them and gazing around with unfocused eyes. Of Rachel and Bella, there was no sign, they has simply vanished.

I had no idea what had happened except it must have been Rachel since Esme had requested her help so I lunged across the table and grabbed her by the throat shaking her violently.

"Where's Bella? Where has Rachel taken her?"

Esme looked at me with a triumphant smirk even though I was choking her and as her lips moved I eased up my grip just a little.

"It's too late, Jasper. Even you can't save her this time."

I pulled my fist back ready to beat an answer out of her her, but Rose grabbed my arm stopping me.

"That won't work, you heard how crazy she is. Esme is willing to die herself if it means she destroys Bella. Let me try, Jazz."

She was right of course so I released my grasp and stepped back but if she had no luck I was willing to do whatever it took to find out where Rachel had taken Bella.

 **Rose**

I turned to Esme, the woman I had considered my mother for so long, a woman I suddenly realized I didn't know at all.

"It's never too late, Esme, unless we stop trying. You've lost your family, all of us and I bet Edward didn't know his precious wife was one of them, did he?"

Jazz glanced at me frowning but I ignored him for now, I could fill him in shortly.

She stared at me her eyes wide with shock.

"How did you know?"

"Oh I'm not just a pretty face, I watch and I listen. I knew there was something strange about her. She was planted here to keep an eye on the troublesome Cullens, wasn't she? And now she's gone to file her report and with an added bonus."

I turned to Jazz.

"I'm sorry, Jazz, but I think Rachel is a member of the Volturi. One of their spies they send out to keep an eye on troublesome vampires or in our case a problem family. I could never work out why she was interested in Edward, she never seemed very fond of him, and now I understand why. I just wished I 'd realized sooner. Hopefully, we haven't been out for too long, there might still be a chance. Come on."

Esme laughed then, a cold sound that made my skin crawl,

"I suppose I should have thought of this solution earlier but I was terrified for my family, not that either of you would understand such a feeling."

Ignoring her I took my brother's hand and pulled him out at a run and as we left I heard Carlisle, his voice thick with hurt and confusion.

"How could you, Esme? Look what you've done"

I doubted anything Carlisle could say would get through to her, she was so deluded she lived in a world of her own where only she knew what was right for her family. She could wait for now but I had no doubt that once we found Bella and made her safe Jazz would be back and then Esme would really understand the meaning of pain.

There was no sign of Bella outside and Edward's car was missing but when we tried to follow we found the other cars had been immobilized and neither Jasper nor I had recovered sufficiently from Rachel's gift to run far or fast enough to give chase on foot. He cursed and beat the hood of Carlisle's Mercedes until it was smashed into an unrecognizable lump of tangled metal along with the engine block.

"I promised to keep her safe, Rose, I told her I wouldn't leave her and now she's alone with that bitch on her way to her death in Volterra if you're right."

"I'm right, Jazz. One look at Esme's face was enough to prove that. What do you think the volturi want with Bella?"

He shook his head and staggered, Rachel's gift was powerful and long lasting, just how long had we been unconscious? I checked my watch but it has stopped at 4. 30 pm and looking at the sky it was almost dawn, has we really been out for more than twelve hours? It meant Rachel had a huge head start, especially if she has a plane waiting. All we could do was to hope she had to wait but I doubted Rachel was one to take chances, when she discovered Bella was coming to the house to confront Esme she would know her time has come, that's if Alice hadn't been looking out for us and warned them even earlier.

While Jazz stood bent with his hands on his knees taking in deep breaths in an attempt to clear his head I struggled to coordinate my hands sufficiently to call Emmett and fill him in.

When Charlotte heard the situation she jumped into action and booked him on the next available flight from Sea-Tac to Italy. There was one leaving in two hours and she got the one remaining seat which was in business class.

"I'm sorry, I don't think he should go alone but there isn't another flight for ten hours and there are only two seats left on that one. Does he want me to book those too? We could meet him in Volterra."

Jazz shook his head,

"By then I'll be out or dead. Stay away from Volterra, this is my fight now."

I hadn't the time or tools and spares to repair the truck so I called us a cab and we waited outside for it.

"I'm so sorry, Jazz. I should have seen this coming."

He turned to look at me and I could see how angry and worried he was.

"It's too late for sorry, Rose. Why didn't you tell me what you suspected?"

I shook my head.

"I still couldn't believe Esme was the one and I wasn't sure about Rachel until today. She was just too smooth, too perfect for Edward when they first met, as if she'd been manufactured especially for him. Now I know she was and marrying him gave the Volturi a spy within the family. I think they started to worry when the family began to disintegrate and wanted someone on the inside. I'll bet they were only too pleased when they found out what Esme was doing. She did their job for them, the Cullens are a spent force."

He nodded but I could see he was still angry with me and maybe I should have said something but even now after hearing her confession I still found it hard to believe the depths to which Esme had stooped.

 **Jasper**

I jumped out of the cab at the airport and turned to her.

"Go home to Emmett and the others, Rose. Tell them exactly what happened and make sure they don't try to follow me. It's between the Volturi and me now, I don't want anyone else going up against them, it's too dangerous. It's just Bella and me and If I'm too late I won't be coming back. Thank everyone for me, Rose. Goodbye."

I turned and ran for the terminal making it just in time to grab my ticket and get through the formalities before my flight was called. I gave silent thanks to Charlotte for grabbing me the only seat left aboard the plane. Being a VIP passenger had its compensations, the cabin crew tended to accept eccentric passengers and pretty much leave them alone.

As we took off I tried to clear my mind of anger and guilt. I needed a clear head if I were to stand any chance of getting Bella back from the Volturi. My chances of rescuing as a human were nil but I might claim her as my mate and be allowed to change her, if it wasn't already too late. I closed my eyes and pushed that thought from my mind, I would be in time, I had to be, I had a promise to keep.

Unfortunately, I couldn't stop thoughts of Esme and Edward from popping into my head and struggled to swallow down the resulting rage. If, no make that when, when we returned from Italy I would hunt both of them down and make sure they screamed for mercy before I killed them, if that is Peter and Rose didn't get there first. It was strange knowing I was going into battle without Peter at my side but he had Charlotte to think about and they had lives to lead whereas mine meant nothing if I couldn't spend it with Bella.

 **Rose**

When I got back to the others they went crazy. Emmett couldn't believe it was all down to Esme and Peter and Charlotte were devastated that Bella had been snatched from Jasper by a Volturi bitch. I passed on his last message to them and they went very quiet but tension crackled in the air. I knew they wouldn't disobey him however much they wanted to but it was hard to stand by when your best friend was walking into danger.

"Are we going to stay together?" Emmett asked. "I'd like to be with you when we get any news about them."

Peter looked up surprised.

"It's your choice, just remember we don't live on bunnies and rodents."

Emmett shrugged dismissively.

"I don't care. I just feel like we should stick together till we know what happens. Besides, we've got nowhere else to go. The family doesn't exist anymore and I feel closer to you and Charlotte than anyone else."

"Fine by me, but I wouldn't hold out much hope for Bella. We all know how that's gonna go down, you don't need to be a fuckin' mind reader. Bella gets to Volterra, they may or may not talk to her first then wham, Swan souffle. The Major gets there and either a) finds out Bella is dead and commits suicide by Volturi or b) finds out she's still alive, tries to rescue her and they both end up dead at which point the fat lady sings."

Charlotte hit him so hard I thought his head was going to fly off.

"Don't you say that. Don't you dare say that, Peter. How can you write the Major off!

He looked at Charlotte who was still glaring at him and threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Apart from a quick death, I don't think there's much else we can hope for, for either of them."

I think we all felt hopeless, frustrated and guilty for not ignoring Jazz and following him but to what end? We would never have gotten to Italy in time to help in any case.

Peter then turned his attention to me,

"What about Edward and Esme?"

I looked at him blankly.

"What about them?"

"Well, let me see.. Did you finish business?"

I frowned then it dawned on me what he was talking about and I snapped a reply.

"I went with Jazz to the airport then came straight here to fill you all in. I'm just sorry my doppelgänger wasn't available to take on other business, Peter."

I think Emmett could see trouble coming but he stopped it by getting to his feet and grabbing Peter's car keys.

"Come on guys, fighting among ourselves won't get us anywhere. Rose couldn't finish business because she was still helping Jazz and she decided it was more important to let us know what had gone down than go back to the house alone to take on Esme and Edward so I guess it's down to us now. Are you coming, Peter? Or would you rather stay here and bitch?"

Charlotte looked closely at Emmett while Peter nodded his agreement,

"Too fucking right i'm coming and give me those keys. Hopefully Rose here will be able to mend your truck once we finish with the remainder of the Cullens."

Charlotte took Emmett's arm holding him back,

"Are you sure about this Emmett? It's not going to be easy. Remember they were the family you loved until recently."

I couldn't help feeling proud of his reply which came without the slightest hesitation.

"Nah, Charlotte, it'll be real easy. They're responsible for Bella's nightmare and forcing Jasper to walk into Volterra alone. They should at least pay for those things if they can't get them out."

Peter tossed his car keys in the air with a grim smile.

"Well, are we ready folks? It's payback time... with interest."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Emmett**

When we arrived at the house all the lights were blazing which told us they knew we were coming and Peter couldn't help commenting on it.

"Looks like the seeing eye dwarf saw our arrival and ran to mommy with tales."

Carlisle was waiting on the front steps looking like shit which pleased me even though Rosie had told me he wasn't involved. To my mind, he should have known what his wife was up to.

"Emmett," he nodded to acknowledge my presence although I could see he was probably more nervous about my companions than me.

"I'm very sorry about what has happened but I can't let you take Esme."

Peter didn't wait for me to answer instead walking to stand at my side.

"I don't think Emmett here was asking for your permission, Doc. We have business with certain members of your family so if you'll just stand aside we can get on."

He ignored Peter continuing to address me.

"I see you felt the need to come mob handed."

"It seemed the wisest thing to do seeing as you have the Volturi watching out for you."

He flinched as my cutting reply hit home but before he could reply Esme appeared at his shoulder smiling tightly.

"Emmett, Rosalie, have you finally remembered where your loyalties lie and come home?"

Then looking at Peter and Charlotte the smile faded to be replaced with a look of cold disdain.

"Obviously not, from the company you keep.

Carlisle took her arm although whether to protect or stop her I had no idea.

"I hardly think so Esme, after all that's happened."

Esme actually looked confused and angry at his words.

"But I did it for them, for us. So we could be a happy family again."

I began to wonder if her mind had snapped, she didn't appear to be acting like a vindictive or guilty woman nor a sane one either.

"Come in Rose and say hello to your brother and sister, Alice is here now. Bring Emmett in with you, it will be like old times," she begged, stepping forward.

Now I knew there was something wrong and Carlisle caught her arm more tightly and held her back.

"Esme, I really don't think it would be wise for you to get any closer."

She looked at him quizzically, then at our faces.

"Oh, Rose, Emmett, you really mustn't hate me. Bella lost the right to be family when Edward broke up with her."

The crazy thing was that she really appeared to believe that she had done it for us and that we should be thanking her and going inside to play happy families.

Rose amazed me by pushing past in response to the invitation.

"OK, Esme, I'd like to see the others."

Much as Carlisle would have liked to stop her there was nothing he could do, if he tried to stop Rose he would upset Esme and possibly cause a scene so he and I were forced to watch as Esme took Rose's arm and they went into the house together.

We waited, knowing that something would be happening in there and strained our ears to hear as Carlisle stood in the doorway like an immovable obelisk blocking our entry.

 **Rose**

I hated pretending to Esme that everything was fine but it was the only way to get in to see Alice and Edward. They were sitting in the lounge together looking apprehensive, and when they saw my face they closed the space between them while Esme beamed in delight.

"Here's Rose, I told you she and Emmett would come back now we're finally rid of Bella."

I released my hold on Esme's arm and stood, hands on hip, glaring at them.

"I'm glad to see you two are such great pals. Did you see me coming, Alice? I don't think so, because it was a sudden decision. Or at least not soon enough to flee. I'll bet you'd have been hiding somewhere if you'd seen it early enough. Probably with him."

I flicked a dismissive finger at Edward.

"You two make me sick."

I heard Esme gasp in astonishment, she hadn't expected hostility from me but I ignored her.

"You," I pointed at Edward, "were too much of a coward to admit you'd been wrong about Bella. You just couldn't bear the thought that Jasper saw more in her than you did. And guess what? You stupid prick, you ended up married to the Volturi but then Rachel is just about your level. I think Jazz should have ripped your head instead of Jacob's after all he was just your patsy, still don't worry I think he will next time you meet."

Alice answered this, beaming as she did so.

"Oh no, I don't think so, Rose. I don't think either of them will be coming back from Italy. I'd have seen it, and I haven't."

I turned my attention to her, ignoring her words.

"As for you my dear sister, it's a shame you couldn't hold onto a good man. Maybe you and Edward should get together, the two of you are just made for each other. After all you said about Bella being your best friend, you went and stabbed her in the back. Well, guess what? My money is on them both coming back, and if they do you'd better run and hide and pray that they don't find your sorry asses. That is of course if you make it out of here alive. Personally, I think Peter, Emmett, and Charlotte might have other ideas."

Both of them looked less sure of themselves after that and went silent so I turned my attention back to a confused and deluded Esme.

"Thank you for the invitation, Esme, but I'd rather stay with my friends. At least there you don't have to keep one eye out for a knife between the shoulder blades. Best of luck with these two though, they're all yours, and you might think about hiding too if Jazz gets back, because you'll be top of his hit list. I've seen what he can do and let me tell you it's fucking impressive."

I think I shocked her with that obscenity, maybe a little of Peter was rubbing off on me!

 **Carlisle**

I heard every word Rose said and Esme's little cry of pain at them but I couldn't go inside without the others of her party following me in and Peter, for one, was a little too quick to attack with, or without, provocation. I hated what Esme had done but at the same time she, Alice, and Edward were still family, my family, and therefore my responsibility and if anyone was going to reproach or discipline them it would be me not some stranger.

As Rosalie reappeared Emmett applauded her "That's my girl, Rosie."

However, Peter didn't look satisfied as I had suspected he wouldn't be.

She pushed past me with a look of disdain on her face.

"I wish you well, Carlisle. You're going to need a lot of luck surviving with that lot. I hope Jasper doesn't take you out too, after all the only thing you did wrong was to trust the wrong people, you might still learn from your mistakes."

She skipped down the steps and Emmett followed but Peter and Charlotte remained behind. Peter took three steps forward until we were toe to toe before speaking again.

"Just so you don't get the wrong idea, Cullen, the only reason that bitch of a wife of yours and the other two are still alive is that I wouldn't want to deprive the Major of the satisfaction of killing them all in person."

I opened my mouth to answer him but he shook his head,

"No, you had plenty of time to say your piece, it's my turn now. Be aware that if the Major doesn't make it I'll be back and there's no point in hiding because I've got a nose like a fucking bloodhound and I will track you down and when I find you, I will massacre every last one of your fucking family and dance around the pyre as they burn.. You see, I don't have Rosie's faith in your goodness. So, it's not goodbye but just manana."

As their car finally drove off and I could relax a little I heard Esme's dry sobs and although I knew that the pain she was feeling was well deserved I couldn't bear to hear her in such distress. In the house, Edward was sitting still as a statue on the couch looking stricken and mumbling to himself.

"Rachel never loved me? I can't believe it. What will I do now?"

Even now, he was more interested in himself than anyone else including his mother. I may feel bad about her but the same was not true of my son and I found myself walking over to confront him but then something just snapped inside me and I found myself punch him so hard the couch flew against the wall.

He stared up at me in shock from where he lay amid the scattered cushions and broken frame of the couch, the whole right side of his face cracked and oozing venom.

"Grow up, Edward, and give a thought to your mother, this is all your fault. She did all this for you yet all you can do is feel sorry for yourself. What were you thinking of, getting involved with Jacob Black? You utter idiot, boy. You do realize that you're living on borrowed time, don't you? Because if Jasper or Peter don't get you then I might just do it myself."

He didn't answer me and I wondered if anything I said had registered at all, not that it mattered. As far as I was concerned Edward could leave and never return, his only hope of salvation was to crawl on his belly to Rachel and pray she would offer him protection in Volterra but I doubted that would work any better for him than allying himself with Jacob had.

 **Alice**

I had listened to Rose, her voice dripping with menace, and I knew she was right. If Jasper made it back, and it was always a possibility however faint, then he would hunt Edward and me down, even if it took him centuries. We would never be free of his threat and that scared me witless.

When Carlisle hit Edward I was amazed, I'd never seen him lift a hand to anyone, in fact, I didn't know he had it in him.

Then he turned to me.

"As for you madam, What's your excuse for helping your mother in such a despicable plan? What did Jasper or Bella ever do to you to merit receiving such horrendous treatment?"

Was he for real? Surely he didn't need to ask? I could have laughed but instead, I shrugged trying to look appropriately chastened.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I was only helping Esme. She was so desperate to get us all back as we were and I couldn't bear to see her in such distress."

He looked so angry I didn't think he was buying any of it.

"Didn't you see what would happen? Or didn't you care? I don't think you were going to stay with us anyway, were you? Once you lost Jasper you had no reason to stay. You were scared of him, what he might do, and that was stronger than the so-called love you had for him. While we kept him quiet and subdued, you were happy. He was your doll, to dress and play with. I don't think he ever meant anything to you, and you made sure he never meant much to us with your drip, drip, of poisoned malice. Watch him, he's dangerous, he's weakening, he can't be trusted. I lost the chance of owning a son to be proud of because of you, young lady".

Well, that was it, I couldn't keep a straight face, in fact, I couldn't help laughing.

"If you could only hear yourself, Carlisle. What a hypocrite! You never trusted Jasper, you never even liked him. Your attention has always been focused on Edward, the golden child, your first, your protégé. The rest of us were also-rans and that hurt, especially Rose who was your creation too. You know something, I hope Jasper does survive the Volturi, I hope he comes back and I hope he gets to you before he gets to me, I'd like to see you pay for what you did to us."

Carlisle had never raised his voice or his hand against any of us and now he had done both in one day as he rounded on me almost yelling in his anger.

"You and Edward are so alike, always and only thinking of yourselves. You want Jasper to become a monster again, so he can punish me for you because neither you nor Edward has the guts to do the job yourselves. You are unbelievable, both of you. Now get out of this house and don't ever let me see either of your faces again."

At this, he put his arm around Esme and turning his back on us walked her towards the kitchen. She really was in a world of her own now, totally deluded as I heard her say.

"Do you think we could start again Carlisle? Our children have been such a disappointment to us both. We could start again with new children who will love us as these never did. A whole new family."

I glanced over at Edward who still lay comically sprawled amid the wreckage of the couch. Yes, we had let her down and for that reason, we were now disposable and she thought Carlisle and the Volturi would forgive her and allow her to start over with freshly changed vampire sons and daughters. The poor stupid deluded bitch, she'd be lucky to come out of this with her life and that wouldn't be worth a damn when Jasper or Peter came looking for revenge.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Bella**

I woke up disoriented with a splitting headache and before I could do more than put my hand over my mouth, I was violently sick over myself and my surroundings. Looking up I groaned and tried to focus, but things were flickering in and out of focus so fast I couldn't make anything out. Blinking a few times I looked again and realized I was in a car and we were going fast, very fast, along the main highway towards, according to the signboards, the airport.

I couldn't remember what had happened or why I was here and began to panic thinking of my previous abduction but then it came back to me. I remembered looking at Esme in disbelief as she rolled out a list of the things she accused me of doing to her family. Had it all been true? Had I really done all that damage? And so did I deserve what had happened to me? I risked turning my head to see who was in the car with me but felt so sick and dizzy I put it down again quickly feeling the coolness of the seat against my hot cheek.

 **Rachel**

I had expected Bella to be waking soon, she'd been out quite a while, but we were almost at the airport and I'd rather she walked to the jet. If I had to carry her after the state she was in I would ruin my linen jacket and it was new having cost Edward a small fortune.

As we pulled up at the main gate to the private strip I leaned down to whisper a warning to my prisoner

"Any noise from you and I'll break that scrawny neck and that of the other human."

The guard checked my pass and the paperwork for customs wasting only a cursory look at my companion who lay as if asleep in the back with me.

"Looks like someone had a hard night partying."

I smiled,

"Yes, but unfortunately she can't hold her liquor."

He grinned passing me the papers back before opening the gates and directing me to the small black jet waiting on the tarmac.

When we pulled up beside the steps the pilot came to greet me and with his help, we guided my sick 'friend' to her seat.

"We have a slot in five minutes Ma'am," he said as he left us to return to the cockpit.

One of the joys of flying in the Volturi jet was that the cabin staff knew better than to ask any questions.

I hated hanging around so was thankful we would be airborne very soon. I knew we had a decent head start, but my gift could be unreliable, I never knew how long my victims would remain unconscious. The shortest time I was aware of had been an hour, though, which meant there was little chance of anyone catching up with us.

I'd sent a wire to Volterra and Aro was eagerly awaiting the human's arrival. Personally, I'd have broken her neck and thrown her out over the ocean, but orders were orders so I put my headphones on and tried to ignore her heavy breathing and the stink of vomit on her clothing. Humans were such messy and disgusting creatures!

 **Bella**

I felt wretched and desperately needed a wash and a change of clothes not to mention the opportunity to wash my mouth out. I knew I was in deep trouble, but right now I felt so ill I just couldn't worry about anything else. I was puzzled though, why was Rachel involved? I'd never done anything to her and Edward wasn't with her which just added to my confusion. I didn't think Jasper had counted on another enemy and whatever had happened Jasper had been affected too or he would have stopped her.

I wondered where we were going and decided to ask, after all, what did I have to lose?

"Rachel?"

She didn't hear me so I unstrapped myself and went to sit opposite, tapping her knee to catch her attention. She scowled, then took off her earphones.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Why Rachel? Where are we going?"

She sighed.

"I always find the questions so tedious. Why did you do this? Where are you taking me? They're always the same."

I continued to look at her and eventually, she grunted impatiently.

"Oh, very well, if I must. We are going to Volterra because my colleagues are very curious about you, the human girl who has caused so much damage to our world. As to why, well that should be obvious, I'm a working girl Bella. I like nice things and my job pays very well."

"So, the story of your sister and the guardians was all a lie?"

"Actually, no. The Volturi saved my life and in return, I offered to work for them. My gift is quite useful and Aro was pleased to welcome me into the guard. I may have omitted the fact that I've worked for them for three centuries, but the story was true."

I tried to make sense of all this, so Rachel worked for the Volturi? Why did she marry Edward then? The last came out as a question to her.

"Can't you just go back to sleep or something? I was hoping for a few hours peace, but I suppose that was too much to expect. OK, I was sent to ensnare Edward and keep an eye on the Cullen Coven. They were always a threat being so large, but I soon saw they were weak. If someone like you could tear them apart, then the Volturi had nothing to worry about. I have to admit though when I first set eyes on you I couldn't see why and I still can't although it would appear that you now have your claws into someone far more interesting."

"You mean Jasper?"

She nodded and I could see she was more interested in talking now.

"Yes, Major Jasper Whitlock, now he's a different story altogether. Aro and his brothers have always been interested in him. Good fighters and tacticians are valued by the Volturi but he too has his weaknesses. He is a sucker for a well... I was going to say pretty face, but I think that's rather absurd looking at you, so let's say a weakness for certain humans. Personally, I think it's down to drinking that disgusting animal blood. I am so glad that's all over now."

She shuddered at the remembrance.

"What's going to happen to me?"

She shrugged her shoulders,

"I've no idea and I don't really care. You'll either become a sideshow or dessert I guess depending on Aro's mood. Now be a good little girl and go clean yourself up, you smell disgusting."

Once in the small bathroom, I slumped down on the toilet seat and cradled my head in my hands. I felt too ill to be scared, but I was depressed as I realized that I was finally lost. Jasper had been my savior but I couldn't expect even him to come riding into the jaws of death to save me. He couldn't take on the might of the Volturi, I was on my own and resigned myself to my death.

I stripped off my sweater, which had borne the brunt of my sickness and cleaned it off in the wash basin as best I could then spying some sealed toiletries obviously stocked for the passengers I cleaned my teeth and did my best to wash my hair. As I bent over to rinse the shampoo off I felt a sharp pain, then throbbing along my rib cage just where Jake had caught me with his claws and looking at them in the mirror I saw they were red and inflamed. Great! But maybe I'd die of blood poisoning before the Volturi could kill me! My face was flushed and I felt hot but I wasn't going to say anything to Rachel, let her get into trouble if I died mid-flight.

I returned to my seat and decided to annoy Rachel a little more, after all, what was the worst she could do to me?

"I'm hungry."

She ignored me so I tried again more loudly this time.

"I'm hungry and I don't suppose Aro and his brothers meant for me to starve to death before meeting me."

She threw down her magazine in a temper and disappeared reappearing a few minutes later with some film wrapped sandwiches, some potato chips and two cans of soda.

"You can thank the pilot for this, it was his dinner."

I didn't bother to answer just started on the food, although I couldn't manage more than a couple of mouthfuls. I did drain both cans of soda though, and then I think I must have slept for some time because when I next remember we had landed.

Rachel took my arm and led me none too gently down the steps to a black limousine with darkly tinted windows.

"Your carriage awaits," she said gaily and, nodding to the chauffeur who stood by the open door, pushed me into the back.

The driver ignored us, just shutting the door and returning to his seat, driving off smoothly seconds later.

I knew I should be frightened, but I felt awful, so tired and thirsty and I guess I knew that all my problems would soon be over. Once I saw the vampire leader and his brothers or whatever he was, I would probably become dessert as Rachel had so sweetly put it. No more pain, no more heartache, no more fantasies of a new life, no more yearning to see Jasper again.

As we drove through the Tuscan countryside I couldn't help thinking about Jasper and found myself talking to him silently in my head.

'I forgive you Jasper for not saving me this time and please, don't come looking for me. Don't come here Jasper, I release you from your promise. I don't want you to keep to it. Oh God, please let him stay safely in Seattle.'

I prayed as hard as I could for him to stay safe in the States even though I think I knew in my heart he would never give up on me.

The ride to Volterra was long and tedious, it was dark so there wasn't even any scenery to break the monotony as Rachel did her best to pretend I didn't exist.

As my head thumped and my vision darkened, then filled with bright flashes of light I wished we were there and it was all over, darkness and peace at last. No more fear, no more pain, just blissful nothingness.

The sun was rising as we drove up the winding mountain road to the walled town of Volterra. I guess under any other circumstances, it would have been quite beautiful, but to me, it just looked menacing and sinister. Rachel yawned like a contented cat who had come home at last.

"It won't be long now Bella. I can hand you over and get back to my life, my real life away from that moronic idiot of a fake husband of mine. Do you have any idea how tedious it's been pretending to love a man who isn't worth crap? Oh, of course, how silly of me, you do. Let me tell you, getting free of Edward Cullen was the best thing that could have happened to you. Mind you, it did get you in a mess with his dear mommy, but there you go, you can't always come out a winner."

As the car pulled up under the canopy of a tall clock tower that dominated the town's main square I saw Rachel smile and this time it was one of genuine pleasure. Standing in the shadow of the tower stood a man who made Emmett look like a midget.

Rachel turned to me and I could see the love in her eyes, it lit up her face and made her look softer and more lovely.

"Now that, my dear, is a real man. You should try one sometime. Oh, of course, that's if you get to live, which I very much doubt."

She got out, leaving me behind and ran into the man's arms, looking tiny in comparison to the Leviathan.

"Felix. It's been too long darling."

She had forgotten me in her joy at being reunited with the man called Felix and with a pang I understood that I would never run into Jasper's arms again.

A very pale young woman who had stood unseen beside the huge man beckoned for me to join her ignoring the passionate embrace at her side. The few shallow steps up to the doorway resembled a steep cliff to me and as I started forward they wavered and undulated until I had no idea where to put my feet. She had already turned her back as she commanded me haughtily to "'follow me.'

The other two had disappeared and I staggered up the steps and through the double doors into the tower.

It was cool in here and very quiet as of it was a deserted building, although I doubted that were true. I kept close to the wall as I followed her along endless corridors using it to keep me upright and moving forward. The floors were smooth flagstones that echoed with my footsteps while hers were silent. The walls were whitewashed and hung with tapestries and oil paintings. I couldn't stop to look at them even if I had been able to focus on them, she moved too quickly and I was scared I might lose her and find myself alone here in the center of the vampire world.

The farther into the building we went, the less light there was, and the walls were no longer painted but bare stone. The temperature dropped and I found myself shivering although I felt I was burning internally.

"Is it much further?"

She looked around and glared as if I had cursed her instead of asking a simple question.

"No."

Then she turned back and carried on walking, a little faster now and I was slowing down as the walls too began to move in strange ways. It reminded me of when I had been drugged and I wondered if Rachel's gift was still affecting me or if she had slipped something into my food or drink, either way, I knew I couldn't go on much longer.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **Bella**

Just when I thought that I couldn't walk much longer we came to a pair of huge ornately carved wooden doors and stopped. Standing before them stood a beautiful young man who looked so much like the girl that they had to be twins.

"Jane, You took your time," he said with a smile.

She huffed grumpily and motioned for him to open one of the doors then pushed me forward.

"They're waiting for you."

I stepped through and stood, stunned by the scene before me. The doors led into a huge circular chamber, flooded with light from arched windows set high in the stone walls. Furniture was sparse but in the center stood three large chairs or, more accurately thrones, occupied by three of the strangest looking men I'd ever seen. They all wore black suits which contrasted starkly with their deathly white skin.

The one in the center turned to look as the door banged shut and smiled, the way I thought a shark might on seeing fresh prey swimming towards it.

He strode over, his hand outstretched in greeting,

"How lovely to finally meet you, Isabella. We've heard so much about you from Rachel. My name is Aro and I am the leader of the Volturi along with my brothers Marcus," he motioned to the tall man on one side "and Caius," motioning to the other.

They bowed stiffly then turned away and continued their conversation, but I knew they were still listening.

"Well now, Isabella, what are we going to do with you?" he asked quietly, bowing over the hand he still held.

His grip was strong and his hand cold, colder than any I had felt thus far.

Then he looked up and I saw his eyes, now full of consternation mixed with concern, were a vivid red.

"It seems to me that you are far warmer than any human has a right to be. Is there something wrong? I would hate for you to become ill while in our care."

I tried to shake my head but as I did so the room dipped and swayed then a fog descended over me and I found myself falling although I never felt it as I hit the floor.

 **Aro**

I had sensed there was something wrong with the girl from the moment she entered the room. She was pale, but her cheeks were rosy and her eyes sparkled but not, I suspected, from fear as could have been expected. No, this girl was sick, very sick, and as I wondered what to do with her she collapsed and I found myself catching her before she could hit the floor.

My brothers turned, eyes wide with surprise, and Caius jumped to conclusions as always.

"Aro, really! You could have waited, I thought you intended to speak to her first, it would at least given some semblance of an inquiry."

Marcus, on the other hand, called for Felix and Rachel who appeared seconds later looking confused when they saw Bella cradled in my arms.

"Felix, take this girl to one of the guest suites then call for Doctor Ricci, he can be trusted to keep his mouth shut."

Felix took the girl from me, looking like a doll in his huge arms, and disappeared but I kept Rachel back.

"Would you care to tell me what exactly is going on? It would appear you have transported a sick human to Volterra."

Rachel shrugged,

"She was OK when we left, maybe it's just a reaction to my gift, I rarely use it on humans as you know."

"I doubt your gift would cause fever in a human. No, I fear this is something else entirely. Did the plan work?"

"Yes, I have no doubt that the Major will follow, he seems very attached to the girl although for the life of me I don't understand why. She's hardly beautiful or intelligent."

I smiled at her naivety.

"Ah, Rachel, as a woman you look for only those two things in other women while I see a girl with inner strength, a survivor, and I think that is what drew the Major to her, they are kindred spirits. Make sure a careful watch is made on all flights landing in Italy and not just the major airports. I do not want to be surprised."

"But you don't want him touched?"

" No, I know exactly where he intends to travel, I just prefer not to be surprised by his arrival. And you had better hope that the girl survives, Rachel, it would be most unfortunate if she should die."

She understood how unhappy I was although I feared I may have been a little too hard on her. Rachel was one of or most reliable guards and had done splendid duty since she arrived here with Felix wishing for a place in the Volturi more than two centuries ago.

My brothers and I waited impatiently for a report from Doctor Ricci.

"This has ruined all our plans, Aro. Rachel was careless."

I turned to Caius and smiled.

"On the contrary, what more pressing an argument to stay than a sick woman? Especially one who means so much to a certain man."

"If she doesn't die in the meantime, Aro. That could be dangerous for us. He's hardly likely to believe that her death was not connected to her abduction."

"Then we had better make sure she survives, hadn't we? Ironic really, when you were the one who wanted her dead so badly in the first place, Caius."

My brother scowled at me.

"That was before we decided to go in another direction. As things stand I would rather not find myself in the center of a hornet's nest."

Rachel appeared then and dissipated the tension, at least until she told us what the good doctor had to say.

"Doctor Ricci wants Bella admitted to hospital. He says she has some untreated injuries which have become infected and fears septicemia may set in. He says that her overall condition is poor which doesn't help. I think he suspects we have tortured the girl."

"I hope you put him right on that score, Rachel?"

She turned to Marcus and smiled,

"Of course, I merely explained that we had rescued her from a terrible situation and thanked him for his time and experience."

"She can't go into the hospital, we have to keep her here, Aro."

"Of course, Caius. I'm sure Rachel thought about this and took the appropriate action, that's why she was gone so long. I'm right aren't I, dearest?"

Rachel smiled at Caius, she loved getting one over on him and it showed only too well.

"As soon as I heard from Doctor Ricci I arranged for him to stay on and minister to Bella here in the citadel, making it worth his while and engaged a private nurse. I would have sent for Carlisle, he was her doctor after all, but it would take too long to get him here. Doctor Ricci has all the resources he needs, I made sure of that."

I nodded, Rachel had a good head on her shoulders, I was grooming her for a place on the council, or had been before this error, but perhaps she was already redeeming herself.

"Good, I'd like you to stay close to Bella too and make sure everything that can be done will be done for her."

She wasn't happy with this assignment but she merely nodded and went off again like the good little soldier she was.

"Well, now all we can do is to wait and hope the doctor is as good as we were led to believe."

 **Rachel**

Just when I thought I was finally rid of the Swan woman I find myself babysitting her again! God, was I never to be free of this accursed assignment? I snatched half an hour with my real husband, Felix, and then went back to the suite assigned to Bella and where Doctor Ricci had suddenly found himself a virtual prisoner.

He jumped as I entered and I smiled inwardly, he suspected our true nature and as a result was always willing to help when called upon but twice as eager to leave. His father before him had fulfilled the same function, medical aide to the members of the secretive group that lived in the citadel here in Volterra. They were paid extremely well which explained the good doctor's large villa and an expensive car. Obviously, his particular skills weren't in great demand here but from time to time it became necessary to patch up a human in order to get information or a particular favor and once our pilot was injured by a nomad who tried to force her way aboard the jet.

"So, how is she? Will she live?"

He motioned for me to join him out on the balcony,

"The Signora is very sick but I am hopeful. I have given her strong medication and she will sleep. I am waiting for other supplies to put up a drip but I must ask, this woman, has she been on drugs? Tell me, was she living on the streets? Her appearance would indicate the possibility."

I smiled, was he just curious, fishing for information, or were his questions based on his need for medical information on his patient?

"Yes, I'm afraid so. She was selling herself for drug money when I found her. It's a family matter or I would have left her there. You understand I'm sure?"

He nodded his head,

"Alas, all families have their black sheep. I hope she is worth all the time and money you are spending on her."

"Yes, so do I."

"The nurse will remain with the patient but once I have the drip set up I must return to my surgery, I have several important patients I must apologize to for inconveniencing them but I will return this evening to check on her."

"Our agreement was that you will remain here until your patient recovers."

"I know but I need to pick up some drugs and as I say I have important patients I must reschedule."

"Very well, I'll have someone accompany you, we wouldn't want you to become distracted and forget to return."

He nodded looking nervous and although I doubted he had any suspicious motives for wanting to leave it paid to be certain.

Once he had left I sat on the balcony in Bella's suite to enjoy the afternoon sun wondering how far behind us the Major would be. I had used my gift at its full strength which meant the Cullen's and Jasper would be out for many hours, in fact, it was a mystery to me how Bella has recovered so quickly. I could only suppose it has something to do with her being human.

The Major had to arrange a flight once he recovered and get to the airport, the flight would take longer than ours being scheduled and he then had to reach Volterra.

I wondered what he would do, how he would attempt to save Bella Swan. Would he torture himself with thoughts that he might be too late? Would he attempt to fight his way into the citadel? It was so pathetic to think of a warrior chasing after a weak little human like this one, he should find himself someone more deserving who would match his own strength and determination. I knew Aro thought they were well matched but I disagreed and I knew more about the girl than he did.

The doctor was back in a couple of hours and made himself comfortable in the suite next to Bella's so he could be summoned quickly if needed. Other than that he was confined to his suite and would be brought anything he required.

Aro came to visit Bella later by which time the drugs that Dr Ricci had given her appeared to be working. She was still very weak and flushed, her temperature according to the nurse was still too high but her eyes were open and she seemed aware of her surroundings.

I sat in the corner, a silent observer of the meeting as Aro pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down, that faint smile playing on his face that was almost a permanent feature.

"Dear Bella. You had us worried."

She frowned and tried to speak through parched lips, the doctor has insisted nil by mouth for a day or two.

"Why? I mean why save me? Didn't you have Rachel bring me here to kill me because I broke one of your laws?"

Aro nodded thoughtfully.

"I have to admit I was initially prepared to have you killed in Forks but then you did your disappearing act. You seem to have caused my dear friend Carlisle an inordinate amount of trouble for a human although I did warn him that his way of life would eventually lead him to grief. The poor man is even now trying to decide whether to attempt the task of picking up the pieces of his fragmented family or leave it all behind to start again. You seem to have a talent for causing problems or does trouble just follow you around?"

He shook his head and took one of her hands that lay on the blanket covering her and brought it to his face then sniffed. I could see Bella go rigid, did she really think he was going to drain her blood here and now, after sending a doctor to minister to her? The girl was an imbecile!

"Very nice, I can see how you might appeal to one of us."

He smiled more widely as he saw how frightened she was of him.

"I do apologize, Bella, for being so abrupt. It's a pity Edward refused to change you, it would have saved so much trouble for so many people, human and vampire alike.."

"Just kill me and be done with it, I don't want to live so you'd be doing me a favor."

He placed her hand gently back down and leaned back.

"I expected so much more of the girl I have heard so much about. I thought you were a fighter. Rachel told me you had a backbone but I see no sign of it now."

"Yes, well, there's a lot Rachel doesn't know about me. Are you going to uphold your law or not? Will you execute me or just leave me here to die?"

He stood up his eyes narrowing as if thinking hard.

"I assure you that we are doing everything in our power to help you regain your health. I have no wish to see you die, you are more valuable to me alive at the moment."

Now Bella looked confused but then she shrugged her thin shoulders,

"Sorry but I really don't think I care to help you with whatever it is you have planned."

Before either of us could react she had pulled the drip out of her arm and grabbing a pair of scissors the doctor had left beside the bed after dressing her wounds she stabbed herself in the side of the neck.

I froze, holding my breath, as the room filled up with the scent of warm fresh human blood and I expected Aro to either kill her or leave but instead he grabbed a handful of swabs and tissues and clamped them over the wound barking a command at me.

"Get the nurse, at once."

I ran out calling for the nurse then threw open all the windows and stood on the balcony breathing in fresh untainted air as quickly and deeply as I could. What was the matter with the girl? Did she really have a death wish or was she just plain loco?

When Aro joined me a few minutes later I was relieved to see that he had washed her blood from his hands but he still stank of it where it had drenched the sleeve of his jacket as he tried to staunch the flow.

"Well now, that was interesting don't you think, Rachel?"

"Interesting? She's crazy. Why would she cut herself so badly in a room full of vampires?"

"Hardly full but I get your point. Would you like to know what I think? No, perhaps you should think about it first. Actually, Bella is much stronger than I gave her credit for. She knew exactly what she was doing Rachel. Do you see?"

I shook my head, I didn't see anything.

"No."

He inclined his head,

"It's very simple really. Bella Swan is deeply in love with the Major. She worked out why it was so important for us to keep her alive. The only reason could be to lure him here so she attempted to forestall that by killing herself and she made a rather good attempt. If she had been just a little stronger and more accurate she would have severed her jugular instead of merely slicing into it. Luckily Doctor Ricci and the nurse can stitch the wound and dress it then I understand she will need a blood transfusion so you might wish to vacate the suite for a few hours but I want you close enough to keep an eye on things.

The next few days should prove rather interesting. I've instructed the nurse to keep her sedated so there will be no further attempts at suicide but I'd rather she was not left alone with just the nurse once the procedure is over."

"Have we heard any more about the Major?"

"Yes, he is in the air as we speak so we can expect him in Volterra by tomorrow."

He went out looking very pleased with himself while I grabbed my pile of magazines and positioned myself outside the door to Bella's suite as the nurse came bustling in with bags of blood for the transfusion. It would be at least several more hours before I could steal a few precious minutes with Felix but such was my lot.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Jasper**

My flight hit bad weather and when we reached Italy it was diverted to Florence as Pisa International was experiencing the threat of a terrorist incident. It was bad enough traveling halfway around the world with stops in Chicago and Dublin without yet more delays but Charlotte had done her best and this was the earliest flight she could get me from Seattle. I had pretended to sleep most of the way after giving instructions to the cabin crew that I did not want to be disturbed for meals or anything else short of the flight crashing!

When we finally set down I could feel my frustration at a point it was becoming dangerous both to me and those around me so much as I hated the extra delay I went to hunt outside the city although I went back afterward to rent a car. It would have been quicker to run but I decided if Bella was still alive and human I needed transport and if not then the extra few hours would make no difference at all. I tried hard to push that last thought from my mind convincing myself that if she was dead I would know.

Seeing Volterra at last in the distance I stopped to calm myself, there was no point crashing into the citadel like a madman, that would get me nowhere, much as every fiber of my being urged me to do just that. So, by the time I parked up and approached the clock tower entrance I was calm and collected, at least on the surface.

The receptionist smiled up at me brightly,

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Aro Volturi."

Her arched brows knitted, I guess she wasn't used to be asked that quite so openly but I just stood to wait for an answer as she looked me up and down noting that I was a vampire with a practiced eye.

"What is your business here?"

"Just tell him that Major Whitlock is in reception and that I'm already bored with waiting."

I saw recognition in her eyes, so the Volturi were expecting me, I guess I had Rachel to thank for that.

"Major Whitlock, I'll call through for someone to escort you if you would just wait a moment."

Within seconds of picking up the phone, she was gesturing towards me and a tall staggeringly beautiful woman turned and smiled stretching out a hand which I ignored.

"Major Whitlock, I'm Heidi. Please follow me, we've been expecting you."

"Where's Bella?"

She ignored the question as she opened a pair of heavy carved doors and waited for me to follow.

"I said, where's Bella?"

"I heard you, Major, but I don't have that information and my orders are to escort you to the audience chamber, the brothers are waiting for you there."

Realizing I would get nothing from the woman I followed her the rest of the way in silence praying I would be in time. I had decided what I would do, it was the only way to save Bella's life even if it wasn't a very satisfactory way for her and had many pitfalls. I just couldn't think of any other way to persuade the Volturi to allow Bella to live.

The audience chamber was huge but I focused in on the three men seated at a heavy wooden table talking quietly. This was the Volturi, the leaders of my world and the men with the power of life and death in their hands.

They stopped talking and turned to watch as I walked slowly over behind the woman and stopped a few feet from the table.

"This is Major Whitlock, Aro."

The man in the center, with long black hair and thin features, stood up and walked around the table to stand before me.

"Major Whitlock, we have heard much about you. It's good to finally meet you in the flesh so to speak. Allow me to introduce my brothers, Caius, and Marcus."

The other two men merely inclined their heads but I felt envy and bitterness flow from the blond-haired Caius although I had no idea why he should feel that way regarding me.

Aro held out his hand and waited but I ignored the gesture, I knew all about his gift from Carlisle and I would give no man a window into my soul.

After a few seconds, Aro's hand dropped to his side but the faint mocking smile remained on his lips.

"We've been expecting you, Major Whitlock, Rachel was most adamant that you would appear and it seems she was correct."

"Then you also know why I am here. I want to see Bella."

"You are in no position to demand anything, Major."

That came from the blond but I ignored him keeping my gaze steady on Aro.

"Caius is correct, Major. After all, you have refused all our offers to join the guard so why should we be interested in anything you might want?"

"Where is she?"

I wasn't interested in a conversation about the Volturi attempts to recruit me, they knew I would never work for them, I would never work for anyone again.

"Alas, Bella is in no condition to see you at present, Major, but you are welcome to remain in Volterra until such time as she is."

My heart sank, surely I couldn't be wrong? Bella was still alive, she had to be.

"You do understand the position of humans who learn of our secrets, Major? Or have you been out in the wilderness too long?"

"I understand perfectly, Caius. The law states that they must die but Bella has known of our existence for years and never gave us away."

"I think she was, how do they say? Out of the loop for a great deal of that time, Major, and anyway, it changes nothing. There are no exceptions to the law, none."

"If that's true then you can't kill her."

"Can't? You presume to tell the Volturi what they can and cannot do?"

I braced myself having made my decision.

"Your laws also state that mates must not be parted and I claim Bella as my mate."

There was a short pause, then Caius shook his head,

"That law applies only to vampires. Good try, Major."

Aro who had listened in silence to the argument between Caius and myself suddenly spoke up.

"That's not strictly true, Caius. Nowhere does it state vampires only, however… Marcus, you are our expert on the law. What do you say?"

Caius rolled his eyes as Marcus, who had sat silently resting back in his chair, suddenly leaned forward animated at last.

"I think the real question should be, are the two mates at all? There is one way to find out and I am willing to use my gift to determine the matter if Caius is willing to accept my verdict."

Caius made a noise but said nothing, I was just relieved to know that Bella was still alive and still human.

"Very well, Major. We will determine the truth of your claim and then decide what to do about the girl."

Caius snorted in derision.

"Is this girl really worth all this messing about? Just kill her and be done with it. She deserves to die, she should have been executed years ago along with Carlisle and that idiot son of his."

"Caius, hold your peace. The Major claims the girl as his mate, that changes things. Marcus, can I leave it to you to supervise the Major's visit with Bella when it is possible?"

Given the situation, my hands were tied but what I wanted to do was to grab the little blond-haired prick and rip his face off.

"I should be delighted, Aro and in the meanwhile perhaps the Major would like a tour of the archives?"

"I'd like to know why it isn't possible for me to see Bella right away?"

Aro gestured for me to be seated and as I was still alive and being treated as a 'guest' I decided to play along and sat down. I knew it was the only way to learn what was going on here.

"I would like to be able to take you straight to see the girl but unfortunately there was an… incident after her arrival. Were you aware that Bella was sick when she was taken from you by Rachel?"

I tensed,

"No, as far as I was aware she was still recovering from her ordeal at the hands of her abductors and the accident but she was not sick."

Caius grinned,

"Then maybe you aren't the girl's mate after all. I would have thought it obvious to someone who claimed to love her. She collapsed within minutes of her arrival here."

"Bella collapsed? What happened?"

"Please don't concern yourself, Major. She is in good hands, we called on the services of a town doctor and he treated her for a rather nasty infection. Something to do with the wounds she received from a wolf I believe."

I closed my eyes momentarily remembering the slashes to Bella's chest caused by Jake's raking claws. Rosalie had tended to them but maybe I should have insisted Bella allow Carlisle to treat her as he has tried to argue.

"But she's going to be OK?"

Aro shrugged.

"She was recovering from the infection, yes, but unfortunately Bella seems to be determined to end her own life. I noticed the cuts to her wrist, an earlier suicide attempt I assume?"

I felt like I'd been hit by a great weight as his words sunk in, an earlier attempt? Had Bella attempted to kill herself again?

"Please be assured that she was not threatened or ill-treated but she decided to end her life by cutting her own throat, it was quite a mess and extremely dangerous, especially under present circumstances. The room and the corridor beyond has to be fumigated and I lost a very expensive suit but you'll be relieved to hear that Bella survived."

This couldn't go on, Bella must have been terrified, she has no idea what was going to happen to her but she knew the penalty for breaking the Volturi law. She must have decided to end things herself rather than face being executed by the Volturi which begged the question why was she transported all the way to Italy in the first place? Surely it would have been easier to kill her straight away? Rachel would have has no problem in disposing of Bella, she has opportunities enough. But even supposing they wanted to hold a travesty of a trial why treat Bella when she became sick? Why not convict and kill her immediately? It didn't make sense, none of it did.

"I see you are confused, Major. Do you think us savages? Even humans do not execute sick prisoners and Bella is a rather special case. She doesn't appear to be as scared of vampires as she should be, in fact, she seems very attached to certain members of our race, you for one. There is also the question of her ability to keep Edward out of her mind and that, I admit, intrigues me."

I was beginning to understand now, Bella was different, she wasn't intimidated by vampires like other humans and yes she has something about her that prevented Edward from reading her mind, he'd bitched about that often enough but was that sufficient to save her life? The Volturi knew that I claimed her as my mate and Aro knew I meant something to her so his hands were now tied unless Marcus didn't recognize the connection when he saw Bella and me together but somehow I didn't think that would be a problem. My concern was seeing Bella as soon as possible so she knew she wasn't alone, that she hadn't been abandoned yet again. She had tried to kill herself twice already and I didn't want there to be a third attempt, I loved her and I wanted to be there for her whatever the Volturi ultimately decided.

"Major, allow me to show you to your suite and then perhaps you would like to visit the archives? I have some fascinating literature on the history of warfare and several original civil war diaries, from the Union point of view."

"Yes, Major, do humor Marcus, he so rarely sees visitors and I'm sure he'd be delighted to have someone new to bore with his dusty parchments and waterstained diaries."

Marcus ignored Caius cutting remarks and Aro nodded his agreement.

"Yes, Major. I assure you that as soon as Bella is awake and strong enough to receive visitors I will have you sent for. In the meantime please, make yourself at home. I know Felix is eager to meet you, he trains our guards so you will have plenty in common to discuss Until later then."

I was dismissed but I intended to find my way to Bella's quarters as quickly as I could although for appearance's sake I would have to visit the archives with the tall brooding Marcus Volturi first. He has appeared very eager that I go with him and I wondered if he has some ulterior motive? If so I would soon find out and he might even be able and willing to tell me where in this vast sprawling building Bella's rooms were.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Bella**

I felt as if I were dreaming but I couldn't be sure, my whole body ached and my throat was sore as if I'd been screaming. Had I been screaming? Why? And where was I? As these questions occurred to me I recognized the darkness and with a feeling of dread understood where I was. Everything with Jasper had been a wonderful dream, nothing more. My yearning to be free of this place had conjured him up, I'd dreamed I was free and found someone to care for me and keep me safe when in reality I was still trapped in my nightmare existence. The only relief I felt was that if it had been a dream then Charlie and Jake were still alive.

It was crazy to think that Esme Cullen would have done this to me, she was the sweetest and kindest woman I had ever met, she cared too much to subject anyone to such torture. But none of this helped me. Very soon someone would come into the dark room and turn on the light, if I was lucky it would be one of the other women with a tray of food and something to drink or even a man with a syringe, so long as it wasn't one of the clients or the man who took delight in wrenching my wrists and slapping me I would be safe for a little longer.

I didn't know how much longer I could bear this or what I could do to make it stop, they watched me more closely since I tried to throw myself out the window of the bathroom. I wasn't allowed utensils to eat with or a glass, even my lates were made of flimsy waxed card. Would they eventually tire of me and finally end my suffering by killing me? A knife to the heart or a bullet to the head would be preferable to more ill-treatment. I smiled at the thought I had been worrying in my dream about my fate at the hands of the Volturi, how much quicker and cleaner their justice would have been.

As the heaviness lifted from behind my eyes I tried to open them, not that I wanted to see the familiar prison room but because there was still that tiny spark of hope that I hadn't been dreaming and that the reality would find me in Jasper's arms or even in Volterra.

It was dark in the room although not as dark as I remembered, I could see in the dimness, stone walls and sitting beside me waiting for me to wake up was a figure all in white. They had moved me, either that or I was dead, but no, I wasn't that lucky.

As I tried to focus on the figure it moved and another took its place. This one seemed to fit the situation I remembered much better, it was a man and he smiled down on me. I closed my eyes again and prayed it would be over quickly but as I felt his warm hand on my bare arm I could no longer control the panic and revulsion and began to scream and struggle to get free, becoming tangled in something that was tying me down, a plastic rope or something and felt a sharp pain as it finally came free.

 **Rachel**

I hadn't been gone for more than ten minutes but when I started back to Bella's suite all hell let loose. I heard her high pitched screams from three floors down and ran up to see what was going on. From the noise, it sounded as if she was being attacked but surely no one in Volterra was stupid enough to attack a girl under Aro's protection, that would be suicidal.

I threw open the bedroom door to find her on the floor among a tangle of sheets and blankets screaming and flailing her arms and legs wildly trying to keep the doctor and nurse away. The doctor sported a blackening eye and there was blood everywhere as she had split open the stitches in her neck and yanked out the drip from her arm. If it wasn't so serious it would have been comical.

Deciding the safest way to subdue the hysterical girl was with my gift I closed my eyes and within seconds all the commotion had ceased. I opened them again to see all three humans lying unconscious, the doctor slumped over Bella and the nurse crumpled against the wall across the room from the bed propelled there by a kick from Bella's leg.

I knew they would be out for some time but Bella's wounds needed tending urgently so I pulled the two medical personnel from the bedroom tossing them onto the floor and went to find Adrianna the human receptionist who would be the least dangerous person to tend to Bella and the only one who could be relied upon to keep their mouth shut. Then I would have to find Aro and tell him what had happened although I had no idea what had caused Bella's violent reaction.

 **Jasper**

Marcus made small talk as we made our way to the archives but I sensed he had made the offer because he wanted to talk to me in private and sure enough as soon as we were safely ensconced in his study down in the bowels of the citadel he began to speak.

"It was brave of you to come to Volterra, Major, especially as you must be aware that Aro has no intention of allowing you to leave again. It's one of the reasons he had the human girl brought here."

"And what was his other reason?"

"Actually I think there was more than one. Aro is intrigued by her ability to block gifts, have you found that, Major?"

"No."

He smiled knowingly,

"I thought not which just goes towards proving that your claim is a just one but we will see about that later. Another reason was to draw you here, so you see he already suspected what you have so recently claimed. I think also, he feels a certain amount of gratitude to her, after all, she has done what Rachel could not and break up the Cullen coven."

"So, that's why Rachel married Edward?"

"They aren't actually married, that would be impossible as Rachel already has a husband here in Volterra."

That didn't surprise me overmuch, I had suspected there was something wrong about her but to blame Bella for destroying the family was hardly fair and I told him so.

"The fact that Bella did nothing herself isn't really of any importance, she was the catalyst that set Esme on her road of destruction that ended her family, or will very soon. I think Carlisle still refuses to give up on her altogether but I think she is beyond redemption. However. That is not why I wanted to speak to you in private. I admire your strength of character, the way you refused our offers to join the guard but that is not the way everyone feels."

"You mean Caius?"

"Yes, I think it safe to say that he sees you as a rival. Caius has always prided himself on being the best warrior in our world and he sees you as a threat, especially now you are here ready to prove yourself. Watch your back, Major and Bella's because if Caius cannot get to you direct he will attempt to go through your mate."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I would hate to see you die unnecessarily, you or your mate."

I can take care of myself and Bella, even here."

"I'm sure you think so, Major, and she has been safe up until now because Aro has been watching over her but Caius will act if he sees an opportunity and Bella is in no fit state to protect herself even if she could. You have your work cut out for you, Major, Bella has already attempted to kill herself."

"I know when Jacob Black took her from me."

"Ah, yes, but I was referring to her more recent attempt. The one she made since she arrived here."

I jumped to my feet, I had to see Bella, to let her know I was here for her and would protect her before she tried anything else.

"Where is she?"

"I'll take you to her and don't worry, you already know my verdict on your relationship."

We made our way back up from the archives and it soon became apparent that something was going on. The receptionist who had greeted me when I arrived was no longer at her post but running upstairs as fast as she could with Rachel speeding her along. When she saw me Rachel redoubled her efforts to move the girl faster, she picked her up and almost carried her up and out of view.

"I think you should follow them, Major."

I didn't need his urging, I had heard the terrified screams from two floors above and knew they came from Bella.

 **Bella**

All I knew was that I had to fight, I had to get out of here even if it meant my life, I couldn't bear any more of this hell so I continued fighting and screaming hoping that someone would hear my cries and call the police or my captors would kill me to stop the noise and right now I didn't care which.

Then suddenly everything changed, I sensed someone close by who would save me, someone who had heard my cries and come to my rescue. My cries faded away leaving my throat raw and I dared to open my eyes once more. The room came into focus and I recognized it, I hadn't been dreaming, after all, I really was in Volterra and at the mercy of the Volturi and recognizing that I gave up the fight. I couldn't win, not here among the vampires, yet it was still better than the hell I had been trapped in for over two years even knowing my death wouldn't be long coming.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me? It's Jasper, I'm here."

I groaned, his was the last voice I wanted to hear yet it gave me hope. I turned my head to look in the direction of the voice and smiled as I saw him kneeling there, his arms outstretched to me.

"Jasper? Oh, why did you come? Now they have both of us. You should have stayed away."

At least those were the words I tried to say but instead all that came forth were a series of hoarse croaks and I began to cry in frustration as he pulled me into his embrace.

I may have wished he would stay away but I knew in my heart he would come for me and here he was. His very presence soothed me and I clung to him afraid that someone would try to come between us.

He looked down at me for a second and smiled then his face clouded over as someone appeared, a woman I had never seen before.

"Please, the girl's wounds need attention."

Jasper grabbed the first aid kit from her and shoved her away,

"I'll take care of Bella, just leave us alone. GO."

The last was a shout as the woman didn't move fast enough but at that she scurried, terrified, from the room, leaving us alone.

As Jasper bent my head gently to one side to look at my neck I became aware how sore it was and then the scent of blood hit me and I remembered my failed attempt to kill myself.

I tried unsuccessfully to push him away,

"I can do this, or let the woman help me, she was human so the scent of blood won't bother her."

He paused, a bloody cloth in his hand, and stared into my eyes.

"No one is going to touch you except me, Bella unless you don't trust me anymore. I know I made you a promise and I haven't had much success at keeping it but I'd like you to give me another chance, please?"

"I do trust you, I always have, but I'm bleeding."

I stifled a sob feeling so awful and knowing I looked even worse.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I seem to make a mess of everything. I couldn't even kill myself."

"I'm glad you failed, now please, lay still and let me see what you did to yourself."

I lay quiet enjoying his touch and the feel of his body close to mine. If I was going to die soon at least I would have had this extra time with Jasper. They might have used me to lure him here but I doubted they could keep him if he decided otherwise.

"I love you."

The words escaped without my even thinking about them and he smiled in response.

"I love you too, but we have to stop meeting like this. A simple date would be a nice change."

I nodded aware, as I was sure he was, that the chance of us ever having anything as normal as a date was pretty remote.

After a few minutes and several steri-strips, he sat back.

"Sorry, Bella, that's the best I can do. At least you didn't rip the internal stitches out. Now, please, promise me you won't do anything else to yourself, I may not get here in time again and I can't lose you."

I nodded wearily, there was no point in trying again.

"The Volturi will do it for me, at least they'll get it right the first time."

He shook his head.

"The Volturi can't touch you now, Bella."

I frowned.

"Why not? I broke their laws and I've served my purpose by getting you here."

He looked uncomfortable and I felt a pain in my chest, what had he done?

"Jasper? Why not?"

He sighed.

"I couldn't allow them to hurt you so I claimed you as my mate. It was the only way to ensure your safety."

As the words sunk in I felt a peace steal over me, I was safe at last and Jasper had recognized me as his mate. I no longer cared about anything else, we would be together and that's all that mattered.

I pulled him towards me and kissed him, "Thank you and I do love you, Jasper. Whatever happens, that will never change."

He pulled me close and we sat together cuddling among the ruins of my bed and surrounded by bloody dressings and towels and we didn't give a damn. All we cared about was each other right now.

 **I'll be away for a week now so I'm leaving you with a few chapters to keep you going. Love Jules x**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

 **Bella**

The next thing I was aware of was the door to my room opening and the strange woman appeared again looking very hesitant.

"Can I clear up now? Aro and his brothers will be here soon."

Jasper nodded, we both knew she had been sent in to remove any bloody items before the Volturi leader visited, and she hurriedly collected up everything that was stained and disappeared again.

Less than a minute later Aro and his brothers arrived, along with Rachel who stayed close to the door as if scared Jasper might attack and she wasn't wrong, I could feel the tension in his body as he spotted her.

"Well,it would seem you arrived not a moment too soon, Major. I hope Bella is feeling better for having you here."

I sat up and glanced at all three brothers ignoring Rachel who was of no consequence now.

"I apologize for my outburst, I had a nightmare."

"Really? I hope it wasn't caused by anything we said to you?"

I shook my head still not sure why I was apologizing but determined to be as polite as Aro.

He turned to Marcus an eyebrow cocked in a query, "Well?"

Before Marcus could speak Caius broke in.

"For God's sake let's get this over with. He just made that ridiculous claim to save the girl. Kill her."

"On the contrary, Caius. The claim was a valid one, the two are indeed mates."

Caius turned on him, "What? She's a human, don't be stupid."

Marcus stepped towards his brother menacingly and Aro put up his hand to stop them.

"Peace brothers. We should not argue about such things. Marcus agrees with the Major, it is so. We can't argue with his gift Caius, and as he said, there is nothing in our laws about mates being vampires only."

He looked at me with curiosity and cunning.

"Very well, Major. She is indeed your mate and therefore it is your responsibility to change her and it must be done before we can allow her to leave. Bella has lived as a human with the knowledge of our existence for far too long. Agreed?"

I knew exactly what Aro was telling Jasper but he didn't like it.

"She should have time to prepare."

Aro smiled disagreeably.

"She can have a few days but no longer and she doesn't leave Volterra until it is done. This is non-negotiable Major."

Jasper glanced at me with pain in his eyes, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

Then he looked back to Aro, "Agreed."

 **Jasper**

Whilst I wanted Bella to choose to be with me, and become a vampire with me, I never wanted it like this. She basically had no choice at all, but it was the only way I had left to protect her and I had to do that. I wouldn't break my promise to her.

As Aro and the others drifted away I took Bella in my arms and apologized again.

"Don't, Jasper. I understand you saved my life again."

I shook my head,

"Not the way I wanted to though, Bella. This is wrong, you've been through too much already. You aren't ready for this."

She nodded touching my face with one trembling hand.

"Of course I'm scared, who wouldn't be at the thought of becoming a vampire? But I trust you and after all I've been through this is nothing."

Rachel was still standing at the door smirking, she thought the idea of Bella becoming a vampire was amusing until she saw the expression on my face. At that point, she glared then turned away but not before I saw the hatred in her eyes. I sighed thinking to myself take a number, Rachel, you're just one in a long line of enemies I've made over the years."

 **Bella**

We waited until we were sure we were finally alone once more then Jasper led me out onto the balcony where the late afternoon sun caught his face and made it glow. He looked like one of the saints from a medieval altar painting.

"Poor Bella, I'm pretty sure that when you first met the family you never imagined you would end up here with me."

I shook my head.

"No, I never imagined things could turn out so well."

He stared at me in amazement and burst out laughing.

"Now I know that head injury affected you. No one should look back on the past few years you've endured and see a glimmer of good. I wish I could have prevented all the terrible things that happened to you."

"I know but what's happened can't be changed and it's only your presence that allowed me to get through it all, don't put yourself down, and don't feel bad about saving my life now. You did what you had to in order to save me."

"Actually, I said what I did because it was the truth."

I began coughing, my throat was so dry and sore and I still felt like crap from the infection.

"I guess even this cloud has it's silver lining, I won't feel like hell once I become a vampire and I can get rid of this damn cast. Hey, will the scars disappear too?"

I touched my neck self consciously with my still bandaged wrist and he nodded but I could tell how bad he felt about forcing the change to a vampire on me and suspected that nothing I said would change that but I had to try.

"Jasper. I need to tell you something that I think might help. When I came round in the hospital I was terrified, of everything and everybody, until I saw you. It was like I knew you would be there for me, would protect me, keep me safe. Then when Jake and the wolves took me to the reservation, I shut my eyes and thought of you. It was the only way I could cope. It seems like you are as necessary to me as air and water…"

"I feel the same way, that's why I want you for my own for all eternity."

I hesitated but he deserved the truth so I whispered the words.

"I need to tell you something."

He sighed and swallowed before opening his eyes to stare at me intently.

"I'm listening."

I couldn't take my eyes off his as I continued.

"You're about two years too late. I'd have given myself to you body and soul under other circumstances."

He opened his mouth to interrupt but I stopped his mouth with a finger.

"No, I need to explain. Two years ago I could have offered you my body and soul but now, now I can only offer you, my soul. That's never been touched by anyone but my body, that no longer holds any value."

He pulled me to my feet and smiled that heart-stopping smile I saw all too rarely.

"I'll take it all, Bella. Both have equal value to me."

I kissed him, "You'd better mean that Mister. Once you take it, there's no going back, it's all I have left to give freely. You can't put me aside somewhere down the line. It's eternity or not at all."

He took a deep breath,

"Yes. Will you marry me, Bella?"

I couldn't answer him, I was so choked up, but I nodded and he looked at me suddenly thoughtful.

"Thank you for that but just tell me, are you absolutely sure? Just because I told the Volturi we were mates doesn't mean that I wouldn't let you go once it's all over and you're free…. if that's what you wanted."

I screwed up my face in a mockery of deep thought.

"Didn't Marcus agree with your claim?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure he wouldn't have done so whether it was true or not although I couldn't tell you why."

"And do you believe it?"

He sighed heavily then nodded, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes"

"Then it's settled, you proposed, I accepted, you can't get out of it now."

I hesitated then plunged on.

"All I ask is that you give me time before we… well, you know."

"Of course, as long as you need, Bella although I can't offer you the same for becoming a vampire. Aro seems eager to see the deed done."

"That doesn't matter but do you think he'll let us leave once it's all over? I mean I know I have to learn control but after that? Because I think he had me brought here so he could draw you to Volterra. He wants you, Jasper."

Jasper nodded.

"I know, he's tried recruiting me over the years so I guess he sees this as a golden opportunity to try again. We'll just have to wait and see but if he does keep me here it won't be the end of the world so long as I have you by my side."

 **Jasper**

I'd just proposed to and been accepted by the most beautiful, warm, and thoughtful woman in the world and felt ten feet tall but then she continued.

"I'll marry you as soon as it's over."

I wasn't sure I understood her.

"Over?"

She nodded.

"I have unfinished business with Esme and Alice and once I'm a vampire it will be a level playing field. Then I'll marry you... if you still want me."

I breathed in her scent, filling my lungs with its intoxicating perfume.

"Bella, I have no choice, I couldn't walk away from you if I tried, for the first time I feel like a complete person. I'll not only wait, I'll help you."

She kissed me again and this time I felt her joy and it went on and on until her lungs were bursting, and when she finally broke contact her eyes were shining and her cheeks flushed.

It seemed we were to be left alone for a while and when I checked there was no one outside so we were not under guard. I guess Aro accepted my word that I would change Bella and there would be no trouble unless we tried to leave with her still human. I thought Bella was probably right about my chances of leaving Volterra quickly even once she was a vampire. Aro would use the opportunity to try recruiting me and I would be very careful around his gifts, not that there was anyone who could force me to change my mind, my own gift would protect me from mind control unless it was as rapid as Rachel's and as far as I knew the Volturi didn't possess such a gift. Alec could isolate me but couldn't force me to work for Aro and Jane might torture me but again, it wasn't possible to force me to do something against my will. They might threaten Bella but I doubted Aro would go down that route, it would be entering a very gray area legally.

Bella relaxed once I told her no one was watching us and relaxed on the huge couch pulling up her legs and curling into me closing her eyes and sighing in relief as I took the pain she was feeling away. I wouldn't have my precious mate suffering when I could prevent it and she soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep while I watched over her.

 **Bella**

I must have drifted off to sleep in his arms because bright sunshine flooded the room when I opened my eyes next to find Jasper's mere inches away. I noticed immediately that his were far darker than normal, a sure signal that he was thirsty.

"You need to hunt Jasper and then we should get this transformation over with. I don't suppose Aro will object, he's hardly going to want you to drain me by accident."

He looked pained,

"I'll be fine for a few hours and I would never drink your blood."

I giggled feeling suddenly more light-hearted.

"I was teasing you, I know you wouldn't but once you bite me I want you by my side, I'll be vulnerable while I'm changing and I don't want to feel that, not ever again."

He nodded, "OK. I'll be as quick as I can but you're right, it would be better if I hunted before I change you."

I smiled and kissed him again, this time running the kisses down his jawline to the hollow at the base of his throat.

"I love you, Jasper. Please hurry back."

He groaned and rolled off the couch, unable to hide his arousal which made me suddenly nervous, bringing back memories, unpleasant ones, which he felt.

"I'm sorry Bella. I promise you that I won't do anything unless you want me to. Unless you ask first. I just lost control for a second."

I nodded, "I know Jasper. It's not your fault, it's me, just memories. I'll be fine, now shoo."

"Are you sure you'll be OK? I could ask Aro to send someone to keep you company."

"No, I'll be fine. I think having a strange vampire or worse still Rachel watching me would be worse than being alone."

I pushed him out into the corridor then locked the door and sat in the middle of the couch hugging myself as panic threatened to overwhelm me.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

 **Bella**

As soon as he was out of sight I felt myself falling to pieces, I couldn't function without him. He was my better half, the one who made me whole and enabled me to live in this world for the few remaining hours left to me.

I heard a rattle and turning I saw the doorknob being twisted. Holding the key like a talisman to my chest I watched as it was tried again and again.

"Bella, It's Rachel. Open the door, I've come to get you out but you need to be quick before Aro finds out. You don't have to become like us. I'll get you out if you open the door."

I stayed silent but I was trembling so much I could hardly control my lungs and struggled to hold onto the key which rattled noisily.

I didn't trust her and I didn't believe her. It was a trick, either she'd attack me or she would arrange for one of the others to do so. The thought of a Volturi guard waiting to get in, to take me by force, was too much and I started to scream, I needed protection, I wanted Jasper but he was away hunting outside the town and wouldn't hear my cries for help.

The knocking came again as I stopped to take a breath and I heard another voice, it sounded like the girl who had led me to Aro when I arrived.

"Bella? Are you OK? We heard your screams from three floors below and Aro sent me to find out what's wrong? Open the door please."

I hesitated, was it really the girl? And had she really come from Aro? I knew Rachel would prefer me dead but would others help her?

"Bella? Aro will be waiting for my report."

She sounded bored and that decided me. I walked unsteadily to the door and with difficulty inserted the key then hesitated again before turning it.

As it clicked the door flew open and I found myself staring into Rachel's smiling face.

"Fooled you."

She came in and slammed the door shut behind her turning the key and slipping it into her pocket.

"You really are stupid! Didn't it occur to you that Aro would expect your screams? He'll think the Major has already started your transformation so no one is going to come to your rescue."

"Why are you here? What did I ever do to you?"

She sat down and crossed her elegant legs then smoothed her skirt with ruby colored nails.

"It's very simple really. You could have made my job that much easier by destroying the cursed Cullen coven yourself but instead, you allow yourself to be abducted which meant I had to step in and marry that moron Edward. What you ever saw in him is beyond me but then you aren't very bright, are you?"

I shook my head terrified of the woman who glared at me with such malice in her eyes.

"I didn't allow myself, I fought and I tried to escape. It's not my fault Aro wanted the family destroyed. I thought he and Carlisle were old friends?"

"They are, that's why he was hoping you would do the job for him and when you failed, I was given the task. It seems that you just needed a little incentive though, I hardly had to do anything. Esme was always going to destroy what she loved the most, it just took her a tediously long amount of time, my time! And now you are going to pay for every minute I was forced to spend with the moron and his pathetic family."

She crooked a finger beckoning me forward as if I was going to walk into her hands. Instead, I ran for the window, the door was locked but the French doors leading out onto the balcony were open and if it came to a choice between death at the hands of a vindictive vampire or falling to my death on the courtyard below I would take the latter.

She was too quick for me though and before I could reach the balustrade I felt cold iron fingers crush my cast and pain shot up my arm. As she spun me around there was a loud cracking noise and the door to the suite flew inwards smashing against the wall to reveal a figure snarling and crouched ready to attack.

"Jasper!"

My cry of relief was almost a sob as he launched himself at Rachel taking her by surprise and knocking her backward. The two tumbled over the balustrade to the courtyard below knocking me free of her grasp and to the floor as he passed.

I scrambled back to my feet and ran to the balcony peering over worried despite knowing that a fall like that wouldn't hurt a vampire. In the courtyard below I saw Jasper standing over Rachel's body holding something in his hand and roaring with triumph, and as the wind blew and the thing moved slightly I could see it was Rachel's decapitated head that he held by the hair.

I knew I should feel revulsion and pity for the woman but I couldn't, I was just relieved that she was dead, or at least no longer a threat to me.

As I continued to watch Caius and Marcus came into view having been summoned by the noise. I couldn't hear the conversation but as Jasper threw the head to Caius catching him in the chest I understood he had obviously questioned what had happened. Marcus glanced up at the window and seeing me he nodded then turned his attention back to the others and spoke more loudly so I could hear his words.

"I think the Major is needed upstairs, Caius. It is reasonable to assume that Rachel decided to visit Bella while he was out and threatened her. It was most unwise of her to offer a threat to his mate knowing of his reputation. Go, Major, we will take your statement later. In the meantime allow me to take care of Rachel."

Marcus held out his hand for her head that was being held at arm's length by Caius and after some hesitation, he dropped it into Marcus outstretched hands. Jasper looked as if he might object but then he turned and slowly walked away. I wondered what Marcus had in mind for Rachel but I knew that whatever happened she would never dare show her face to the Cullens or Whitlocks again.

I sank down feeling sick with relief and shock and hugged my knees trying to ignore the pain in my arm. I was fed up with being tired and in pain but most of all I was sick of feeling afraid all the time. I wanted to be strong, to be able to protect myself.

As everything sunk in I began to tremble and the tears began to fall. I was amazed I had any tears left, I had cried so many over the past few months I should have shriveled up like a prune!

I heard Jasper running up the stairs and knew he was making a noise deliberately so his appearance wouldn't come as another shock to my already overwhelmed senses.

He picked me up and cradled me in his arms full of apologies for leaving me and for letting me see such a terrible sight in the courtyard below but I stopped him.

"No, this isn't your fault, Jasper. Rachel is responsible and I'm glad she's dead but won't it cause problems for you?"

"If Aro can't control his guards then he must expect that I will. Besides, Rachel isn't actually dead although I doubt Aro or Marcus will be in any hurry to put her back together again. I should have burned the bitch."

"No, let the Volturi deal with her. She lost Edward, brought me here at death's door and got stomped by you, not a very good record is it?"

I smiled as he laughed leaning close and kissed me and I saw that his eyes were back to their usual golden color.

"I see you found time for lunch."

He grinned.

"Yes, t was hardly cordon bleu but I managed so I won't be leaving you again."

"Good, I don't think it would be a good idea, Rachel had friends here and a husband, Felix. Have you met him?"

He nodded.

"Yes, Felix and I have met before although never under combat conditions."

The thought of Jasper facing the man mountain made me shiver but then I remembered his actions with Rachel and understood that I shouldn't underestimate him.

Aro didn't visit which I had expected but he sent the girl Rachel had impersonated to fool me into opening the door earlier.

"Considering the trouble Bella's presence here has caused Aro wants her transformed quickly."

So, that was it, I was to become a vampire even sooner than I had expected. I had imagined Jasper would be gone longer and we would have a few hours together with me still human. There was something I wanted but I was terrified to ask and even more terrified that I would balk at the last minute. I remembered Edward explaining that although the transformation itself only took an average of three days it could take years to learn to control the rage and bloodlust and the thought of waiting so long to become one with Jasper was more than I could bear although I had no idea if I could even go through with the act after all that had happened.

"Jasper, I… I remember what Edward told me about how long it takes to become controlled like you or him and I don't want to wait that long. I know I told you that you would have to be patient with me and even now I don't know if I can actually go through with it but…. Well, could you...I mean.."

I stopped flushing and tongue-tied but he'd understood me and he took my hands in his and smiled at me reassuringly.

"Bella, there's no need to rush things. I'll still be here when you learn control and just because a newborn is erratic and volatile doesn't mean they don't feel love and desire."

"Oh!"

That hadn't occurred to me but then why should it have?

"So, even as a newborn, I'll still feel the same about you?"

He grinned.

"You'll probably feel more, a vampire's senses are heightened, all of them."

I frowned.

"I won't feel even more frightened will I? I couldn't stand that."

"No, because there will be nothing on the planet left to frighten you, you'll be an apex predator."

That sounded good but I still had one question.

"Is it different? I mean when you're a vampire is… is sex different?"

He sighed.

"I guess so, I mean your body is different, all your senses are heightened and you will be sleeping with another vampire."

"Or not sleeping, that still creeps me out, not needing to sleep anymore. Don't you miss it?"

"At first a little but then when you understand you don't feel tired and think of all the other things you could be doing with those hours you see the benefits."

I laughed at that, it made sense after all but then when you had all eternity a few hours wasted didn't seem to be important.

"Why don't we relax and just see what comes along? But tomorrow, if I haven't started you on your way to being a vampire Aro, might send someone else to do so."

I shook my head decisively.

"No way, he wouldn't dare. I won't let anyone else near me and neither will you so I guess…. I guess you're right."

He opened the door to the bedroom and took my hand leading me inside and sat down on the edge of the bed pulling me down beside him.

As he began to kiss me I found myself tensing then as I reminded myself this was Jasper, the man I loved, my soul mate I relaxed and found it was different, my body didn't fight against the feel of his lips, in fact they responded and soon we were lying down kissing passionately and I found I was enjoying the sensation.

My hand strayed to his shirt hem and after a short pause to gather my courage I slid my hand up to feel his cool hard belly and chest. He gasped at my touch then lay back very still trying not to frighten me. I could feel ridges on his skin as of it was rippled and curious I undid first one then another of the buttons until I could open it and see his naked torso.

"What are these?"

He looked down and frowned.

"I'm sorry, that's none of my business."

"Yes, it is. It's just… I guess it's better that you see them now while you're still human."

"Why? Are they scars? There are so many of them. Do they hurt?"

He shrugged.

"At the time. Now they are more of a warning sign to other vampires to stay away, that I'm dangerous."

"And, how did you get them?"

He explained very quietly and openly about the marks, what they were and how he had come by them and I found myself crying again. I had only been concerned with myself and my own terrible story when Jasper who had listened to me and helped me all he could carried a far larger and more terrible horror story of his own. It helped me though. I understood that if he could live through all that and not only survive but become the man I knew and loved then there was hope for me.

I stroked his face and saw him shudder which puzzled me.

"I can't tell what you're thinking, so I'm going to just ask. Are you shuddering because I'm touching you or because it's me touching you?"

I could see him thinking about that.

"I was reacting to a beautiful lady touching my skin, it feels good. You're very gentle and kind, Bella. I appreciated your kindness in the shower that day, it helped me through, you helped me feel human again."

I ran my fingers over his chest and down to his belly stopping at the waistband of his jeans feeling my hand tremble.

"Is this OK?"

He shuddered again and this time his voice was huskier.

"That's very nice too but I should tell you that my self-control only works to a certain point and you are fast approaching that point. After what you've been through I thought it only fair to warn you".

I nodded, "Thanks for the warning. Consider it delivered".

This was it then, the point of no return. I could stop now and the next time I found myself in this kind of situation I would be a vampire or I could gather up all my courage and rely on our love for each other to carry me through. I wanted him, I could feel my own body reacting to his touch, his proximity. I just didn't want to ruin it all by having a panic attack at the crucial moment. Jasper, bless him, was leaving the decision entirely in my hands and I loved him all the more for that.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

 **Bella**

I lay awake staring at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of running water, Jasper was running me a bath. I was no longer the same person and pretty soon my transformation would be complete, once I had my bath and dressed my darling Jasper would send me to hell but he would be going there with me. I hadn't managed to persuade him otherwise. He insisted on using his gift to help me with the pain of the transformation and, coward that I was, I hadn't fought him too hard on the subject.

We knew we were sailing close to Aro's deadline for me to begin my journey into his world but I didn't think he would begrudge us those few precious hours we had just spent together.

It had been a terrifying beginning because I made the mistake of closing my eyes. Immediately I saw the face of the man in the dark room, Oscar, and only Jasper's quick thinking in calming me prevented the ruination of everything I had longed for.

Afraid that Jasper might refuse to go further I had tried to reassure him that I was fine and eventually he relaxed again. It was just as I had imagined it should be, not the horrific and violent act that I had been subjected too, this was love between two people and although I found myself tensing up from time to time my beloved helped me through. He was sweet and gentle and very thoughtful and I found myself responding to his touch.

I had seen his body before in the shower although I had tried very hard not to look which hasn't been difficult since it was full of steam and at first I was more interested in my own safety, he was my safe harbor. Then later his nakedness hadn't seemed to matter, to me he was like a wounded child who needed comforting. Now, however, I was keenly aware and found that I wasn't revolted or scared by the sight of him naked. In fact, I found him beautiful and sensual and when we had finally made love I lost myself in the sensations.

Waking in his arms knowing I was loved and cherished made me feel like a new person although I understood that within a few hours this new and wonderful woman I had become would cease to exist and in her place would stand a newborn vampire. I prayed I would remember last night and the way I now felt, it would be just too cruel to lose such precious memories.

The bath water was warm and full of delightfully scented bubbles and Jasper carried me through as if I were a new bride being carried over the threshold of our house.

"This is very decadent, I hope you intend to keep up the routine once I become a vampire?"

"For you my darling, anything."

He washed my back and my hair and kissed me from hairline to shoulder and back again.

"Do you feel the urge to bite me?"

"Yes, but not for the reason you think, Bella."

I turned to look at him only too aware of the differences between us. His body was sculpted, like a marble statue while my own… well, my body was thin with my ribs and shoulder blades sticking out but he didn't seem to care.

"I don't understand, tell me, please."

"Vampires mate for eternity and they bite each other, leave a mating mark, that's the reason I want to bite you, not because I feel the urge to drink your blood."

I nodded, it made sense I guess.

I began to feel nervous again, the time was so close and suddenly I couldn't bear the thought of waiting a moment longer fearing I might chicken out.

"Do it now, Jasper. Please, don't wait, do it now."

I felt his grip on my shoulder tighten at my words.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this, Bella. Not if you don't want to."

I smiled, "Yes, we do and I don't mind I just don't want to wait and make it some kind of weird ceremony. Please."

I bent my head to one side allowing him easy access to my throat, the bandaged wound was on the other side. I couldn't bear the thought of his teeth sinking into the cut I had so recently made in order to kill myself.

 **Jasper**

Knowing she meant it and feeling her unease begin to rise again I lowered my face to her neck placing my lips over the artery pulsing there and steeling myself I bit down hard. As she bucked slightly splashing water onto the tiled floor I concentrated on getting as much venom as possible into her bloodstream and only when I could pump no more did I pull back, tasting her blood in my mouth, like fine wine on my tongue.

As she gasped and began to thrash in the water, now stained pink where a thin stream of blood dripped from the wound into the bathtub, I picked up her up and carried her back into the bedroom snagging a towel from the shelf to wrap her in on my way through.

Then I lay down beside her concentrating on her feelings. At first, there was just the pain of the bite but soon the fire started to race through her veins and arteries with the venom and the terrible pain started to register. As she gasped in agony I took the pain from her and made it mine. I took as much as I could while still being aware of my surroundings, I wasn't prepared to leave us vulnerable in this place. Now, at least, she would feel only a bearable pain and not the twisting, furnace-like agony.

 **Bella**

The bite itself was painful but bearable as I took deep lungfuls of Jasper's scent to calm myself but then it hit me. Suddenly all my veins were on fire and then I remembered the pain of James' bite. This was the same at first, then it got more and more intense until I was sure I was aflame from toes to the roots of my hair. I was burning alive and I couldn't move, nor even scream. As the fire got hotter and hotter I knew I wasn't going to survive, I would become a charred corpse. Then, just when I felt I couldn't stand any more, I felt the faintest of cool breezes which increased until I was sure an air conditioning unit had been turned on low. The flames licked less painfully and iced water flooded through my veins cooling the bubbling lava that ran there.

How long I would have to suffer I had no idea, time had ceased to exist but I knew I could survive it now with Jasper's help. I tried to visualize his face to help me through it and conjured up the first time I had set eyes on him, at school, walking with Alice but looking angry and uncomfortable. Then at the baseball game as he did tricks with the bat while waiting to start, making it spin in the air so fast it became a blur. The next image was the hotel room in Phoenix when I heard those words, "You're wrong, you are worth it".

That too soon faded away and the next image took so long to clear that I thought the venom had burned away my memories. Jasper stood at the side of my bed looking down with such compassion that it made my heart ache. Then his fight with Jake, holding Oscar by the throat, everything started to cycle faster and faster, making me feel dizzy and sick as the pain got worse and worse. I wanted to scream, to beg him to kill me, to end it but even though the pain was getting worse I could hear his voice and feel his skin against mine. Not so cold now and not so hard and unyielding. I felt my fingers curl reflexively and it seemed that they scratched against his skin, digging in very slightly.

 **Jasper**

I held her and talked to her, sang to her, and tried to comfort her any way that I could but I appreciated that she was probably in too much pain to hear me, or even feel my touch. I swept the corridor for hostile emotions every few minutes, but it seemed no one was going to come near. They must know what I'd done and were leaving it to me to watch her burn alone, some kind of punishment perhaps for claiming her although truth be told she was already mine and had been for months. I had just put it into words and even now I could feel her reaching out to me with her confused mind, trying to re-establish contact. She needed to know I was here with her, as I needed to be with her, at her side for always, my Bella, my mate.

 **Bella**

I could feel Jasper much easier now, his skin was soft and felt the same temperature as mine. I still burned, but my extremities must be ash by now because I couldn't feel them at all, fingers, toes, hands, feet, they had all vanished into nothing. The pain was becoming centralized, moving towards the center of my body as if to consume my organs and I expected to feel them sizzle and crackle as they were devoured. My heart was racing so fast it was crashing against my lungs and rib cage, and the lungs were working harder and harder to drag superheated air into them. I was gasping and choking but doing it all internally, in silence. The only sound I could hear was an unrelenting roar as my blood pumped around faster and faster, delivering his venom to every tissue, crystallizing my entrails as the blood congealed and moved slower and slower although my heart beat faster and faster. Then I took my last gulp of air and my lungs stopped, deflating for the very last time. The only organ still struggling against the brutality of his venom was my heart as it continued to beat sluggishly.

 **Jasper**

I knew it was almost over as I sensed Bella's organs fail one by one. Although she hadn't moved or made a sound I knew she was still fighting, her body unwilling to give in to my venom. Then I heard her heart stutter, once, twice, before stopping for the very last time. It was over, the torture and pain, my love was now a vampire and I waited expectantly for her to open her eyes.

I moved away, throwing on my clothes as I did so unwilling to scare her by my closeness when she woke disoriented. I'd already removed the damp towel and replaced it with a sheet to cover her nakedness.

As I watched her eyelids fluttered but remained closed. Her skin was now like porcelain and her hair back to a shiny chestnut, but thicker and longer. She was absolutely beautiful, but then she always had been in my eyes.

 **Bella**

I lay perfectly still listening and it was amazing. I could hear footsteps although I knew they were a long way off. I heard the fountain outside like before but now I could hear each water droplet as it hit the stone basin. I could hear Jasper as he stood to watch me, every tiny movement he made, that as a human I wouldn't even have seen and I knew it was him because I could smell his scent, something that had been instinctual before but I registered it now.

I felt his emotions as I knew he felt mine, he was excited and apprehensive, worried that when I opened my eyes and saw him, all his scars and imperfections, that I wouldn't love him any more.

I felt his love for me like a warm comforting blanket wrapped around me, but also his craving for me. He loved me and he wanted me with a longing that would never be fully satisfied.

I could feel the weave of the sheet he had laid over my naked body, every individual thread and wondered at my heightened senses. He had told me of this but I hadn't imagined it could be this intense.

Then I opened my lips very slightly and took a breath, my first as a vampire, and the information I received was almost overwhelming. I could taste him, a spicy mix that made me tingle all over. I could taste the dust in the air and the sun heated air itself. The pollen from the surrounding fields and the stone dust from the ancient walls. I could picture my surroundings without even opening my eyes.

I moved my fingers experimentally and stretched my legs, everything seemed to work and I felt great, no more aches and pains, no feeling of weakness and exhaustion. The only uncomfortable sensation that registered was a dull burning sensation in my throat. Was this the thirst that Edward had felt when he was near me? It didn't seem such a big deal, I could easily ignore it for now at least.

I braced myself and opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling above me. I could see all its imperfections, tiny cracks, and fine spider webs fluttering in the breeze. I could see individual dust motes swirling in the air and making pretty patterns breaking up the shafts of sunlight into rainbows as they collided, it was all so beautiful.

My need to see Jasper suddenly overwhelmed me and I sat up raising a hand only to be fixated by the sight. My hand was smooth, marble white, and sparkled slightly in the sunlight. I flexed the fingers very slowly, seeing them as if for the first time. Everything fascinated me, it was as if I were a newborn seeing the world for the very first time.

Then, remembering Jasper again, I turned my head to look where I knew he stood motionless beside the window. I raised my eyes slowly almost afraid that he would be disappointed by what he saw when he looked into my face but then I saw him and couldn't stifle a cry of delight.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

 **Jasper**

I knew Bella was testing her surroundings using her new vampire heightened senses and watched nervously and fascinated as she smiled at something she had heard, smelled, or tasted. It would be overwhelming for her at first, just as it was for all new vampires but she would slowly become used to it.

Most of all I was waiting for her to open her eyes and look at me for the first time with vampire clarity. Would she see me, the man she loved? Or the monster covered in scars that other vampires saw? I could only offer up a prayer that it came down on my side, I couldn't bear the thought of losing her after all this.

 **Bella**

He stood by the window in the shade of the shutters but I could see him as well as if he'd been in direct sunlight. I couldn't believe how poor my eyesight as a human had been. I'd known he was handsome, of course, but now I could see that he was so beautiful that it took my breath away. I moved my attention from a general look to focus in on his face closely. His skin was glowing, his lips the palest of pink, his eyes a glowing gold, watching me as I watched him.

I noticed a mark, a crescent-shaped scar on his jawline that I'd never noticed before and I got up to get closer only to find myself crashing into him. I had forgotten I would move faster as a vampire and realized that I needed to get used to this change before I damaged someone or something.

We fell against the wall and he stiffened but didn't move, I could feel the tension in his body but not what caused it. When we had crashed into each other before, in the shower, we had burst out laughing but this was different

His body was crushed between the wall and mine as I lifted my hand and touched the scar that had caught my attention. I could feel it's slightly raised edge with my sensitive fingertip. I wanted to kiss it and lowered my head to brush my mouth along his jaw. He was so still, like a beautiful marble statue, as I touched the scar with my lips. Then as I kissed it he breathed out and the tension left his body. "Bella?"

His voice was that of an angel, so sweet yet deep that it made my body hum.

I kissed him again, pushing myself closer to him until I heard a cracking sound and saw the plaster on the wall behind him crack and drop as powder dusting his shoulders.

"Bella, could you ease up a little? Otherwise, we'll be through the wall into the next room."

Surprised by his words I took a careful and slow step back. That was better, it just took a little thought.

He pushed away from the wall and I noticed an imprint in the plaster where I had pressed him against it, Wow!

 **Jasper**

Bella moved so fast I was unprepared, transfixed by her beauty. As I slammed into the wall at my back I felt it give. She had no idea how strong she was. When she lowered her face to my neck I froze, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. It didn't take much to turn a newborn violent and I really didn't want to fight with Bella this early in our relationship!

She touched the scar on my jaw with her lips and I felt a jolt of desire run through my body, Mine? Or Hers? I didn't know. Then she pressed harder and I felt the stones behind the plaster shift slightly forcing me to act. She moved back very slowly, never taking her blood-red eyes from me, then she smiled.

"You are so beautiful," she breathed, reaching out and touching my face with one hand.

"Are you really mine?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that, but yes I was, with every fiber of my being.

She pulled me slowly to her and grabbed the collar of my shirt pulling hard and ripping it from me.

As she studied my body she hissed, "Who did this? My poor Jasper."

She touched each scar with her fingers followed by her lips and every kiss became a fire kindled on my skin. She wasn't threatened by the scars at all, and she wasn't acting like a new-born either, I was very confused.

When she'd kissed every one, and there were a lot, she looked in my face again.

"Jasper. I know I love you, I just hope you still feel the same way about me. If you don't then you'd better kill me because I cannot live without you. I won't."

Her fingers wrapped around tendrils of my hair and pulled me to her so she could kiss my face and I heard her taking deep breaths as if trying to fill her lungs with my scent.

I'd known she was mine, Marcus had seen she was mine, and now she was confirming it with her first actions as a Vampire.

"Bella," I breathed as she finally released my lips.

"I've always been yours darlin', it just took a while for us to find each other, but now you are mine I'll never let you go".

I took her face in my hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"You and I, for eternity"

We sank down in a tangle of arms and legs, our desire out of control and neither of us wanting it any other way.

Although I guessed it was coming it still took me by surprise, she struck like a snake, sinking her teeth into my shoulder, the unmarked one, biting down as she marked me hers.

The venom burned fiercely in my flesh and I gasped then ripped one of her hands from my skin and bit down on her wrist, my mark, a brand proclaiming her as mine. We were mated and no one would come between us again, ever.

 **Bella**

When I realized what I'd just done to Jasper I was mortified, I'd bitten him for God's sake! Added to his scars. Would he ever forgive me? Then he bit me and I smiled, I got it. This was marking your possession, well that worked for me.

When we finally made it off the floor I felt lost, his touch had been the one thing that kept me grounded in reality. Without it I was floating, unsecured. Then I felt it in my mind, like a spark, Jasper was there. A small part of him now belonged to me and lived within me. I would never be alone again however far apart we might be, he would always be there inside me.

We dressed, well kind of, there was only so much you could do with what was left of Jasper's clothes. I didn't care much, I liked looking at my mate and I didn't care what he wore or didn't, as long as he was with me.

If this is what being a vampire meant I didn't see the big deal. Edward had spent hours warning me of the terrible consequences of becoming like him. The terrible conversion, the unending lust for blood, the violent and uncontrollable rage of the early years. Was there something wrong with me? Because I didn't feel any of it. Sure, I'd cheated, or at least Jasper had when I transformed but I didn't feel uncontrollable rage or thirst. I didn't want to go out into the town and slaughter the inhabitants. All I wanted was to be with Jasper and that didn't seem wrong in any way, not in my book anyhow.

 **Jasper**

I didn't think there would be any problem with leaving the town now but before Aro would be happy for us to leave Volturi control he would need to know that Bella could hunt and control herself around humans. The latter of which was unheard of in newborns.

Bella was terrified, firstly of making a complete fool of herself and secondly that she might not be able to control herself around the people of the town.

"There are tunnels that lead directly out onto the mountainside but you need to try being around humans and don't worry, I'll be at your side and if I feel a problem I'll take control of your emotions."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"The quicker you prove you're amazing the quicker Aro will allow you to leave Volterra and go home. I think he's banking on you needing a few years like most newborns."

"Yeah, so he can have plenty of time to work on you to join the guard."

I shrugged, she was right of course and truth be told if we were forced to stay in Volterra then I may have no choice but to work for him. Everyone in Volterra was looked after but everyone also made their contribution to the Volturi so I had my own reasons for wanting to prove Bella was an extraordinary vampire.

Bella

We walked slowly through the town square passing couples out for evening strolls and children playing and although I could smell their blood and it made my throat burn fiercely I was able to control myself. I didn't want to be a killer, not if there was an alternative, so Jasper was going to take me to hunt animals on the mountain. Admittedly the thought of killing an innocent animal to drink its blood wasn't much better but as he pointed out, humans did it all the time for their meat and a certain amount was always wasted, while we drained our meal completely.

"If I didn't kill a deer say when I fed, would it become a vampire too?"

He laughed.

"No, it doesn't work like that with animals, besides once you start to feed you'll not stop until it's drained. I kind of frenzy takes control, like sharks I guess."

I nodded, not at all sure I liked being compared to Jaws!

My relief when I managed to take down a small deer and drain it without throwing up with revulsion was overwhelming. The blood tasted good and it quenched my thirst, to a degree.

"I'm afraid you'll have to learn to live with the burning sensation. The only way to get rid of it completely is to drink human blood and even then it will return."

I thought about that, the Cullen's had surrounded themselves with their true food source and coped with this burn, and if they could, then so could I. But I was still curious.

"You lived on human blood didn't you?"

"Yes, for years."

"What was it like? Did you find it hard to change to animal blood?"

"It was… like nothing else, the best feeling in the world and for me, the worst too. Remember I'm an empath so I felt the fear and pain of every single person I drained."

That was a terrible thought and made me admire his strength of will even more

"Are you still tempted?"

"I'd be a liar if I said no. I think about it every single day and fight the urge. If you've never experienced the euphoria I guess it's easier, but I cope."

We spent the next few hours hunting together and slowly I forgot my self-consciousness and began to enjoy myself. By the time we returned to Volterra I was confident of my ability to walk through the now crowded square without harming or even wanting to harm a single human. I was stupidly proud of myself for doing so but I knew that Jasper was watching my every step and monitoring my emotions carefully. Once inside I allowed myself a smile of triumph, I'd done it!

We went back to our suite to await a summons to the Volturi. I was still nervous, I'd heard so much about Aro and his brothers that I wasn't sure whether to trust them or not. While we waited Jasper told me more about my new senses and gifts and I began to try out my strength and speed against his, pleased to see that for now at least I was quicker and stronger than him although he told me that would pass as I used up the remainder of my body's lingering human blood supply.

Our pleasure was soon interrupted by a knock on the door and Jasper stiffened. Instinctively I put myself between him and any danger knowing that for now at least I was the stronger of us. He grinned and pulled me to his side then called out and the door opened.

The huge guy who had been Rachel's husband stood there grinning at us but there was no warmth in it, as far as he was concerned we were the ones who had murdered his wife. At his side was the young girl again and as usual, she wore a look of haughty disdain

"It seems she's with us and controlled, odd... Aro wants to see her."

He beckoned me out into the corridor but I was unwilling to leave Jasper.

"It's OK," he said and gave me a little push, "I'll be along in a minute"

I knew as soon as I was out of sight Felix would attack Jasper, he wanted revenge for Rachel.

I stood hesitating for a moment before I felt something deep within my brain. It started to expand as I worried about Jasper, getting larger and larger until it expanded beyond my body and covered him too, like an enormous soap-bubble but much more substantial.

I experimented. pulling it back and out again and it stayed strong. Was it some kind of protection? Could I cover Jasper with it and keep him safe? Or was it just my love projecting outwards? Or was it both? Would my love for him protect him from harm? I couldn't answer any of my questions but something told me to trust it, to trust myself.

As I concentrated it broke free of me and hovered over Jasper, settling around him like a second skin. I walked away with Jane and glanced back, I had been right, Felix was shutting the door on himself and Jasper. I thought I would feel panic but I felt only confidence.

Jane glanced at me but didn't speak, I knew she felt a shift in power but she couldn't work out where it had come from or what it meant. Then we heard a terrible snarling and a tremendous crash and turned back to see Felix on his back surrounded by the splintered remains of the door with Jasper standing over him.

"If you want to try again, you know where to find me," Jasper spat, then joined us turning his back contemptuously on his adversary.

He looked at me oddly as we approached the doors to the audience chamber then they were flung open and we were ushered in to find Aro and his brothers waiting to greet us in the center of the room.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

 **Bella**

I still felt intimidated by these strange men who ruled over the world that I now lived in and walked slowly towards them, keeping Jasper slightly behind me. I didn't trust them and I wouldn't let them hurt my mate if I could help it. I checked and was relieved to see that the bubble was still wrapped around him although no one else seemed aware of its existence.

Aro took my hand looking somewhat surprised.

"Well Isabella, it seems you still have the capacity to surprise us. A newly awakened vampire with no desire to kill everyone she sees. Most impressive my dear, most impressive."

I watched them all closely noticing Aro nod his head very casually at Jane who turned to glare at me with great concentration.

 **Jasper**

From the tension and expectancy in the room I knew something was supposed to be happening then Aro glanced at Jane and then back to Bella before clapping his hands in delight.

"Well now, Isabella. It seems you are still an enigma my dear. Neither Edward nor I can see your thoughts and Jane can't touch you. You have an unusual gift for a vampire, it would appear that you can shield yourself from harm. Useful to you but not to others, such a pity. No newborn blood craze either, very strange."

He glanced at his brothers as if checking for their responses but Marcus was deep in a parchment, seemingly bored with the proceedings, and Caius merely glared at us both, his usual expression I guessed.

"Very well have fulfilled your side of the bargain Bella. As for you Major, is there nothing I can offer to make you reconsider your decision not to join the guard?"

"No, it wouldn't suit either of us, Aro."

He nodded sagely.

"Perhaps not but even so it would have been interesting to have you here in Volterra."

Aro's eyes speared me once more.

"I hope we will see you again some time my dear. Just remember not to draw attention to yourself and please, stay away from the Cullens. I feel my friend has suffered enough already."

He motioned to Jane who had been sulking quietly in the background.

"Jane, please see them out of the building and make sure that Felix remembers my warning. These good people are under my personal protection. Poor Rachel's death was a tragedy, and a loss, but the major was defending his mate and as Felix is aware, you never threaten a vampire's mate, especially not Major Whitlock's mate, without consequences".

 **Bella**

Aro turned his back on us and I realized we had been dismissed. Was that it? Could we really be free? I looked to my right where Jasper stood, casual but ready to react if necessary. He nodded and stretched out his hand to take mine.

"Come, Bella, it's time we went home."

That word home, where was home, did we, in fact, have a home? Did Jasper have a home to take me to? Not in Forks, I was sure. The Cullens ceased to be his home a long time ago, so where? For now, I was just happy to be leaving these creepy people and their strange abode.

We walked down the endless corridors again until we reached the reception area I remembered from my arrival. It was twilight and there was a car waiting for us.

"The driver will take you to the airstrip, Aro has arranged a flight for you to Seattle. I hope we don't meet again."

After saying this Jane turned and walked back into the labyrinth that was the Volturi's home.

The driver was silent, as was the pilot, but we didn't care. Nothing mattered but the fact we were free and together. I sat close to Jasper stroking him and kissing him, unable to keep my hands to myself.

"Jazz, where are we going? Do you have a home?"

Then I remembered the cabin but before I could say so he looked at me very seriously and touched my breast with one finger.

"That's home, the only home I'll ever need. For now, though, we have unfinished business I think. Didn't you say you wouldn't marry me until it was over?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Then I need to make sure it's over."

"But Aro told us to stay away from the Cullens."

"I heard but I think his interest is in Carlisle, not Esme or Edward."

And that was the end of the conversation so I lay my head on his shoulder and dreamed of the home which I would share with him.

As the plane landed in Seattle I tensed but Jasper reassured me.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll be right beside you. If you start to lose control I'll take you down."

I looked at him, seeing his smile, and nodded as the plane door swung open.

We reached the tarmac and I took a breath, there was gasoline, oil, and assorted solvent smells but nothing that made my throat ache.

There was a car waiting for us, a hire car in Jasper's name.

"Do you want to go straight to Forks or back to the house to see the others?"

I looked at him struggling with my conflicted emotions.

"I want to go to Forks but I think we should go see the others first. Let them know we're still alive and kicking and on the way I think maybe I should hunt again, just to be on the safe side."

"Of course, it's uncanny you know. I've never come across a newborn so controlled. I'd be more worried though if Aro hadn't been quite happy with your level of control. I think you baffled us all."

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

I was genuinely concerned that I was so different and the strange happening in Volterra was there at the back of my mind, that wasn't normal for a vampire either. I wanted to talk to Jasper about all this but something held me back. For now, learning to be a vampire was the most important thing to me and not being a threat or danger to any humans I might meet.

"No, there's nothing wrong with you, Bella. You've always been special so why should that change now? So, we'll stop on the way, I'll find somewhere to hunt."

 **Peter**

I knew it, I just knew it!

"Hey, guys we've got visitors."

The others looked at me with mixed emotions.

"Char I have an apology for you. It would seem that the unbelievable has occurred. I was wrong for once."

She looked puzzled.

"Stop talking in riddles, Peter."

I burst out laughing elated at what I had just seen in the distance.

"It seems the Major is blast proof after all, or he has a double, and you'll never guess who he has with him."

We all crowded onto the porch to see the car pull up. When the door opened and Bella stepped out we all gasped in shock, me too.

"Fuck you changed her. Is she safe Major?"

My friend was grinning like a fool.

"I'd like to introduce my mate Bella, the vampire. And I warn you, she is one tough little cookie"

I ran down the steps and grabbed her only to find myself on my back, her teeth inches from my neck.

"Do you never learn boy?" she whispered, before kissing me and pulling me back to my feet.

"Damn it all, Bella. How come you aren't chowing down on half of Seattle?"

She pushed back her hair and shrugged.

"I have other things on my mind, Peter."

I smiled. my girl was back and better than ever. Gone was the sick, tormented and terrified young woman and in her place stood a confident, strong and determined vampire.

 **Rose**

I had been so excited to see Bella and stunned that she was nothing like any other newborn I had met or heard about but then Bella never ceased to amaze me. Once we'd all said hello we went back inside to hear what had happened in Volterra although Jasper was interrupted on numerous occasions by Peter who wanted a blow by blow account.

Bella listened impassively, sitting beside Jasper and caressing the back of his hand as she did so.

Peter was especially pleased to hear that Jazz had beaten Felix in a fight although I could see he was puzzled too and from the little Carlisle had told us of the giant Volturi enforcer I guess I understood that.

"So where do we stand now?" I asked looking at him.

I couldn't believe it was the same man, he looked radiant and calm, I'd never seen Jasper look this laid back since I first met him.

"We still have some business that needs finishing... Esme."

"OK. So, one to go."

Bella looked up, "Two, Rose. Don't forget Alice. She was Esme's informer."

I glanced at Jasper but he never even reacted to hearing his ex-wife's name.

"OK, two then, but Carlisle won't just stand aside and let you take her, Bella. He'll protect his mate as best he can."

Jasper sighed.

"Too bad I guess but if we can't go around him we'll go through him."

The battle lines had been drawn and Peter smiled, he, at least, was looking forward to the fight ahead.

I could see that Emmett wasn't happy, he didn't like going after Esme despite what she'd done and his earlier attitude. It just didn't sit right with him taking a woman out, especially one he had looked on as his mother and I knew the thought of going through Carlisle to get to her made things even worse.

I saw Jasper glance over at us as if he could read my mind but it was Bella who spoke up.

"Emmett, we can take it from here if you don't feel comfortable, but she is going down."

He nodded grimly,

"Thanks, Bella but I guess we're in it to the end. She's crazy anyway, all that talk about starting over with a new family scares the shit outta me."

I nodded.

"I agree, you can rely on us."

I could see from Jasper's expression that he wouldn't trust Emmett with his back but he was confident enough that neither of us would act against him. Personally, I was ready to rip heads off for what had been done to my little sister.

Bella walked over to the window seemingly deep in thought and I followed her feeling Jasper's eyes on my back. She turned to smile at me as I put an arm around her shoulder and brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. She was so beautiful now and so radiantly happy although I had seen the determination in her eyes when she spoke of Esme and the others. If only my dear mother had been able to see what kind of enemy she was making maybe she would have thought twice before acting against Bella.

"Are you OK honey?" I asked.

Bella looked at me with her disconcerting red eyes that were full of something and not happiness.

She shook her head.

"Not really, Rose. I couldn't be happier yet at the same time I feel sad too."

She still sounded happy but there was conflict in her eyes.

"Why are you sad?" I asked wanting to help if I could.

She sighed.

"I don't know how to protect Carlisle. I couldn't cope if Jasper was hurt or killed so how will Carlisle survive without Esme? It should be over Rose, she can't hurt me anymore and I've got my heart's desire. I wish we could leave her for Carlisle to deal with. She's been punished already by losing all of you and Edward has lost his wife. But where will it all end, Rose? Will it ever come to an end? Will I ever stop feeling vulnerable?"

She was at the very beginning of her journey, feeling her way in the vampire world but without the bloodlust and all-consuming rage that the rest of us had felt and that would have helped her in this. Instead, she was lost.

 **Jasper**

The rest of us had heard Bella's questions too. Peter and Charlotte looked dumbstruck and I knew they didn't understand, they felt that Esme deserved to burn in hell for what she'd done. Emmett was more ambivalent but he loved his little sister and would defend her against anyone, Esme Cullen included.

I wasn't sure quite what to do, I wasn't as forgiving as Bella so what would I do if she asked me to stop now, to leave Edward, Alice, and Esme alone. I didn't think I could do it, not even for her, they needed to pay.

I walked over to join them and Rose left us touching me on my shoulder reassuringly as she went.

"Walk with me, Bella."

I took her hand and led her outside.

She turned to me and smiled warmly.

"I'll walk anywhere with you, my love."

I stopped her as soon as we were at a safe distance, where the others couldn't hear us.

"I heard what you said to Rose, darlin'."

She nodded her smile fading.

 **Bella**

I knew why he wanted to go for a walk, I knew he'd heard what I said. What I didn't know was what he was going to say in response.

"Bella, I'm sorry but you need to know that I can't walk away from this. After what has happened to you someone has to pay. Esme and Alice engineered the whole thing, neither of us can ignore that. Look at yourself darlin', you're a vampire because of them."

I smiled wryly at him.

"I know Jasper but they also brought us together."

He was exasperated by my answer.

"Bella I won't let this go, I can't, so please don't ask me to."

He looked away as he said this but I heard the steely determination in his voice.

"I won't Jasper. You're right, and I want Alice and Edward for myself but I hate the idea of you or Emmett or Rose having to deal with Esme and I'm not sure I can hurt Carlisle like that. He's a good man who took the wrong turn. He put his trust in his mate and she betrayed him."

I heard a voice behind me and spun to see Peter strolling nonchalantly towards us. "I'll do it if you like Bella. That bitch deserves to die. I saw you and no one should have to go through all that without getting some payback."

I'd heard Peter coming and I knew him well enough by now to understand it was pointless trying to shut him up before he had his say.

I grinned at him.

"Thanks, Peter, I appreciate that but she's my problem to deal with and Jasper's right, we can't just let it go. I guess we all need to talk about it."

I put my arm around Jasper's waist and my head on his shoulder.

"I want to go home, Jasper. Let's finish this quickly so we can start our life together."

He nodded.

"Sure thing darlin'"

Peter took my other hand and the three of us walked back to the house together. I had tensed, but now I was a vampire and acknowledged as Jasper's mate he didn't seem to mind Peter being close to me.

Once back at the house I looked at them all standing there, willing to do whatever it took to get revenge for me.

"Rose, Emmett, I don't want either of you to raise a hand against your family. I'd rather you left it to us."

Rose shook her head as Emmett spoke up.

"No way Bella, you are family and the four of us," he gestured to Peter and Charlotte "stayed together waiting for you to get back so we could finish it. Don't try to send us away now. There's no way it's going down without us. I'll take whoever you want, but I won't sit it out."

I smiled as he stood there arms folded like a stubborn schoolboy.

"OK. Emmett, you made your point. Thank you for being so loyal. I think we can assume they don't know I'm back yet. Rachel is dead so she can't get word to the Cullens, and Aro wouldn't worry about us. I think we should go to the house and see if we can finish it in one go."

Everyone agreed and were ready to move straight away but Jasper called them all to attention.

"If this is going down then we need to get one thing clear first. We have one spokesperson and we do exactly what she says. Understood?"

They looked at him and nodded.

"No one acts without her express permission. Understood?"

This time his attention was firmly fixed on Peter as he spoke and again everyone nodded although Peter's was reluctant.

"Right, Peter you go with Emmett and Rose. Charlotte you come with Bella and me."

We got in the two cars and drove off to finish this, one way or another.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty Nine**

 **Emmett**

As we drove I heard Peter bitching in the back, about Bella being a novice at this shit, and after a few miles, he began to really piss me off. In the end, I turned in my seat to glare at him.

"For fuck sake, Peter, can it. Do you honestly think that Jasper would have put Bella in charge if he didn't think she was capable? Now shut up before I rip your fucking tongue out. Shit man, you don't stop. No wonder Jazz sent you with us."

It worked, he subsided into a sulky silence which was fine by me. I loved him, he was great, but he would go on sometimes. I'd got to know him over the past few months and it seemed a little of his colorful language had rubbed off on me!

As we approached the house I saw the same familiar cars parked outside plus one strange red compact. Edward was still with them then. I wondered if he knew about Rachel yet? Or was he still waiting for her to return and explain things to him? It occurred to me that she must have been very careful around him, he didn't seem to have a clue what she was really doing or who she really was. Was the strange car evidence of Alice's arrival? Or was there someone else visiting?

 **Jasper**

I parked up beside Emmett and we all clambered out looking to Bella for instructions. She set her jaw in determination and nodded and we walked purposefully to the door.

I hammered on it and after a few seconds, Carlisle appeared. When he saw me he was worried but when he saw Bella his jaw dropped.

"Bella, is that you?"

She nodded with a tight smile, she had no quarrel with him but she knew he would become a problem as soon as he understood why she was there.

"Can we come in, Carlisle?"

He hesitated but seeing how many we were and glancing warily at Peter and Rose he sighed.

"I can't really keep you out now can I, Bella?"

She shook her head.

"No, not really, but I'd prefer it if you invited us."

He moved to one side and I noticed as I passed that he seemed to have aged since I'd last seen him, only a couple of weeks before.

We walked past him and into the lounge to discover Edward and Alice sitting on the large sofa. They looked at us slightly startled and very uncomfortable as the others filed in behind us.

 **Bella**

I smiled coldly at the two of them, one my ex-boyfriend, the man I had thought I loved, and the other my one time best friend, now both deadly adversaries.

"Surprised to see me Edward, Alice?"

Their expressions told the truth of that statement.

"I never heard you coming," Edward objected.

I nodded, my smile widening.

"It's a real pain when your gift goes on the fritz, isn't it?"

He went rigid.

"How did you get here without me hearing any of you?"

He turned to Alice accusingly.

"Didn't you see this?"

She shook her head, eyes wide as she took in my appearance and Jasper standing at my side.

"No Edward, Alice didn't see anything, did you? Now you know how we mere mortals felt. No tricks, no sleight of hand. You just have to wait and see what happens along with the next person. You didn't expect it to end this way did you, Alice? Bella Swan is still around, and in your world now. How does it feel? Oh, by the way, Edward, I'm so sorry to tell you this but your pretty little wife won't be coming home again. She had a small accident in Volterra, lost her head. And just so you know she was already married to the big ugly guy, Felix Volturi. Life's a real bitch sometimes and then you go marry one."

Edward sat open mouthed in shock at my words and I saw the pain in his expression thinking to myself, strike one!

I turned as Emmett and Peter both sniggered and winked at them, I was actually beginning to enjoy myself.

Alice started to talk, trying to defend her actions.

"I only helped because it was Esme, she was so unhappy, Bella. She loved her family, her children, and you spoilt it all for her."

I put a hand up to stop her and she flinched.

"No, Alice. Esme never loved her family, only certain members of it, her golden ones, you and Edward. The rest was just window dressing. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, none of them meant anything to her. It was the notion of a family that she was in love with. I feel sorry for Carlisle, he did everything he could to make her happy but in the end, it just wasn't enough, it was never enough and it never will be."

I turned back to Edward.

"As for you, what's your excuse going to be?"

He coughed, playing for time as he decided which excuse to start with.

"I loved you, Bella, I still do and always will. I didn't want to leave you, I did it to keep you safe."

I snorted,

"Well, it didn't work."

His face hardened at my reply.

"No, it didn't. But I still tried to protect you when you resurfaced. I did all in my power to keep you away from him."

He jerked his head at Jasper and I wondered if he realized just how close to death he was.

"I tried to get you back with Jake, he would have been far more suitable, but that monster had to get involved and ruin it all, even killing the man who loved you."

"No," I snapped.

"You did that. You put Jake in a position he couldn't get out of Edward. You killed him and you will pay for that."

He looked nervously at the males in our party and I grinned.

"Edward, they are the least of your worries. I'm the biggest danger to you in this room. You and your oh so smug sister."

Alice grumbled at that, still attempting to talk her way out of trouble.

"Excuse me, but I don't see what I did that was so wrong, Bella. I supplied Esme with the answer to a few questions, that's all. So sue me!"

Jasper growled low in his chest and I put my hand on his arm to steady him which amused her.

"I did try to warn you, Bella. I told you he was dangerous and vicious. He needs putting on a leash. Don't trust him, always keep one eye on him and never ever take it off."

That was it, the rage that had been building inside me since I walked in was becoming uncontrollable and I moved so fast that not even Jasper could stop me.

I realized just how strong I was as I lifted her from the sofa by her arms and pulled. There was a terrible screeching sound and one came off in my hand. She screamed and Edward moved away from her unwilling to intervene on her behalf. He knew that his first move would, undoubtedly, also be his last.

I turned my blazing red eyes on him only to find Peter had moved to stand behind him with one hand outstretched.

"Don't you fucking move."

He froze instantly and nodding my thanks to Peter I returned my gaze to Alice.

"Jasper is mine and I resent your accusations. Now, apologize "

She looked back at me stubbornly until I pulled on the other arm then she spoke tight-lipped.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Jasper."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Not good enough, but it will do for now."

I gave her the arm I was holding and wiped my hands on the front of her designer shirt.

"Now sit down and keep that spiteful little mouth closed or I'll take your head off next time."

She subsided hugging the arm to her side and whimpering quietly.

I looked thoughtful, collecting myself.

"Where were we? Oh yes, Edward. My first inclination was to take a match to your sorry ass but then I thought, why let him get off that easy? So then I thought, I know, Edward can do penance by staying with his twisted little sister. It's up to you to take her somewhere far away from me and keep her quiet. But I give you both fair warning. If I hear, see, smell, or even think about either of you again I will come for you both, only this time with a fully primed flamethrower."

I saw Edward sigh in relief and that pissed me off so I turned to Peter and Emmett. "Choose a body part each."

They smiled broadly to each other and attacked before Edward had a chance to try defending himself.

When they'd finished Edward was left lying on the ground with his right leg and left arm laying beside him.

"Just a little reminder, Edward. Your sister will help you out I'm sure."

I scowled until Alice put her remaining arm around his waist and helped him out of the room holding his arm and trailing his leg behind him.

Only then did I look at the others.

"Everyone happy so far?"

They nodded approvingly.

"So far. But that was the easy bit," said Peter.

I looked round to see Carlisle leaning against the wall watching me with a very unhappy look on his face.

"Very impressive Bella. What are you going to do for your next trick?"

I looked at him pained by his attitude.

"Carlisle, I did no more than I needed to do to get my message across. For what Alice said, I should have ripped her to pieces, so be grateful for small mercies."

He pushed off the wall and approached me, hands held out beseechingly. I took them in mine and just like Jasper's they no longer felt cold or hard.

"Bella, I know you feel that you have scores to settle but please don't become the vicious predator you could so easily become."

I held his hands a second longer putting just enough pressure on for him to feel.

"Carlisle I think I have been very magnanimous considering the circumstances but don't test my patience too far. Now, where is Esme?"

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I won't let you have her."

I smiled a little sadly,

"I thought you might see it that way, Carlisle, and I'm sorry for that, but I don't see how you can stop me."

"You understand I must try, though?"

"Must you? How can you possibly condone her actions? And do you really intend to create a new family for her? Are you going to troll the streets and alleys until you find dying humans that fit her criteria? And what if that doesn't work? Will you repeat your mistake over and over again? How many times will it take before you understand that you can't make a family? You can't give Esme what she really wants, a baby."

The silence in the room as I finished speaking was complete, not a soul moved or made a sound.

"I know you think you understand Esme, Bella but you don't. You have no idea of the tragedy in her past. I only did what I could to alleviate her pain and at the same time I saved some worthy souls like Rosalie and Emmett."

I noticed he was keen to avoid mentioning Edward at this point.

"Actually, I know all about Esme's tragic history, how she was an abused wife, how she lost her baby. Can you imagine how much that shocked me when I then found out she had paid someone to abuse and kill me? What about Charlie? She knew how much it hurt to lose a child but she didn't give him a thought, he died not knowing what had become of me."

He had no answer for any of that and remained silent.

"I thought not. There is something seriously wrong with Esme and I don't think you or anyone will ever be able to satisfy her needs, you should have allowed her to die, it would have been kinder all round. However, you chose not to and now I have to finish the job and I intend to even if it means killing you too although that would grieve me."

He shook his head. So, we had a stalemate and it was up to me to break it by seeing just how far he was willing to go to protect her.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

 **Carlisle**

I had hoped to reason with Bella, after all, she understood the bond between mates but it seemed she had other ideas.

"Emmett, Peter, get those two back, please. They can't have gotten far in that condition."

The two men left speedily and I knew she was right. Neither Alice nor Edward were in any condition to run far or fast enough to stay ahead of Peter and Emmett. Sure enough, they were back just as quickly with Alice and Edward in tow.

Bella turned to me once more but this time there was nothing but determination in her face.

"I didn't want to resort to threats, Carlisle, but you leave me no choice. Either you tell me where Esme is or these two pay for their part in her plan."

He looked at her trying to gauge if she was capable of carrying out her threat.

"I don't have all night, Carlisle, and I'm fast losing what little patience I have left." I still hesitated, torn between my love for Esme and that for my children, for that is truly how I saw them.

"OK. I see I'm going to have to prove that I am willing to act on my threat. Jasper, would you take Edward outside and build a bonfire? Peter, you wouldn't mind helping him, would you?"

Edward was bundled from the room screaming to me for help but still I hesitated, unable to believe that Bella would actually order Edward's death.

Only when I saw the flames leaping up into the night sky did I break.

"Please, Bella. Not Edward, not my boy. I'll let you speak to her but you must promise not to hurt her."

 **Bella**

I could barely believe the words I just heard.

"I don't think you are in any position to bargain with me."

He saw the truth of those words and as he heard Edward scream he panicked. "Yes, Bella, yes, OK. I'll take you to Esme if you just spare Edward."

I nodded to Charlotte and she ran out to tell the others to stop.

"Well, Carlisle?"

His shoulders drooped and he looked at the door as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You knew she was up there, Bella. Didn't you?"

I nodded.

"Of course. But I wanted to see how much you would risk for her. I wanted her to see how much you would risk for her."

I turned to Esme who was descending the stairs slowly staring unbelievingly at Carlisle.

"See Esme, he gave you up for Edward. Was all this worth it just to find that your husband, your so-called mate, would give you up for your son? Now you know the depth of his love, the esteem he holds you in. I have to admit that I wondered myself, Carlisle."

I turned back to him a little disappointed.

"I wondered if Esme had built her whole fantasy on quicksand. Let me tell you something, Carlisle. If someone threatened Jasper there isn't anything I wouldn't sacrifice to save him, even my own life. I cannot envisage giving him up for anything. Without him, I don't exist. Yet you were willing to hand Esme over to me to save Edward when you didn't even know what was happening to him. You never even checked that he really was in danger, you just assumed. Now that was a bad move on your part."

He gasped as Edward came back in, leg now reattached although he was still limping.

"See, not even a scorch mark on his sorry ass. All he needs is to feed to be as good as new."

I turned back to Esme who stood rooted to the spot at the base of the stairs.

"Esme. I feel sorry for you. After all you did, all the terrible decisions you made to keep your ideal family together you find it was all smoke and mirrors. I gained everything, a new life, a man who loves me, and yes, even a family."

I swept my arm to encompass my friends.

"And for such a small price in the scheme of things. While you, you gave up everything and got nothing in return. You lost your children and found your husband has feet of clay. You thought you could just sweep things under the carpet and start a new life with a new family. You thought it was as easy as that? If you truly loved all these people you call family you couldn't just replace them with a snap of your fingers. If Carlisle really loved you he would have sacrificed everything for you. Yet he didn't, so what does that tell you?"

She looked at me, agony in her eyes, and I knew what she was going to do before she even moved yet I did nothing to stop her. She ran through the house and straight outside.

Emmett who suddenly understood what she was about to do turned to stop her but I shouted, "No Emmett," and Jasper grabbed him by the arm, stopping him.

We heard a piercing shriek of agony from the garden and it slowly dawned on all in the room what she had done. Unable to live with the pain of betrayal she had thrown her life away. The fire had its victim, not the one it was intended for, but it had served its purpose.

I turned back to Carlisle.

"Her death lies on your conscience. You betrayed her and you must live with that. I don't envy you that burden, Carlisle."

Then I turned and walked out followed by the others, each in silence, thinking their own thoughts about what had happened here.

I took Jasper's arm.

"It's finally over, Jazz, no more enemies now. It's time to start our life together, Mr and Mrs Whitlock and their family."

The others joined arms with us and we walked together out into the darkness, lit by the now dying fire.

Only later did I realize just how wrong I could be.

We went back to the house to pack up our belongings then headed for Peter's place to set up home until we could get our own place built nearby. Jasper had offered me the cabin but it had too many memories and not all of them were good ones.

Emmett and Rose had decided to follow us instead of setting up on their own and I thought it would be nice for us to have an extended family nearby. They got on really well with the other two and I reveled in having brothers and sisters at last, ones I could trust.

Jasper and I found a plot of land and drew up the plans for the cabin on Peter's dining room table while Jenks arranged all the legal stuff from his office in Seattle. We didn't want anything too big and went for an open plan single story building. There would be a huge bathroom off the bedroom area and a kitchen just for appearance's sake. All I insisted on was a huge tub and bed, not that I intended sleeping, but it would have other uses!

Em and Peter came up with ever more ribald comments until I took them both on in an arm wrestling competition at the same time. I was that confident and I beat them both, the punishment for which was silence regarding my sex life. I could see how it tortured them and I knew the gag order wouldn't last long but the peace was worth it while it lasted.

Once we got the relevant permissions the guys started building while we girls got in a little retail therapy. I chose a huge oak framed bed and an equally huge bathtub, envisaging how it would hold the two of us easily. We did everything together now, I couldn't bear to be parted from my man and I had no intention of it happening.

I managed OK among the humans with the help of my shield, as I'd come to think of the bubble. It protected me from the temptation of their blood and I knew the others were desperate to ask me how I was doing it but I thought I'd better keep it a secret. As far as Aro knew I could only protect myself and I wanted him to go on thinking that, and not itch to get his avaricious hands on my gift. I hadn't even discussed it with Jasper yet I just never seemed to find the right time, but as long as I could protect him I wasn't bothered. It was just a helpful novelty, or so I thought at the time.

When our home was finally finished we threw a huge party, loud music, best clothes, and lots of dancing. My eyes were slowly turning gold like Jaspers and I was more comfortable with this. While red eyes were OK for Peter and Charlotte I didn't want to be marked as a man killer.

Those two went hunting before the party and were in high spirits when they got back which made me suspicious so when Peter offered me an artistically wrapped present I looked at it suspiciously, then at Jasper.

"I think you're petty safe, Peter knows you can whip his ass."

Peter grinned, a twinkle in his eye.

"For now maybe, but it won't always be that way and when it's not… boy am I gonna have some fun."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and pushed the package towards me.

"Ignore him, Bella. Go on open it."

Inside was a vast amount of wrapping paper but finally, I made it to the present itself, a set of car keys on a Porsche key ring.

I looked at him with a big smile.

"A fast car for me?"

Wow! I remembered back to my old red truck with fondness, but since becoming a vampire I had found a thrill in speed.

Dragging Jasper outside with me I stood transfixed looking at a beautiful midnight black Porsche 911. I was in love all over again and insisted on taking him for a spin. The others waved us off and I put my foot down as far as it would go, the engine snarling in response. With my vampire fast reflexes, I knew I was safe even at high speed and I yelled in delight before turning to see Jazz smiling indulgently at my enthusiasm.

"I like to see you happy Bella, it makes me happy too," he explained.

"I love you, Jasper," I replied, leaning over to kiss him.

We drove around for about an hour before returning. It was accepted in this world that couples needed time to themselves and wandered off without notice for a while but as I pulled up outside the cabin I felt Jasper tense and instinctively expanded my bubble to encompass him.

"What's wrong, Jazz?"

He shook his head looking around suspiciously.

"I don't know but the others are stressed out about something."

We raced inside to find Charlotte and Rose squatting over Peter while Emmett stood by looking helplessly down.

"What happened?" Jasper snapped, immediately in commander mode.

Charlotte looked around and I could see how upset she was.

"A vampire was here looking for you, Major. Peter was outside and the first we knew was when he staggered back in. He has a message for you."

She shuffled back on her knees so we could see Peter and carved deep into his chest was the message.

"Next time it'll be you, Major."

"What did he look like?" I asked as I watched the words fade as the venom healed Peter's wounds.

"A huge fucker with the ugliest face I've ever seen," croaked Peter, "but fast and strong."

We stared at each other, Felix? Could it be that he was acting without Aro's knowledge in order to avenge Rachel?"

Peter looked up at Jasper.

"I don't think he's working alone, Major, I think he's got help. I just hope it isn't more of the Volturi or we're in big fucking trouble."

My mind was racing, who? Who was helping Felix? I doubted it was the Volturi guard. Not after Aro's instruction to leave us alone. I didn't think many of them would go behind their leaders back. Then, suddenly it dawned on me and I groaned.

"I'm so sorry Peter, Jazz. It's all my fault. It has to be Edward and Alice, I'm sure of it. Damn, I should have dealt with them the way you wanted me to, Peter."

I was so angry with myself.

Peter sat up rubbing his chest and cursing.

"Fuck it! This was my favorite shirt."

He looked up at me and shook his head.

"I don't blame you, Bella. You did what you thought was right but I guess it's time to mobilize again. What do we do, Major?"

Jasper was still staring at the words slowly fading from Peter's chest.

"He wants me, so I guess we give him me."

The others gasped but I smiled in secret delight.

"Good idea Jazz. Why don't we send a personal invitation to him in Volterra? That should put the cat well and truly among the pigeons."

Charlotte did the honors as her calligraphy was way better than anyone else's. We invited Felix to a rematch as he so obviously desired one, but sent it care of Aro Volturi knowing it would stir up a hornet's nest. Although I was sure that with his sense of honor Aro would insist that Felix meet Jasper face to face. It wouldn't get rid of the evil twosome but it would certainly put a spoke in their wheel which was a good start.

The reply came back almost immediately, again through Aro, and with his seal affixed, to the effect that he was shocked one of his representatives had made threats against a member of the Whitlock family but that he was sending Felix to fulfill his obligation, with other members of the Volturi to see fair play.

"Hedging his fucking bets." as Peter put it so eloquently. The date was set for two days hence and we spent that time making sure that the other two were nowhere around, Edward and Alice we would deal with all in good time.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty One**

 **Bella**

Felix arrived in great spirits, a huge grin on his face, and when I saw who he had accompanying him I understood. Jane and Alec, the twin vampires with the strongest talents, or so they thought. What I didn't want was to show my hand to them lest it get back to Aro but it was beginning to look inevitable. To save Jasper, I may have to make myself a target for the Volturi leader.

Jane did the talking, to begin with, nodding to acknowledge our presence.

"Bella, Major. Aro was most displeased with Felix actions, understandable though they were, and thought I might be able to come to an accommodation with you. He would hate to lose one of his best commanders so is there perhaps someway to end this unpleasantness without resorting to violence?"

I was about to answer when Jasper beat me to it.

"I don't think so, Jane. Felix has a personal grudge which I think he intends taking to its ultimate conclusion."

She glanced from Felix to Jasper before nodding her head.

"Very well but it is a private matter, so only Felix and yourself will be involved, is that clear?"

Peter couldn't help himself, he just had to put his bit in too.

"Hey, the goon scrawled his death threat on my chest, not the Majors. Don't I get any payback?"

Jane looked at him disdainfully.

"No."

It was all she said but he stepped back under her steely glare.

"Well," she continued turning her attention back to Jasper.

"If you are quite ready, Major, I think we should just get on with it, I'm bored already".

She looked around at the rest of us disinterested then smiled at her brother before finally turning to Felix.

"Are you ready?"

He stepped forward taking his cloak off revealing a tight shirt showing off the immense muscles of his arms and chest. Against him, Jasper looked small but I knew he was tough, fast, and very experienced.

While I wanted to see the fight I knew I needed to keep an eye on Jane and Alec, I didn't trust either of them as much as an inch.

Jasper stepped forward, looking Felix in the eye as he stripped to the waist, exposing his scars. We had all seen them but the Volturi were surprised. Felix hissed but showed no other reaction while Jane looked him over before smiling cat-like and waving a limp hand.

"Whenever you are ready."

Felix attacked immediately but Jasper side-stepped and the big man was thrown off balance. He recovered quickly though and attacked again. He was fast, blindingly fast, but Jasper had the edge, he was more agile and ducked under the fist that was aimed at him. Felix was getting mad which I knew was Jasper's intention, angry people make mistakes.

I looked at the others who were spellbound by the fight then I heard a gasp of pain. I turned back fast only to see Jasper on his knees writhing in pain and immediately thought Jane, the bitch!

She was staring intently at Jasper as Felix closed in on him.

"Oh, I don't think so," I thought as I threw my bubble out to cover Jasper.

He recovered immediately, just in time to duck under Felix huge fist aimed at his head. Then I pulled it back again.

Jane was startled, then looked around furious. I kept my face impassive and she studied each of us in turn before turning once more to concentrate on the fight. As I watched, I saw Jasper's arms fall to his side, his face go blank and Felix fist caught the side of his face. He flew across the ground to come to a bone crunching halt near my feet.

Looking up I saw Alec smiling. So, I thought, he's in on it as well. Luckily two can play at that game".

I stretched my bubble to within inches of his face and his gift, caught within in it rebounded. He stood very still a vacant expression clouding his face as Jasper recovered and rolled out from Felix's boot before it could crush his chest.

 **Jasper**

I didn't have the faintest idea what the fuck was going on. All I did know was I was supposed to lose this fight and lose it quickly. Jane started the attack on my senses first but after a few seconds, the pain just vanished as quickly as it had come. Felix didn't give me time to check what was going, on he just kept coming. Then Alec got involved, my senses stopped working and I was in nothingness, knowing the killing blow would come without my even being aware of it.

They snapped back just in time for me to roll out from under Felix boot. Someone was helping me, but who? Then I saw the little smile playing around Bella's mouth as she stared at Jane. It was her, she was protecting me, and I realized she was using the same trick she had used in Volterra to shield me from Felix there. I had sensed she had a gift but we'd never discussed it.

I didn't have time for more than a glance at her because Felix was coming in again. I was getting fed up with this so I jumped as he ran at me, landing on his shoulders and twisting his neck violently enough to rip his head off.

I threw it at Jane's feet.

"Yours, I believe. Do you want him back or shall I burn the trash?"

Jane pushed his head away disdainfully with the toe of her shoe.

"You won it, you decide"

Then she turned to Alec.

"Come brother, our mission here is accomplished. Aro will be eager to hear the result."

His eyes still looked somewhat glazed as he followed her unsteadily away from us.

 **Bella**

I ran to Jasper's side helping him up and twirling him around holding his right arm in the air.

"The winner," I shouted in glee.

The others made a small pyre of Felix body and some logs from the woodpile and Jasper threw his lighter on it.

We stood watching the heavy purple smoke swirl into the sky before heading back to the house. Jasper still shirtless walked by my side, holding my hand and lifting it to kiss the palm.

"Is there something you'd like to share with me?" he asked as we fell behind the others.

I shook my head,

"Not here, not now, but yes."

He nodded, "Let's go for another spin in your new car soon."

I agreed although what I wanted to do above everything was drag his ass upstairs for some serious action in our new bed but he deserved to know about my gift. What did occur to me was that I felt nothing about Felix death, he had deserved to die and now he was dead, end of story. Was I becoming inured to death and violence? Was this all part of being a vampire? I guess I'll soon find out.

 **Jasper**

We drove just far enough to be out of range of vampire hearing before pulling off the highway then I turned to her with a smile.

"Has my lady something to confess?"

She nodded with a big grin on her face.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about it but there was always something else going on. Anyway, you know that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts and Aro couldn't see them?"

I nodded,

"Yes, I knew that."

"Well, I'm not sure quite how to explain it really. It's like a kind of shield that my brain produces. It hides my thoughts and means people like Jane can't affect me."

I nodded again, "And?" I asked.

"Well, I can project it out to cover you too. I even turned Alec's gift back on him, cool eh?"

I leaned across and kissed her cheek.

"So, you're not only a pretty face and a clever mind but useful when someone is trying to whoop our asses. I like it."

 **Bella**

I was grinning so much now that my face ached.

"Don't tell the others though. I'd like it to remain our little secret. I don't want Aro trying to collect me."

He nodded.

"Good thinking, my clever girl," and he kissed me again.

At least it started as a kiss, but quickly became more, and we were lucky no one passed the car for the next half hour. God, I loved my man!

We decided that however much Alice and Edward had been warned they were going to continue to be a danger to the Whitlocks as long as they both lived. It was sad but the decision was taken to find and eliminate them both, or as Peter so poetically put it, "Crispy fry the fuckers!"

 **Jasper**

It wasn't going to be easy to trace them and I knew that while Alice was clever and inventive Edward was, at heart, a coward and would probably run for cover either to the Volturi, although I rather thought he might have burned his boats with Aro, or back to Carlisle for protection.

Bella was still adamant that Carlisle not be harmed unless it was absolutely necessary but what she failed to grasp was that if Edward went back Carlisle would do all in his power to protect him and if that happened then Carlisle was going down too.

I persuaded her that we should leave Edward to the others and she and I should go hunt Alice. We needed Bella's gift to give us the edge with Alice, she couldn't see us coming through Bella's shield.

 **Emmett**

Peter and I were more than happy to take on the Edward problem and despite Bella's words of caution regarding Carlisle, I agreed with Jasper. Edward would plead for sanctuary from his father and if Carlisle stood between us and Edward then he would go down too. Rose and I had enough of our brother, his actions meant he could never be trusted again and would be a constant threat to us all.

We decided to stake out Carlisle's place and his work, while the girls checked the other Cullen houses he might use for a refuge. Rose and Charlotte made a list of all the houses and split them up between them. The plan was to check the places very carefully and call in for reinforcements if they caught a whiff of the bastard.

 **Bella**

Jasper knew more about Alice than the rest of us and came up with a few possibilities to try first. I thought she might go to Volterra if we got too close, knowing that Aro would offer her sanctuary in exchange for her gift. If she did go to Italy then she would be out of our reach, so we planned on getting to her before she could get there but I had a nagging feeling that we were missing a clue somewhere.

Alice was far too clever to spend months or years wandering around the globe keeping one step ahead of us. She, or Edward, had been in touch with the Volturi and my money was on it being Alice, who knew Jasper's strengths and weaknesses. If she was still in touch with them then why couldn't we get her location from Aro? He would already know that there was something strange about Jasper's victory and was sure to be interested in a deal. I could explain my gift as one that only worked between Jasper and I as a mated couple. I would offer to let Aro see it in action in exchange for Alice's location. It was thin but it just might fly, he was pathologically avaricious and curious and this was sure to wet his appetite.

 **Jasper**

As soon as Bella told me of her plan I vetoed it immediately as too dangerous. If Aro got even a hint that Bella's shield could be used to protect anyone then he wouldn't stop until he had her within his grasp. It was then that she played her ace card.

"Jasper, would you trust someone you coerced into protecting you or anyone else that you cared for?"

I thought about that and realized Bella was going to lace her opportunity with a threat. If Aro tried to force her to work for the Volturi she would protect us, me, but he would never be able to count on her to protect him or anyone else for that matter and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. How could you threaten someone who possessed the ultimate shield? It was sneaky and I loved it!


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty Two**

 **Bella**

The others hadn't been as keen on our plan at first, especially as we couldn't tell them everything so, in the end, I asked them to just trust me. Rose, Emmett, and Charlotte agreed without too much hesitation but Peter was another proposition, he thought we were plain crazy and made his thoughts abundantly clear and eventually Charlotte lost her cool with him.

"Look, Peter. The Major and Bella know what they're doing. They may not be willing or able to explain the details of their plan to us right now but we both know they wouldn't be doing this unless they knew the risks so please, shut the fuck up before I shut that mouth of yours permanently."

He still wasn't happy but he knew better than to cross Charlotte when she was in this kind of mood so he agreed reluctantly to our plan and agreed to help us if he could.

Our approach to Aro needed to be carefully worded so as to make him curious enough to agree to meet us but not threatening in any way so it was a joint venture. Only when we were all entirely happy with it did we send it to Volterra and then waited anxiously for his reply.

We had no idea how long that wait would be but in the event, it was fast and carried personally by a messenger, Jane, my least favorite person in the Volturi. It was, however, amusing to see that she had with her several members of the guard, I don't think she was happy with this assignment, she certainly didn't appear so.

I wondered if, in using her once more, Aro was sending a message, that he knew more about me than I realized after speaking with his little spy. She didn't waste any time getting to the point and without her usual caustic barbs.

"Aro has asked me to invite you to visit him in Volterra at your earliest convenience. He has arranged to have a private jet on standby for your use."

I smiled at her, "So, Jane, what a come down. From one of Aro's favorites to a mere messenger."

It was probably not the best of ideas to aggravate such a powerful gift but I'd had enough of Jane and her superior and insulting ways. I just wanted to remind her that she didn't frighten me, nor was I in awe of her position in the Volturi. She glared at me but didn't say anything, perhaps she was under orders not to provoke me before I reached Volterra.

When I told Jane we were quite happy to accompany her back to Volterra she glared, but politely told us that she would alert Aro to our imminent arrival before turning on her heels and walking away.

"Do you think we ruined her day?"

Jasper smiled.

"Let's just say she could probably think of things she'd rather do, like spend a few hours in hell, but never mind, they say suffering is good for the soul."

I burst out laughing at that, poor Jane. She hated both of us and she'd already had her ass kicked when she couldn't use her nasty little gift on either of us. I guess feeling less than ultra confident wasn't something she liked.

The jet was immaculate and the journey quiet and uneventful although Jasper told me that he could feel the enmity pouring off Jane all the way to Italy. She didn't bother me, we'd already shown her that she had no power over us so she'd just have to keep quiet and suffer.

We were met at Pisa airport by the same black limo and driver who had driven Jasper and me to the airport only a short while ago and I wondered idly if this was all he did, ferry vampires back and forward to the airport all day every day. He wasn't one himself and I wondered idly how long he had been working for the Volturi.

 **Aro**

I was fascinated when I received Bella's letter to find out what it was that she wanted to talk to us about. I knew she had a gift that was quite unusual and I had already wondered if it could be of any use to me. She obviously wanted something from us and was prepared to pay for that information, I just wondered if she had anything worth the information that she wanted. I guessed she was looking for Alice or Edward Cullen, I couldn't imagine anything else she might think I could give her. After all, Rachel and Felix were both already dead and from what I had heard Esme too, and at her own hand.

I had contacted Carlisle but he was too distressed to speak to me yet. Well, I could wait and he would need someone to talk to eventually, someone besides Edward, the idiot he had sacrificed Esme for.

The relationship between Esme and Carlisle had always fascinated because I was sure that Carlisle and Edward were far closer than my friend and his wife. I had asked Marcus' opinion but as he never met Esme, she refused to travel to Volterra and he never left the citadel, he could only speculate.

"When I heard about Edward I was half convinced the two were mates but I think if so Carlisle's upbringing and prejudices made it impossible for him to accept such a thing."

"And Esme?"

"Ah, Esme. Again I can only speculate but it's my opinion that Esme was gifted although her gift was latent. She truly thought she and Carlisle were mates because he thought so and she believed him but the pull was artificially created by her in response to his belief. Unfortunately, once she discovered that Carlisle was not prepared to sacrifice Edward for her she couldn't take the truth. It explains all the anomalies in their relationship and why Edward is still alive and poor Esme is dead."

It was intriguing although as Marcus had explained it Esme would have been no use to the Volturi. Edward on the other hand… well, if he went to Carlisle for help my old friend would be sure to turn to me and then, then I would have Edward's gift placed in my hand.

When Bella and her mate arrived I thought how right they looked together, like two parts of a whole, he was a very lucky individual to have found his mate so easily. As they approached I stood to greet them taking a hand of each but seeing nothing. So, her shield was more powerful than I had thought and as that sank in the excitement began to build in me. I hadn't told the other's much, after all, if Bella was indeed a shield then perhaps she could be persuaded to replace Renata whose own shield was limited to those she was in physical contact with and that had its limitations. "Isabella and the Major. How lovely to see you again so soon. I was intrigued by your letter, how can we help you?"

 **Bella**

I was the spokesman for both of us as agreed beforehand.

"Aro, thank you so much for giving us this interview at such short notice, it was most gracious of you."

He bowed his head in false modesty. It was the best way to get into his good books, play the same insincere game that he did.

"Any time Isabella, for you my door is always open."

Yeah, I thought and you'd like to get me inside and lock that same door.

I smiled back at him.

"We have a slight problem that we thought you might be willing to help us with." He cocked his head to one side as if intently interested to hear more.

"What would that be my dear?"

"As you know, one of your guard's, Felix, attacked my husband and you graciously gave us the opportunity to clear the matter up. Unfortunately, we discovered that he had not been working alone."

Aro interrupted me at this point.

"I do hope that you are not suggesting the Volturi had anything to do with Felix actions?"

I shook my head.

"Oh no, Aro, I'm sure the Volturi would never act in such an underhand way. No, the culprits were Alice and Edward Cullen and we feel sure that they will keep trying to attack my family unless we stop them."

He held up one hand to interrupt me again.

"I apologize but I want to make sure I am clear on what you are asking of us. You mean you want to destroy Alice and Edward Cullen? But my dear Isabella, I'm sure you know that both possess valuable gifts? Gifts that the Volturi could find useful."

I nodded, now we were getting to the bottom of his avarice.

"Yes, Aro, but neither of them is willing to join the Volturi so you are in effect not losing anything that you have or could have. On the other hand, I think you might be interested in learning more about my gift. It isn't one that you could utilize but I know as the leader of the Volturi you are always interested in any new gifts that present themselves."

 **Aro**

Now to business, Isabella wanted to barter and I was, of course very interested. Knowledge is power and I liked having power.

"Very well my dear. If the information regarding your gift is valuable enough I will consider your request for payment."

She shook her head with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Aro, but I need more than that, a commitment from you. I will explain my gift, even demonstrate it, but you in return will have to commit to giving us Alice Cullen's whereabouts."

So, it was Alice Cullen that she wanted so badly, not Edward. I looked at her mate, "I take it that your gift was able to protect Jasper here from Jane and Alec's powers? And perhaps even aided him against Felix?"

She merely smiled coyly at me and I took a moment to consider my options.

"Very well. You demonstrate your gift and I will provide the information that you so badly want."

Again she shook her head, Bella was a tough negotiator.

"I also need a guarantee that we will be allowed to leave Volterra after I have demonstrated my gift. Safe passage for both Jasper and myself."

She drove a hard bargain, but I knew her gift was not one I could utilize or she wouldn't have come here with the offer. My curiosity always keen, got the better of me!

"Very well. You have my word you will both be allowed to leave with the information you seek."

I knew there was the possibility that Aro had an ace up his sleeve, Jasper and Peter had both warned me that he was not to be trusted, but for now, his word would be enough.

I explained what had happened during the fight between Jasper and Felix and his eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Would you mind demonstrating this for me?"

I agreed, of course, we had expected this, and that's when he snapped closed the jaws of the trap.

"How good of you, Isabella and I have someone I'd like you to demonstrate your gift on."

I frowned trying to see ahead to what he had planned while answering him and avoiding Jasper's eye as I knew he was now concerned too.

"I thought I'd explained that my gift only worked on my mate?"

It was then that I saw Peter walk through the doors looking grim and slightly battered and groaned silently. Damn! How had Aro got his hands on Peter, and so quickly?

Then I saw the cruel smile that lit up Jane's face.

So, she had delivered the message and left someone behind to follow us to Volterra probably in a second jet that was waiting.

"Oh, Isabella," Aro said with a triumphant smile.

"Did you really think I would fall for something like that so easily? I'm sure that given the incentive you can protect whoever you choose. Still, we shall see won't we."

He turned his attention to Jane who stood eagerly awaiting his command.

"Jane, dear one."

"Yes, master?"

He waved a hand in Peter's direction.

"If you please, my dear."

He had me and from the look on his face, he knew it. I had been so sure I was cleverer than him but I should have realized, he was a master of subterfuge.

Although Peter shook his head slightly at me, trying to tell me he was OK, I knew I couldn't let the vindictive bitch hurt him. She sneered in my direction before turning the full force of her gift on Peter who sank to the floor writhing in agony.

Aro stared at him disinterestedly then glanced at me before speaking.

"Jane, that will do."

She turned her attention back to Aro and Peter staggered to his feet grimacing.

I could see him weighing me up and trying to decide just how far I would be prepared to let Peter suffer if I was lying about my gift. After a few seconds he nodded and addressed the little bitch who stood eager to begin the torture again.

"Jane dear, I wonder if you would ask your brother to join us?"

Jane was gone and back again in seconds, hand in hand with Alec.

He raised a questioning eyebrow in my direction.

"Now perhaps we'll have a real demonstration of your gift, Isabella."

I glanced at Jasper, this wasn't going quite according to plan but we were used to improvising so we'd take things as they came.

I stared at Aro who was smiling widely now.

"I thought we should have a true demonstration so I invited the Major's good friend Captain Whitlock to help us, along with someone else I know you are equally familiar with."

I turned as the door opened to reveal an all too familiar face.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty Three**

 **Bella**

I could hardly believe my eyes when I recognized Alice Cullen as she glided in smiling broadly to stand beside Jane and Alec.

Aro nodded acknowledgement of her presence before continuing.

"This is the person you were hoping I could locate for you, isn't it? So you see, I have already fulfilled my side of the bargain."

He gestured to her.

"Alice my dear, come and greet our guests."

She walked forward, her smile more fixed now until she was within touching distance of us.

"Jazz, I bet you didn't expect to see me again so soon."

Before either of us could react she darted forward and planted a kiss on his cheek before retreating out of reach once more. I felt a snarl building in my throat but swallowed it back down, now was not the time to react to her little games.

"Well, Alice. Gone over to the dark side have you?" I asked.

She looked at me with her sweet smile back in place.

"Oh, Bella. Don't be so bitter, after all, you got what you wanted, Jazz."

I nodded and grinned partly to annoy her.

"Yes. I did."

Her smile dimmed a little but she wasn't giving much away.

Aro, meanwhile, was enjoying this scene just a little too much for my liking. He rubbed his hands together and beamed at us.

"Well, now we have concluded the pleasantries perhaps we should 'get on with the show' as they say. Alice, my dear. Would you please be so good as to stand with Alec and Jane."

She moved over to stand at the side of the twins, now looking down at the floor.

"Isabella, I am going to ask my friends here to use their gifts on your friends and I'm sure they, in turn, would be grateful if you would use your gift to stop them. Just as you did when your mate fought Felix."

His eyes glittered as he looked at me then he gestured to the twins and Jasper fell to his knees gasping in pain. Thinking quickly I stretched my bubble out, but not to cover Jasper and Peter, instead to block Jane and Alec.

Jasper and Peter jumped back to their feet as the gifts lost their power and watched in amusement as the terrible twins went down under the onslaught of their own terrible gifts.

Aro clapped his hands in glee like a small child.

"I think you were being too modest about your gift, Isabella."

I looked him straight in the eye determined to ensure my message was received and fully understood.

"I could just as easily have directed that at you, Aro, remember that."

His smile faded and he studied me closely before speaking.

"I see, and just what is it you are looking for, Isabella?"

I allowed a few seconds to pass before answering him.

"We just want to be left in peace, Aro to live our own way, without any threats. I'm sure you'll agree that isn't too much to ask for? And in exchange for that undertaking, I will make an undertaking in return. I will never use my gift against the Volturi unless you force my hand. You've seen what I can do so you know you this is not an empty threat."

I stopped and turned to look at Alice.

"There is just one other thing. I want your word that Alice Cullen will either be kept in Volterra permanently or handed over to us. She is my one exception to the undertaking I offer. If I see her again then I will kill her, Aro, and then come looking for you."

As the silence lengthened I turned back to him, studying his face now grave.

"It's a good deal Aro, you should take it while it's still on the table. I'm not ambitious, I don't want power. All I want is my family's safety guaranteed."

 **Aro**

I had to admit that Isabella was an even better negotiator than I had first thought and she had a point. If she decided to return there was very little the Volturi could do to stop her although with Renata's help I would, of course, be immune to her gift.

So, Alice Cullen would stay here in Volterra, her gift would be most valuable. And as long as the Whitlocks weren't a threat to us, there was no advantage in them seeing the Volturi as a threat to themselves.

"A compromise between the Volturi and the Whitlocks? A novel idea! There is just one thing I would like to clarify, the safety of Edward Cullen."

I looked at her inquiringly and she, in turn, glanced at Jasper.

For a moment I thought he was going to speak but instead, he merely shook his head and she turned back to me.

"I'm sorry Aro, but it seems we might have a problem. Neither of us has him at present and I cannot and will not guarantee his safety should we find him first.

I could see her musing on her options and decided to lay out my offer first.

"If Edward Cullen arrives here begging sanctuary and agrees to stay indefinitely then my hands are tied. I can do nothing but offer him a safe haven."

She nodded her agreement.

" If, on the other hand, as I anticipate, he returns to our area then he forfeits your protection and we will mete out our own form of justice."

She was very good and would reward close scrutiny, I expected great things from Isabella Whitlock, especially with the Major at her side.

As for the new Whitlock coven, well, so long as it remained small and quiet there would be no necessity to renege on our deal.

"I will obviously need to consult with my brothers but I see no problem with such a deal... in principle. Please excuse me for a few moments."

I went through to my chamber to give myself space to think. I had no intention of talking this over with my brothers, besides, it was not necessary. My word was law.

 **Bella**

I hadn't expected it to be so easy to leave Volterra and only once we were safely in the air and on our way back home did I relax my vigilance. We were under no illusion that the matter was closed but we were free at least in the medium term. The Volturi would need watching but Aro understood what the repercussions would be if he crossed me.

As for Edward, I anticipated seeing him before too long, either at Carlisle's or on his way there. Unlike Alice, he wouldn't run to the Volturi, he would rely on my sense of fair play and the fact we were once in a relationship. He would see himself as already having been punished and therefore free, he was just stupid enough to let that fly. But what he wouldn't take into account was my love for Jasper, and no one threatened my man without paying… and in Edward's case, the price would be his life.

Rose, Charlotte, and Emmett were waiting anxiously at the airport for us when we landed and Peter was showered with kisses by a very relieved Charlotte before we were grilled about every second of our time in Volterra. I think that while everyone was relieved the danger was over, they were also scared about the future. Especially Rosalie and Emmett who now had no permanent home and no family. They had gone their own way over the years, living apart from the rest of the Cullens, but there was always the knowledge that they had a family who loved them and a home to return to whenever they wished to do so. The cold reality now was that they felt cast adrift.

We spent that first night in a motel just talking about the past, Edward, Esme, and Alice, and the things they had done. It was crazy bringing it all up again but somehow it helped, we all felt better afterwards. Alice was now beyond our reach as was Esme but Edward... well Edward could wait, but he would always be that one piece of unfinished business that you couldn't forget about.

"How about we take a break and come back fresh to hunt down Eddie boy? I could do with some sun, sand, and sex, how about you Em?"

Emmett looked Peter up and down then slowly shook his head.

"Sorry man, you're just not my type."

The joke broke the tension in the room and we began discussing the possibility of a holiday, somewhere far away from all that reminded us of the past, especially the recent past. To me, it was all a slowly fading nightmare. I had a new life, a new family and that's the way I wanted it.

Jasper had said he had something to tell me before we left for Volterra but wanted to wait until our return to talk about it and when he did I understood why. His friendly lawyer, Jenks, who had been so helpful with information regarding Oscar had come through again.

He had finally tracked down Renee who was living in Singapore with Phil. They had adopted a little boy called Simon and had a good life. She worked in a school teaching English and Phil was a sports instructor at a gym.

"I have their address if you wanted to get in touch but it's not going to be easy now you're a vampire."

I shook my head.

"No, Bella Swan died three years ago, let her rest in peace. Renee has a family, a good life and I'm pleased for her. I have my own life, my own family, and a great future, let sleeping dogs lie."

"As long as that's what you really want, Bella."

I nodded moving closer to Jasper so I could snuggle up against him,

"Yes, it's what I want. That and you."

After much discussion the following day we decided to hold fire on the holiday idea. Rose and Emmett decided they needed to find a base to call home and said so in Peter's hearing which was like a red rag to a bull.

"Oh, right. I guess we were good enough for you when there was trouble but now everything's fine, fuck us, you want something better."

Rose stared at him open-mouthed in astonishment.

"What? No, Peter. We appreciate you offering us a refuge while everything was going crazy but we can't expect to impose on your hospitality indefinitely."

"Why? Did you get a better fucking offer? Fancy something more swish? A lowly ranch house not good enough for you anymore?"

Shocked myself by Peter's sudden anger I decided to wade in before something was said that couldn't be taken back.

"Hey, time out, Peter. Rose just told you she and Emmett don't want to impose, that's all."

He glared at me for a moment then relaxed a little and shrugged glancing back at Emmett.

"Do what you want, but there's plenty of room at the house for you both if you want to stay on. I just thought we were family now."

Rose looked as if she would be crying if she was capable of doing so and I understood how important it was to her to have a family, she had never been alone. First, she had her human family, then Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, and finally Emmett. It was as true of her as it was of me, we both needed the warmth and security of having a loving family and however much he tried to hide it Peter did love us and experienced that feeling too.

"Well, I guess that's settled then, we should probably get going."

We all stared at Emmett in disbelief, was he really going to leave and take Rose with him?

"What?"

She looked at him stricken, then saw his smile.

"We should get back home before Peter changes his mind, you know how ornery he can be. Oh yeah, Peter, I expect some help building our cabin just like Jazz and Bella got."

Peter mimed thinking about this for a second then nodded slowly.

"I guess that'll be OK, but in return, I need some help with the cows."

We all stared at him mystified while Charlotte grabbed him by the arm looking alarmed.

"What cows, Peter? We don't have any cattle."

"Didn't, Charlotte, but seeing as I have plenty of free help I think I might get some, be a real rancher."

I shook my head, it would be just like Peter to suddenly decide he wanted to become a cattle rancher and I could see Charlotte feared the same thing.

"Maybe horses instead, Peter?"

He glanced at Jasper and nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, maybe that would be better, I've never liked cows much, too noisy, remind me of women."

He made a run for it hotly pursued by Charlotte and Rose but my money was on the girls this time, he might be fast but they were more determined. As far as I was concerned it was good to be together again and making plans for the future although it seemed just when we were looking to settle down something usually happened to ruin our plans, would this time be different?


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty Four**

 **Bella**

The next few months were wonderful as the new Whitlock Coven made its collective home at Peter and Charlotte's ranch. Peter and Jasper helped Emmett build he and Rose a cabin on a plot of land between our two houses in between trips out to horse sales. Peter had decided on raising horses and as he and Jazz had plenty of experience with horses it worked well. Emmett was good with them too although Rose and I found them somewhat intimidating. Of course, Peter found this highly amusing.

"Fuck me, two of the apex predators scared of a couple of horses. They should be scared of you, especially as they appear on your particularly sick menu."

Everyone got on famously and although Peter ragged us about our diet at every opportunity he got as good as he gave. Emmett seemed to grow before my eyes now he was out of Edward's shadow. He was still a kind and gentle giant but he was also amusing and very intelligent but it would be a mistake to underestimate him. If he felt an injustice had been done I honestly believe he could be as deadly as either Peter or Jasper.

No one had forgotten our unfinished business and I knew Jasper kept in contact with a friend who had eyes in Volterra. If Alice set foot outside the town we would know and I was pretty sure she and Aro were well aware of that. In the meantime, the days and weeks passed without a mention of what had happened and finally Jasper and I got a weekend to ourselves.

The others decided they wanted some R & R so Peter had booked them on a climbing course in the Rockies. Why he had chosen this no one could fathom but I could see Emmett was excited. I guess climbing was a skill which as a new vampire I didn't see the fun in. I still liked the idea of jumping from the top of a cliff and landing catlike at the base.

From Peter's expression, I could guess that it was going to be an unmitigated disaster for the poor instructor. I could see Peter now, explaining to him where he was going wrong and waited to hear the full extent of his high jinx when they got back.

We were invited along but I wanted the peace that their adventure would give us. With everything that had happened over the last few months, we hadn't stopped for breath and had never been alone. I was excited about having these few days alone with Jasper, just the two of us with no one to interrupt us.

After we waved them off Jasper turned to me,

"So darlin', all alone at last. What would you like to do?"

I smiled at him taking his hand in mine.

"Well, as it's just the two of us and no one is going to rush in and interrupt us why don't we take this discussion upstairs and allow me to show you."

He grinned, "I like the way you think."

Sweeping me off my feet he ran up the stairs to our room with it's huge bed which had seen too little action as far as I was concerned.

He laid me gently on the mattress and joined me, a lazy smile on his beautiful face.

"Now what darlin'?"

I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him, tasting him on my lips then demanding entry to his mouth, I wanted to taste him and feel his body close to mine, as close as it was possible for two beings to get.

His clothes, meanwhile, were getting in my way so I ripped them off throwing the tattered remnants to the floor in an untidy heap at the side of the bed.

He smiled at my impatience.

"Whoa there, we have all the time in the world.'"

"I can't wait that long, Whitlock."

I nuzzled his neck, running my hands down his flanks feeling the scars of a thousand fights etched on his skin. The scars didn't frighten me but they did fill me with sorrow. That an innocent young man should have been subjected to such violence angered me and I must have reacted to my anger because he pulled my face back to his and kissed me again,

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Later," I breathed as I continued my exploration of his naked body, each touch of my fingertips sending tingles up my arm and straight to my very core.

 **Jasper**

Something had momentarily upset Bella but I guess now wasn't the time to talk about it. I could feel her hunger and impatience and being a perfect gentleman was only too eager to oblige.

The feel of her clothes against my naked skin was good but I knew something better and her clothes soon joined mine on the bedroom floor.

As we caressed each other our desire grew until neither could stand it any longer and as I entered her she screamed in delight and pulled me close, devouring me until she could get me no closer. Then I started to move inside her and her waves of excitement took me over, I couldn't have stopped if she'd begged me but in fact she was begging for more and more and I used my gift to calm myself as long as I was able but in the end I could resist my own need no longer and came with such violence that I cried out myself and sank my teeth into her shoulder unable to stop myself. She wrapped her arms and legs around me tightly and we lay together like this until the sun went down and then watched the stars appear in the night sky through the open window from our bed.

"I love you, Jasper. I never thought I would ever be able to love and be loved like this after all that happened. Thank you for this gift."

I stopped her with more kisses.

"You will always be my love. I could never love another the way I love you, darlin,'" I whispered between those kisses.

 **Bella**

We stayed locked in each others arms until the sun came up once more and our combined thirst made it necessary for us to get up and hunt. We did that, as we did everything, together. Neither of us were able to let the other out of sight without feeling a loss, a pain so deep we thought it would destroy us.

Then later, after a shower, we sat naked on the deck together looking over the lake at the back of the property. I leaned against Jasper's chest watching the play of sunlight on his bare arm and daydreaming until he spoke breaking into my thoughts.

"Bella, why were you feeling so angry earlier?"

I turned to touch his face and then ran my fingers lightly down his chest to rest in his groin, smiling as he twitched in response.

"I was thinking about your scars and how you got them."

He tensed a little as he always did when his scars were mentioned.

"Oh, do they bother you?"

"No, only what you were forced into that resulted in them. I think I'd like to have a word with a certain Mexican bitch."

He laughed and leaned forward draping his arms over my shoulders

"Maria isn't hot on talking, she's more or an action kind of girl. Anyway, that's in the past, it's over, it was over a very long time ago."

I sighed.

"And I guess I should be thankful to Alice for taking you to Carlisle enabling you to see there was another way to live."

He sighed and kissed my neck but didn't answer, he rarely did if I brought Alice into the conversation.

"Do you think she'll forget about us?"

"I don't think Alice ever forgets anything, Bella. So no, and one day we will have to face her again."

"So, you don't think Aro will keep her indefinitely?"

"I don't think anyone can keep Alice anywhere she doesn't want to be and Volterra will be far too quiet for her, there aren't any designer stores or expensive spas close by."

"If I were Alice and I had us looking for revenge I'd run and hide as far from us as I could get."

"Me too, but Alice dances to a different tune. Maybe she'll wait until she gets a vision showing her a safe way to avoid us."

We sat in silence for a while then I turned to him.

"Do you think the others are enjoying themselves?"

He grinned.

"Let's just say that Peter will be enjoying himself. As for the others on the course and the instructor….we'll see."

I ran a hand down his throat to his chest and lower.

"Maybe we should take our minds off that for a while."

"Yes, maybe we should."

And we did, for the next few hours out on the porch, under the crescent moon, serenaded by the cicadas.

 **Emmett**

The course was going to be a riot! There were ten of us with an instructor and assistant and I knew as soon as I saw the instructor that he was in for a rough ride from Peter. The guy was a real asshole for starters, treating us like complete idiots from the get go even though everyone here had a little experience. The others who'd come on the course obviously wanted to have some fun while learning to climb but that wasn't the way he saw it.

First off we got the gospel according to St James, as Peter nicknamed him as soon as the guy introduced himself as James St Claire.

"1. Climbing is dangerous and should be treated seriously.

2\. Tired climbers are a danger to themselves and their companions so there would be no late nights.

3\. Untidy climbers are dangerous climbers so there will be a tent and equipment check every day

4\. Inattentive climbers are dangerous climbers so there will be no horseplay on his course."

By this point I knew he'd lost, it was like a red rag to a bull as far as Peter was concerned. I saw the glint in his eye and knew he was already plotting his first prank before the poor guy got the last rule of camp out.

 **Charlotte**

I listened in growing horror as our instructor laid out the ground rules for the course and groaned inwardly. With every word out of his mouth, he was laying himself open to more and more grief from my dear husband who probably knew more about climbing than this asses rear end. I did just wonder if perhaps Peter had known what this guy was like and that's why he had chosen this course, or maybe I was just paranoid. Living with Peter got you that way!

I glanced over at Rose who was frowning at the guy and I thought Peter might just have an ally this time out. Deciding that discretion might be the better part of valour I sat back quietly and observed Emmett who threw me a grin and winked. Well, that was it. With the three of them out for trouble, our intrepid instructor was about to embark on a weekend in hell.

 **Peter**

I smiled when I first saw our instructor and rubbed my hands with glee, he was going to make my weekend this guy, he was such an ass. Rules! He acted as if we were fucking teenagers on a school outing. I looked around at our companions for the course, there were a group of four college students who quite obviously had no intention of listening to a thing St James said let alone follow his rules and regulations but the other three looked like they might be more fun, there was Dick Head one and two and a girl who quite obviously had only come on the course looking for a macho boyfriend. The Dick Heads didn't interest her and the four students were already paired up but Emmett and I did as we'd sat together, leaving the girls to do their own thing.

Or maybe they just wanted to disown us before we started fucking about. I nudged Emmett and whispered,

"I think she's got the hots for you," gesturing to our young Lolita.

He grinned and wiggling his eyebrows like a silent screen villain turned to smile at her.

She looked away with a flushed face and an embarrassed smile, while Rose glared at me, having heard my comment.

I ostentatiously blew her a kiss and she rolled her eyes, an action which was immediately picked up by St James.

"I hope you were listening there, Mr Whitlock, knowing the safety rules could just save your life"

I jumped theatrically as if he'd caught me red handed.

"Sure did there, Jimmy."

He scowled marking me down as the one who would need watching.

"It's, James."

"Oh right yeah, sure did, James and it's Peter. My dad was Mr Whitlock."

St James turned away to continue his little pep talk while I looked around, yeah, I was gonna have me some fun this weekend.

 **Emmett**

The girl Peter had named Lolita gave me the eye all evening as we set up tents at our campsite, the base of a fairly steep cliff. Knowing Peter and I could scale it in a few seconds we messed about until our instructor finally had enough..

"Excuse me, Emmett, Peter. Instead of making a nuisance of yourselves perhaps you could try finding some wood for a campfire."

"On it, Jimmy!"

Peter saluted and we made off in the direction of the nearest trees, the noise of gnashing of teeth almost audible as we went.

Once inside the trees and out of sight we stopped to have a good laugh

"Hey, let's give him a treat. How about we rustle up some supper too?"

I looked at him then tested the air.

"There's plenty of elk around."

"Elk it is then."

We soon rounded up a nice big Elk and I snapped its neck before Peter used one of the climbing ropes and tied it around the elk's middle. He then proceeded to haul it back while I picked up some dead wood for the fire.

 **Charlotte**

When I saw what Peter was doing I hid in the tent so I could laugh in private, poor James would have a fit! When I could arrange my face to a neutral look I went back out to find the others had seen what the boys had with them and were talking excitedly.

Alerted by the excited chatter James turned to see what the commotion was about and I honestly thought he was going to have a coronary on the spot.

He ran over to them hands waving hysterically in the air,

"What are you doing? What's that?"

Peter dropped it and scratched his head,

"I don't rightly know, Jimmy but as we were coming back it fell from the cliff face. I don't think it's equipment was secured properly, see."

He held up the rope which had frayed through.

"Should have listened to your talk, it might still be breathing that way."

James frowned staring at the elk.

"It dropped on you?"

"Sure did."

Emmett mimed the supposed incident and by the time he'd finished everyone except James was rolling around in stitches.

"You want me to take it back, Jimmy?"

"Its James," he shouted in frustration at Peter.

"Sorry, James. You want me to take it back? It might be missed."

We all got together and decided that it probably wouldn't be missed so Rose and I took over the butchery and it was cooked over the excellent campfire Emmett built. Lolita was giving him the eye again and Rose was enjoying his discomfort as the girl came to sit beside him flirting outrageously. The look of panic in Emmett's eyes really was hilarious.

 **Peter**

While the others slept Emmett and I decided Jimmy needed a little wake up call so we got to work with our knives and the girls helped out as quietly as we could. Then we all rolled in our sleeping bags at the entrance of our tents until dawn began to break when there was a terrible scream from the students tent and one of them came running out, an arrow protruding from his sleeping bag and blood smeared all over him.

Next out came Lolita with war paint on and blood covered hands.

By the time Jimmy was able to extricate himself from his sleeping bag whose zip had mysteriously jammed there was chaos in camp and we were unable to move for laughing.

It took Jimmy boy a couple of hours to gain control and we did some climbing, very straight faced, no messing around, after all, there were fragile humans around who wouldn't bounce if they hit the ground too hard.

I think Jimmy thought his troubles were over after that, bad mistake! His clothes mysteriously vanished when he took himself off down to the creek for a wash so he had to spend the evening in a shirt of Em's that would have fitted Jimmy and two others and a pair of my jeans with a broken zipper. Now, I wonder how that happened?

Emmett was cornered by Lolita in the darkness when he went to collect some more wood for the fire and narrowly avoided being assaulted when Rosalie came upon them. Mind, she blamed him for leading the poor kid on so his evening ended with a whimper instead of a bang.

The next morning all the ropes had vanished and just for once I wasn't responsible although Jimmy wasn't going to believe that. He even tossed my tent! The students were in hysterics and finally owned up to being the culprits but by that time Jimmy's blood pressure was through the roof, I thought we might have to call for a medivac!

Needless to say, the weekend wrapped up early and I was none too politely asked not to sign up for any more courses. No idea why he should pick on me, I felt quite victimized.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty Five**

 **Bella**

From their stories of Peter's antics when the others returned it sounded like they had enjoyed their weekend almost as much as we had ours although I doubted the instructor James would agree. Maybe next time we should go along, it sounded like fun.

The last of the horses arrived the following week including a mare in foal who delivered a few days later. The tiny foal was so beautiful with large brown eyes and huge eyelashes. We called her Angel for her eyes and her lovely gold coat and white mane.

If the guy's plans came to fruition there would be more foals although I know they both favoured the two stallions they had bought to ride as well as to sire more horses. Peter's was a pure white except for a black patch on its chest and he called him Diablo although he seemed placid enough to me, for a stallion anyhow but what did I know? Jasper's mount was a Morgan he named Figure in honour of the sire of the very first of the breed.

"I rode one of these during the war named Hurricane. He was fast but boy he could turn on a dime and fight like a warrior."

Jasper very rarely talked about his days as a human or his part in the civil war and it was nice to hear just a little of his history.

The guys finally persuaded Rose and me to learn to ride but very reluctantly. For some reason the horses looked huge and very strong but once I became confident I wasn't going to make a complete horses ass of myself and fall off I began to enjoy it and soon the six of us were going on long rides into the foothills at weekends to a remote creek where we would swim and have monster water fights. Life was good and I guess we began to fall into a routine like any family.

I suppose we should have known that it was too good to last, when had things ever run smoothly for any of us? The first hint of trouble was a letter from Volterra which Emmett picked up on his way back from the feed store.

As soon as I saw his expression I knew it was bad news and he handed me the heavy cream envelope with it's beautiful italic written address without comment. By the time I had slit the envelope open the others had all materialized as if drawn like magnets.

I read it out loud.

 _Dearest Isabella,_

 _It is with a heavy heart that I write this letter to inform you that Alice Cullen is no longer in Volterra as per our agreement. We were not aware of her intentions beforehand or we would, of course, encouraged her to stay within the safety of the citadel. As of this moment, we have no idea of her whereabouts or any destination she may have in mind but if we should come into possession of any information I will, of course, pass it on immediately._

 _Yours_

 _Aro Volturi._

So Alice was on the loose again!

Peter swore loudly and threw himself down on the sofa while Jasper stared silently out of the window. Rose sighed.

"This means trouble. Alice wouldn't have left Volterra unless she had a plan and whatever it might be you can bet it won't mean anything good for us. Anyone have any ideas?"

None of us did, she wasn't going to do anything predictable that was for sure but Jasper and I decided to visit Carlisle anyhow and see if he knew anything. Whether he would speak to us was a moot point but we should at least try.

Em and Rose offered to accompany us but I thought to go in mob-handed wouldn't be a good idea, he was more likely to speak to us if we didn't appear to be looking for trouble. Instead, they would keep an eye on Peter who was far too quiet for my liking. I could just imagine him turning up on Carlisle's doorstep with a blowtorch and big grin on his face looking for answers.

 **Jasper**

I wasn't sure that approaching Carlisle head-on was a good idea but Bella still held him in some regard and refused to sneak around behind his back or threaten him which is what Peter proposed to me on the quiet. We knew he was still in the Seattle area although he had understandably moved from the house where Esme ended her life.

His new house was way out in the woods a few miles from the outskirts of the city, an old-fashioned comfortable looking house although with a slightly neglected look.

As we approached down the long winding track to the house, reminiscent of the house in Forks, I suddenly pulled up. Bella looking about quizzically was about to question me then stopped, mouth open and sniffed the air, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Edward! Carlisle has Edward living here with him?"

"It would seem so. Do you still want to knock on the front door politely?"

She mused on this for a few seconds then nodded.

"Yes. We go in as if we don't know Edward is here. I'll shield your thoughts from him so he won't know we know about his presence."

"He's sure to know we'd have scented Edward."

She shrugged,

"Let him. He won't know for sure. Maybe he's hoping all this fresh air will blow Edward's scent away."

I drove up to the front of the house and we got out as Carlisle came down the porch steps to greet us by our car.

"Bella, Jasper. It's been a long time. How can I help you? Only I'm going to work in a few minutes and I can't be late, it's my surgery day.

Even I could tell he was nervous but I pretended not to notice.

"We just wanted to ask you if you'd seen Alice?"

He looked genuinely surprised by the question.

"Alice? I thought she was in Volterra."

"So did we, but Aro informs us this is no longer the case. I just thought she might have contacted you."

"I see. No, I haven't heard from her."

"And Edward?"

"No, I haven't heard from him either. I can't imagine him coming here with the possibility of you dropping in at any time."

"I'm sorry we didn't ring first, it was a spur of the moment thing. Well, thank you anyway."

Bella climbed back into the car ready to leave but I stood looking at him.

"I'd hate for you and me to be on opposite sides of the fence, Carlisle."

"I see no reason why we should be, Jasper."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that, Carlisle."

I got back in and reversed the car out of sight before turning and making for the main road.

"Now what?"

"Pull in off the road, Jazz. I want to see what happens next."

 **Edward**

I listened in as Bella, then Jasper spoke to Carlisle about Alice. So that's why they had turned up here after all this time. I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts but then again I'd never been able to see in her head. The slightly more worrying thing was that I could no longer read Jasper's thoughts either. Now, was that because he was mated to her or was she deliberately shielding him? If it were the former that was one thing, if it were the latter it was more worrying because it might mean that they were aware I was here.

I waited nervously for Carlisle to come back into the house.

"Do you think they know I'm here, Carlisle?"

"What did you hear, Edward?"

"Nothing, was she shielding him or was it just that they are so close it spills over into him? Should we go? Do you think I'm in danger?"

"No, Edward, they might be watching for that. Stay here and keep quiet, stay out of sight and I'll be back in a few hours."

"Do you have to go? I don't feel safe here alone."

"Yes, I do. I told you I have obligations to my patients. But while I'm away I'll see if I can find out anything about Alice's departure from Volterra."

I stared at him uncomprehendingly, Alice?

"Alice has left Volterra? Why would she do that? Where do you think she'll go? Do you think she has a plan? You don't think she'll turn up here do you?"

"Edward, whatever Alice has planned I know nothing about it but if she were to contact me I would do all in my power to aid her."

He put his arm on my shoulder and I patted it aware he was trying to comfort me while I, in turn, was feeling sorry for him although I thought he had lost the plot when it came to my sister.

"I'm sorry for all that you've lost Carlisle but you do realize Alice is at least partly to blame? You should steer clear of her. If she turns up here and Bella gets even an inkling it will put us both in danger."

He shook his head, blind to the faults of others as usual.

"No, Edward. Much as I would like to blame someone else this was all Esme's doing. I'd give anything to have my family back but that will never be. Anyway, I have to go now, son."

 **Carlisle**

I drove slowly up the drive so that if Bella and Jasper had held back they could see I was alone then went straight to the hospital, parking in my marked bay, and making straight for my office. I hadn't seen anyone tailing me but that didn't necessarily mean they weren't, Jasper was very skilful at such things. I just hoped they wouldn't stay at the house or if they did then Edward would be careful and stay out of sight. I couldn't lose him too, if I did then I may as well kill myself as my life would mean nothing then.

It was more than three hours later that I finally found enough free time and privacy to phone Italy and I was lucky to find a contact willing and able to talk to me.

"Carlisle? There's been a lot of talk here in Volterra recently. I was shocked to hear about Esme. How are you old friend?"

I said as little as possible, it was still far too painful, and quickly turned the subject to that which interested me, Alice.

"Alice? Oh yes, that's quite a talking point here too. It appears she went missing about a week ago, no note and not a word to anyone. It's a puzzle because everyone knew she had begged the Volturi for sanctuary. Aro was quite angry, he felt she was making him look a fool for taking his offer of help and then running off without a word of explanation or even a note.

I think he sent word to the Major about her disappearance and now we're all waiting for the fireworks to start. There are two schools of thought, one, that she'll try to come home to you, or two, that she's up to something and that something involves revenge on the girl and her ex-husband. Personally, my money is on revenge. Alice was very angry about Bella and Jasper Whitlock. Do you know the real story? There are plenty of rumours floating about but Aro was very tight-lipped about the whole thing and no one really knows the truth."

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss it Ralph, but I would appreciate any information you might gather."

He sounded a little disappointed but I was not about to air my dirty laundry in public, not even to him.

"Oh well. If I hear anything I'll get word to you, Carlisle. It was nice to hear from you again even if you did have an ulterior motive."

 **Bella**

Well, Carlisle hadn't taken Edward with him in the car unless he was hidden in the trunk and somehow I didn't see that. Edward wouldn't feel safe trapped in such a confined space with us sniffing around. That meant he was probably still in the house and presumably looking out for our return.

"Do you want to go back for him?" Jasper asked me.

I shook my head.

"We know where he is and he knows I'm not likely to start trouble at Carlisle's place. Alice is our more immediate problem, I'm sure she's up to something and we need to locate her as quickly as we can."

"Do you have any idea what she might do?"

He shrugged.

"Knowing Alice it could be anything but I think she'll be focused on you. She always blamed you for our break up and she's convinced you are the reason her family fell apart. Alice never takes responsibility for her actions if they result in problems."

"So, how is she going to hurt me? Especially as I'm now a vampire too."

"I have no idea but it will be clever, she's cunning so it won't be readily apparent. You need to be careful and stay with us, or at least some of us, at all times."

At this point, we decided to go home and talk to the others. After all, if Alice was out for revenge it wasn't just us involved, they might well be in danger too.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty Six**

 **Jasper**

When we got back the others were eager to hear what we found and of course, once Peter heard Edward was back with Carlisle he was ready to kick ass.

"Little Sis, that bastard deserves to have his nuts put in a vice. Just let me loose on him for a few hours, please?"

Bella laughed at the idea but shook her head.

"He'll keep Peter. Who knows, Alice might even be using him as a lure to split us up. Some of us go looking for Edward which leaves the others more vulnerable to attack. I have a feeling she's busy plotting."

"I hate to burst your fucking bubble, Bella, but if we stay here behind the barricades isn't that playing straight into her hands? She just has more time unmolested to do her diabolical plotting. I say we go on the offensive."

"Exactly how Peter?" she asked him which stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I'm fucked if I know. I'm a soldier, not an officer, I just follow orders I don't make them up too."

"Then, for now, we wait. I want to make sure we're not being lured into anything."

He blew his cheeks out, then nodded dubiously.

"OK, but I hope we're not going to regret this inactivity, Bella."

 **Bella**

I knew Peter had a valid point. We could sit here for years waiting for Alice to make a play and our inactivity would give her all the time she could ever want to firm up any plans, but I was reluctant to split our group up yet. I was scared, not for myself, but for the others. They'd all been through hell for me and I didn't want that happening again, not when I was capable of defending myself and them. And I guess that was my main reason for keeping us all together, but Peter was right, we would have to act at some point. We had to locate Alice and take her down. The galling thing was that she would know what we were going to do as soon as we decided and there was no way to avoid that... Or was there? I wondered if my shield might prevent her from seeing our decisions, but then again, if we split up she would see our plans in those who were no longer shielded. Frustrated, I found myself beginning to loathe Alice Cullen even more than I had.

 **Jasper**

I knew Bella was undecided exactly what to do and when Emmett came to me with an idea I thought might just work I agreed to put it to her. He thought we had to make some move if only to try to find out where she was.

Carlisle had contacts all over the world from his time living in Volterra and elsewhere and Em wondered if he might help us locate her if, in return, we agreed to leave her alive. It was a long shot, but it was about all we had right now.

As I had expected Bella was not keen.

"NO, NO, NO."

"Bella it's just a suggestion and we can't sit here doing nothing forever."

"You know as well as I do that Carlisle won't give Alice up to us."

"He might if we offered him a swap."

She frowned.

"A swap?"

"Yes, Alice for Edward"

She stared at me as if I had lost my mind.

"You'd give Edward another chance, after all he's done?"

"Think about it, darlin'. Alice is a much greater threat to us. Edward is a spent force and he's easy enough to find."

I saw she was considering this, she didn't like it, but she hadn't thrown it out straight away. Finally, she spoke.

"Do you think he'd go for it, Jazz?"

"He might. He has Edward safe at his side and if he takes the deal, then Edward will remain safe... As long as he behaves that is."

"OK, I could be persuaded, but who do we send to offer the deal? I don't think I could face him again, knowing he's already lied to us once. I might just decide the hell with it and rip his lying tongue out of his head and I'm really trying to keep him alive and out of the real crap."

"Why not Emmett and Rose? Edward can hear their thoughts so he'll know it's a genuine offer and Carlisle might be inclined to believe them a little easier than he would us."

She nodded, looking thoughtful again.

"So that will leave us with Peter and Charlotte. I guess I can live with that. Carlisle isn't a threat, so Rose and Em will be perfectly safe."

"Ah well, I think it might be a good idea if one of us goes with them, just for back up. After all, we have the fighting experience."

This drove the smile from her face as quickly as it had appeared.

"You think Alice might be close enough to pose a threat to Rose and Em? Then I don't think it's good to split up, Jazz. I have a really bad feeling."

"That's Peter's line. Besides, I think maybe you are seeing Alice as more dangerous than she really is, Bella. She's still on her own remember? I just think it's always better to have someone who can fight with a group going into enemy territory."

"Being on her own didn't stop Alice before and she can always make new friends, Jazz."

I could see there was no point in pressing Bella, this was a decision she must make alone.

"Well, it's your call. But I'd feel happier if someone went with Emmett and Rose, or I could go with Rose and Charlotte."

"Why not take Peter?"

I stared at her incredulously.

"Do you really need to ask?"

She laughed as the reason dawned on her. Peter and Carlisle? Not a good combination at the best of times!

"No, I guess, but I'm not agreeing until we've discussed it with the others."

 **Peter**

As soon as I heard it, I thought it was a brilliant idea which for some reason made Bella even less enthusiastic.

"What? It's fucking brilliant! Well done Em. The doctor can use his contacts on our behalf for a change, sneaky bastard."

Bella rolled her eyes, but I was used to that reaction from people and ignored it. I was only interested in her next words.

"OK, Emmett you go with Rose, but I want someone else with you."

I put my hand up like a good little schoolboy.

"I'll go, Miss. Can I? Please?"

Maybe I'd acted a little too eager because Bella began shaking her head immediately.

"I don't think so, Peter. Oil and water come to mind."

Char laughed.

"I think you mean dry tinder and matches, Bella."

Now I was getting pissed off.

"Fuck! Does nobody trust my diplomatic skills?"

The resounding 'NO' from every mouth nearly deafened me.

In the end, it was decided that Emmett, Rose, and Char would go to Seattle while I stayed home minding the kids.

"Fucking babysitting duty, again."

Bella smiled at me,

"That's right Daddy. You get to hold my hand and the others get a better chance of success."

"Hey, I'm just underestimated. I can be really good at the diplomacy crap. I can just listen. Hey, Carlisle, help us find Alice or I'll start at your toes and barbecue upwards. Works every time."

It made no difference to her decision and I was forced to watch as the others drove away. I glanced at Bella who looked more worried than ever.

"Hey, Bella, they're all grown up now, they'll be fine and I haven't had a single bad feeling about this."

She looked at me and nodded gravely.

"I know, Peter, I know."

 **Alice**

Smiling, I stood up and stretched glancing around the beautifully appointed hotel room. I'd been here for days just watching, but I didn't mind. I'd been waiting for this, I knew eventually they would decide that waiting around wasn't a good idea and they'd decide on an action that would split them up. All I needed now was one more action which I knew was coming and I'd have them. I'd finally get some revenge for what she'd done, that bitch, and him. Enjoy contentment in the arms of my man because that feeling isn't going to last much longer. Pretty soon he'd have no one in his arms.

Edward knew what he had to do, they were bartering his life for my whereabouts and he was happy with the deal, especially when I gave him my blessing to pass on what he'd "learned" from Jane in Volterra. Carlisle knew that they were in contact, Edward still thought Bella had lied to him, that Rachel was still alive, a prisoner in Volterra, the poor deluded wretch and he was waiting patiently to hear from her through the little blonde witch.

Jane hated every one of Bella's little party, after all, they were responsible for the deaths of Felix and Rachel, her only real friends. This worked to my advantage, of course, but then most things did.

 **Bella**

When the guy's decided they wanted to hunt I insisted we all went together. Peter may not have feared problems, but I still had this uncomfortable feeling between my shoulder blades that just wouldn't go. I sensed that something bad was fast approaching.

Peter was quieter than usual, but whether because he missed Char or because he felt something he didn't say. When she rang the following evening he answered and I think she sensed he was in a strange mood because they chatted for a while before she got to the real reason for the call.

"Carlisle insisted he didn't know where Edward was at first, but when confronted with the scent evidence he finally admitted he was there at the house but then began begging us for his life. It was all quite pathetic really. That was when Emmett laid out our offer, Alice for Edward. Again, Carlisle wasn't happy, but he agreed to try his contacts. He did point out however that it would take a few days to get a message to everyone and hear back from them all."

I had a horrible feeling we were being played but by whom? Carlisle or Alice? Either way, there was nothing I could do about it and Rose, Charlotte and Emmett decided to wait to hear from Carlisle in Seattle. As Emmett put it.

"He's got no excuse to delay if we're close by putting pressure on him."

The guys busied themselves with the horses while I sat waiting for news and worrying. I guess I should have been more attentive but I never expected the danger to be so close or come with such rapidity.

 **Peter**

The stallions we had bought were young and skittish but looked like they'd become really good horses once trained and I was glad of the distraction while we waited to hear from Seattle. I hated all this fucking waiting around and I think I was concentrating too much on the horses and not enough on my surroundings because by the time I felt something was wrong it was too fucking late.

I saw shadows at the edge of my vision, then flames began licking the barn and the horses started to panic. I grabbed the halter of the smallest and tried to lead it from the smoke-filled barn into the clear air outside, but it was strong and frightened and it took precious time to calm it without injuring fragile legs.

By the time I was safely out the barn was well alight, but there was no sign of the Major. I let the horse I'd led to safety go, its halter rope dragging in the dust and ran back into the barn. There were flames everywhere and smoke made visibility almost nil. I shouted his name but the smoke irritated my throat and made me cough so I stopped breathing and followed the wall around to the next stall. The horse was still in there and had sunk to the ground so swearing I picked it up and carried it out through the flames, hoping it was just smoke that had dropped it and wondering where the fuck the Major had got to.

Outside I saw Bella rushing towards me screaming the Major's name. I shook my head and grabbed her just in time as the barn roof ignited and started to crash in on the now empty stalls.

Relieved, I saw the horse I'd just rescued stagger to its feet and cough, hopefully, it would be OK. The rest of the horses and foals were out in the paddock and safe by the look of things, but Bella had other things on her mind.

"Where's Jazz?" she screamed, looking around in panic.

"No idea, He wasn't in there, I checked, but he never came to help. He knew the stallions were in there, but he never appeared. He'd never leave a horse in a burning building, Bella. Something's wrong."

She looked on helplessly as the roof of the barn collapsed completely and the walls tipped inwards leaving just a huge pyre.

There was nothing we could do until the fire burned itself out except wipe the horses down and lead them to a quiet corner in the paddock with fresh water. Neither seemed to be badly hurt, the one I'd carried out, Figure, had a scorched hind quarter and mane, but he was up and breathing with just an occasional cough while mine seemed fine. I was aware things could change very quickly with horses, but I had more important worries for now.

"What happened?" She said, grabbing my arm and shaking me.

"No fucking idea. One minute we were looking at the horses and talking, the next thing I knew the place was ablaze, but I think I saw someone at the corner of the barn."

"Arson, you think? But why?"

Then I groaned as the truth hit me.

"It was a fucking diversion, and it worked. I think this was Alice's doing and it worked, she snatched the Major... Or someone did."

She rushed around the now smoking bonfire that had been the barn, but there were no tracks, no scent trails, just the smoke and ash that had once been the barn.

Realizing he was really gone, Bella fell to her knees screaming and I put my arms around her trying to comfort her and all the while wishing he was here to punch me out for taking liberties with his mate.

She collapsed into me, her shoulders heaving, then she stiffened and looked up into my face.

"I will find him and when I do whoever took him is dead. Alice Cullen too."

I'd seen that look before, but not in her eyes. It was his look, the one that came just before the limbs started flying. I could work with revenge better than with the emotional screaming, I understood it only too well.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

 **Charlotte**

I rang Peter to tell him that Carlisle had found out where Alice was but that he was refusing to tell us unless Bella herself gave him a cast iron guarantee that Edward was safe and would remain so.

"Figures but he's a bit fucking late, Char. We got problems of our own."

He told me about the fire and the Major's disappearance before Bella took the phone from him.

"Charlotte, put Carlisle on, please."

Her voice was icy in its fury.

I handed him the phone and before I could warn him he started talking.

"Bella, I want your personal guarantee that Edward will be safe from you and the others if I tell you what I know about Alice."

"Oh, I'll make you a promise, Carlisle."

"Good."

I cringed waiting for her to continue.

"I promise you that I will find you and your son even if you run to the ends of the earth and when I do if a hair on my mate's head has been harmed, I will personally send you both screaming to the darkest pit of hell."

Carlisle frowned, he hadn't been expecting that!

"Bella, I don't know what you are talking about. What's happened?"

Then I heard Peter's voice again.

"And I second that promise, Cullen, so I suggest you tell me what you know and then start running. A few fucking prayers on your way wouldn't go amiss either."

Carlisle glanced at me but I just stared back impassive so he tried again.

"Peter, I have no idea what's happening. All I know is that Alice left Volterra and came back here to the States. She went north, so maybe she thought she'd get shelter with Tanya and her sisters in Denali."

"Bullshit, Carlisle, and you fucking know it. Eleazar is the last person she'd go to for protection. Who told you this crock?"

There was a long silence and Peter never the most patient of people exploded.

"If you don't start talking I'm coming up there myself to rip your fucking heart out through your ass, Doctor."

Carlisle knew this wasn't an idle threat and spoke rapidly.

"Edward, Edward told me. He heard it from Jane Volturi."

The phone went down with a terrible crash and I turned to Carlisle.

"I should head out now and make sure you keep running. Not that it's going to do you a lot of good if the Major comes to any harm."

Then I glanced at Emmett and Rose.

"Come on, we need to get back ASAFP. The Major's gone AWOL."

 **Peter**

I told Bella, who had gone out cursing loudly at Carlisle's stupidity, and had been out hunting for tracks that didn't exist, what he'd said as soon as she appeared and she laughed bitterly.

"Well, of course, you can believe everything that little bitch says. What do you think, Peter?"

"I have no idea, Bella. I wish I did. I'll put my own feelers out but honestly? I have no idea."

"Think, Peter. I have to find him."

She was close to collapsing again so I made my voice harder.

"Bella you have to keep it together, we're going to need you. How about Aro? Do you think he knows anything?"

"Do you think he'd tell me if he did?"

I shrugged.

"You might have to do a deal but he might and anything's worth a try."

"A deal?"

"I don't know. Maybe your shield if he calls for it, I don't fucking know I'm just thinking out loud."

She came over and took me in her arms holding me close.

"Thank you, Peter. I know you're right and I'll try but I have to find Jasper. He can't be dead, he just can't be. How can I go on if he is? That would be Alice's ultimate revenge."

"Bella, stop right there. Take a few deep breaths and think. Can you still feel him?"

She did as I said and closed her eyes trying to feel that connection which existed only between mated vampires.

"I don't know, Peter, I think so."

"If he was gone you'd know honey, trust me. I've seen it, you'd know. He's alive and we'll find him, now pull yourself together and help me find out who took him and where."

While she calmed herself I rang Carlisle again, hoping he hadn't already taken my advice and started running. He answered the phone and when he realized it was me I heard the panic in his voice, I'd put the fear of God in him.

"I can't tell you anything more, Peter. I don't know anything. My contacts only say that Alice left Volterra for the States. I don't even know if she's involved in Jasper's disappearance. I have no idea where he is or who took him. If I did I would tell you."

"Well, there's such a long fucking queue to choose from, Carlisle, isn't there? The Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Santa, the list is endless but most of them wouldn't set light to a barn full of horses to do it."

"No, that sounds more like your type of person, Peter" He shot back acidly.

So, the Dr had a backbone after all, who knew?

"Well, you'd better find out Doc, and fast."

As I slammed the phone down his words sunk in. 'It sounds like your type of person.' and I swore, banging my fist down on the table and splitting it in two.

 **Bella**

I heard Peter's conversation with Carlisle and appreciated that he was as worried as me, then was startled by the crashing noise as my table split in two and fell to the floor. His curses alerted me to the fact that he knew something or thought he did.

I raced to his side shaking his arm roughly.

"Peter, what is it? What do you know?"

He shook his head but in his eyes, I saw that he did.

"I don't know anything for sure, Bella, but I have a gut feeling I might have a candidate for the abductors. It was something Carlisle said."

"Who? Peter? Who?" I screeched in my frustration.

"It fits. Jane telling Edward that Alice went North, the fire, setting fire to a barn full of horses, it sounds about right and she'd do almost anything to get her hands on him. Shit!"

"Peter, who?"

He turned to me and now he looked genuinely afraid.

"If I'm right then we've got a big fucking problem and I mean a humongous fucking one. I think it might have been Maria's men. They're the only ones I can think of who wouldn't give a thought to firing a barn full of livestock."

"Maria? The Maria? His sire? But why?"

"Bella, she doesn't need a reason, she's as mean as a rattler with tail rot. Maria is the most vindictive bitch I've ever had the misfortune to meet and she was not happy when the Major got free of her clutches. I'll tell you one thing though, if it is her then Alice really is gunning for him and I haven't the faintest fucking idea how to get him back."

"I'll get him back if I have to kill every vampire in Central America. He's mine and she's not having him."

He shook his head looking thoroughly discouraged.

"Bella, that crazy bitch has an army at her disposal. This is going to take some doing and more bodies than we have. I'm gonna have to call in some favours and not everyone will be willing to go up against that psychotic Mexican puta."

He grabbed for his phone still shaking his head and I got the distinct impression that for the first time since I met him Peter was genuinely frightened. Was this Maria really such a dangerous woman?

 **Emmett**

We got back to the ranch as quickly as we could but we didn't waste the journey time, Charlotte filled us in about Maria once Peter told her of his suspicions. Rose and I had heard some stories about her and knew she was dangerous and volatile but when Char finished I knew why people mentioned her only in whispers or by her nickname The Mexican Hellcat. You'd have thought she was a personal handmaiden of Satan himself the way Char spoke.

"So, are we going after him?"

Rose didn't give Charlotte a chance to answer.

"Em, don't ask stupid questions. Of course we are."

Charlotte stared at Rose.

"Don't be so sure about that, Rose. We can't do it alone and there aren't many who will knowingly face her. Peter's calling in any favours he can but even he won't be able to persuade everyone, especially not to help the Major."

We both looked at her questioningly now.

"Why especially not him?"

"You forget, or maybe you just don't understand. He was Maria's right hand for decades. To a lot of people, it means the same thing. A lot of people suffered and died at his hands under her command."

"Yes, but he's been away from that life and her for years."

"People have long memories, especially vampires."

"You mean they won't help us?"

"Not those who only knew the Major, no, Rose."

"So what do we do?"

"Try I guess...but we can't take her on alone, she's too well guarded. She has an army of newborns and she's clever, cunning, and brutal. Anyone who helps us will know that if we fail they will be in her sights and she doesn't forgive or forget."

We travelled in silence for a short while before Rose asked the question we were both thinking.

"What do you think she'll do with him?"

"The Major? I don't even want to think about it, but it won't be pretty. I saw how she turned on him when things didn't go the way she wanted. I've seen him bent over for days after an interview with her, but please don't tell Bella that. She might panic and we need her focused. She's the only hope we have, with her shield who knows? We might just pull off a rescue. But this time we have to kill the bitch or none of us will ever be safe again."

 **Bella**

I was so relieved to see the others back, Emmett especially, he had always made me feel safe when I was human and now I needed his calm exterior to keep me sane. Peter hadn't been much help, he was as jittery as I was and refused to talk about Maria any more until we were all together once more.

"Telling it once is bad enough. I'm not going through it all twice."

Char had filled them in on the trip back and Peter explained a little more about Maria and her strengths, many, and weaknesses, few or none. Then we started planning.

I wasn't a fool, I knew Maria hadn't taken him back to work for her, she wanted revenge and Alice had handed her the means to it. I could just imagine the two she devil's rubbing their hands in glee at the thought of getting their hands on Jasper.

Alice was going to pay extra for this stunt but for now, she had slipped to number two on my personal hit list.

Peter had managed to get a couple of friends to agree to help, but others had refused when they heard Maria's name mentioned.

"I persuaded Toby to get onboard, he hates Maria and if there's any excuse to go after her, he's in. He might be handy because he can cause temporary blindness although only to those in his own field of vision. Sabre too and that was a real coup because he's got an axe to grind with Maria. His sister was caught by a raiding party and killed after she provided entertainment for Maria's soldiers."

We all knew what he meant by that, Rose and I especially.

She frowned.

"Why is he called Sabre, Peter?"

"Because in his case thoughts really can kill. He wields a psychic sword and anyone in range gets slashed to pieces. Vampires, humans, animals, I mean anyone and anything."

Peter's words got me thinking about Jasper's scars and the woman responsible for them. If she was capable of putting him through such torture as her right-hand man what more might she be capable of when trying to make him pay for his betrayal of her? I couldn't bear the thought of him screaming in agony while she watched with a cruel smile on her beautiful face. I think it was at that moment I made my vow that she would die screaming at my hands suffering for every one of those scars on my mate's beautiful body.


	58. Chapter 58

Beware, folks, we're getting into multiple tissue territory here for all those who love the Major. No death threats, please!

 **Chapter Fifty Eight**

 **Alice**

All was right with my world again at last. Word finally came through via Jane, my perfect little spy, that Maria had reacquired her Major and I sighed in contentment. It was payback time for Jasper Whitlock and Bella Swan. My dear ex-husband would be paying quite literally with his life whereas my once best friend would be suffering mentally, especially once she knew what Maria was actually capable of and I knew someone would fill her in soon enough. Peter could never keep his mouth shut and maybe Jazz himself had fed her little tidbits about his Mexican mistress, or maybe not. He had always been reticent about his time in Mexico, maybe he still felt something for Maria, now that would be just too delightful. Poor Bella, finding herself supplanted in his affections by a psychotic bitch. But then he and Maria had always been a match made in hell, just where they both belonged and where he would soon be residing.

Jane also told me, much to my delight, that Bella had threatened both Carlisle and Edward. Poor Edward, it seemed he just couldn't win, now he had his former love after him as well as the Whitlocks. Jane told me he'd begged her to tell him the truth about Rachel, Bella had told him his wife was dead but he didn't believe her. He was positive his wife was still alive and asked Jane to beg Rachel to join him. He just assumed Rachel was too scared of Bella and Jazz to leave Volterra to be with him. Maybe he thought having her at his side would afford him some protection from them.

She told Edward that he had been right all along, as instructed by Aro, that Rachel was indeed alive, a prisoner in Volterra and unable to join him. She couldn't leave Volterra but he was more than welcome to join her and I laughed out loud when she told me that he seemed to actually consider the idea! Of course, I knew he wouldn't actually do it, he couldn't break the bond he had with Carlisle, not even for his wife. It was that bond which would ultimately result in his death if my visions were correct and nothing changed radically in the meantime.

Of course, I could warn him if I wanted to, but did I care enough to bother? Carlisle would survive, he always did and he was too weak to be a serious danger to anyone and could be disregarded.

As for me? Well, I admit I wanted to see Jasper just once more, to put my mind at rest that he really was paying for what he'd done and to ensure he knew that I was the one responsible for his predicament.

Then I would hurry back to Volterra and my safe little billet there. Aro would welcome me back, he had no choice. My gift was far too precious to hand over to Bella however much she begged for me. My future was cloudy for now but I knew that was because I had decisions of my own to make then it would clear.

 **Maria**

I was looking forward eagerly to seeing The Major once more. His desertion had cost me dearly for some time before I could find a suitable replacement and unfortunately, Carlo was only half the man Jasper Whitlock had been both in bed and in battle.

With the Major by my side, I had been invincible, the queen of the southern covens and it was galling to lose that status while finding and training a new commander. Carlo had got better over the years but he would never be the equal of my Major.

It was a pity I couldn't utilize his skills once more but he couldn't be trusted, he had already proved that. The only good thing was that he was mine once more, mine to punish for his treachery and desertion, not to mention the crime of allowing my best Captain to escape with the scrawny bitch he'd fallen for.

Oh yes, Major Whitlock owed me a lot and I intended to get payment in full before I finally dispatched his soul to the hell it had tried to escape. The fact he had found and now lost his mate just made it even sweeter. I even found myself smiling, something I did much too rarely these days.

It was deliciously ironic that it should be his ex-wife, the woman who had dragged him from the hell I had led him into, who handed him back to me. Poor Major Whitlock, he really was unlucky in his choice of women. I wondered if the latest, Isabella Swan and that idiot Peter Whitlock would come trying to free him, I did hope so. Then I could make him watch as I tortured and killed them before finally putting him out of his misery. I would have preferred to keep him alive and suffering for centuries but even I knew that keeping a wounded and crazed wild animal alive for long was far too dangerous.

 **Alice**

I took a circuitous route to Maria's camp, the last thing I needed was to be traced by the remaining Whitlocks. I wanted Bella to know that Maria had her precious Jasper and that he was suffering but I wanted to see him for myself first. I wanted him to know without a doubt that it was me who gave him to his torturer and Maria understood that need, she was a woman after all.

When I got close to the camp she sent two soldiers to escort me through the new cordon she'd had placed around the compound. The security was intense, it seemed she was taking no chances with her new toy. I was impressed, after all, I didn't want Peter and the others gatecrashing the party too soon.

I knew their pathetic little rescue team would eventually break through but by that time chances were there would be little left of their precious Major to salvage. Maria had a typical Latin temperament, with a hot temper, a long memory, and a thirst for revenge.

She came out to meet me with a huge smile on her face and held out a hand in greeting.

"Alice Cullen. It is good to finally meet you in person. I have to thank you for my present, it was a wonderful surprise. I've waited many years to reacquire my Major. Would you like to see him? I assume that's why you came, not for payment?"

I beamed in reply, I liked this woman, she reminded me of myself if not quite so intelligent or beautiful.

"Oh no, if he stays safely with you that will be payment enough."

She smiled broadly showing beautiful white teeth.

"A girl with a heart like my own. Why don't you join me, Alice? We would be unbeatable together."

"You are already great, in fact, a legend in your own lifetime, Maria."

She loved flattery as we all did and I could lay it on as thick as she wanted.

"Thank you, Alice. Please, come this way."

She guided me over to a concrete bunker that looked newly constructed and I looked it over impressed. I thought I knew its purpose and turned to her with a twinkle in my eye.

"Oh, you built him his very own accommodation. How sweet."

"But of course. I didn't want him feeling insecure."

She laughed and suddenly I felt a shiver run down my spine as I realized that her reputation was well earned, she really was evil personified.

Stopping at a huge iron door she opened a small sliding panel at eye height and motioned me forward to look in.

I peered in and gasped if she could do that to him in only a few days how long would he last in her hands?

She rapped on the door which boomed, it's echo filling the compound for a moment and causing everyone to stop and look.

"Major, you have a visitor."

His head came up and looking into his face I actually felt sorry for him momentarily.

I don't think he could see me but he must have caught my scent because he nodded laughing bitterly.

"Alice! I should have known this was down to you. Give my love to Satan, you'll be meeting him very soon."

"Oh, I don't think so, but you will Jazz. Bye now."

I stepped back and she slid the panel closed.

"Happy?"

I nodded,

"Yes, thank you. It was nice doing business with you, Maria."

"I'll have my men escort you back out Alice Cullen. Do you have any other message you would like me to relay to the Major?"

"Yes. Tell him I'll see him in hell at some future date. He can keep my place warm for me."

She laughed and we shook hands on a deal done. Then she gestured for two of her men to see me safely away from the compound.

As I left I whispered a goodbye to my ex, I didn't think he was long for this world, Maria had too much vengeance boiling in her for that.

It was getting dark as I made my way back to the border, I was headed for a small airport just over the Mexican border and then Volterra with its own guard to keep me safe. At Border Control I showed my passport and the barriers were raised for me to drive through.

On the American side I was waved on after a cursory check but a little further on they'd set up a new checkpoint looking for illegal immigrants or drugs I guessed as several cars had their trunk lids in the air and one even had the rear seats pulled out. I cursed as I pulled up again looking at my watch. I was cutting it fine for the scheduled take-off slot.

Winding my window down I held out my passport and didn't realize anything was wrong until my wrist was taken in a vice-like grip and a voice I recognized spoke from the darkness

"Fuck me, girl, you are so predictable. You just couldn't stay away, could you? I knew you'd have to gloat over the Major and now look where it's got you."

I froze, how was this possible? I hadn't seen the ambush, it couldn't possibly be happening.

 **Peter**

Women, they were just so fucking predictable! I knew the Twisted Pixie would need to see her handiwork so it was just a case of keeping a look out for her at the border. She might have flown out of Mexico but I'd bet on her coming back to the USA first and using one of the smaller airports to fly out to Italy. She may even have a Volturi jet standing by. I didn't trust that slimy little fucker Aro Volturi despite what he'd told Bella. He'd take Alice back into his safekeeping if she offered him her services again, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Well, I'd do him a favour and take temptation off the table. Bella would be pleased, not only did we have the malicious little dwarf in our clutches but she'd been in Maria's camp and had intelligence we could use. All in all a good day's work.

I motioned for Emmett to let the other poor fuckers go. They'd merely been window dressing although we had found an unlicensed handgun, a stash of money, and learned a little about the interior of cars, or rather more accurately how to turn the interior into the exterior!

I could see a couple of drivers weren't very happy but who was gonna argue with three hundred pounds of muscle standing almost seven feet tall? They decided on discretion and we were soon alone with our prisoner who thus far has remained silent which had to be a first for her!

"Alice, it's so good to see you again although I'm sure you'll be getting a much warmer welcome when we get back. Bella is dying to talk to you, or should that be dying to rip your pretty little head off after talking to you? I guess it doesn't matter either way. Come on Em, stir your stumps, it's not polite to keep a lady waiting. Present company excepted."

I drove leaving Em to keep an eye on our prisoner, I knew he'd take her legs away if she tried anything, he was that angry with her but that didn't stop her trying to talk him around. She tried appealing to their family connection and when that didn't work she tried the 'only helping poor Esme' excuse. I could see he was fast running out of patience and he turned to her, eyes flashing angrily.

"Alice, you and I have nothing in common in fact I'm ashamed I ever called you sister but I'm warning you now. One more word out of that mouth and I swear to God I'll shove my fist down your throat so far you'll be able to shine your shoes with your tongue."

I was impressed and Alice went very quiet, I think Em had shocked her, she'd never seen his vampire side before but even I was pretty fucking impressed with his attitude today.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

 **Bella**

When Peter and Emmett finally arrived back with Alice as their prisoner I was relieved. It had been Peter's idea for me to shield our intentions from Alice and work on the probability of what she would do. It could have gone either way but he was good at reading people's intentions, it was what had kept him alive this long. He was as eager as I was to get to Mexico and confront Maria but he understood how important it was that we had as much information as possible before we acted, especially against someone as intelligent and cunning as his ex-commander in chief.

Alice was scowling as she was escorted into the cabin we had rented close to the border, for a base. She looked around then smiled at Rose before turning to me with utter contempt in her eyes.

I tried to ignore her expression, if I hadn't I might have been tempted to rip her face off!

"Alice. It's so good of you to accept our invitation. Please, sit down."

I pointed to a cane chair and Peter slammed her down onto it, bending the legs with the force.

She scowled up at him but then arranged her face into an unreadable mask.

"Now Alice, I'm not normally a vindictive person as you know but you have pushed me over the edge so I'll tell you what is going to happen. You are going to tell me everything about Maria's camp and where Jazz is being held. Then you are going to go with these two friends of mine."

I indicated Peter and Charlotte.

"They will escort you to the quarters we've prepared especially for you. When we get back with Jasper your fate will be decided. If he has been harmed in any way you will be harmed too. If he is dead you will be dead too but not before you understand the meaning of the word pain. If, on the other hand, he walks back in, you will be permitted to walk out under guard and be taken to Volterra where you will be kept as a "guest" at my pleasure. Is there anything that you didn't understand?"

She shook her head her expression still blank but I could tell I had her rattled,

"No. I understood every word, but why Volterra?"

"Because Aro and I have come to an understanding. He will offer you a secure place to live that you will not be allowed to leave. Nor will you be allowed outside contact of any description. Now, I want to know about Maria's camp. But first, did you see Jasper?"

She shook her head but I saw the lie in her eyes and gestured to Peter who knocked her off the chair then hauled her up and put her back on it, a crack having appeared in her pretty face.

"I'll ask you again, did you see Jasper?"

She stood up to Peter's blows a few more times until the cracks were becoming slower to heal then reluctantly she nodded.

"All right, yes. I saw him."

"Where is he?"

"In a cabin."

She was lying again and I was fast losing what little patience I had with her so I nodded to Peter and she went down again.

"I happen to know that the thirstier you become the longer you take to heal and it would appear that you are getting thirsty so it's going start hurting more. Would you like to try again?"

She hesitated then cringed as Peter approached and spoke quickly to avoid another blow.

"In a concrete bunker, she had built for him."

"So she had plenty of prior warning that he was coming?"

Alice said nothing and I nodded.

"Yes, Yes," she screamed.

"And all down to you no doubt. Still, now we're getting somewhere. Where is this bunker?"

"In the centre of the compound, about 100 yards from her command centre."

I glanced at Peter and he nodded, so it was where he thought it would likely be,

"Is he constrained?"

"What?"

"Is he tied or chained up? You know, being held against his will?"

"Like me you mean? Yes, he's chained."

I didn't like the look of pleasure I saw flash in her eyes but decided to ignore it for the present.

"Now for the million dollar question. How badly is he hurt?"

She looked directly at me for the first time and there was a ghost of a smile on her cracked lips.

"You have no idea, Bella. Maria is a master of torture."

I didn't need to do or say anything, Peter was faster, he grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her against the wall. There was a shower of wood as logs splintered and she fell, only to be picked up again and tossed through the air like a rag doll. This time when he lifted her up I saw her arm swinging uselessly at her side and numerous cracks on her face and

neck.

Deciding to try again I nodded to him and he put her none too gently back on the chair.

"Bad move, Alice. Would you like to try again?"

She looked around nervously but found only hostile faces staring back at her.

"He's bad, but he was still alive when I left."

"That's better. So, could he walk out?"

She shook her head.

"No. I don't think so. He looked like he'd been through a stone crusher."

My heart clenched and I had to stop myself from springing at her thirsting for revenge but Peter coughed bringing me back to reality only to find myself standing over her with my arm raised to sweep her head from her shoulders,

"Normally I would be happy to hold your coat while you got on with business, Bella, but we need a layout of the camp and perimeter traps first."

I nodded and walked out of the door to calm down only to be replaced by Charlotte. We'd agreed not to use Em or Rose because they had been family although when I looked at Em I could see he was quite prepared to take over from me.

Rose accompanied me outside and put her arm around my shoulders attempting to comfort me.

"He'll be OK, Bella. Our Jazz is tough."

I sighed unable to meet her eye.

"I know Rose but I also know that Maria is pure evil. We need to get him out soon, I need him and I'm not sure I can bear this much longer."

The door opened again and Emmett appeared sweeping me up in a comforting bear hug as only he could.

"We'll get him, Bells, hang on in there."

"Emmett I'm really glad you and Rose are here. I don't think I could go on without you two, but I need Jasper, I can't cope in this life on my own, I don't want to. If anything happens to him. I mean if we're too late I want you to promise me that you'll end me too, once I kill that Mexican bitch."

"Bella we'll get him. You can't kill the Major, remember that."

"Promise me, Emmett, please? Rose, you too. You saw me when you saved me from Jake. It's just too hard trying to live without him.. Please."

They glanced at each other and I saw smiles mirrored on their faces as they turned back,

"Bella, Back in that motel, when we picked you up in Forks, Emmett told me that if I died then he would choose to follow me rather than exist without me. At the time it took me aback but after thinking about it I realized what he meant, so yes. We promise, if Jazz doesn't make it out we'll help you to join him."

I nodded, my eyes awash with venom. They understood I couldn't live without my mate, my Jasper, couldn't and wouldn't but I had to think positive, I wouldn't give up, not yet.

"I need to ask you something else too."

"Anything Bells," Emmett hugged me again.

"Find Edward if you can. He should pay and whoever is helping him and Alice."

"OK Bells, now come on, pull yourself together. We have the Major to save and I need help with my Superhero costume."

I smiled at his words and the image they conjured up, Emmett had the gift of always making me feel better.

We disposed of Alice for now just as Peter had suggested. While he and Emmett had been waiting to snatch her Rose, Charlotte and I dug several pits under the floor of the cabin and once Peter had dismembered Alice her arms, legs and torso were placed in separate pits and filled in then we replaced the boards hiding our handiwork from casual scrutiny. Her head was wrapped in a cloth and placed in a wooden chest that Peter had conjured up from somewhere then fastened with a padlock and taken deep into the woods that surrounded the cabin. In there was another smaller pit we had also dug and the chest was buried deep.

"That should keep her out of our way for a few days and by then it won't matter much, we'll either be back to retrieve her or dead ourselves."

Charlotte glared at Peter but we all knew he was right.

I was relieved when Peter's friends turned up early the following morning, I was going crazy thinking of all the terrible things Maria might be doing to Jazz.

They weren't quite what I expected, either of them. Toby was short and stocky, youthful looking and had short curly hair that framed his face. He had the habit of never looking straight at you when he spoke and I thought initially it was because he was shy but then Peter explained that when he was a newborn his gift had been very difficult to control and he had lost a lot of friends by sending then temporarily blind.

Sabre was very different, he was tall and very thin, almost gaunt looking with jet black hair he kept in a plait that reached to his waist. He had a hooked nose and heavily lidded eyes reminding me of one of the forty thieves from Alibaba. He was certainly oriental in appearance.

Before we headed out Emmett persuaded Sabre to give us a demonstration of his gift and it was certainly something worth seeing. At first, he just stood, arms crossed staring intently at the trees in front of him then suddenly... it was as if someone had fed them through an invisible wood chipping machine. Splinters, boughs and spears of wood flew through the air causing us all to duck or run for cover. I could only imagine what such a gift would do to vampire flesh.

 **Peter**

Bella was impatient but as I pointed out to her, it would be plain fucking stupid to go in all guns blazing and end up with ourselves captured or dead. We needed to know the routine of the camp and the geography because it had grown and changed since our days with Maria although surprisingly she'd stayed put. I guess she felt secure these days, we used to move frequently but that was before she obtained a stranglehold over the Southern Covens.

The Volturi were happy to allow this because it put a stop to the wars that jeopardized our world so much in the old days. Thinking about it, the Volturi weren't going to be happy if we destroyed the status quo in Mexico but there was no way on this Earth Bella was going to let Maria live after she snatched the Major.

God knows what she'd do once she saw him, it wasn't going to be pretty I knew that but I didn't think Bella had thought it through to its logical conclusion. Maria had nothing to lose and she believed in an eye for an eye. The Major had deserted her and that was not allowed so she was going to take her anger out on his hide one way or another. I just hope we could recover all the pieces but I wasn't going to tell her that.

I did, however, speak to Em, Sabre, and Char and we agreed that at least one of us would stay with Bella at all times. If necessary we'd get her the hell out, worst case scenario.

"Do you really think we might be too late?" Em asked cracking his knuckles,

"Fuck, yes. You have no idea what she's capable of, Em. Vlad the Impaler took lessons from that bitch."

After that, there were no more questions, the trouble with Em and Rose was that they'd never fought for their lives, never been up against pure evil and therefore had no idea what they could expect. We, on the other hand, knew only too well and it scared me shitless. I'd vowed never to set foot in Mexico again and I would have stuck to that if it had been anyone other than The Major.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

 **Bella**

Peter was more nervous than I'd ever seen him and that alone had alarm bells ringing in my head. He and Sabre had been watching the camp for three days now and only finally now had they decided they knew the routine well enough.

Not a lot had changed according to him, except the amount of security. How much was normal for Maria these days he wasn't sure but he suspected some of this was in anticipation of a rescue attempt.

"She'll know, we'll come looking for him. Alice will have warned her of that, the fucking bitch. I shoulda cut her tongue out before I buried her."

He'd checked out the bunker from a safe distance and reported back to me.

"We've looked at it all ways and there's not a hope in hell of getting inside undetected so we're gonna have to rain down hell on the compound."

What we needed was an insider, at least one for any rescue to have any chance. Someone who could get close enough to protect Jazz at the beginning of the attack. Otherwise, Maria could quite literally cut her losses by destroying him before we could get close.

After a huge row, it was decided I was the only one who could really protect him which meant my getting into the camp hopefully undetected as a newborn. Fresh meat was appearing on a daily basis so we knew she was building up her fighting force against us and would probably accept me without looking too closely.

 **Peter**

Well, it was going to be tonight. I couldn't control Bella any longer, she started to panic when the pull of the Major's presence started to weaken and she realized that meant Maria was killing him by degrees. I couldn't blame her, I was sick of studying the fucking place, I knew it so well I could draw it in my sleep!

I was relieved when Toby appeared with the supplies he'd sourced God knows where! We had portable flamethrowers but more importantly fireproof overalls for ourselves because I was willing to bet Maria also had the same and it would do no one any good if we got ourselves flamed during the rescue.

It had been decided that Rose and I would concentrate on finding Maria while Sabre and Em would cover the Major and concentrate on getting him out of the bunker.

Charlotte and Toby would fire the cabins and the newborns. I didn't like splitting our forces but Char, Sabre, and I were the only real fighters so it made sense to put one of us with each party.

"Just remember that we know how she works so you listen to what we say. If we say go you go if we say stop you stop. Bella's going to protect the Major first but she'll try to throw it over us too. If she does then it will be easier to kick their butts so do it and quick, no fucking about. Everyone got that?"

I waited until everyone agreed. Everyone that was, except Bella.

 **Bella**

There was something I needed to say to them all.  
"Thank you all for loving us enough to lay your lives on the line or alternatively for hating Maria enough, your reasons are your own but I want to tell you one thing. I will protect you as much as I can and if Jasper can't be saved then I'll watch your backs as you retreat but I don't want anyone trying to get me out. I stand or fall beside him. Got it?"

I looked around and although they didn't like it, they did understand. Peter alone didn't react and I glared at him menacingly.

"Peter?"

"Can't do it, Bella, I have prior orders that override yours."

"Whose orders?"

"The Major, and I never disobey an order from my commanding officer."

I raised an eyebrow questioningly at him and he had the grace to shrug.

"Well not often, and certainly not this time."

"Then I think you and I need to speak privately, Peter."

He nodded his agreement at that and we went outside and away from the others until we were out of earshot.

"What did Jazz ask you to do and when?"

"Bella, the Major and I have been together too long for me to ignore his wishes. He knew there might come a time when he couldn't be with you any longer, although we never thought it would be this soon. He made me promise I'd keep you safe for at least six months after he was gone."

I frowned, confused now.

"What? Why?"

"Because he wanted you cool-headed when you made such an important decision."

I couldn't answer, my throat closed up and I tried to swallow but I was choking on my emotions.

"Look, he always knew it might happen, Bella. The Major made a lot of enemies over the years, admittedly he killed most of them, but there was always the possibility someone like Maria would come along and snatch him. He's let his guard down of late with you and it may just have cost him his life."

Thanks, Peter. That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Only telling it the way it is, Bella. Now clear your fucking head and get ready to watch our backs or we're all fucking toast."

He was right, I had to think clearly and concentrate if we were to have any chance of getting Jasper out, and failure just wasn't an option.

I nodded and we went back to find the others waiting patiently.

"Right folks, ready for a spot of Mexican hat dancing?"

Everyone nodded looking serious now the time for action had finally arrived.

"Well then, let's hit the fucking road."

We piled into three trucks that Peter and Emmett had acquired, one a flat-bed

"Just in case," as Peter had put it.

I didn't question him, I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he meant by that.

 **Maria**

I felt like a child on El Dia de Los Tres Reyes Magos finding presents waiting to be opened when I finally had the Major back in the compound. It had been so long since I'd had him under my control and even though he had betrayed me he still had the ability to rouse my sexual desire.

I had controlled myself as I watched him suffer under torture and yes, it was possible to torture vampires, you just had to know how and I'd gotten it down to an art form. In his case, the physical pain and thirst were just a part of the torture. To add extra stress and pain to his burden I instructed that humans be tortured outside his prison every day so he could not only hear their screams of terror and smell the freshly spilt blood but feel every second of their agony and fear.

Still, even as weak and damaged as he was, I continued to find him desirable.

I stood before him in his new home, quite sure I was safe even without any guards accompanying me, he was far too weak and injured to be a threat to anyone. I knelt down beside him and lifted his head by its dusty blond locks that had once fanned out across my belly.

"So Major, it's just us once more. I'm sorry you have such inhospitable quarters but I'd hate for you to leave now we've finally become reacquainted."

I moved closer to his battered face and kissed the lips that had once touched mine so tenderly.

"If only you hadn't deserted me we could have ruled the whole of the South."

I sighed as I moved back a little.

" Such a pity and when I had such high hopes for us."

He opened those beautiful eyes but they were black now not the vivid red that had set my pulses racing once upon a time.

"Fuck you, Maria."

"Ah, if only, Major. But I doubt you are capable at the moment. If I thought it was a possibility I would fetch you a human to drain but I fear you would only use the strength to fight me and I have no intention of allowing that. You are mine now and we're going to have many days and nights together. Perhaps one day you will remember how well we fit together, the passion we sparked in each other."

I pulled his ragged shirt to one side to look where the mark I'd put on him once stood out so proudly. It had faded and been replaced by another's mark of ownership and I shook my head, saddened by this.

"Major. You gave yourself to another. You allowed her to obliterate my ownership mark with a new one."

I touched the spot where his new love had marked him and he tried to pull away but I was stronger and prevented the move, moving close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Oh no, Major. You are my creature. You were mine in the beginning and you will be mine to the very end."

I leaned down although he tried again to pull away but only weakly and I bit down over the exact spot, pumping my venom in as long as I could. He squirmed and gasped in pain but I didn't let go until I had covered the mark of his mate with my own.

"She may be your mate but I own you, Major. I made you, and you belong to me, never forget that. Get used to being mine again. I'm the only woman you will ever see, hear, smell, or feel, until the day you cease to exist. You are my Major Whitlock. Jasper Hale no longer exists, he is a man of smoke. Jasper Whitlock is a feeble flame that has flickered its last and died. There is only The Major, The God of War, left and you will see that if it takes you an eternity to do so."

I left him then, laying in his bed of straw like a wild animal. He was given just enough blood to keep him alive, no more, and only human blood. His eyes would soon return to their blood-red and his spirit would break like that of a recalcitrant stallion. It would take time but that was something I had an eternity of. Bella Swan would become a distant memory, a girl of dreams, fading to a ghost over the years. He would be my lover again, my Major, the leader of my army. It would just take time.

 **Jasper**

Maria had finally gone leaving me in peace and I could think again. My shoulder stung terribly and I knew it was a pain that would never cease. My darling Bella's mark had gone, been obliterated by the bitch, but her memory would always remain with me.

When I closed my eyes I could see her and trace our story together. From my first sight of her at Forks High School, her time with Edward, that terrible party, seeing her in the hospital, and our slowly awakening feelings for each other, the first time we made love, the last time we made love. These were the memories that kept me sane and alive through the hell that my life had become.

I knew Maria was evil but even I had never expected so much hatred from her. My body was an ocean of pain from the stone crusher she had brought in especially for me. Every time a part of my body went in she stood and smiled watching my face for a sign I that I was weakening, but it never came. Pain was something I had lived with for years and years and it had all led to Bella.

I knew she would come if I could only hold on, Maria could break my body but my heart and soul belonged to Bella and nothing would ever change that. I would die before I betrayed our love.

 **Maria**

I called Alice Cullen to see if she'd seen anything new that I should be aware of but her cell phone went right to voicemail. It made me wonder if she had done as she said she might and gone back to the Volturi. That would be a shame, she was a woman after my own heart. She too had owned my Major for a short time, she'd made him soft, an animal hunter, unnatural, but he would become strong again, bloodthirsty again, a killer, my killer. I just needed to be patient.

I rang off, not bothering with a message, I had managed without her visions for decades and I didn't need her now, after all, I knew the future. I would own the South as soon as my Major came to his senses and he would. No man could take the punishment I was handing out to him indefinitely. He would break and I would be standing there with the offer of my hand when he did. He would grasp it gratefully as he had before and he would be my general, my lover, and my best weapon. As soon as Bella Swan was gone from his mind he would remember his rightful place and she would, she would fade with pain. Torture always won in the end, pain beat love every time, I'd seen it before and I would see it in the Major's eyes soon.

I instructed that he be cleaned up and brought to my quarters but my stupid commander whined his complaint.

"But he can't walk."

"Then carry him fool."

He came, clean, and dressed in simple cotton pants. His poor body was still misshapen from its last encounter with my new toy but his legs and groin had been avoided this time, as per my instructions.

My guards lay him on my bed and after watching them leave I went over to join him.

"So, Major. You find yourself in my bed once more, does it feel the same? Or had you forgotten? I wonder if any of your other women ever did as much for you as I did. Ever took you to the heights I did? Do you remember the passion? The heat? Coming back after a great victory and throwing me on the bed? Not waiting to undress but tearing at my clothes and taking me in the heat of passion?"

I undid the drawstring of his pants and opening them slid my hand in to caress his belly and take him in my hand smiling as he stirred despite himself,

"See, Major, you still desire me. You try to deny it but your body betrays you."

I slid the pants from his body and tossed them to the floor then used my mouth to bring him to full erection,

"You still want me, you can't deny that."

I slid up his body to kiss his lips and he lifted his head painfully to meet me.

I smiled as he reached for me with a battered hand but then he grabbed my hair pulling me back and spat in my face.

"I'd rather fuck a rotting corpse than you, bitch."

I was so angry I admit it, I lost all control and my guards were forced to pull me off eventually.

His face was a mass of bites and scratches, his eyes closed, and his lips ragged where my teeth had shredded them.

I got up straightening my clothes and snapping orders.

"Take him back, put him in there again, all except his head. I want him to feel everything. I want him mangled but alive."

As they dragged him out I heard his laugh and a ghost of a whisper,

"You'll never have me, Maria, I belong to another."


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty One**

 **Peter**

We were going in after dark just for the confusion it would cause with the fires. The newborns would panic and help cause more chaos, a fire was the one thing they were terrified of and I didn't think any commander could keep them together in that situation.

Bella, hiding close to the compound after spending hours inching carefully forward, watched as a batch of newborns came back to the compound covered in blood and gore and slipped in amongst them.

They were so disorganized it wasn't difficult and I had to smile to myself, the Major wouldn't have allowed them back until the blood craze of the kill had died down but the idiot in charge of these just harried them back still high as kites after the slaughter. Very sloppy officers which was good for us.

Bella was soon covered in gore herself after inducing another of the hyped up newborns to fight her. They rolled around in the dirt before Bella threw him over the heads of some of the others, causing another fight and more chaos further down the line. A great diversion and I nodded appreciatively, well done, Bella. Now get yourself hidden somewhere so you can protect our butts later.

It was difficult to keep her in sight in the melee but I caught a glimpse as she broke away from the others to duck behind a pile of bodies from an earlier encounter. If she could just stay hidden for a while we would all have a better chance when we attacked.

I continued to watch with Emmett and Sabre as the light faded and the camp disappeared in the cloak of darkness. Only keen vampire eyes were still able to make out the movement as the commanders tried to keep the newborns in some kind of order.

Then I spotted Maria coming out from the concrete bunker that Alice had told us about and my stomach sank as I saw the satisfied grin on her face.

"That doesn't bode well for The Major," pointed out Sabre and I had to agree.

About an hour later with the newborns still squabbling, I gave the signal and Charlotte and Toby started the first fires in the compound by throwing napalm grenades over the stockade.

As the newborns ran around in panic, some already alight from the napalm that had splashed onto their clothing or skin, they helped spread it, especially when Toby used his gift to blind them.

It was going better than I'd hoped when Rose and I made our way in, the perimeter guards having been turned into sushi by Sabre.

We knew where Maria was as she'd kindly shown herself a short while ago and as we approached her headquarters she came out surrounded by her elite soldiers, more than I'd bargained for. Luckily Toby appeared just in time to cause more mayhem and they stumbled about unable to see their targets so we got quite a few before Maria made a break for it as her sight returned.

As she ran she looked over her shoulder and her eyes narrowed as she recognized me. I smiled and waved gaily.

"Maria, good to see you again, bitch."

She cursed in Spanish and made for another cabin in the far corner of the compound. I knew this would be her personal escape route, she'd always been cautious enough to have one prepared and whistling for Rose to follow we chased her down.

It was touch and go but just before the door, she stopped suddenly, as if an invisible wall had been thrown up and I saw Bella standing atop the bunker and glaring down at her.

"The bitch is mine, Peter," she shouted and leapt onto Maria crashing to the floor with her.

There was a terrible screaming and I wasn't sure who was winning the cat fight but leaving Rose to help if that became necessary I went to help Em and Sabre with the Major.

It was proving difficult to affect an entry to the bunker for some reason. They'd killed the newborns guarding the entrance and disposed of the pieces on the nearest fire but the door appeared to be jammed.

 **Emmett**

We'd made short work of the guards but the bloody door was jammed! So while I tried to rip it off its hinges Sabre watched my back. Most of the newborns were too confused to be much of a danger but there were a few of Maria's elite guards still around and they made it necessary for me to stop working on the door every few minutes to help him out.

We tensed as we saw a figure appear through the smoke and I was about to attack when I recognized Peter. But this was not the wisecracking funny guy I was used to. This was a stone cold killer and he gestured for me to get back to the door.

"Get the fucking thing open, Em. We don't have all night."

I returned to my task and with a final heave, the door came away complete with its frame. I threw it at two newborns still staggering about although missing several body parts care of Sabre, sending them flying through the air and out of sight.

Running down the steps into the interior was like running down to hell itself. It was as black as pitch but I could see something lying crumpled in the corner of the huge room which the bunker had lain over and which was mainly taken up by machinery of some kind.

Crouching down for a better look I recognized Jazz or at least what was left of him. His whole body was crushed, every bone splintered and I thought for a moment he was dead. Nobody can survive this, surely? then I saw his fingers were twitching so I did the only thing I could think of, I picked him up, threw him over my shoulder, and ran back up the steps and out into the compound.

 **Peter**

I saw Emmett appear from the bunker with something slung over his shoulder and assumed it was the Major, he wouldn't have appeared if he hadn't found our friend, and I gave up a quiet prayer of thanks.

Emmett stood as if unsure what to do next so I bellowed orders at him over the noise of battle.

"For fuck sake, Emmett, get the hell out of here now. We've got your back. Get to the truck and drive... as fast as you can. Just get the hell away from here, there might be reinforcements nearby, we can't take any chances. Sabre, go with him."

I turned back to the compound to see Bella standing over a smoking heap that I presumed had once been Maria. She wore a triumphant look on her face and I saw the vampire warrior peering out of the girl's eyes.

"Have you quite finished?"

She nodded and jumped down from the cabin roof shed been perched on.

"Good. We've got him Bella so get your ass into gear, we need to get the fuck out of here, pronto."

I whistled the roundup call to grab the attention of the others and we mopped up the last few stragglers throwing them onto the remaining fires. There was no point in leaving any witnesses

"I want the place obliterated."

Bella looked grim as she motioned for us to move out of harm's way and suddenly it felt as if the whole place were being hit by a tornado with her at its center. Everything that still stood was smashed to pieces, tiny pieces, including the concrete bunker and whatever had been in it.

I sighed, of course, she would pick this moment to demonstrate just how powerful she really was raining down death and destruction. I waited a few seconds watching indulgently while she had her fun.

As the tornado died away leaving the place now resembled the aftermath of an earthquake I counted our numbers. Her shield had worked we hadn't lost a single of our number although Toby was a little scorched and Char had a nasty facial wound that was just beginning to heal as I kissed her.

Deciding we'd fucked around long enough I gestured for Bella to join us.

"Right Bella, out... now."

She stood a moment longer, her face set and her hair blowing in the wind, surveying what her reversed shield had done then nodded and followed me from the flattened compound to the two remaining trucks.

Emmett had done as instructed and got the hell out with the major in the third I was pleased to see. I had wondered if he might ignore his instructions and wait for Rose.

Toby took one truck along with Sabre, they were heading out after a job well done while the rest of us piled into the other, everyone chattering excitedly except Bella who had suddenly gone very quiet. She was thinking about the Major and wondering how badly he was hurt since Emmett had taken him straight back over the border without waiting.

 **Emmett**

I drove back across the border to the cabin eyeing Jazz, who lay in the back, in horror. Pulling up outside I had no idea what to do with him, I felt helpless. Picking him up was like picking up a sack of loose bones in a body bag but he was alive, I knew that as his eyes flickered and his fingers continued to twitch.

So, lifting him as gently as I could I carried him inside and laid him on the bed talking reassuringly all the time although I wasn't sure he could hear me and he certainly couldn't answer with his jaw so badly smashed.

What the hell would Bella do when she saw him? I felt sick to my stomach and he was her mate. He would heal, of that, I had no doubt, but how? Would all the bones be able to arrange themselves properly? Fuck, I was scared stiff! All I knew was that in order to heal he needed to feed his thirst. I could find food for him but how we were going to get it into his body was beyond me.

I stood irresolute for a moment staring down at him before finally making my decision.

"Jazz, I'm going to hunt man. I'll be back soon and the others will be here in a few minutes. You hang on in there buddy."

I touched his fingers gently and he curved one around mine, signalling to me that he'd heard and understood. If they hadn't killed that Mexican bitch I'd be going back for her myself, I promised myself that.

 **Peter**

Before we got to the cabin I made eye contact with Char and I think she knew what I was trying to tell her because she was out of the truck and at Bella's side as soon as we pulled up so they entered the cabin together.

As Rosalie went to follow I grabbed her arm holding her back.

"Rose, stay here with me for a sec."

She turned to me puzzled by my request.

"Why?"

"I think… "

I never had a chance to finish that sentence. We both heard Bella's agonized cry as she found the Major.

Rose's eyes widened in horror at the chilling sound.

"What in God's name is going on?"

"I... it's bad Rose. I saw him when Em brought him out and I have to tell you that what he was carrying in no way resembled a human body."

She looked at me in horror before rushing after the others.

Deciding there were enough people inside, for now, I found a comfortable spot where I could see both the door and the trail I leaned against a tree and shook my head wearily. I'd seen the aftermath of Maria's temper more than once before and had no wish to do so again. Not when my best friend was the recipient!

Bella

Char followed me into the cabin as I called Jasper's name but there was no reply and I froze suddenly afraid.

"They got him out didn't they, Char? Peter told me they had."

I became scared as she nodded. It wasn't her expression but the fear in her own eyes that had affected me.

"Yes Bella, Em got him out but you should brace yourself, he's in bad shape, honey."

She took my hand and we walked slowly through to the bedroom.

As my eyes adjusted to the light in there I saw Jasper laying on the bed and screamed in shock and horror before collapsing to my knees at his side.

"Oh Jazz, what has she done to you?"

I stroked his matted hair and the undamaged side of his face and as I did so he opened his eye. There was such love in that look that I leaned over and kissed his shattered jaw.

"Don't worry darling, you're going to be fine."

His fingers twitched again and I laid my hand over his feeling the bones move as I did so, but he continued to gaze at me and there was a sudden flood of love that encompassed me like a warm fluffy blanket. This was his only way of communicating right now.

"I love you too, Jazz."

Charlotte touched my shoulder,

"I'll be outside if you need me."

I nodded, unable to break eye contact with my mate and heard the door close softly a few seconds later.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty Two**

 **Peter**

When Charlotte came out and I saw the expression on her face I knew it was worse than I'd imagined.

"Peter, what the hell are we going to do? Have you seen what she did to him?"

I shook my head, unable to speak for building rage.

Then we heard a crash and Emmett appeared through the trees with two elk in his huge arms.

I looked at them and then him before nodding.

"Good thinking, Em, he's gonna need blood. And plenty of it."

Char put a hand to her mouth as something suddenly occurred to her.

"Peter, just how are we going to get it into his body?"

I glanced at her

"That bad?"

She nodded.

"That bad, Peter. His jaw is crushed, so how do we feed him?"

I looked at her and sighed,

"Bollocks! There has to be a way, get thinking. We have to work out something or he'll never be strong enough to heal."

 **Charlotte**

Standing here talking about it wasn't going to get things done so I went back into the cabin and threw the contents of the kitchen drawers on the floor, scattering it about as I looked for anything we could use.

"Charlotte, what are we looking for?"

Peter had come in behind me and stood to look at me in bafflement.

"Tubing or anything we can get down his throat so we can pour the blood down his throat. So don't just stand there, find something."

I shouted at him in my frustration and panic and he turned to do just that when Emmett and Rose appeared and she was carrying a length of plastic hose.

She held it up.

"I guessed we might need help after speaking to Em. Will this do? It's dirty but I couldn't find anything else on short notice."

I snatched it from her and ran it under the hot tap quickly although I doubted a few germs and specks of dirt would do any harm, especially under present circumstances.

"Right we need to bleed the elk into something."

"I'm on it," Em shouted as he disappeared again.

When I looked out of the window he and Peter had hung the first elk over a tree bough and slit its throat, catching the blood in a pail they'd rustled up somewhere.

Grabbing Rose and the tubing I went through to the bedroom where Bella knelt beside her mate rocking in her distress but holding his gaze.

I touched her shoulder.

"Bella we need to get to the Major, honey. We think this will help",

She looked at the tubing and understanding what we proposing to do so she moved to the other side of the bed still touching his poor crushed body and catching his eye again.

I saw his finger curve around hers and that simple gesture was enough to bring a lump to my throat.

 **Peter**

I carried the first pail of blood into the bedroom wrinkling my nose at the stink of it as Char explained to the Major what she was going to do.

"I'm sorry, Major, but I don't know how else to help you. This is probably going to hurt and it's sure not going to be pleasant but here goes."

I held the pail up as Charlotte threaded the tubing down the Major's throat with difficulty as he was gagging.

Bella tensed but didn't move to intervene or take over and Rose stood behind her, hands on Bella's shoulders to offer her friend support.

After Em brought in the second pail we stopped to give the Major a rest after all his body could only cope with so much at a time. He hadn't looked away from Bella in all this time and his finger was still curled around hers.

Charlotte turned to us.

"I guess we should leave him to rest for a while now. See if the blood helps."

God only knew what we were going to do if it didn't.

As we filed out I heard Bella's voice, very soft.

"Thank you."

I shut the door, leaving them in peace and crossed my fingers. Whatever happened it wasn't over, I'd seen Bella's fury at Maria. It would be even worse for Alice when we finally got back to concentrating on her.

 **Bella**

Once we were alone again I breathed more easily and moving very slowly I gently took his hand in mine feeling the bones grate as I did so but he never showed the pain he was in.

I sat on the bed beside him and then lay down, disturbing him as little as possible.

I put my free hand on the undamaged side of his face and pressed my body gently against his.

"I love you, Jazz. We'll fight this together, we have an eternity together waiting. Rest now and I promise I won't leave you. Rest my love."

He closed his eye and I felt his body relax into mine. His pain crashed against me as if I were burning over again, but I gladly took it in for him, as much as I was able to bear and then a little more. Anything to help his suffering.

We lay quietly together for some hours and I felt the mixture of pain and love still emanating from him so I knew he was still fighting although how I couldn't begin to understand.

Then I felt his fingers move very slowly and stiffly to grasp the hand I had over them. I sat up to look at him and smiled, the eye that was open looked at me steadily and as I watched his fingers moved again.

"Hi there Cowboy, you coming back to me? About time too. Let me get the others, you need feeding again."

I called and Peter and Emmett came in both looking concerned until they saw my smile.

"Thank fuck for that! I aged twenty fucking years overnight. So, Major, you ready for your next meal?"

Jasper couldn't answer yet but they set the tube up and this time he didn't gag so much. I watched as they slowly fed the blood down the tube, Peter giving a running commentary as he did so.

"Soon have you up and about, Major. Best quality mountain lion this time. We thought you needed the good quality stuff for now but you'll owe us both big time for this."

As they left Peter touched his shoulder acknowledging a wounded comrade and Jazz looked at him steadily for a moment.

"Got it covered, Major"

I glanced between them but Peter merely winked at me and walked out whistling jauntily accompanied by Emmett.

 **Peter**

Once out of Bella's earshot I turned to Emmett.

"We've got Alice tucked away safely, now we need to find a way to get our hands on Edward."

He turned to me looking a little disturbed by my words.

"Didn't Bella guarantee Alice her life though?"

"Did she? I must have gone deaf at that point. Are you sure about that?"

Emmett looked at me steadily and I knew he was deciding on a number of things here, not least of all who he held allegiance to.

Finally, he shook his head.

"Nah, I must have misheard her. Maybe Bella promised not to let her go."

"Yeah, that sounds more likely. Hey did you see her kick ass back at the compound?"

"Nope, I was busy hightailing it out with Jazz but I heard about it from Rosie. I hear she really did a number on the place."

"Oh yeah. I think our little girl has just found her feet. I'd hate to be on the wrong side of her now. Anyhow, for now, we're gonna be busy catching dinner for the Major. You coming with me? Might find a grizzly or two."

Emmett nodded with a smile and we headed off together.I was really getting to like our latest addition to the family. My feelings about blondie were still hanging in the balance but Emmett was going to be a fully fledged Whitlock before much longer.

 **Rose**

I watched the two guys go off on their latest hunting jaunt. Jazz wouldn't need feeding again for some hours but they seemed to enjoy hunting together. It was good to see Em with someone he could relate to. At the Cullens he'd always been the odd one out, too exuberant, too loud, and full of energy, but he fit with Peter like they were twins and I had to laugh thinking of their antics with poor Jimmy the climbing instructor.

Char heard my chuckle and turned,

"What's that all about?"

I nodded to where our husbands had just disappeared and she smiled her understanding.

"Oh, right. Yes, those two get on really well. Emmett is good for Peter. He spends too much time on his own just with me, and the Major isn't on the same wavelength really. I think he sees Peter as loyal but something of a loose cannon. I guess he's right."

"Well, I think they go together well although God help anyone who upsets or annoys them when they are in tandem."

"Oh,you're thinking of James Sinclair? Yeah, typical Peter, authority figures always bring out the worst in him. Anyway, I guess we should go see our captive, make sure she's nicely uncomfortable or would you like me to go alone? I know it must be awkward for you, her being a kind of sister and all that."

I shook my head stony-faced again.

"I saw what she did to Jasper. No sister could do that, she deserves everything she's got coming to her."

"You do know they're going to kill her don't you?"

"Bella or Jazz? Yes, I know. If I'd found Em like that I'd feel the same way, Char."

"Fair enough."

We went into the woods to dig up Alice's head. It had been decided to keep that close by but leave the rest of her buried for now. I could see Bella stacking it all up and setting a match to it in temper only to feel Alice had gotten off too lightly when she later cooled down. Better let her cool down first and then hand her Alice all nicely packaged to do with as she liked.

 **Bella**

When the guys had gone again I lay back down with Jasper and tried to send him my love while taking his pain at the same time. The pain wasn't decreasing yet but I guessed it hurt knitting broken bones and he had a body full of them. If he'd been allowed to feed he could have kept on top of it but by starving him Maria had ensured he couldn't even start to heal. It made me feel good to remember how I had repaid her.

As I lay and drifted, thinking about what had happened in the compound and my first glance of Jazz when I walked in here I hadn't noticed but Jasper had taken my hand in his.

His hand...it was able not only to move but grasp mine. I opened my eyes and he had turned his head to gaze into my face on the pillow beside his. The damaged side was looking less distorted now and his mouth was working albeit painfully.

I smiled and touched his face before gently kissing him on his lips.

"I love you Jazz. Don't you dare frighten me like that again or I swear I'll kill you myself."

He smiled and his hand squeezed mine He was going to be fine and I was going to kill everyone involved in his torture, everyone, whoever they might be, without favour.

 **Peter**

Em and I, working together, got ourselves a nice, large and extremely pissed off bear for the Major's supper and carried it back slung between us.

"You know we should do this more often."

"Well, Em, we have plenty of bears close to our place. Once things settle down a little I'll show you."

"Great. It's good to feel a part of something. I guess I never really understood why a family was so important to Rosie but it keeps you grounded."

" I feel the same way, a family was never big in my past but I must admit it's growing on me. Just so you know though big guy, I like to wind blondie up."

"Really? I would never have guessed!"

I cracked up at this, Em wasn't one of those guys who felt he had to protect his girl from every little mental prod or poke.

We got back to find the girl's both missing but a note telling us they'd gone to check on Alice Cullen and orders not to disturb the Major until they got back.

"I don't know why they bother with that bitch. She'll be smoke and ash as soon as the Major is on his feet again."

"Well, not quite, but it won't be long."

We heard the Major's voice although weak and croaky and turned to see him standing in the cabin doorway supporting his weight on Bella's shoulder.

"Major, you look like shit, what are you doing on your feet?"

"If you think you are sticking that pipe down my throat again Captain, dream on, I'll manage."

We took his arms and helped him out to the bear, which we'd rested by a tree stump, concerned by his weakness.

"OK boys, I can take it from here."

We looked at each other raising our eyebrows,

"Unless you want to end up inside the bear pelt I suggest you let us help you a bit."

Em steadied him one side while I lifted the bear carcass so he could reach it and we stood while he fed, brothers in arms once more.

 **Jasper**

I rested after my meal and finally, I was feeling strong enough to take my mate in my arms and cuddle her, something I thought I might never do again. She snaked her leg over my hip and pulled herself close, winding her arms around me gently as we lay on the bed.

"I thought I'd lost you, Jazz."

"Nope. I'm too 'ornery to die, Bella."

"I love you and I will never go through that again. Maria's dead."

I looked at her and smiled.

"Peter?"

She turned to me with a triumphant smile on her face.

"No, actually it was me."

I raised an eyebrow genuinely surprised.

"You killed her?"

"Yes, I owed her. I flattened her compound too."

"Flattened it?"

"Yes, I found my shield has a kick-ass side to it. If I expand it really quickly it works something like a tornado. You should have seen the buildings fly apart. Even that concrete bunker the bitch built for you."

I pulled her even closer, smiling more broadly.

"Remind me not upset you, then."

She sighed breathing in my scent and nuzzling my neck.

"I'll be glad when you're feeling stronger."

"Oh, why? Did you have something particular in mind?"

I was teasing her and she knew it. She smiled and I felt her desire crash over me.

"Oh, I see. I might need a few more grizzlies first, these bones aren't as strong as they should be yet but hold that thought."

We heard an evil chuckle from behind.

"Hey, Bells, how many bears do you think you'll need?"

I groaned, Peter and Emmett had been listening in.

"Oh, at least two or three, boys"

She turned back to me.

"I have my secret weapon, the fast food delivery boys!"

They laughed and I heard the door crash as they ran out together like two naughty little boys.

 **Bella**

I had feared I might never see Jazz again let alone talk to him and now here he was healing slowly but healing nevertheless.

"Jazz, what do we do first?"

"Alice. After all, I understand you already have her."

"Yes and I have to tell you that I guaranteed her safety if she told us where you were."

He smiled at me and I noticed a steely glint in his eye.

"But I didn't, and I owe her."

"Can I come and watch?"

He took my hand and raised it to his lips, kissing my wrist where my blood used to pulse and call to him.

"Alice is going to die but we need to remember that killing her will upset Aro and the Volturi. Do you really want to make an enemy of him?"

I shrugged, nothing mattered now Jazz was safe again.

"I don't care. If I have to take on Aro I will, but I won't allow that bitch to live after what she did to you."

"OK then, she dies. What about the others? Carlisle and Edward?"

Sighing I answered him although I doubted he would agree with what I had to say.

"Carlisle hasn't done anything. He's been a fool, blinded by love and loyalty but I don't think he deserves to die for that. Edward is an idiot but not really dangerous on his own, especially now I'm a vampire. There is someone else we need to find out about. Someone was helping Alice I'm sure of it and I suspect it was someone in Volterra. Could it be Aro or one of his brothers?"

He shook his head.

"I don't think so. It could be Caius I guess but even he would think twice before crossing Aro. Maybe we should ask Alice."

"Well, whoever it is they live in Italy so it will be more difficult to get at them without Aro knowing and possibly stepping in."

"I don't care. I kinda hope it's that stuck up bitch Jane. She gives me the shudders and I don't trust her not to cause trouble in the future."

"If it is Jane then Aro is almost certain to step in, she's valuable to him."

"OK, but maybe he'll let us talk to her."

"Talk to her?"

"Well, maybe a little non-verbal communication too."

He grinned shaking his head but I was serious. With, or without, Aro's help or consent I was going to find out who was helping Alice and stop them permanently.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty Three**

 **Peter**

I was relieved to see the Major back on his feet, for a while there I really thought Maria had done too much damage but Bella pulled us all together and Rose showed she was good in a crisis. I guess I'd be looking at her a little differently from now on.

As for Bella's crazy notion of trying to discover Alice's Volturi spy, if there actually was one and talk to, for that read kill, and without Aro stepping in to stop her.

I thought she stood more chance of teaching pigs to fly. Firstly though, there was the rather delicate matter of Alice Cullen to consider. Bella wanted her guts for what she'd done handing the Major over to Maria and he was seconding the motion but what they failed to realize was that Alice was under the protection of the Volturi and had Bella's promise of safety. Aro would never countenance the death of such a gifted vampire, whatever she had done.

I tried to talk to them about it keeping my temper and talking logically.

"Guy's, you can't just go ahead and kill Alice much as I would love to help with that. Aro will throw a hissy fit and we don't have the might to survive that kind of trouble."

"Alice dies," Bella was adamant.

"Bella, listen to me for just a minute. So far we've been lucky, we got everyone we wanted but they've all been easy compared to a member of the Volturi."

"Lucky? You consider Jasper's treatment at Maria's hands lucky Peter? You think it's all been easy? Are you on the same page as the rest of us?"

"No, right now I'm actually one page ahead, Bella. If you kill Alice Cullen the Volturi will come for all of us and there are too many of them to fight and win. It's suicidal."

"I'll take my chances because she attempted to kill my mate and that will be punished. If you want out now Peter that's fine. You go and take with you anyone else who wants out."

"Whoa girl, pull those horns in, I'm on your side. You need to think about this first. Do you want to get into a war with the Volturi?"

She was mightily pissed with me right now and snapped her responses.

"Is there another way, Peter? If there is then please excuse me for being too stupid to see it."

"Well, I may just be able to help you there. Aro wants Alice but he also wants Edward so if you can guarantee to deliver Edward to him he might be happy to let you keep Alice. After all, I think its Edward he'd really rather have. It would be useful to know what everyone in a room was thinking, don't you agree? Whereas Alice's gift is very variable in its accuracy, people change their mind and the future changes with it. All you need to do is keep Alice on ice a little longer and hunt down Edward. If he goes to Volterra I can pretty much guarantee that Aro will allow you to keep Alice. I have a little birdie tweeting in my ear at the moment, very interesting information. I still have a few friends who wouldn't get involved with Maria but are more than happy to pass on information from Volterra. It will give the Major a chance to get back to full fitness and you two lovebirds a chance of a honeymoon period. Everyone's a winner and I'm acknowledged as a genius!"

 **Bella**

Jasper was still weak and would be for some time and the thought of a honeymoon was appealing!

I glanced at him trying to see what he thought would be the right way to go.

"What do you think?"

He looked at Peter a little strangely before answering.

"I don't think we have a chance at getting our hands on a member of the Volturi any other way but I hate the idea of just handing Edward over."

Peter smiled.

"But you know, I know something that will pretty much guarantee he has a miserable fucking time when he arrives."

Jasper nodded and sighed ruefully.

"Yeah, and you aren't going to tell us what that is, are you?"

Peter shook his head,

"Nope. I want to get all my ducks in a row first."

I was lost by this time, all I wanted to do was rip Alice to very small pieces and roast them over a furnace immediately but glancing from Jazz to Peter I knew they had other plans.

I turned to him with a sultry smile.

"So, Jazz. What are we do to pass the time?"

"Oh I'm sure we can think of something but for now I think I'd just like to go home."

Em and Rose accompanied us back and I saw that the barn was a complete ruin. Bella seeing my distress hurried to explain.

"Peter took the horses next door, the guy was only too happy to help out. I think he's hoping maybe Peter will give him one of the foals in thanks. Once we get the barn rebuilt they can come home. In the meantime why don't we get you to bed, I think you still need to rest, not all of those bones have healed properly yet.

She was right, I was still in some pain and the idea of laying in her arms was enticing although I could feel my unease begin to rise and thought I knew what the cause might be. This time I couldn't carry her upstairs so we walked up slowly together her arm around my waist helping me unobtrusively.

 **Bella**

No one else knew how much pain Jasper was still in, he was so stoic that they thought he was almost back to normal. Only Peter gave him the odd look now and again.

When we got to the bedroom I made him sit down while I ran hot water into the huge tub then called him through and helped him undress. It was only then that I really noticed the fresh bite mark on his shoulder. He saw the direction of my gaze and tried to cover it by slipping under the bubbles.

I didn't say anything, he was hurting too much, but it made me hate Maria even more.

As he relaxed in the water I undressed and joined him, slipping between his legs and kneeling to face him at which point he opened his eyes and smiled.

"What a sight. You are beautiful."

He lifted his arms to pull me close and kissed my neck and face and I smiled at his careful movements.

I slid my hands down to his thigh but I didn't get the reaction I expected. His expression clouded, he closed his eyes and took my hands in his.

"I can't, Bella."

I was confused and yes, even a little hurt by his rejection.

"Too painful?" I asked.

He opened his eyes again and looked strangely guilty.

"Not exactly. Well, yes, but not in the way you think."

"Jasper, you aren't making much sense. What's wrong?"

He shook his head, got up, and stepped out of the tub wrapping a towel around his waist before answering my question.

"I just can't, not yet."

I didn't push him because after all, he'd been through so much. I merely followed him into the bedroom and joined him on the bed where he lay with his arm over his face hiding his expression from me. I snuggled close to him in silence and waited, sure he would speak soon, explain his earlier cryptic remarks but he didn't and I began to feel more uneasy by the minute.

 **Jasper**

I just couldn't do it,

I knew Bella wanted me but all I could see was Maria, her thick black hair against my pale skin, her mouth on me, and my own treacherous reaction. How could I make love to Bella after I'd betrayed her with Maria? True we hadn't actually made love but my body had betrayed me. How could I still find Maria sexually attractive? Despite what she'd put me through did I still desire her? If the answer to that was yes, as seemed likely then I was sick in my mind.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked back into the bedroom throwing myself onto the bed and cursing myself for a sick fool as I felt Bella's hurt and confusion as hurriedly climbed out of the tub to join me.

After a short and awkward silence, I got up dressing as quickly as my injuries would allow so by the time Bella reacted I was fully dressed and sitting self consciously on the edge of the bed.

I felt her hand on my shoulder as she questioned me softly.

"Are you OK, Jazz?"

I nodded unable to speak the words I wanted to say to her so instead going with something banal.

"I'm fine, just weak and hurting."

"Are you sure you don't want to lie down a little longer?"

I shook my head knowing that if I did she would wait a little while then begin to question me while my guilt continued to crash through me like a tornado. I couldn't get past it, couldn't look at Bella without wanting to scream my guilt to her.

She tried a different tack.

"Want to cuddle?"

I desperately wanted to but I couldn't form the words and all I could see was Maria's face as she leaned in and kissed me. I felt myself freeze and her hurt feelings then cursed myself again.

She knew there was something very wrong but couldn't work out what. I hoped she understood that I loved her but I knew she had recognized guilt in my expression. What she didn't see was the intense self-loathing I felt and if she had she still wouldn't have understood it. All she knew was that something had happened in that compound besides what she could see.

Pulling me into her arms she begged me to talk to her, waves of unhappiness crashing against me as she did so

"Jasper, talk to me, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, my throat working and muscles tensing.

"What happened, Jazz? Tell me please, this silence is driving me crazy. Was it something Maria did or said? Or is this about Alice?"

 **Bella**

Still the painful silence continued and I understood he wasn't ready to talk yet so I just held him, trying to send my love through to him but he remained stiff and tense. I had no idea what had happened between my mate and Maria but somehow things had changed between us.

When he first got back all I felt was his love and the pain, now all I felt was a terrible guilt. I wondered guiltily if he had made love to Maria, had he remembered the way he once felt with her? Did he wish she was still alive?

I couldn't understand how he could think this way but that's the only conclusion I could draw. That he had remembered how much he felt for her and now she was dead he couldn't bear to make love to me. Did I disgust him?

She had been very petite, very pretty, with her glossy black hair and her wonderful smile. Despite all she had done to him did he still love her after all? Had he loved her all along but hadn't realized it until he saw her again. He hadn't left with Peter and Charlotte, he'd stayed on with her for some years before leaving. Did he regret that action? Did he wish things had been different? I had no way of knowing and he wasn't talking so I could only surmise and try to hide the pain as I did so.

 **Peter**

When we got home from hunting the atmosphere was tense and Rose and Emmett were at our place waiting for us.

"What's up? You two look like you just lost a good meal."

"It's Jazz and Bella."

I groaned rolling my eyes.

"Fuck, what's wrong now?"

"Something's happened, I don't know what but they aren't speaking to each other or at least he isn't speaking to her. He wanders off on his own for hours and she just sits around looking hurt."

"Well sounds like it's time for Auntie Peter to do his agony column bit. You stay here, Char, while I go talk to Bella then we can decide how to tackle the Major. Life's never fucking dull around here, is it?"

I really hated all this but someone had to talk to her and it seemed they were all looking to me like I was the warm fuzzy type to hold hands and give out good advice!

I left the others talking among themselves and went to find Bella who was sitting on the porch, arms wrapped around her, head resting on her knees. The picture of depression.

She turned when she saw me and managed a pathetic ghost of a smile.

"Hi, Peter, did you have a good hunt?"

"Yeah, fine thanks."

I hunkered down beside her and she stared into my face.

"How are things with you? Em says you got a problem with the Major. Anything I can help you with?"

Bella

I knew Peter had come to help but I didn't know what he could do when even I didn't know for sure what was wrong. He wouldn't initially have been my first choice of agony aunt either but then as I thought about it I realized I was more likely to open up to him than anyone else in the family.

I sighed returning his gaze as I tried to explain.

"He's not talking to me, Peter. He just walks around or sits staring into space. He won't even let me put an arm around him and I have no idea what's wrong or what to do."

"Is he still in pain?"

"Yes, but it didn't bother him until we got back here. Now he's just shut down and I can't reach him."

I hesitated but then blurted out my fears.

"Peter, do you think he's missing Maria? Do you think he hates me for killing her?"

Peter stared at me like I'd just told him Charlotte was pregnant.

"Fuck no! What gives you that idea? Do you remember the state he was in when we rescued him? He'd be a real sick puppy if he wanted more of that. He hated Maria, has done for years. Why do you ask?"

I swallowed but now I'd started I might as well go on.

"Well, for starters he's carrying her mark again and he won't touch me, it's as if he doesn't find me desirable any longer."

"I doubt that, he's crazy about you. If he's not touching you maybe it's because it hurts him if he gets... well you know."

I managed a weak smile at Peter's gesture to his groin even as I shook my head.

"I don't think that's it. I don't think he loves me enough anymore and I don't know what to do about it. I'm so tired Peter, I want Jasper back, but I don't know how to reach him. Will you try talking to him? Perhaps he'll open up to you, tell you what's wrong. You are his best friend."

He pulled a face but then shrugged.

"OK, Bella, I'll see what I can do but I can tell you one thing, you're dead wrong about Maria."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty Four**

 **Peter**

I wandered off in the direction Bella said he'd gone and found him a couple of miles away, sitting cross-legged on a branch at the top of a tall tree, his eyes unfocused until I spoke to him.

"Good view up there?"

"Go away, Peter. I don't want to talk."

"Yeah, so I was told. You have to talk to someone."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Because you're fucking everything up and on top of that upsetting Bella."

He swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry for that. I'd do anything not to hurt her, but it's too late Peter, I already fucked up."

"So what's new? What did you do this time?"

He shook his head but I saw guilt written all over his face.

Deciding I was sick of cricking my neck looking up at him and talking to his ass I joined him at the top of the tree.

"Hey, Major, what did you do? You can't go on like this, it's hurting Bella and upsetting the others. Besides, sulking isn't one of your more endearing qualities."

He still wouldn't look at me.

"Go away, Peter. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well now, that's a fucking shame because until you do I'm gonna be your shadow and that can be a son of a bitch!"

He jumped down from the tree and I followed so he whirled to face me, fury darkening his face.

"Fuck off, Peter."

"Nope."

"Go, before I hurt you."

"Go ahead. I've been hurt before and I'm equally sure this won't be the last time."

"Peter, I mean it. Leave me alone."

"Now, you see, I can't do that. I promised Bella I'd find out what's eating you up so I guess you and I are are going to be real close until you give in and talk. Whatever happened in Maria's compound it can't be worth the end of your relationship with Bella."

"You have no idea what happened."

"So tell me. Help me understand, then we can work out a way past this problem before you fuck it up totally."

 **Jasper**

As annoying as Peter was I knew he genuinely wanted to help, but I didn't see how he could.

"Peter, I really don't know how to explain it but if I tell you something you have to swear you won't tell anyone else, especially Bella."

He didn't like it but he could see if he didn't I wouldn't speak.

"OK, but I'm not happy about it."

We stood in silence for a while and I considered making a run for it but I knew Peter would only pursue me and keep on pursuing me, to the ends of the earth if necessary.

"When I was with Maria she tried to seduce me."

"Well, that's not surprising she always had the hots for you."

"She made a play for me, she..."

I hesitated and never one with much patience Peter growled annoyed by my reluctance to speak.

"For fuck sake, spit it out Major, I'm growing old waiting here."

"She tried to get me sexually aroused and..."

A huge smile blossomed on his face.

"Fuck me, you're embarrassed!"

He laughed heartily.

"What did she do? Undress, kiss you? Give you a hand job? A blow job? Come on, out with the fucking details."

"The details aren't important, but she...well I reacted to her ministrations."

"So she did a little tongue work and you rose to the occasion. Is that what this is all about?"

I nodded.

"How could I get aroused by Maria if I love Bella, Peter?"

He shook his head genuinely frustrated by now.

"I don't believe I'm hearing this shit, a beautiful woman manages to give you a hard-on and you feel guilty? You were a prisoner, Major. Did you have any control over the situation? Could you have stopped her?"

"No, but..."

"No buts, Major. I can't think of a man who wouldn't have reacted in the same way in the same situation. If it bugs you that much, tell her"

"I can't! How can I tell the woman I love that I got a hard-on for another woman?, Especially one I thought I was in love with at one time."

 **Peter**

There was more to this than first met the eye and with his last words, I finally got it.

"You're worried you still felt something for Maria, aren't you? You think you wanted to fuck her and now you're feeling guilty. Shit man, your head is really screwed on the wrong way. It would have happened to any of us. You have no control over that. Grow up, Major."

"It's not as easy as that, Peter. I can't let Bella touch me. It feels like I shouldn't touch her either after what happened."

"You know I always looked up to you Major but that pedestal is awfully fucking wobbly right now. Just tell Bella what happened, she'll understand, she'll forgive you if you feel you need it."

He shook his head stubbornly.

"Well, it seems to me that you have just two choices. Come clean with Bella or leave, run off with your tail between your legs. You decide but don't punish her for what happened with the Mexican Bitch."

I turned as if to leave then looked over my shoulder.

" I'll tell her if you like."

"No, you gave me your word, Peter"

At that moment I really thought he was going to attack and nodded quickly.

"OK, I won't break my word but this is stupid. It's just plain crazy."

"Say goodbye from me."

He'd left before I could even answer him and I stared at the spot shaking my head in frustration and defeat.

"Well done, Peter. As usual, your winning attitude and understanding ways really helped the situation. Agony Aunt you ain't, boy."

I sighed and made my way slowly back to Bella, unsure quite what to tell her and hampered by my rashly given promise to my friend.

 **Bella**

I had been waiting for Peter's return and saw by his slumped shoulders and slow tread that he'd had no luck, Jasper wasn't with him. The ache in my chest that had been building for the last two days was now a fully fledged pain.

Peter came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, I'm real sorry girl, I tried but he's got this crazy idea he's not worthy of you and he's taken off. I don't think he's coming back."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, not coming back? Not worthy? What did it all mean? Questions whirled around in my skull bumping into each other and spinning off again.

"Why Peter? Why has he gone?"

"I can't tell you, Bella, he swore me to secrecy. I'm so sorry I couldn't help. It's so fucking stupid too."

We sat together in silence as I mused on what he had told me. Then suddenly I saw a possible break.

"Peter."

"Yeah?"

"You can't tell me what's wrong because you promised Jazz you wouldn't, but…. you could tell me what it isn't, couldn't you?"

He thought about that for a few seconds then smiled,

"Yeah, I reckon I could do that."

"Right, is it because he doesn't love me any longer?"

"Hell, no"

"Is it to do with Maria?"

He didn't answer and I thought about that, he could tell me what it wasn't… OK. So it concerned Maria well I figured that much already.

"Did he realize that he still had feelings for her?"

Once again there was only silence and I began to feel sick..

"Something happened that he can't tell me, something with Maria."

I didn't want to hear the possible answer to the next question but I had to ask.

" Did he make love to her?"

"Nope."

My relief was tangible and I smiled.

"That's all I need to know, Peter. Thank you. He'll be back."

"You seem sure about that Bella."

"I am. He can't stay away from me any more than I can from him and when he does get back I'm going to kick his sorry ass from one end of the state to the other."

Peter smiled.

"Sounds good to me and if you need any help… I'm your man."

 **Peter**

She was right of course, I should have thought of it myself but the Major having a mate was still a novel concept to me. He could run but he couldn't stay away, he loved her and the pull would draw him back. He was as tightly bound as Char and I were and I couldn't wait to see Bella's fury when she found out what it was all about.

I went to find the others and explain, at least as well as I could under the circumstances.

"Well, he's done a runner for a stupid fucking reason I can't go into because he swore me to secrecy but Bella is just waiting for him to come back with his tail between his legs, then she's gonna whoop his sorry ass and I'm going to have a front row seat to watch and cheer her on."

They were curious but no one asked, they accepted that I'd given my word. I think from what he said that Emmett had his own theory which wasn't far off the mark but I didn't comment. I thought that The Major had finally met his match in Bella, who was turning out to be a hell of a lot stronger than I'd ever thought she would be. Even Char respected the secrecy but she too had a smile on her face when we walked back from Bella's having seen her standing in the bedroom window looking out across the countryside, waiting impatiently for his return.

 **Bella**

There was no way I was going to sit with head hanging moping around and waiting for Jasper to get himself straightened out so I got the guys to help me rebuild the barn and bring the horses back home. I spent some time questioning Alice too, mainly about her ally in Volterra, but when I realized that she knew exactly what had happened in Mexico and between Jazz and myself and found it all highly amusing I locked her back in the wooden chest after threatening to rip out her tongue and burn it in front of her if she said so much as one word about Maria.

I missed my mate like crazy when I wasn't busy and spent more hours than I liked to admit watching for his return although, I'd know even before I saw him. The pain would diminish the closer he got to home.

 **Bella**

Rose came to join me on the porch as I sat watching the sunset one evening and thinking about the life we had come so close to having, a life that was now in jeopardy and all because of Alice. I was seriously considering disposing of the bitch and to hell with Aro and the Volturi.

"Bella, have you considered the future? I mean what you intend doing with it?"

I turned to her with a wry smile.

"No, not really, except that it includes Jazz when he finally decides to get his sorry ass back."

"What are you going to do though? College? Work? Travel?"

"You know Rose, I hadn't considered that but I guess I have to do something. I think I'd like to travel, see places I've only ever heard about. All the exotic places that sound so intriguing. Do you think Jasper would like to travel?"

She smiled.

"I think Jasper would want to do anything you did. He's really smitten, despite this idiocy. Do you know what it's all about?"

"No, but I can guess. Did Emmett ever stray?"

"No. He loves me and besides he knows what I'd do to him if he did. But he has been tempted on occasion."

Now I was really interested.

"Really?"

"Yes, he's come across two singers, humans whose blood calls to a particular vampire, like you and Edward... I think he considered taking them before draining their blood but in the end loyalty and love won through. Why? Do you think Jasper's really been unfaithful to you?"

"No," I smiled, "But I think he thinks he has."

She frowned.

"Would you like to explain that?"

"No. But it will be fun when he tries to explain it to me."

"And you're not going to give him an easy ride are you?"

"Oh no, Rose. He's going to pay dearly for keeping me waiting here alone."

Rose smiled and flickered her hair back from her face,

"I like this kick-ass Bella. See you later."

They'd all gone, I insisted on spending the nights here in our cabin alone. I knew somehow that when he returned it would be at night.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty Five.**

 **Bella**

I sat in the window looking out over the pastures and remembering how my life had become so tied up with his.

From the moment I woke up in that hospital he'd been there for me and now it was my turn to be there for him. I smiled at the thought of the two of us, talk about mixed up! Then I felt it, the pain was cooling to an ache and I knew he was getting close.

I got up, leaving the window open, and went to shower, changing into one of his old tee shirts. I picked up a book, curled up against the pillows, and started to read but I could have pinpointed the second he arrived. He had climbed up a tall tree by the window and was waiting, watching me intently. Did he know I knew he was there?

 **Jasper**

Well, Peter had been right. Running had accomplished nothing except to give me a new pain to add to the others I still bore from Maria. I'd thought about what happened between us over and over and what Peter had said. I had to make things right between Bella and myself because life without her just wasn't a viable option for me.

I wondered if she knew how close I was? If she felt the pain as I did then she would know I was close, but I continued to sit here watching her profile as she read, too much of a coward to make the first move.

It was peaceful up here, quiet and soothing, and all my pains eased as I leaned back against the trunk and watched. I must have sat there for a good hour before she stirred, putting the book down and turning off the lamp beside the bed. She'd never got out of the habit of using lights even though we didn't need them to read with our vampire sight and of resting at night although usually, I would have been at her side enjoying the quiet and intimacy of the dark bedroom. I saw her lie down and pull the pillow to her chest, cuddling it the way she cuddled me, was she imagining it was me there in bed with her? And was it really possible to feel jealous of an inanimate object like a pillow?

 **Bella**

I knew he was still out there spying on me but I left him, he had to make the first move before I would acknowledge I knew of his presence. I heard it then, a sigh and the movement of a branch, it wasn't much but it was enough for me.

I sat up and looked directly at him through the open window.

"You'd better get your sorry ass in here Jasper Whitlock and explain your actions right now."

I heard him chuckle before I felt him sit on the edge of the bed and touch my shoulder.

"Bella, I missed you."

"It was your choice, mister. Are you ready to talk now?"

He tensed.

"What did Peter say?"

"Nothing, you swore him to secrecy. Anything I know I worked out for myself and I have to tell you this, if I'm right, you are in deep shit Jasper Whitlock."

He stiffened and took his hand back but I ignored it keeping my expression neutral.

"Well?"

He looked away and I saw he really believed himself guilty of a dreadful sin but as I'd told Rose I wasn't about to make it easy for him, he forfeit that by running away instead of coming right out and telling me.

 **Jasper**

Bella was angry but amused at the same time and this threw me. Rage I had been ready for, even disgust if Peter had opened his big mouth and blabbed, but amusement? Now that threw me.

I had no idea what to do or say.

"I'm sorry, Bella, for running away. I didn't know what to do, how to tell you."

"Tell me what? Have you done something to be ashamed of? Something you thought I wouldn't understand or forgive?"

"Yes, both."

She sat up with a sigh and leaned back against the headboard crossing her arms.

"Try me, Jasper, you might just be surprised."

I laughed at that.

"Surprised? I'd be amazed."

"So go on. You obviously decided to tell me or you wouldn't have come back."

"You were expecting me?"

"I knew you'd be back. You couldn't walk away from me any more than I could you. The difference being that I already worked that one out, apparently it took you a few days. So, go on, get it off your chest."

I just couldn't speak the words, I'd never been this tongue-tied in my life and I felt a complete and utter fool.

 **Bella**

A part of me wanted to laugh out loud as his discomfort but the subject was too serious, in his eyes at least, that I wouldn't belittle his feelings or hurt him. Instead, I kept my expression serious and waited... and waited… until finally...

"Jasper, I take it you can't bring yourself to tell me, so how about I tell you my theory and we take it from there?"

He nodded, unable to hold my gaze.

I felt sorry for him and took his hand in mine and he gripped it gratefully.

"It's to do with Maria."

He nodded again.

"Something happened in that compound and I've been trying to work out what would affect you so badly. I tried putting myself in Maria's shoes, although I didn't really know her, and I'll tell you what I might have done if I had been a bitch like her. Ignoring the other torture..."

He looked up questioningly, "Other torture?"

"Of course, it was all torture of one kind or another and with this, she really hit the mark."

He dropped his eyes again, looking guilty.

"I would have tried to seduce you away from your mate. Prove that I was in control."

His hand clenched mine more tightly but he didn't speak.

"I would have done everything in my power to make you think you could be unfaithful to her but..."

"But what?" It was a mere whisper,

"I'd have failed."

"But if you didn't?"

"If you really loved your mate I couldn't have done it and I know you love me so what happened to make you so sure you had betrayed my trust?"

 **Jasper**

She knew almost everything, but the most terrible admission still had to be vocalized. I took a deep breath.

"You're right. She did Bella. She tried everything to persuade me that what we'd had was real love, that it was her I really wanted but I could only think of you. I knew you owned me body and soul or at least I thought so until..."

I took a deep breath "...she made me react to her sexually."

Bella continued to look into my face but her eyes held tenderness for me now.

"What was she doing and where were you at the time?"

Her questions were valid ones so I had no valid excuse not to answer.

"I was laying on her bed."

"Did you go there willingly?"

I smiled for the first time at the thought of that.

"No, I was carried, I couldn't walk."

"Go on."

"She stripped me and used her hands and mouth to excite me."

"And?"

I frowned not quite understanding but I couldn't look at her.

"Isn't that enough Bella?"

"Did you make love to her?"

"No," I laughed at the absurdity of that idea.

"Then what did you do?"

"I pulled her head back and spat in her face. I told her I'd never belonged to her, that I belonged to you."

She tipped my head back so she could look into my eyes again.

"Jasper, what exactly did you do that made you think you'd been unfaithful? Because frankly, I'm still mystified."

 **Bella**

I'd got it almost right but I was still a little confused as to what he thought he'd done that was so wrong.

"Bella. I shouldn't have felt anything for her, nothing at all. She shouldn't have been able to excite me. That was wrong."

I rolled my eyes and pulled him close.

"No Jazz, you had no control over what she did to you and your body was reacting instinctively. You made the conscious decision when you rejected her. That was your love for me talking much louder than a forced erection did. I wish you'd come to me right away, it was such a stupid reason to run away. You've been through too much to worry about something so silly."

He sighed and began to relax.

"You knew I'd be back didn't you?"

"Of course. You love me, how could you stay away? But while you were gone we got the barn rebuilt."

"I'm sorry, I should have been here for that. I let you down again."

I pulled him up by his hair and glared into his face, genuinely annoyed now.

"You stop that right now, Major Whitlock. No more apologies. Now I suggest you get showered and get your ass into this bed before I kick it back out the window and next time I may not be so understanding."

 **Bella**

We spent the whole night and the next day making love and reaffirming our feelings for each other. I couldn't believe how seriously Jasper had taken his reactions to Maria's torments. My fearless warrior was so insecure in himself. Put him against a battalion of newborns and he'd laugh but put a scheming woman in a position of power over him and he had no idea what to do.

As we lay curled up in each other's arms knowing that we really would have to get up and face the others again he looked into my eyes.

"Bella, how did I have the luck to find someone like you? After all, you've been through you're still stronger than me when it counts."

I shook my head and silenced him with a kiss.

"We complement each other, your weakness is my strength and your strength my weakness."

"No, Bella. Faced with Maria's army of newborns you stood and fought, faced with my insecurities you sat and waited then made me feel very humble."

When we finally surfaced we found the others waiting for us, they were ready to move forward now the crisis between Jazz and I had been resolved.

 **Peter**

I knew the time was coming when we would need to mobilize but I didn't relish kicking our friend's collective butts out of the love nest so I was relieved when they finally surfaced, looking happy and satisfied.

Beaming I rubbed my hands together.

"Great, well now you two are finally sorted out we need to get down to business. I don't think it will be long before we get our hands on the lovely spy from Volterra. She'll be showing her pretty face in the USA, well almost, if I'm hearing things right."

The Major, still holding Bella close like he was frightened she might run if she got the chance, rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you tell us what you know, Peter. You're obviously itching to."

I sighed theatrically.

"No one appreciates my many and varied talents, that's the problem. Anyway, I have my sources, maybe not as close to the throne or reliable as some but... A little bird tweeted in my ear a while back with a few very interesting bits of news. Aro wants Edward Cullen, he only had Rachel marry the asshole in the expectation she would eventually persuade him to move to Italy at which time the poor fucker would find out he had a rival for her affections, her real husband, Felix Volturi. I imagine Edward wouldn't fight for her and he might well take up Aro's offer of a post in the Volturi hoping to outrank them both and get his revenge that way. However, Aro's little plan went ass upwards, she couldn't persuade the asshole to move to Italy and then Rachel's gift is needed to snatch Bella. Aro isn't too unhappy, he wanted the Cullen coven smashing and this did it. Now, he knows we have Alice and that we kicked butt in Mexico leaving a huge hole in the leadership of the southern covens and this is where it gets interesting. We could arrange a deal with the Volturi, Alice for Edward, and we can get our hands on Alice's little spy as a nice bonus."

Bella raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Am I the only one who still doesn't know who the spy is and how we are going to get our hands on her?"

"Patience girl. Damn, give a guy a break! Now, I suggest we make the deal first because the spy is a little sensitive on several fronts. It's our old friend Rachel, yes, Bella, Aro finally put Humpty Dumpty together again. Now, she wants out of Volterra but Aro won't let her go until he gets his hands on Edward Cullen and she refuses to lure him there because she doesn't trust Aro to give her what she wants if she does. Bearing in mind that with Felix now out of the picture Edward is her lawful husband or something like that. If, on the other hand, Edward turns up in Volterra, Rachel gets her divorce and then gets to ride off into the sunset with her new love interest and. .NEWS FLASH...becomes the new leader of the Southern Covens. Which in turn means she'll be coming home. So, you see, all we have to do is provide a welcoming party for Rachel and her beau and...Bob's your Uncle, Flo's your aunt!"

They all stared at me as if I'd just spoken Martian, or was that because I managed a whole sentence without cussing once!

"Bob's who?"

I turned to Emmett with a long-suffering sigh.

"Man, I can see I'm gonna have to educate you into a few of the more colourful if archaic, sayings that we inherited from our cousins over the pond. It simply means that everything is sorted., kinda like that French word Viola."

"Viola? Isn't that a flower?"

I glared at him,

"Voila then, you know what I fucking mean."

"Oh, right.

 **Bella**

I took all this in and tried to make sense of it

"So, Aro wants to get Edward back to Volterra and he's willing to sacrifice Alice in order to get him? Why doesn't he just tell Edward that Rachel's alive and hope he'll go to Volterra to claim her as his wife?"

"Would you after what she did? He's probably afraid she'll just laugh in his face."

"OK then Peter, what if we decide to just kill Alice and to hell with getting Aro's permission?"

"You could go down that route but wouldn't it be better to have Aro on our side? I mean, Edward gets to live but he pays for giving you to the wolves… twice I might add."

"Thank you, Peter, for reminding me."

"He has a point, Bella. Do we really want a war with the Volturi when there's another way open?"

Charlotte was right. I wasn't afraid of the Volturi. I knew I could protect us from Aro and his minions but what kind of life would we have if it was spent watching our backs constantly?

"Yeah, why poke a hornet's nest when we don't have to?"

It seemed Emmett and the others all agreed with Peter and Charlotte but then Rosalie who had been thinking about all this came up with a good question.

"But what about Rachel? She gets rid of Edward, gets a divorce and gets the leadership of the southern covens. What I want to know is... who with?"

Peter opened his mouth then closed it again and winked conspiratorially before answering her.

"Ah, well, that's the rub, Rachel, it turns out, is actually madly in love with Marcus Volturi and he wants out of Volterra. Aro is willing to do a deal with them too. If he gets Edward, and he doesn't care how he'll allow Marcus and Rachel to live happily ever after in Mexico."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Rachel is in love with Marcus Volturi?"

Charlotte shrugged.

"Why not? It makes sense, she's ambitious and he's powerful and intelligent."

I still wanted to know how come Peter was so well informed.

"Peter, how do you know all this?"

He grinned.

"Once I heard about Rachel I had my friends watch her and find out all they could. I couldn't work out why a girl like her was interested in Edward when she was already involved with Felix but it was all a ploy. She's a very clever girl and now, she'll get what she always planned for."

There was just one problem with all this and I wondered who would be the first to mention it.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty Six**

 **Jasper**

I waited for someone else to speak up, surely I wasn't the only one to see the problem with Peter's skillfully painted picture of the future?

"Peter you seem to have forgotten that we want Rachel. I have no intention of letting her ride off into the sunset with Marcus and set up a power base in Mexico. That bitch almost killed Bella."

"And there my friend you aren't alone. Thinking about what you just said do you really think Aro isn't concerned with the same thing?"

"Hang on a minute, let me think about this. Aro wants Edward in the Volturi. He gets Edward, probably offering him Marcus' place on the ruling council in time to keep him sweet after discovering he was married to a two-timing bitch with delusions of grandeur. Then he uses us to mop up. So, we get what we want, Alice and Rachel, but what about Marcus?"

"Well he isn't going to just hand his girl over to us, is he? He is Aro's other problem which we will solve for him, collateral damage you could say."

I was getting lost. Aro would get Edward and probably his old friend Carlisle back in Volterra. In return, he is willing to sacrifice not only Alice but Rachel and Marcus to us? Why would he want to be rid of Marcus?

"But why would Aro be happy for us to take out Marcus?"

"My dear boy, he'd be ecstatic. From what I here Marcus is becoming a thorn in Aro's side since he and Rachel became interested in each other. She's power hungry and with a prod in the right direction, Marcus is going the same way. Ambition is catching or so it would seem. Using us means Aro gets all his dirty work done without soiling even a fingernail. What's not to like?"

"What about Maria's vacant position? She was keeping the peace in the South. He won't want open warfare there and if we kill his replacements, Rachel and Marcus?"

"Well there is that, but I think he's got a plan for that too. Jane is going to have her nose put out of joint if Edward takes Marcus' place instead of her, so..."

I nodded my understanding.

"Aro gives her Maria's place in Mexico. She's just the girl for something like that. It seems Aro has all his bases covered."

"Of course, and if anything goes wrong he can hold his hands up in horror with the knowledge that there's no direct link back to him. If the cards don't fall the way he wants them he can react however he likes and deny everything."

"Will he leave us alone though?"

"If we do his dirty work for him then yes, why not? Besides, we might prove useful in the future. He knows he won't get any of us working for him willingly but after this, he'll think he's got it done without us even knowing."

"So do we go ahead?" asked Emmett.

Peter shrugged glancing at me.

"That's down to the powers that be my man. The Major and Bella."

 **Bella**

All eyes turned to us and I took Jasper's hand. He looked thoughtful and I knew he was working out the odds.

Finally, he nodded.

"Yes. It's a win-win situation for us, we get those we want and Aro thinks he's manipulated us so he's happy. We get peace in the end."

He glanced over at Em and Rose,

"Are you two in? You don't have to be. I'll understand if you want to sit this fight out. We all will."

There was a pause then Em broke into a huge grin.

"After all we've been through together when did I ever pass up the chance of some action? As honorary Whitlocks we're in."

Now it was my turn, I put the ball back in Peter's court.

"So Peter, how do we ensure Edward goes back to Volterra?"

"Elementary my dear Watson. We simply scare the crap out of him so he goes running for cover."

"Good plan. There's just one slight problem I can see with it though."

"Really? And what would that be?"

"We have no idea where he is at present."

"Ah, I must have forgotten to tell you that little nugget of information. I heard through the grapevine that our brave Edward Cullen is holed up with the intrepid doctor in Denali with the Grope sisters.

Emmett rubbed his hands together in glee.

"So a trip to the snowy environs of Denali is called for? Great, I love hunting polar bears"

"No Emmett, you miss the point, my boy. We don't need to go there, he just has to think we're going"

Emmett's face fell at Peter's words.

"So no Polar Bears?"

"No, not this time."

"Bummer!"

It was decided that I should be the one to ring Tanya in Denali and try to speak to Carlisle if they would even admit to his being there. They knew of me from the time I was with Edward although we'd never met.

When she answered the phone and heard who I was she became very cautious.

"Oh hello, Bella. I've heard a lot about you."

"I'd like to speak to Carlisle please, Tanya"

"Carlisle? I'm sorry, Bella, but he's not here."

"Look, I'd hate for us to fall out with our very first conversation but I know he's there. Please ask him to speak to me, Tanya. It's very important."

She hesitated and I wondered if she was deciding whether to just put the receiver down on me but then she spoke again.

"Wait a moment."

She was gone for a long time before the receiver was picked up again and I was relieved when I recognized Carlisle's voice.

"Bella?"

"Carlisle, have you heard what happened?"

"No, I've been here a while. Why? And how did you know I was here anyway?"

"Later. Let me fill you in first. Your daughter betrayed Jasper to Maria and she almost tortured him to death. We rescued him but it was touch and go."

"I'm sorry about that, Bella. It would never have been my intention for Jasper to be harmed and I don't condone what my daughter did. Is she still alive?"

"Yes, for now. I want Edward, Carlisle."

"I'm sorry I can't help you, Bella."

"I want him Carlisle and if necessary I'll come and get him. You tell him he'll never be safe from me or Jasper as long as he's on the loose."

"Bella, please. I've lost everyone I ever cared about, don't take my only remaining son too."

"Sorry, Carlisle, it's not open to negotiation."

"Is there any way I can stop you?"

"Not unless you can think of somewhere we can't reach him, Carlisle."

He paused.

"Can I talk it over with him? Surely you can give me a little time."

"I guess so, our plane doesn't leave for a couple of hours."

I wanted to keep the pressure up and not give him time to think too deeply about the situation.

He didn't take long, he must have thought about it and realized that in reality, they had only one option. When he came back on the phone it was with a simple question.

"Would it be safe for him in Volterra?"

"Now that's a stupid question, Carlisle. How could I attack him there? Why, would he give himself up to Aro?"

"To save himself? Yes."

"Then I suggest you do it because if he's still there when we get to Denali he's a dead man."

"Why are you warning us, Bella? It doesn't make any sense. Is this a trick of some kind?"

"It's no trick, Carlisle, I'm doing this for you. My fight isn't with you and I know you won't stand aside and let us take Edward. I have no wish to see you dead. You may be blind but you aren't a criminal."

I could hear the relief on his voice as he understood I was telling him the truth.

"Thank you, Bella. Whatever your motives. Edward will be going to Volterra on the next flight from here."

"Do I have your word, Carlisle? Your oath. If I find you lied to me I'll kill him slowly and make you watch before killing you too."

"Bella, you've become very cold and violent."

He sounded genuinely sad.

"Yes well, seeing your mate tortured almost to the point of death can do that to you. Do I have your word?"

"Yes, you have my word."

"Thank you, Carlisle.

So Edward was, theoretically at least, on his way to Volterra. I didn't think Carlisle was lying but Peter had a friend up in Alaska who would confirm his departure.

As soon as it came we would start a watch for Rachel at the airports closest to Maria's compound in Mexico. It would be quite a gamble but Jazz and I were going to wait at the old compound just in case she escaped detection at the airport. Em and Rose would cover the airports on the U.S. side and Peter and Char the Mexican ones. All close enough to be called in if she arrived with a group of guards.

 **Jasper**

Going back to the compound affected me more than I'd expected it to. I found it hard to swallow and my hands shook but Bella, seeing my discomfort, took my hand and walked me straight to the wreckage of the bunker and we stood there in silence looking at the devastation.

"I take it you were a little pissed off," I said finally with a ghost of a smile.

She nodded.

"You should have seen what I did to the Mexican bitch."

"I heard from Peter, he was very proud of you."

She laughed and nodded.

"I have never been so angry in my entire life, I frightened myself, Jazz. How do you cope with it? How do you contain the rage and continue to function?"

I looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't."

She frowned,"But you function."

"I compartmentalize. The Major, as Peter calls him, is the one with the rage and normally he lives in a cage deep within my brain."

"So you created this alter ego to hide your rage?"

"I guess so... No, actually I think it was the other way round. The Major was Maria's creation and when it all got too much for me I hid him inside Jasper Whitlock."

She pulled me close smiling at me reassuringly.

"I think Jasper Whitlock was there all along and he's the stronger part of you."

"How can you say that? You've seen the Major."

"Yes, but remember it's you who cages the Major, not the other way round, so who is the stronger?"

I paused, thinking about what she'd said. It was true, I put the monster in his cage which meant the Major wasn't the strongest part of me after all. I'd always been terrified he might take over completely as the dominant one and now Bella had set me free of another of my demons.

I took her in my arms relieved to note that my hands were no longer shaking.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she whispered.

"For setting me free, Bella."

She looked confused but before she could question me further I heard a noise and turned.

"I'll tell you later, for now, I think we have visitors."

 **Bella**

I was desperate to discover what he meant by those enigmatic words but he was right, there was a vehicle approaching and we melted back into the shadows and waited, hoping to see Rachel at last.

The truck that came into view carried at least five Volturi guards all dressed in midnight black and looking alert and businesslike but with them, sitting in the front, were Rachel and Marcus.

So Carlisle had done as he promised, sending Edward to Volterra, and Peter had been right about the lovebirds.

They jumped out and glanced around before Marcus began barking out orders and the guards scattered. I wondered suddenly if perhaps they were mere workers and not guards at all. That would be even better for our purposes.

While Jazz called the others to tell them we had contact I watched Rachel holding hands with the taciturn Marcus. He suited her far better than Edward had ever done and I wonder how he felt seeing his wife leave as soon as he was in Volterra. Would he understand or would someone have to explain it all to him? And what would Carlisle do now? Had he accompanied Edward to Volterra or would he start again with a new mate? I wondered if I would ever get the answers to these questions but for now, I would focus on the bitch who had tried to kill me.

When I got through to Peter he and Char were already on their way. Em and Rose had seen Rachel and alerted them before setting off to join us.

"How many are there, Major?"

"Looks like half a dozen drones with Rachel and Marcus."

"So bingo, we get both fuckers at the same time just like I told you."

"It looks that way. How long before you get here?"

"We'll be with you in about ten minutes, Em and Rose might be quicker, they're coming in on foot and they were closer. Don't start the party without us."

"We'll save you some cake I promise, Peter"

"Fuck the cake, I want a drone or two at least."

Bella tapped my shoulder then and pointed into the trees and I glanced in that direction nodding to her as I spotted our friends.

"I can see Emmett and Rose now. Hurry up or the celebrations might just start without you."

"Hearing you loud and clear, Major."


	67. Chapter 67

**Gone Sixty Seven**

 **Jasper**

Emmett and Rose joined us, careful to avoid detection, and Em grinned at me.

"Peter got it right then. Are you ready, Jazz?"

I nodded peering at our targets once more.

"There are six drones for you but try to save a little for Peter or he'll only sulk."

"So who gets the bigwigs?"

I looked at Bella who nodded.

"Bella gets Rachel, so I guess that leaves Marcus for me."

"Just give the word."

Emmett was eager to go but I thought he should wait and calm himself a little.

"We go at my signal, Emmett. Give Peter a couple of minutes and try to relax, you'll fight better and you won't make stupid mistakes."

We waited until I decided we had to go before something gave us away. For now, we had the advantage of surprise but it wasn't going to last. Just as I was about to give the signal I got an emergency code message from Peter and ducked down again to read it 'heads up! abt 20 v headed your way.'

Fuck! Aro must have known what we would do once Rachel left Volterra and sent them reinforcements, just for show. I guess he hoped it would all be over by the time they arrived and it would have been if not for Peter and Charlotte.

I text back, 'how long?'

'10 m max.'

It was going to be close but it would be long enough, it had to be.

'Can't wait, going in.'

I gave the signal and we attacked.

With Bella's shield, there was little any of our adversaries could do, Em had two drones down in seconds and was on the third while Rose had just despatched one and was on her second. Bella was way too good for Rachel and I saw body parts flying through the air as I launched myself at Marcus.

He was big and tough but he hadn't fought in centuries and it showed. He almost got in a couple of deadly blows that would have finished me if not for Bella's shield. As it was they grazed over it while every one of mine hit home and he was on his knees as Peter arrived and launching himself over me ripped Marcus' head from his shoulders and landed cat-like on his feet in front of me. We threw the scattered pieces of Volturi into a heap and set light to it as Em came running over shouting a warning, the Volturi guards were just emerging from the tree line.

 **Bella**

I turned when I heard Peter's oath and saw the guards streaming into the compound. The guards themselves I wasn't worried about, it was the gifted Volturi I was looking for and sure enough there they were, Alec and Jane. She was obviously here to make sure we did Aro's job for him.

Her face, when she saw us standing opposite her, was a picture and I knew at once there had been a blunder. We should have been gone by the time they arrived. They weren't here to fight us, they were here to secure the place after we left.

"Jazz, Peter, stop."

They turned to me, both looking confused.

"She's here to secure the compound not to fight us."

Jane glared across the debris-strewn compound but held up her hand to her companions and they stopped dead.

"So you did your job, but a little slower than I expected."

"So sorry, bitch. If we'd have known you were so fucking keen to move in we'd have worked faster."

I had to smile at Peter's reply which twisted Jane's face into a momentary snarl.

"We're going, Jane. It's all yours."

She smiled, pleased with herself and her new position.

"Yes, it is. So nice doing business with you, Bella. I hope we don't meet again."

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual. Have fun."

I turned and the others joined me but none of us relaxed until we were out of sight of Jane and her guard. Peter blew his cheeks out before speaking.

"Fuck! That was close. I thought the bitch was going to flame us for a minute."

Bella turned to him nodding.

"Oh, she would have done if she thought she could get away with it but she knew Aro would be extremely unhappy with that outcome. Do you think she'll have Maria's success keeping the Southern Covens quiet?"

Jasper smiled.

"Yes, she ruthless enough and she has the advantage of her gift plus back-up from Italy. Aro will probably be relieved he doesn't have to watch the area any longer and who knows, she might just have the task of wiping out the southern covens completely. They've been nothing but a headache to the Volturi for centuries."

 **Jasper**

We stayed the night at a motel just over the border from Jane's, compound and while Em and Peter went hunting, it seemed Peter had come to enjoy the chase involved in hunting animals although still turning his nose up at animal blood as a food source, and Rose and Char went shopping, Jazz and I sat on one of the beds holding hands and finally feeling at peace.

"So what about Carlisle and Edward?"

She smiled.

"I gave Carlisle my word. As long as Edward stays in Italy he's safe and I have no argument with Carlisle. In fact, I feel sorry for him, he's lost everything. I don't think I could hurt him anymore whatever I did."

I hesitated but what I was about to say had to be said.

"I think you're making a mistake, Bella"

She frowned, she hadn't expected that.

"Why, Jazz?"

"You see Carlisle as the kindly Doctor Cullen, the family man, a man filled with compassion for humans."

"Well yes, but I don't see..."

"Bella, he has the greatest disguise of all and he's perfected it over the centuries. He is still, bottom line, a vampire, with all the feelings that go along with that. All the rest is smoke and mirrors. Could you see Dr Cullen killing anyone?"

"No."

"Could you see Esme's loving husband ripping a man's head off?"

"No."

"Could you see a man who devotes his life to caring for sick humans harming one?"

"No, and I don't see what you are getting at, Jasper."

"I know my love, and that is the trick."

I smiled at him.

"I guess I must be very thick then but I still don't get it."

"Dr Cullen and Carlisle Cullen are not the same person."

"You think there are two of them? Like twins?"

He laughed at me and I guess I understood why.

"OK, Einstein, explain."

"Carlisle Cullen has been a vampire for centuries, he spent a long time in Volterra with the three brothers and left because he didn't like their ways."

"Yes, he told me about it, so did Edward."

"How?"

"How?"

"How? How did he survive so long in opposition to the Volturi? To Aro? No vampire who ever criticized the Volturi has lived very long but Carlisle Cullen is the one and only exception. I think there is more than meets the eye with him. He runs a large coven without any interference from Aro or the others."

"I follow your argument but I'm not sure where you are going with it. What do you think Carlisle really is?"

"I think Carlisle is possibly one of the most dangerous vampires I've ever met and believe me, I've met quite a few."

"Dangerous, but how? He doesn't kill humans, he's peace-loving."

"Yes. Amazing that, isn't it? He doesn't kill and drink from humans, he commands a coven of vegetarians, and the Volturi don't bat an eyelid. He disappears into the human world and functions there as if he were one of them. Why bother? Why does he bother with sick humans? What's in it for him?"

"He once told me it gave him satisfaction, made him happy."

"Yes, he seems very contented doesn't he? He's lost his wife, his mate, yet he continues as if it means nothing. He goes to work, he spends time with Edward, he makes sure Edward is safe from us in Volterra, his daughter is in our hands yet he never once begs for her life or threatens us with his friend Aro. It's as if he washed his hands of Alice once she was out of sight. Has he tried to contact his daughter Rose, his own creation, or Emmett? No, not once."

"So what are you saying Jazz? That he isn't what he appears? What is he then? We know who he is and where he came from."

"Do we? Who told us?"

"Well he did, but in fairness how could he prove it?"

"He couldn't. He was old enough that very few vampires could claim to be older, except the Volturi!"

I frowned thinking about this, it still seemed a little unfair to expect Carlisle to come up with real material proof of an existence running back all the way to the 17th century!

This conversation had totally confused me. Jasper was trying to get me to see something but I just couldn't join the dots without his help.

As I sat thinking about it he went to shower and give me time to work through all he'd said.

When Peter came in with Emmett a few seconds later he looked around and beamed.

"You finally come to your senses and kicked the Major out? Good on you girl."

I smiled but he had already seen the puzzled look on my face when they came in.

"What's got your one brain cell working overtime, Bella?"

He came and sat beside me throwing his arm around my shoulder while Em turned the TV on and threw himself on the other bed to watch the game.

"Peter. Has Jasper ever discussed Carlisle Cullen with you?"

He laughed and pulled me closer to whisper in my ear conspiratorially.

"Oh yeah. It's a pet subject of his. He can go on for hours sometimes, I just tune out in the end"

"Why?"

"Because he can't prove his theory one way or the other, Bella, so that's all it will ever be, a theory."

"OK. You are way ahead of me because I haven't even worked out what his theory is yet."

He sighed deeply.

"Well, OK, here goes. The gospel according to St Major. Carlisle Cullen lied about where and when he was born. He's actually much older, as in Volturi brothers old. He is, in fact, a founder of the Volturi, but became disenchanted with them over the years and reinvented himself as Carlisle Cullen, Vicar's son from London, circa 1640, who was bitten by a vampire, ran away hiding until he had completed the change, blah blah… you know the rest.

"OK, but even if he is, why does it matter?"

"Ah, now we're into conspiracy theory territory, I hope you're wearing your hat lined with fucking tin foil so THEY don't read your mind or wash your brain or whatever it is THEY do. The Major thinks Carlisle pulls invisible strings, that he, in fact, controls the Volturi, they are his puppets. Are you beginning to see why I have a problem with this crap? Carlisle is seen as a rallying point for any vampires who can't cope with the bloodthirsty way of the vampire, like Alice and Jasper, and experiments with other vampires to see if they can control their thirst in other ways, like Rose, Emmett, and Edward."

I was now more, not less, confused.

"But he changed them, he saved them."

"Only Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Edward. And three of those were beyond any earthly help or so we are led to believe. No one ever saw Edward dying of influenza, Esme's broken body at the bottom of a cliff, or Rosalie's abused and broken body. The only one whose transformation we can wholly trace is Emmett's because there were witnesses."

"I still don't see what Carlisle gets out of all this though."

"Fucked if I know. That's as far as I got."

He kissed me on the cheek,

"Best of luck getting the rest. You can explain it to me when you do."

 **Jasper**

I listened to Peter explaining to Bella my 'pet theory' as he called it. It wasn't that Peter didn't understand, he just didn't care. He was what he was because of me, end of story. I did what I did on Maria's orders which exonerated me in his eyes. With Charlotte things were pretty much the same, I was forgiven for changing her because I did it under Maria's orders. What they didn't understand was that the person pulling the strings and giving the orders was hiding and would never be held accountable and that's what galled me.

I dried quickly and threw my pants on, I felt uncomfortable, angry suddenly, as if someone were invading my personal space. As I walked through still drying my hair with one of the thin motel towels, I saw Peter kiss Bella on the cheek, one arm draped around her shoulder almost brushing her breast. I saw red and my mouth filled with venom, a snarl erupted from deep inside my chest and dropping the towel I launched myself at him, not recognizing my friend any longer but just another male trying to muscle in on my mate.

 **Charlotte**

Rose and I came back just in time for me to hear Peter finish telling Bella about the Major's pet theory. Emmett jumped up and suggested Rose take a walk with him. I could see he was just dying to tell her what he'd just heard and I wondered what he thought of it all.

I kissed Peter's head, said hi to Bella and took the seat Emmett had just vacated picking up the remote to find something more interesting than football to watch.

The door to the bathroom opened and as soon as I saw the expression on the Major's face I froze. He only had eyes for Peter who was still sitting close to Bella with an arm wrapped around her shoulders, way too close!

Seeing the danger I screamed a warning to Peter who turned as Jasper's flying body hit him and they crashed through the motel door taking it out into the parking lot with them.

Bella whose arm was partially detached by Jasper's attack on Peter sat stunned holding the damaged limb to her side while I was torn. Should I stay with her or go and see what was happening outside?

Em and Rose must have heard the noise because they arrived at a run, Emmett throwing himself on the Major's back trying to pull him off while Rose struggled to grab his arms and wrench them behind his back.

Seeing that my help wasn't necessary I went back in to help Bella.

She was staring at me biting her lip, as the flesh closed up where her arm had been ripped backwards out of its socket by her mate's attack.

"Are you OK, honey?"

She looked at me and shook her head,

"What happened Charlotte? One minute Peter and I were talking, the next he was torn from the bed and went flying out the door."

I shook my head ruefully.

"It was Peter's own fault. I've warned him before about being too familiar but he picked the wrong guy to mess with this time."

"But he was only talking to me."

"That's not how the Major saw it. From his vantage point, Peter had his arm around you and was way too close."

"But Peter's his friend."

"Not when it comes to you."

She grimaced and rotated her arm which was almost as good as new.

"Would it help if I went out there?"

"No. Leave it, Bella, they have to sort this out by themselves... once Em parts them that is."

"He will be able to part them won't he, Char?"

"Yes, eventually. Remember the Major still isn't up to full strength yet."

"Peter won't hurt him will he?"

I laughed.

"Not permanently, no. They don't very often get into it."

"You mean they've done this before?"

"Years ago but don't ask me what it was over, it's so long ago I can't remember."

"Maria?"

I laughed loudly,

"No. Peter was never interested in her, the black widow he used to call her, and she wasn't interested in him. Only in the Alpha male."

"Jasper was the Alpha male?"

"Oh honey, he still is."

 **Bella**

I thought about that. The others always looked to him when it was time to make decisions, I guess she was right. The noise outside had quieted so I assumed Emmett and Rose had parted them. I just hoped they hadn't been hurt in the process.

Then Em came in carrying the door which he rested against the wall.

"Don't think I can do much with this, Bella. What do you want to do?"

"Are they OK?"

"Yeah. All quiet now. Hopefully, that's it but you know what those two are like. Once riled they take forever to cool off. Rose is sitting with Peter helping him with his arm, Jazz went into the trees, I heard some splintering but I'm not going after him in that mood, I like my appendages where they are."

"What's wrong with Peter's arm?"

"He lost a chunk when Jasper bit him."

"Jasper bit Peter?"

"Well, Peter did have a pretty good hold of his own at the time. Good job really, if he hadn't Jazz would have had his throat out. Man can those two fight."


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

 **Bella**

I was horrified with what I was hearing, Peter and Jasper were best friends yet not five minutes ago they had been fighting, possibly to the death, and just because Peter was inappropriately close to me? It frightened the heck out of me.

Charlotte put her arm around me and tried to explain.

"Bella, the Major is not only deeply in love with you but you are his mate, his. And as the Alpha male, he sees any attempt to get close to you as a threat to him, his authority and you too. Peter knows all this but just sometimes he lets it get away from him. If he hasn't given my fool husband hell then I will."

Peter limped in at this point and I gasped, he looked terrible. He had a huge gouge in his arm, slashes to his face, and fingers that looked partially amputated.

He looked at me and grimaced shamefacedly.

"Sorry Bells. My fault entirely as Char has probably already told you. I was out of order and I didn't see the Major coming."

Char left my side to go to Peter, but instead of wrapping her arms around him and comforting him she beat him about the head with her fists.

"You idiot, Peter Whitlock! Why don't you keep your hands to yourself? Fool! Get in the bathroom before the motel manager comes. God knows what we're going to tell him!"

Emmett popped his head into the room.

"Here he comes, leave it to me"

 **Emmett**

The manager was ready for an argument until he saw my size. So I smiled and held out my hand.

"Hi there. Sorry about the damage, I'll pay for it. My friend and I were horsing around and I fell against the door. With my bulk, it just couldn't take it. How about you and me go back to the office and check on the price of a replacement door and, of course, a little something for your trouble. Maybe you could find us another room for the night, special rate of course."

The guy stuttered a little, weighed up the situation, and decided that he was being offered the best deal he could hope for.

"Well, of course. I'm sure we can sort something out although it might be more expensive."

"Not a problem."

I took his arm and steered him back to the reception building being careful not to crush his humerus as I did so. The last thing we needed was a medical bill too.

 **Bella**

Emmett and the manager went off as if the best of friends and I glanced over at the trees. My arm hurt but I could use it and I needed to find Jasper, he might be hurt too.

I shouted to Rose telling her where I was going and made off after my mate.

It was dark in the trees but I could see where he'd crushed plants and broken twigs as he crashed through them. He was obviously upset or he would have been more careful.

I stopped and listened but it was very quiet out here, apart from the road noise behind me and the nocturnal creatures going about their business. I walked forward making no attempt at silence, I didn't want to be mistaken for Peter coming for round two.

As I pushed through some thick bushes I saw him standing like a granite statue looking up at the moon. His face glowed in its soft light and I was brought to a halt by the sight, he was so handsome, like a Greek God communing with the Lunar Goddess.

As I stepped closer he spoke without looking at me.

"Bella, did I hurt you?"

Then he turned with a sigh and came to my side lifting my damaged arm. The wound was almost healed now and he kissed it gently.

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be. Char explained. I should be flattered, you fighting for my honour."

He's my friend, I shouldn't have attacked him."

"Jasper, you have to stop apologizing for your nature. You are what you are, and everyone but me understood why you acted the way you did. Charlotte said you fought with Peter once before, can I ask why?"

He stared back up at the moon.

"Time's like this I hate what I am. I feel such rage at what Maria turned me in to. I wasn't a violent man as a human. I joined up yes because I believed in the cause of the South but I was never a fighter, not bloodthirsty or a killer. That's what Maria did to me and I can't turn back time."

I put my arm around his waist and kissed his neck, noticing deep scratches that were slowly closing up, the marks Peter had made.

"We are what we are, vampires. You can't spend eternity wishing it hadn't happened, Jazz. We do the best we can, you do the best you can. You turned your back on the violence and bloodshed and that took strength and courage, I admire you for that."

"But it keeps calling to me Bella, it keeps dragging me back. Whatever I do it always comes back to a fight. For my life, for my mate, for the right to continue existing. I'm tired Bella, so tired of it all. I thought when I found you that my life would be different but it's the same, I just have something worth fighting for now."

I couldn't bear to see him hurting like this.

"Right, that's it. We are going away on our own. No friends, no enemies, no one, except you and I. This last trouble with Maria has affected you too much. You need time to heal."

"I am healed Bella, almost as good as new."

"No Jazz, heal mentally not physically. We need time together alone."

He looked at me with such longing and confusion.

"How is it you still love me, despite everything you've heard, and seen, and experienced? You still see me in the same way."

"Because I do love you, Jazz. It's as simple as that. Now come on. We have one more piece of business to transact and then we go."

"Where?"

"Leave that to me. You just hold it together a little longer. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded with a deep sigh and I kissed him before taking his hand and leading him back to the motel and our friends.

 **Emmett**

Peter had wanted to leave before Jazz got back but Char refused.

"You need to make your peace with him before we go anywhere, besides there's still the small matter of Alice to be decided."

"You know he's going to beat the crap out of me again, don't you?"

"No more than you deserve, Peter Whitlock. Why don't you ever learn your lesson?"

"Don't fucking start woman. I'm in pain here."

"Good, it might remind you what an idiot you really are."

I was ready to step in between them when I saw Bella and Jasper coming across the parking lot. I gestured them over to the new room the Manager had "found" for us, although at a hefty rate.

Bella smiled at me and nodded and I took it from that there wasn't going to be a round two. Looking at Peter's scowl I stayed ready after all Jazz didn't look too happy either.

 **Bella**

The atmosphere could be cut with a knife as we walked in and Peter glared up at Jazz so I stepped in before trouble could flare up again.

"Right folks, listen up. Tempers are short so I'm warning you all that next time it will be me who intervenes and I'll blast your asses into next week. It's been a really hard few months on us all and we're starting to snap at each other's heels which is a pity as we're a family, try to remember that, please. We have to decide what to do with Alice, then Jazz and I are going on holiday and I suggest you all do the same. Take time to unwind then we'll all get together for Christmas at our place. Agreed?"

I looked around, Em and Rose agreed straight away as did Charlotte but Peter just glared at me.

"Peter are you willing to ruin your friendship with Jasper because of this? I thought you two were better than that. Was I wrong?"

Pete looked at Jasper then got up slowly.

"Low blow Bella but you're right. I'm sorry, Major, I was out of line. See you at Christmas. We are going to leave Alice to you. Come on, Char"

He pulled Charlotte up and made for the door but Jasper got there first and stared hard at Peter before his face relaxed and he managed a wan smile.

"Take care, Peter. See you at Christmas"

They shook hands and Peter and Charlotte were gone.

"So what do we do about Alice?" Em asked relaxing back into an armchair now the atmosphere had eased.

 **Rose**

I was glad Peter had gone, he and Jasper were just too volatile a mix to be in the same room right now. I wasn't sure what they were going to do about Alice but I knew her days were numbered.

"So, what are we going to do about Alice?" I asked.

Emmett tensed, he still found it hard to accept what Alice had done even after seeing Jasper when he rescued him from Maria but he was loyal and would do whatever was necessary. Alice always had a way with the men around her, they all wanted to protect and help her, well, not any more.

"Rose, Emmett, I know Alice was a sister to you but I cannot let her continue to exist. She's a danger to us all, especially Jasper, and that is unacceptable. If you want to leave her to me that's fine, no hard feelings."

Bella had just made her intentions perfectly clear to both of us, not that it was necessary to do so.

 **Bella**

I waited patiently looking at Emmett in particular, this was going to be hard on both of them. Eventually, he nodded.

"Now I don't normally have a lot to say, Bella, you know that, but I think I need to get a few things off my chest and now seems as good a time as any. I've been a Cullen a long time now, lucky to have found my mate in Rosalie. Having a mate of my own I know about jealousy and anger. If I'd been Jazz I would have reacted the same way, Peter was bang out of order. I know he always acts that way but I think we've all been pushed to our limit the past few weeks, you especially, Jazz. He should have read the situation and acted accordingly. Still, I know that's not Peter's strong point so I guess it was a big ask. As for Alice, well, she broke the cardinal rule of the family as far as I see it when she handed Jazz over to the enemy. It makes her as culpable as Maria for what happened. I loved Alice like a sister but I agree with you, Bella. You can't let her go or she'll only try something else."

He folded his arms and looked at me and I nodded my thanks then decided that wasn't enough and stepped forward to hug him briefly.

As I returned to my spot at Jasper's side he pulled me close and I felt his arm shake, he was still very angry.

 **Rose**

I guessed it was my turn to put my cards on the table next so I stood up and brushed my hair away from my face before speaking, a habit I could never break myself of.

"Bella, I think you made a very good speech. Emmett has said just about everything I was thinking but there are just a couple of things I'd like to add. Things have got very confusing since you came back into our lives and we found out a lot about each other and you. I'm proud to have you as a sister and I think you and Jazz belong together. I also think you are doing the right thing going away together. My brother..."

I walked over and took Jasper's free hand in mine noticing the tremor running through it.

"Needs a timeout. I admire how well he recovered from his ordeal but I think we all expected too much too soon of him. He is just one man and he's been through so much. Take him away and love him, help him heal, for all of us. As for Alice, well she was never my favourite person but even I was shocked at the depths she was prepared to go to hurt you both. I'm happy to help with the problem if you like, then I'm taking Em away for a few months of sex in the sun."

Emmett jumped up, "Now that I like the sound of."

I let go of Jasper's hand and kissing him on the cheek walked back to Emmett winding my arm around his waist and cuddling into him.

 **Bella**

I waited but it seemed they had both said everything they had to say so I nodded.

"Thank you, Rose, Emmett. We are going back tomorrow to sort out the Alice problem and if you want to come that's fine. It would be nice to have the company."

They nodded then Emmett grinned and nudged Rose.

"Hey Rosie, wanna fool around under the stars?"

She shook her head in exasperation but grinned.

"Why not. Come on then big guy."

They walked out hand in hand, both smiling, which left just the two of us.

Jasper was still trembling slightly so I pushed him down on the bed and joined him, stroking his face to calm him.

"Well now, what are we going to do with Alice?"

"Kill her."

"Yes. I agree but I think I'll be the one to execute the sentence. That bitch owes me."

"No, Bella. I don't want you walking that road. It leads to darkness and despair."

"Only if you let it and I won't. This is a one-shot, I'm not going to turn into another Maria."

He turned his head to look at me his expression unreadable.

"No, you're not, which is why you aren't going to kill Alice."

"So what? You are?"

"Yes, for what she did to you. I can kill Alice without a second thought."

I kissed him.

"No, Jasper, you can't. She was your partner and lover for a long time, once upon a time, you thought you loved her. You couldn't kill her in cold blood. In the heat of the moment may be, but not like this, I won't let you."

"We'll see. For now hold me, Bella. I feel like I'm adrift in a storm and you are the only thing that can anchor me down."

I put my arms around him, pulling his body close, and he buried his face in my hair breathing deeply as if my scent could calm him on its own. Jasper had been through too much, his whole being was teetering on the edge of madness and I was the only one who could pull him back and I would, I had to.

 **Jasper**

I spent the night in Bella's embrace, clinging to her as if a gust of wind might blow me away and I would never be able to get back. I'd never felt this way before and it scared me, to need someone as much as I needed Bella.

In the morning the other two came back and we piled into the car for the drive back to the place we had stashed Alice. She would be furious, and thirsty, and depressed, but not as much as I had been in Maria's clutches. I wasn't looking forward to the task but I knew it had to be done. I didn't feel sorry for her but frightened for myself, for what another act of violence might do to me.

In the event, it wasn't necessary. When we got to the place where we had buried her body parts and the hole where the chest had been secreted they were empty and in the bottom of the open chest was a note.

I looked at it but I couldn't force myself to pick it up. If she'd escaped and we had to start looking for her again I knew I would break down, I needed rest and peace not to be chasing that bitch around the globe.

Emmett finally bent down and retrieved the note handing it to Bella who unfolded it and read the message out loud.

'Major,

I fucked up big time back at the Motel. I owe you and Bella my apologies. I can't take my actions back but I hope this small gesture will be seen as a partial apology. You didn't need all the emotional baggage and shit that would have gone along with killing the Twisted Pixie so I did it for you. I won't have any regrets I hated the bitch anyway. She begged for her life and tried to justify what she did but I ignored it all. The ashes blew away on the wind, I didn't think you'd want them. Have a good rest, I don't like seeing you like that, it scares the shit out of me. My hero staggering like he's fucking punch drunk. See you at Christmas.

Peter.'

I had to smile at Peter's words. He knew very well that Jasper and I would have finished Alice but it would have been hard in cold blood, as I had already pointed out. With his actions, he'd lifted a great weight from our shoulders.

I didn't read the last line out, it was addressed to me in particular.

'Bella,

'I made the bitch suffer, trust me.'

P xx

I did, I trusted Peter and Charlotte completely and now we could get away from it all and relax without any messy unfinished business hanging over us.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

 **Bella**

It was Rose who made the suggestion where we could go. She told me about a place she went to with Emmett occasionally that was very private. It was a small island off the Florida Keys and it sounded just what I was looking for. Rose arranged the plane tickets and the boat hire then did some shopping for us while I took Jasper to hunt.

All we had to do was turn up at the airport and she and Em even drove us there, they even waited until our flight was called before leaving. Rose's last words lingered in my mind.

"See you two at Christmas. Don't be late."

Once on board, we reclined our seats and closed our eyes holding hands and wishing the flight were shorter. We wanted to be alone, no humans, no other vampires, just the two of us. I could feel the tension pouring off Jasper and I knew how close he was to losing it altogether, things were going to become nasty very quickly if anyone crossed him.

When we landed at the Key West International Airport in Florida I hailed a cab and gave him directions to the small family run boat business Rose always used. I had no idea if Jasper knew how to operate a motorboat but I was hopeful, he seemed to be good at just about anything he set his mind to.

Albert, the boat owner, came out to greet us and showed us to the boat. It was a pretty little craft called 'The Rosalie' which made me wonder if Rose and Emmett actually owned it.

After asking if Jasper was acquainted with the controls and getting a curt nod he handed over the keys and wished us Bon Voyage. I smiled and thanked him, trying to deflect him from Jasper's curt nod.

Once in the boat Jasper started the engines and steered us out of the quaint little harbour. I sat watching him and noticed his hands were still shaking. I was becoming concerned about his mental welfare and just wanted to get to the small island as quickly as possible. Looking on the chart Albert had supplied I saw it wasn't too far so I kept my peace and enjoyed the early morning warmth on my skin.

When I spotted the island I pointed it out to Jasper who, of course, had already seen it but smiled at my excitement. He brought the little craft expertly to the small landing stage and turned the engines off.

It was so quiet after the constant background roar of the boat's engine and we both sat looking at the little beach covered in a pale sand that looked almost like tinted icing sugar.

He got out and took my hand so I could climb out and as soon as I was on the sand I took my shoes off enjoying the feel of the warm sand between my toes. Seeing my smile Jasper managed a faint one of his own before reaching back into the boat for our bags.

I followed him up the winding stone path to the cottage hidden among the trees. It was so beautiful with pale blue wooden shutters and door and I waited impatiently while he unlocked the door and pushed it open before stepping in ahead of him to explore. There was an open plan lounge, kitchen, dining area, overlooking the small swimming pool and a huge white-painted bedroom with a four-poster bed and en-suite bathroom with an inviting whirlpool tub and shower.

I turned to Jasper with a smile but he wasn't there and feeling concerned I went back out and found him sitting on the verandah, head in hands.

"Jazz, what's the matter?"

I sat beside him, pulling him close and stroking his hair.

"Nothing, I'm fine Bella."

"Jazz, talk to me please, you're frightening me. Don't shut me out."

He stood up abruptly.

"I have to make sure I secured the boat. I'll be back in a little while" and he was gone.

I sighed and went back inside, deciding to give him some space.

I changed into shorts and a tee-shirt and went to look at the bookcase in the lounge. I had to smile when I saw the assortment of books, from romances to war books and everything in between. I found a small dog-eared copy of a history of the island and took it back out with me to read on the verandah keeping an eye out for Jasper's return.

As I read I noticed a monkey watching me from a nearby tree. He was wary but curious and I kept very still hoping he might come closer. Then I heard a sound and my monkey disappeared, Jasper was back looking very wet.

"What happened?"

"I went for a swim."

"In your clothes?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Nothing. Do you want to explore the island with me? It looks like we have company already."

"Who?" His voice was sharp.

"Only a monkey," I reassured him.

He seemed to relax at that.

"Sure, let's go.

I frowned.

"Don't you want to change first?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's go."

He was acting very strangely and it made me uncomfortable but I took his hand and we set off.

The island was small with two beaches, the rest of the coastline being rocky and a little clearing in the centre with tree stumps which were obviously used as seats arranged around a fire pit.

I Could see Em and Rose sitting out here watching the flames as they talked.

"Shall we collect wood and light a fire this evening?" I asked eagerly, hoping to engage him.

He nodded but it was apathetic.

"If you like. I saw some wood a way back, I'll get it. You stay here."

I wanted to argue but just like that, he was gone.

I'd give him today but tomorrow we were going talk whether he wanted to or not.

That evening he lit a fire and we sat together looking into the flames. He put his arm around me and I noticed with relief that his hands were shaking less but he was still very tense. I would have suggested going back to the house but he seemed happier sitting here so we saw the sunrise over the palms from the little clearing.

 **Bella**

We went hunting later that morning, finding a crocodile which was something new for me. I enjoyed watching Jasper wrestle with it, the poor thing stood no chance against the strength of a vampire but it struggled to the last. Jasper offered it to me but I declined, I'd seen a deer earlier and had my eye on it for breakfast so he drained it and then threw the body back into the water.

"Food for something lower down the food chain," he said.

We walked slowly back to the house, stopping only for me to collect my deer and once back he disappeared into the bathroom without a word and I heard the shower running.

Deciding to bite the bullet I undressed and followed him in, standing under the cool water and enjoying the sensation after the heat of the sun. Jasper had tensed when I joined him but relaxed when I took the shampoo and lathered his hair for him. As I massaged it into the roots he sighed and I saw his hands stop shaking altogether for a moment. As he rinsed the lather out I kissed the nape of his neck and traced his spine down to his waist before his hand came round and halted its progress. He got out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his hips before disappearing outside.

I didn't bother getting dressed, I didn't see the point, there was no one else here so I followed him out letting the sun sparkle on my skin and dry it. I followed his tracks to the clearing finding him on his knees, his head resting on one of the tree stumps quite obviously in distress.

I knelt beside him and put my arm around his shoulders.

"Jasper, please talk to me. What's wrong?"

His whole body tensed at my touch but I refused to be put off by this and pulled him even closer.

"Jasper. I'm not going away. Whatever the problem is we can work it out. Stop shutting me out."

I kissed the nape of his neck again and stroked his bent head gently like I would a child.

He sighed and sat up, looking into my eyes for the first time since we'd set off the day before.

I gasped seeing such fear in their golden depths.

"Jasper, what's the matter? What are you so frightened of? Is it something I've done?"

He raised a shaking hand and touched my cheek very softly then brought his face close to mine until our lips met. The kiss was sweet and tender and carried such need that I responded by putting my hand behind his head and pulling his face even closer to mine.

We stayed like that, joined at the lips, for minutes and I felt his emotions raging inside, a terrible aching need, guilt, confusion, sadness, all whirling together and making me dizzy with their intensity.

When he broke the contact and pulled back I was breathless. He dropped his hands but I picked one up and put it back to my cheek, it was still shaking and I put my own over it to still it.

"Whatever is wrong we can put it right, Jasper, but you have to talk to me."

He looked away but I wouldn't relinquish his hand, he wasn't running from me this time.

"What are you so scared of, Jazz?"

He swallowed and started to shake his head but I put my other hand up to pull his head round to look at me.

"No. No hiding, no running, we face this head on whatever it is. Now talk to me."

 **Jasper**

My emotions were swirling so fast they were making me feel sick. All the things I feared, all that I wanted, all that I had to lose, all that I had almost lost. It was just too much, my brain was screaming in frustration and confusion but she wouldn't let me go. Bella was determined to bring it out into the open. I just hoped she was strong enough to hold on to me once the floodgates opened.

I took a deep breath trying unsuccessfully to order my thoughts before speaking. My hands were shaking with the tension and I wasn't sure I could formulate a complete sentence, but I owed it to her to try.

"I'm scared," I whispered so low it was all but inaudible.

"What of?"

Her voice was no louder and her hands pulled my head to hers so our foreheads were touching. Maybe it would be easier if I didn't see her eyes looking into mine.

"Of you. Of losing you, of not being good enough for you, Of messing everything up, of not being stronger, of falling to pieces, of everything. Of my whole life."

 **Bella**

I listened to his whispered words, he was in such torment and I knew I was the only one who could help him through it.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff. Shall we take it one at a time, darling? Why are you scared of me? I know it's not that you are scared of what I can do to you."

"Yes, I am. That most of all."

"Oh, well you don't mean harming you physically and the only way I could hurt you other than that would be if I left you and that's impossible. To leave you would be suicide. I love you too much and I know I couldn't survive without you."

I kissed him, then pulled our heads together again. His eyes were closed now as if he couldn't look at me directly.

"Of not being good enough for me? That's just plain crazy, you are the best man I've ever met, you've done everything for me. Even before we found out what we were to each other. I sometimes think I'm not good enough for you."

"Never say that."

"Then you stop thinking it. As for making a mess of things, if you're thinking of that altercation with Peter, that was his fault but it was mine too. I shouldn't have let him get that close. It was innocent but I have a responsibility to you and I shirked that responsibility. I'm very sorry and I know Peter is too. If this is anything to do with Maria and you getting a hard-on for her then I'm going to kick your skinny ass into the crocodile-infested waters. We've been through that one, enough said."

I pulled back to see that his eyes were still closed, but his hands were shaking less and I kissed him before resuming our position again.

"I can honestly say the next one really got me, not being stronger. Jasper, you were almost killed a few weeks back. I really thought I was going to lose you. I have no idea how you pulled yourself together after that. Not only the physical pain and hurt but the emotional pain it must have caused you. I know I was going mad with worry about you and I know you must have been terrified of what she was going to do next."

"No, the only thing that scared me was that I'd never see you again. Never be able to hold you and make love to you, to be able to tell you how much I love you."

"Well, it seems to me you've been worrying about all the wrong things buster."

Having heard Jasper I knew what his problem was and it had nothing to do with the things he'd mentioned. He was suffering from the stress of what Maria had done. He'd hidden it all behind the Major's tough exterior while we still had work to do but it had broken out once the pressure was off. In short, Jasper was terrified because he'd lost control of his life. He'd let me in and now he didn't know if he could keep me.

I pulled him down on the grass and took him in my arms, holding him as close to me as I could.

"Jasper, I need you, however you are, whoever you are, you are my mate and that's all I want. I need you like blood, I love you more than my own life. Don't pull away from me, that's the only thing that has the power to hurt me now. I can fight anything but your absence. You stay here with me and love me and the rest will just slot into place. I love you, Jasper, Major, all of you."


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy**

 **Bella**

That was the turning point for us, for Jasper. He started to talk and all his insecurities came out, all his feelings of worthlessness and despair and we talked them out between us until the words had all been said and the only way to communicate was by actions. His hands were shaking somewhat less as I led him back to the cottage, totally forgetting I was naked and he had only a towel wrapped around him. Going straight to the bedroom I grabbed his towel and threw it across the room before pulling him onto the bed with me.

He smiled as I traced my mark on his shoulder, the fresh one that had obliterated Maria's.

"That means you are mine," I said as I straddled his thighs.

"It means not only are you mine but the Major is too and any other little alter egos you may have stashed away. It also means that I belong to you, just in case that hadn't occurred to you. Now I'm going to show you, a) how much I love you and b) how much you love me."

I leant over him to kiss his lips, my breasts rubbing against his chest and he sighed bringing his hands up to caress them,

"You are beautiful."

I smiled and continued kissing his face, his eyes, his lips, his throat and down to his chest squirming down his thighs as I did so. He gasped and I felt him stiffen at the touch but I ignored it, choosing instead to continue my downward travels with my lips. As I touched his navel he arched his back rubbing his throbbing erection against my breasts but still, I ignored it. I looked up at him whispering,

"I love you."

 **Jasper**

When we finally rolled apart it was dark once more and Bella grabbed my hand,

"Come on I'll race you to the beach."

She was always going to win, she was faster and anyway there was a view of her rear that I wasn't going to lose sight of, not to win a race! We splashed into the warm sea and swam out a few hundred meters before floating together on the waves.

Staring up at the moon she broke the quiet of the night.

"I will always love you, Jasper. I couldn't love anyone else the way I do you. Never doubt my love for you and I'll never doubt your love for me. I did wonder if perhaps Maria had stirred up old feelings for her until I saw you. No one who loved you could have done such things to you. When I saw your poor crippled body I loved you even more. To know the pain and suffering she put you through and how I felt when I saw her that's when I knew it was you and only you for eternity. I loved you with all my heart, now I love you with every fibre of my being. If I could bleed my blood would spell out your name. It's burned onto my frozen heart, in the very marrow of my bones."

She turned and took my hands in hers placing them on her breasts,

"You are mine, all of you, and I will protect you and love you forever."

I kissed her and lifted her until I could slide inside her once more.

"You are mine for eternity, Bella, and I will die to keep you mine."

We made love in the ocean and again on the shore and then again in the shower before collapsing exhausted onto the bed once more and my hands were as steady as granite. Bella had healed me in her own special way.

 **Bella**

Jasper was like a new man when we left the island, in good spirits and looking forward to Christmas with the others. After that night when everything came to a head, he had started to heal mentally. It hurt me to know that everyone always saw him as the Universal Soldier without feelings and emotions of his own, a mind that could be hurt along with a body.

All they had seen was the Major on his feet again and thought that was it, he was better. No one had stopped to think of the emotional damage done by Maria with her torture. I hadn't seen it right away myself, but I promised myself I would never allow it to happen to him again. My warrior had his Achilles heel and the arrow had hit its mark for the very last time.

We got back in good time to arrange everything for the Christmas celebrations. I made a list and we went shopping among the humans like a normal couple, buying decorations, cards, and presents.

The presents admittedly were a little tricky. A new games console would make Emmett happy and I saw an old Harley in a junkyard that would make Rose's eyes light up. Luckily the guy who owned the place had a huge box of spares, some of which would fit the bike, so we got those too.

I was at a loss for Peter and Charlotte but looking in an antique shop I saw the very thing, a huge stuffed bear mounted as if it were about to attack. Jasper thought Emmett might end up fighting Peter for it but I didn't care, it reminded me of Peter somehow and made me smile.

Jasper told me that Charlotte enjoyed making things so I bought her a kit for jewellery making including a tumbler to polish stones and a selection of chains and settings.

We then chose the biggest pine tree we could find for the family room of the house and a huge inflatable snowman to put outside and welcome everyone back.

Once back home we put the tree up and spent a wonderful evening decorating it with all the brightly coloured tinsel garlands and baubles we'd bought not to mention enough twinkle lights to allow a Jet to land!

All it needed to finish it off was the star on the top but we decided to wait till the others arrived and do it together.

Our plan was to decorate the house next but somehow we got sidetracked and ended up in the bedroom naked, which led to other things and it was light by the time decorations found their way back into our minds again.

It didn't take long to put up the streamers, balloons, and lights and an artificial elk head that nodded when anyone passed by and sang Jingle Bells. I thought Em and Peter especially might get a kick out of that.

The giant illuminated snowman was positioned ready to be inflated as soon as it got dark and we spent a pleasant hour sitting together and weaving holly and ivy into a garland to go on the mantel. I'd gone a bit mad with coloured candles too, red, silver, gold, blue, and green but we found places to put them all.

When everything was ready I informed Jazz that I was going upstairs to have a shower. He looked at me slightly startled because normally we showered together but I needed some time to sort out his present so I just shook my head. He pouted then smiled and sat in the overstuffed armchair by the ready laid log fire and picked up a book.

I ran upstairs and into our bedroom rummaging at the bottom of my drawers to find his present, it still needed wrapping and I wasn't entirely sure he'd like it. I had spent hours on the internet doing research on the American Civil War and I'd found out something very interesting. He didn't know it but he had been nominated for a Medal of Honor for the convoy of women and children he'd escorted to safety just before he met Maria. It was awarded posthumously and had been presented to his mother who had died soon after. I had tracked the medal through the family and to a collector who had then auctioned it off. Finding its last owner had been a difficult job but I'd done it and with it was the paperwork naming him. I'd had the medal cleaned and the paperwork framed, I just hoped he liked it.

When I'd wrapped it and run the bath, lighting scented candles and adding scented bath oils to the water I called him up. I was just stepping into the warm bubbly water when he joined me smiling broadly.

"Decided against a shower?" he said kissing the back of my neck.

"Why don't you join me? It might be our last chance for a peaceful soak for a while, Em and Rose are due to arrive sometime tomorrow. I haven't heard anything from Peter and Charlotte though."

"No, but then again that's not unusual. He'll just turn up, wait and see."

We got sidetracked again at this point and suffice to say there were a lot of bubbles on the floor by the time we'd finished! He was irresistible when he smiled THAT smile, I had no defence against it!

 **Emmett**

Rose was looking forward to seeing the others again and I was just hoping Jazz would be looking better. He'd been a wreck when we left, I hated seeing him like that, he was my hero. We'd bought some kick ass presents which Rose had wrapped and the car was pretty near full.

When we turned on the driveway of their house I saw the snowman, at least eight feet tall and changing colours as we approached. Now that was my kind of decoration!

Bella and Jazz were standing on the porch steps to greet us and I was relieved to see he looked like his old self, no more trembling hands or dark scowls.

Bella threw herself at me with a shriek of delight and I swung her around, glad to see my little sis again. Jasper held out his hand but I ignored it and hugged him too. Then Rose who'd waited at the bottom of the steps so she didn't get knocked flat by Bella's whirling body came up to say hello. She hugged Bella and then took Jazz in her arms and kissed him on both cheeks. I saw her lips move but I had no idea what she'd said as Bella was already dragging me inside to see their tree.

 **Rose**

I was as relieved as Emmett to see the old Jasper standing with Bella so when Emmett had finished his usual O.T.T greeting I followed and hugged my brother.

"Good to see you again, Jazz. I see Bella has worked her magic on you."

He smiled and tucked my arm in his as we walked into the house.

To say there were a lot of decorations would be an understatement, the house was covered, but Emmett couldn't be dragged away from the talking moose head.

"Hey look, Rose. I want one of these."

After hearing Jingle Bells for the fourth time I managed to escape into the family room, which again was covered in decorations with a huge tree in the corner. It made me feel a little sad as I remembered my own childhood Christmases.

We always had too many decorations and lots of lights, all done for me as my daddy's favourite little girl.

We'd celebrated Christmas at the Cullen's too but it was always a more subdued affair, more fashion magazine shoot than a family affair.

I moved a heap of tinsel which had yet to find a home and sat down as Bella came in beaming.

"It's great to see you again, Rose. I've missed you and Em. What have you been doing with yourselves?"

It took quite a time to tell her of our adventures in Norway. Emmett had got it into his head that he was descended from a Viking warrior and wanted to follow in their footsteps. The antics he'd got up to took the whole evening especially when he and Jazz came in and we were treated to a mime of him tracking a brown bear with Jazz acting the part of the bear according to Em's instructions!

When we finally stopped laughing I thought I'd inquire about our friends.

"Have heard from Peter and Charlotte since we split up?"

Emmett shook his head frowning.

"Nah, nothing and I sent Peter texts asking if they'd like to join us in Norway, I thought he'd get a kick outta the whole Viking thing. I guess they just wanted some downtime. I think he was pretty shaken up about the whole mess with you and the Major, Bella."

I nodded although Peter never struck me as the hide and sulk type, still, they had their own lives and if they had wanted a bit of alone time like we had then good for them.

"Christmas won't be the same without them, though."

"I'm sure they'll turn up soon, Emmett. Peter wouldn't pass up the chance to party and he loves Christmas, he's like a big kid according to Charlotte."

Despite my reassurances I still found myself watching the clock from time to time expecting him to burst in clad in a Santa suit shouting Ho Ho Ho and probably riding a sleigh or something!


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy One**

 **Bella**

We were slightly concerned when Peter and Charlotte didn't turn up that night, the next day was Christmas Eve and we planned to go hunting in the afternoon then light the log fire and sit around listening to music in the evening. I'd even persuaded Jasper to play the guitar hopefully along with Peter.

They still hadn't appeared by the time we went hunting and there was no word from them. I tried Peter's cell phone but it went straight to voicemail just as it had done on the occasions Emmett had called. Deciding it would be just like Peter to turn up at the last minute we went ahead as planned but I felt uneasy, True Peter was still likely to turn up in a red suit with a white beard at midnight on Christmas Eve I thought that Charlotte would have given us a heads up somehow.

When we got back it was already dark and the snow had started to fall, real Christmas weather. I tried Peter's cell and it went to voicemail again and more worryingly when I tried Charlotte I got the same., weird!

"Bells, you got messages on your answer machine. The light is blinking like crazy."

I thanked Emmett who'd gone back to play with the Moose Head which was already on its fifth set of batteries. He just couldn't help himself, rushing out just to start it off again then breaking up or worse still joining in with his own rendition of Jingle Bells.

Rose shook her head and remarked caustically.

"Don't sweat it, Bella. Em's finally found something with the same number of brain cells as himself."

I nodded my agreement as I picked up the receiver and hit the button to retrieve our messages. At first, there was just static then a cold caller for insurance, on Christmas Eve? Give me a break!

I deleted that but the next message made my mouth go dry. I listened to it twice before putting the receiver back down angry and shocked.

Rose must have seen my expression because she was beside me instantly, concern in her voice,

"What's wrong Bella? You look like you've seen a ghost."

My own voice sounded strangely flat as I answered her.

"It's Peter, he's gone."

"Gone?"

"Disappeared. Charlotte left a message for us a few hours ago. She's at the airport in Denver. They flew in and he went to rent a car and never came back. She waited half an hour then went looking for him,. He rented a car at the Hertz desk and took the keys but the car is still in the rental compound with the keys in the ignition but no sign of Peter or of a struggle. He's just vanished and she's worried sick."

"We'll go pick her up." Offered Emmett

"She's made an excuse to the Hertz people about him being taken ill so she's just waiting in case he comes back or for us to get to her. You go Em, take Rose with you, Jazz and I will stay here. Who knows, he might contact us."

The other two went straight off and I rang Charlotte, who answered this time to my immense relief, to let her know help was on its way. She sounded terrible but I knew once Rose got to her she'd feel better.

Once they'd gone I turned to Jasper,

"What do you think has happened Jazz? Where's Peter gone?"

"Wherever he went he didn't go willingly. He'd never leave Charlotte like that, not even for a joke."

"So what? You think he's been snatched? Who by?"

Jazz shrugged but I could tell his mind was working overtime, he and Peter were like brothers.

"My guess would be the Volturi or Carlisle, which amounts to the same thing."

"But why? Why Peter? What do they want from him?"

He sighed heavily.

"If it is them then nothing, they aren't interested in him. It's us, this is a message for us, a warning."

I was still confused.

"A warning? Warning about what?"

He shrugged again.

"I don't know Bella. Leave Edward alone? Punishment for killing Alice, Rachel or Marcus. Who knows?"

"Do you think Aro knows it was Peter who killed Alice?"

"He might, I don't know."

"Where do you think Peter is?"

"Take your pick. Volterra, with Carlisle, dead, I have no idea, darlin.'"

"Don't say dead, Jazz, please."

"If it was Aro because he's upset at the deaths then he'll kill Peter, maybe have a trial first but the outcome will be fixed. If it's Carlisle, maybe he wants a guarantee for Edward's safety. Until we hear something it's all supposition."

"So what do we do?"

"The most difficult thing of all, darlin'. We wait."

We sat together looking into the flames as the logs crackled but feeling none of the warmth. Instead, all I could think of was Peter, a prisoner of the Volturi. I still couldn't see Carlisle being involved, I'd given him my word Edward would be safe in Volterra. What else could he possibly need?"

When the phone finally rang it was Rose to say they had found Charlotte but she was refusing to leave Denver airport in case Peter came back.

So, they arranged for a motel and were going to stay with her until we knew what the hell was going on. We agreed that whoever heard anything would contact the others.

As the night went on and we waited to hear something, anything at all, I couldn't help thinking about Peter and wondering where he was and if he was all right. Jasper was deep in thought too when the phone went and I jumped up hoping against hope it was going to be Peter with some stupid explanation.

 **Jasper**

Something told me this was the call we were waiting for and I got to it before Bella, turning and walking out into the snow as I heard the voice,

"Jasper? I thought you might answer the phone. Were you expecting me?"

"I was expecting someone to call. You took Peter?"

"Well, not personally of course, but I know where he is. Safe and sound, for now at least. Are Emmett and Rosalie with you?"

"No, why?"

"I assumed they would be when I couldn't contact them but it's probably better this way. I don't want them involved in this."

"What do you want?"

"Now that's a very simple question with a more complicated answer."

"Try me."

"I want my life and family back and I want you to stop snooping into my life and interfering."

"No chance."

"The terms are non-negotiable I'm afraid. If I don't get my demands met I will start to send pieces of your friend to you in small parcels. This is not a threat but a solemn promise. I want to speak to Bella now please or I start the carve up now."

I stood thinking and the silence annoyed him.

"Bella, now please, or I will take a knife to your friend. You know I'm not joking."

It was a rather empty threat as he'd already told me he didn't have Peter but he might have friends who did and wouldn't mind carving up our friend at his command.

"OK. Just a minute I'll get her"

"Thank you, for your cooperation."

 **Bella**

I could see Jasper was furious when he came back in with the phone and handed it to me,

"Listen, but don't agree to anything yet."

I nodded putting the receiver to my ear.

"Hello"

"Bella. I know your husband is listening so I won't ask you to do anything at the moment. Just listen."

"Carlisle?" I choked.

"Yes, my dear. Who did you think it was going to be? The big bad Aro perhaps? Now listen. You destroyed my family and for that, you will pay. For now, I have your friend in my care. I've already told Jasper what I'm going to do with him so I'm sure he'll fill you in. I just wanted you to know this is all down to you. You and you alone. Next time I ring I will have a demand for you. Make sure you listen carefully and do just as I say. That's all for now."

The call was ended but I stood with the receiver to my ear until Jasper took it from me, putting it down very carefully although his knuckles were white with tension and the plastic groaned ominously.

I listened in growing horror as Jasper explained what Carlisle had said.

"We have to do something Jazz, we can't just let Carlisle chop Peter to bits."

"So we hand over everyone else and promise Edward a perpetual get out of jail free card?"

"But he's Volturi now he doesn't need it"

"I don't think he is Bella. I think Edward is still with Carlisle. I think the demand for you comes from Edward, not Carlisle. If I'm right about Carlisle then Aro wouldn't demand anything of Carlisle and Alice's death was just a minor inconvenience as was Esme's. It was Carlisle behind it all the time Bella. Carlisle and Edward working as a team and they are going to want the other members of the family back.

I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

"Carlisle and Edward?"

"Yes. Esme was a cover, a smokescreen to make Carlisle respectable. His true partner always has been Edward, his first experiment in creating another vampire. They aren't mates in the sense you and I or Em and Rose are. They are a partnership of minds not bodies."

"But why does he want Em and Rose back? They know what he is."

"Do they? I'm not so sure he believes that. I think Carlisle feels he can talk them around."

"But they saw him give Esme up for Edward."

"He's a very persuasive man Bella."

"What about you and his demand that you stop nosing around."

"Carlisle doesn't want me snooping into his background. He's afraid I'll find proof of my theory."

"That he's Volturi?"

"Yes. Not that it would make any difference. Who'd believe me and what does it matter? The compassionate Dr Cullen has lost his cover, his perfect family."

"And now he wants to destroy us?"

"Yes although he's not saying that in so many words." I think he wants his family back for cover."

"But cover for what, Jazz? That's what I don't understand. What is it you think Carlisle is doing to need a cover?"

"I'm not sure but I think it's something to do with making Vampires undetectable in the human world. Then we would have domination over the humans in sight, something Aro would love. The humans at our beck and call. No more having to hide in the shadows."

 **Jasper**

I thought I was finally getting through to Bella when the phone rang again. I picked it up thinking it was Carlisle again, and snapped,

"Yes?"

"Major?"

I didn't recognize the voice.

"Speaking."

"I have a friend of yours here. When I took the commission I had no idea who I was to be "looking after" and I really don't want trouble with you, so I think we should come to an arrangement."

"What kind of arrangement did you have in mind?"

"One with a number of zeros, that ends in my disappearing for a while and you staying away from me. No reprisals."

"That could be arranged but what about your employer?"

"Well, I thought you might help me with that particular problem."

"How?"

"He is a rather dangerous man who will threaten not only me but you too if left to his own devices, so I thought perhaps if I set up a meeting with him you might like to attend and...perhaps persuade him to stop?"

"I think I understand, but how do I know I can trust you?"

"Oh, Major I'm not a man of violence, at least not when it refers to myself. I would hate to have you looking for me should I double cross you."

"Good."

"Also, I'm willing, as a show of good faith, to allow you to talk to your friend to determine that he hasn't been harmed."

"OK Let me speak to him."

There was a short pause and then I heard my friend.

"Major?"

"Peter, you OK?"

"Yeah, in the dark here though. Who's the ass hole who jumped me? I bet Bella's pissed off I ruined her Christmas."

"She just wants to get you home safe, Peter, and I'm working on that now."

"Great. Well, don't fail or I'll be really fucking annoyed. See you soon then, Major."

The phone went quiet for a few minutes then the first voice came again,

"Convinced, Major?"

"For now. So what do you suggest?"

"Well, we both know who is paying my wages. How do you want to play it?"

"What are his orders?"

"I'm to wait for a call. If it doesn't come I start to slice and dice. Not really my scene but he sprung that on me after I'd already snatched your friend. Which reminds me, I am a couple of men down now, and one badly maimed so a small gratuity to ease his suffering might soothe ruffled feathers."

"I'm sure we can arrange something along those lines. Is your employer planning on turning up to see your handiwork?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll want to make sure I do my bit. An irate call from you when I give you the nod would settle his suspicious mind but eventually, he's going to want to be in, probably for the kill. You want to be there then?"

"Oh yes. Very much."

"OK, I'll be in touch. Good doing business with you Major."

The phone went dead leaving me to decide if I could really trust my new business partner.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy Two**

 **Jasper**

We decided the best thing would be for us all to stick together so Bella and I drove to the airport to join the others at the motel. Charlotte was emotional for the first time since I'd known her, she was terrified of losing Peter and looking to Bella and me to save him.

I explained what I'd just learned and asked the others whether they wanted in if Carlisle was Volturi it might be a little more dangerous for them.

Em and Rose were incensed at being part of a bargain he was proposing in exchange for Peter's safe return although no one was deluded enough to think that anything we did would save Peter in the long run.

"I wouldn't go back to Carlisle, is he mad?"

"Probably Rose, but he thinks you've become indoctrinated by me. He thinks he can pull you back from the dark side.

She scowled."

"To the dark side, you mean."

"Well, whatever. I'm going after Carlisle and Edward with or without you."

Bella came to my side and kissed my cheek,

"WE are going you mean."

"Yes WE are going. Sorry, Bella."

"That's OK, Major I forgive you. Rose, Emmett you in?"

Emmett spoke for both of them.

"Too right, I have a few bones to pick with Edward the ass hole and I can hardly believe Carlisle's doing all this. I want to see his sorry ass for myself."

It was decided we'd wait to hear from the kidnapper and/or Carlisle before making any move.

Charlotte felt better knowing Peter wasn't strictly in enemy hands but she was still very upset so Rose and Bella sat with her offering comfort as we made our plans.

 **Emmett**

The fact that Carlisle had lied to us all over the years wasn't the worst of it. It was the fact he'd arranged the kidnapping of Peter and threatened him with torture as a way of getting what he wanted that shocked and horrified us most of all.

Jasper was convinced that Edward was in on it all with Carlisle and after thinking about things I guess that didn't really surprise me too much. He and Carlisle had always been thick as thieves and Edward had a nasty streak that he kept more or less hidden most of the time.

I just hoped I could fill Peter's shoes as Jasper's wingman. Peter was a fighter who knew all Jasper's usual moves. He could predict what Jasper was going to do or say before it happened whereas I was a total novice but I promised myself I'd do the very best I could to get Peter out pay Edward and Carlisle for the terrible things they'd done.

 **Jasper**

Carlisle came back to us the very next day with his demands and they were simple enough. I was to persuade Rose and Emmett to return to the fold to keep his threatened torture and murder of Peter from them. In other words, Edward was to be guaranteed safe passage back from Volterra and the slightly smaller Cullen coven was to be left in peace. There was also the small matter of Bella and I surrendering ourselves to the Volturi, like that was going to happen!

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, no deal. Rose and Emmett can speak for themselves but hell will freeze over before you or Edward get squat in the way of a promise from us and Bella and I are both allergic to pasta so we'll have to decline your offer of free bed and board in Italy."

He was angry but not, I suspected, altogether surprised. He assumed we would probably test his resolve.

"I see. Have you been in contact with Rose and Emmett?"

"Yes."

"And have you managed to persuade them?

"I told them that I'd been asked by you to request their presence back home."

"That sounds so formal. DId you tell them why?"

"I told them you were putting pressure on us but they aren't really interested in playing happy families any longer."

"Pity, that's a disappointment, I was hoping we could settle this without the need for any more violence but if you insist. Prepare to receive a package which might encourage you to change their minds."

We just had to hope that our friendly neighbourhood kidnapper meant what he said or we could be receiving body parts belonging to Peter in a few hours.

When the call came from the kidnapper we were ready, not to say relieved.

"Major, I've been instructed to remove some fingers from your friend. Unfortunately, he wants a video so I'm gonna have to mutilate your friend. It would be difficult to find a willing volunteer anyhow. So, you might want to hang onto the contents of the package arriving tomorrow."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"No sweat. We still good?"

"Yeah, we're still good. I'll be in touch after I speak to Carlisle."

The promised package arrived the next lunchtime and although Charlotte was braced for it she couldn't help breaking down when it finally arrived.

An hour later Carlisle contacted us sounded quite pleased with himself.

"Now, are you ready to deal? I know you received my gift."

"Carlisle you bastard. You never gave me time to do anything."

"I warned you, Jasper. I'm not joking and you made your position only too clear. Be warned, next time it will be more than just a few fingers. I want Emmett and Rose on the next flight to Seattle and Bella and yourself on your way to Italy within 24 hours or it will begin to get very ugly."

"I'm not sure Rose and Em will go back."

"They'll do as you instruct them unless you want to be responsible for another death. I know you're the one influencing them against me so try using it in reverse. I'll be watching the airport so don't disappoint me. Or your friend.

 **Jasper**

We needed to buy some time so we bought tickets for flights to Seattle for all of us but on separate airlines, in case Carlisle checked to see who, if anyone, was travelling with Rose and Em. The plan was that they would ring him from Seattle and let us know his plans for them.

Bella, Char, and I chose an earlier flight so we were already in place before their flight even took off.

Rose rang Carlisle to tell him they were on their way back but she didn't attempt to deceive him that they were happy about it and there was a stand-up row between her and Carlisle before he put the phone down on her. Rose could be a real hellcat when circumstances dictated. Em chose to act quiet and sulky which was fine. If he'd got aggressive it might have made Carlisle think twice about having them back rather than having them murdered. After all, we knew he was capable of such things.

When they got to the motel they rang him to let him know they'd arrived but he was playing it cagey and insisted they drove halfway to Forks then abandon their rental car and walk the rest of the way along the highway.

We assumed he would be watching to make sure they had no one following them and probably Edward would be around to read their thoughts so we just hoped they could hide them long enough to get close to Carlisle.

Rose already found it easy to keep him out, thinking about fashion and 'girly' things so Em had been practising with his most recent hunt, plenty of blood and gore and a good fight. Hopefully, it would be enough.

Bella, Charlotte, and I would be going to see our kidnapper friend to check on Peter and set our trap.

 **Peter**

I was getting a bit sick of sitting in the fucking dark in an underground room waiting to be rescued. The idiot who took me couldn't have kept an unwilling victim for more than a few hours. His idea of security was laughable and he probably weighed ten stone dressed in soaking bear furs. I could have had him in here in my place in a few seconds but I decided to play the good kidnapee for a while. This had something to do with Carlisle or Edward, had to, and I knew the Major would be on it pretty damn quick. This might be just the opening he needed to catch Edward so I was prepared to play nicely for a bit.

When he first came in with a couple of rabbits in one hand I just stared at him.

"What are they for? I don't want a fucking pet."

"I thought you'd be thirsty"

"And you thought two fucking rabbits would help in what way exactly?"

"I thought you were vegetarian like the others."

"Look at my eyes. What colour are they?"

"Ah, red."

"Yeah, now with a clue like that even an asshole like you should be able to work out my diet. So you can take the rabbits and shove them."

He scuttled out forgetting to lock the door. Crap! Did I have to do everything for him? I locked the door from the inside and threw the keys out the small slit window in it, hearing them clank as they hit the floor.

Maybe he was hoping I'd escape which meant he knew who I was and who my friends were. This poor fucker had bitten off more than he could chew, may he eventually choke on it!

Of course, when he came in with four other vampires looking nervous and sick I did get a little nervous myself and when he explained what he wanted to do I stared at him.

"I'm sorry? You want me to allow you to snap off a couple of fingers so you can post them to the Major? Do I look like a fucking masochist?"

He stumbled over his words but I finally got the full picture. He wanted me to play nice, pretend to struggle and scream as he and his friends took a couple of digits just for fun.

The Major was going to owe me big time for this little adventure!

"Take them off the left hand, I'm right-handed and be careful, I'm allergic to pain."

 **Emmett**

We did exactly as instructed, our job was to get back into the house and try hard to be as obnoxious as possible about everything. The more time Carlisle and Edward had to spend calming and re-indoctrinating us the better.

We all knew that he'd be suspicious if we fitted right back in. As it was Rose was incandescent with rage at what Carlisle had done and I knew she was going to give them hell as only she could.

We walked about half the distance between the car and the house when Carlisle's Mercedes pulled up and the back door was thrown open.

"Get in kids."

Carlisle smiled as we did as instructed.

"It's good to have you back in the family."

As he turned around and headed back to the house Rose snorted.

"What family Carlisle? There is no Cullen family any longer."

"There will be Rosalie. I know Esme has gone and that must be traumatizing for you both but you still have me, and Edward, your brother. He's looking forward to seeing you again."

"Yeah? Well trust me, it's not reciprocated."

"Don't be like that, Rose, honey. Things will get back to normal soon. You've been listening to Jasper far too long. He has some very strange ideas floating around in that head of his."

"Really? And what about Peter Whitlock?"

"Who?"

"Peter Whitlock, Jasper's friend."

"Oh, I know who he is but I don't understand the question. Has he disappeared?"

"Jasper said he disappeared to force us to come home."

"Kidnapped, you mean? Rose, darling why would I do that? I don't know him personally but maybe he's had enough of Jasper's fancies. I think you have been confused and muddled by him.

 **Rose**

"You do? How?"

Emmett sounded just confused enough and I saw a fleeting smile on Carlisle's face.

"Yes, son. I think he's been playing us all off against each other. You need to understand something about Jasper. He was a very disturbed individual when he came into our family and I like to think that we helped him over the years with Alice but once he left and went off on his own again I think he lost grip with reality. He did help Bella and I will always be grateful to him for that but he's got some strange ideas. I think he's a little paranoid if truth be told. I bet he's told you some story about me plotting against him, hasn't he?"

Em nodded looking shocked.

"Wow, yeah, he did Carlisle."

I whacked him on the arm,

"Shut up Emmett, Carlisle's just trying to justify his own actions."

"Please, Rose. I care about you all, and I hate to see you being manipulated. Once we get home and you talk to Edward you'll see how confused poor Jasper really is. It's a shame he had to fix his obsession on me. I've done all I could to help him, to help you all, Bella too but all he sees is some demon in my place. Now tell me, do you truly think me a demon? You know me well, you've lived with me for years, have I ever done anything to make you think I was anything but a loving, caring, husband and father and a solid member of every community we have lived within?"

Oh, he was good, very good. If I didn't know better I would have been taken in again. Just as Emmett and I had been for years along, I suspected, by Esme.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy Three**

 **Emmett**

Carlisle left us to our own thoughts for the rest of the journey, hoping I think, that he'd given us food for those thoughts. It was kind of insulting really to expect us to swallow his lies just like that although he is very convincing in a warped kind of way.

We'd already decided that I'd be the gullible one, swayed by his words while Rose played the hard-bitten bitch who questioned everything. We both knew he wouldn't believe he could talk us round immediately. My biggest worry was Edward and his mind reading abilities. If he smelled a rat then it was all up and I guessed Carlisle wouldn't think twice about killing us.

Rose took my hand and smiled at me,

"It'll be fine, Emmett. I can't wait to hear what Edward has to say."

Her eyes flashed a warning and reassurance to me and I smiled.

"Yeah, Maybe he can clear up some of the questions we still have."

We saw Carlisle glance at us in the rearview mirror, a smile breaking out on his face.

 **Peter**

This kidnapee gig was doing my head in! If the guy had been any more inept he couldn't have kept anyone prisoner. When he came back and saw the key laying on the floor of the corridor he stuttered a thanks and told me that my friends would soon be here.

"So, are you letting me out of here or what?"

"I think I should wait for your friends to get here don't you?"

"No, why? I can wait more comfortably upstairs with you."

"Oh, do you think that would be OK? You won't try to escape? You won't try to get your own back for the .."

He gestured to my left hand minus three of its fingers.

"Now why the fuck would I try to escape? My friends are on their way."

I shook my head.

"Where in God's name did Carlisle find you?"

"I knew him years ago and he helped me out of a delicate situation so I owed him. I didn't realize he was going to insist I helped with a kidnap though. My work is usually small stuff, lifting papers, moving a body or clearing up after a newborn."

"You must be kidding me, what did he tell you about this job?"

"That I'd need a couple of strong-arm guys to help kidnap a vampire who had been causing him problems. He didn't tell me who though or that I'd probably lose some of those guys getting you."

"Well, guess what...he lied. Now, let's go upstairs shall we"

I took his arm and escorted him upstairs to wait for the Major.

 **Jasper**

When our 'friend' the kidnapper rang again to say Carlisle had been in touch and wanted us sent another portion I told him to insist that Carlisle come to see him. That Peter was getting thirsty and too crazy, that he was worried he might not be able to hang onto him.

Meanwhile, I would ring Carlisle to say that Bella wasn't going anywhere unless we had proof that Peter was still alive. He had Emmett and Rose to bargain with so I thought he'd probably go for it, leaving them with Edward for company.

Once we knew Carlisle had left Forks, Bella and I would move in there and Charlotte would rescue Peter before Carlisle arrived. It all depended on timing but although I'd tried to persuade Bella to let me deal with Edward she'd refused, countering with the suggestion I should go with Charlotte in case Carlisle turned up and leave Edward to her. Especially as, she pointed out with a smile, she would have allies in Emmett and Rose.

I was tempted but I didn't want to leave her alone so we had a rather heated discussion before I finally gave in and agreed to her plan. Char and I headed out to find Peter and hopefully wait for Carlisle while Bella, as the only one who could take Edward by surprise, drove off alone.

 **Bella**

I hated being away from Jasper but it was the most sensible division of our small force but I was looking forward to facing Edward at last.

I got the word from the others that Carlisle was on his way so I drove rapidly through Forks towards the Cullen house. Parking at the end of the drive so Edward wouldn't hear the car I moved in on foot. As I got closer I could see the lights on in the family room and with the blinds up I had a good view into the house.

Emmett was slumped on the couch watching TV while Rose stood at the bottom of the stairs apparently arguing with Edward who was standing in the doorway, about something.

As I watched amazed he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to the couch sitting her roughly down beside Emmett. When Em tried to get up in her defence Edward hit him in the face. Things weren't going as I'd expected, Edward seemed to be a gaoler of sorts and had the upper hand so I moved in rapidly.

I didn't want Edward using Rose or Em as a shield so I crouched low and made for the garage which would probably be unlocked if Carlisle had gone out in his car. I pushed on the personal door and it opened soundlessly so I slid inside and shut it again.

Moving as quietly as I could I made my way up the steps to the door into the main house. I could hear Rose shouting at Edward and used the cover of her raised voice to open the door and creep into the hall. Stepping quietly to the corner I peered around. Edward had Rose's arm and was shaking her while using the other to grasp her around the neck warning Em to stay seated.

Seizing my chance I crept up behind him and snaking my arm around his throat and my knee in his back I hissed in his ear.

"Hello, Edward. I bet you didn't expect to hear my voice, did you? This is your worst nightmare come to life. Now put Rose down before I break your neck."

I felt him stiffen and tightened my grip.

"Don't even think about it, Edward. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to snap your scrawny little neck."

He loosed his grip on Rose and she staggered holding her throat with Edward's finger impressions stark on its whiteness as Emmett got up and put his arm around her.

"Bella, it's good to see you," he said with a smile.

I nodded and winked at him.

"Now, Edward we're going to take a little ride. There's someone who is very eager to see you."

He tried to fight me but Emmett hauled back and hit him so hard I felt it reverberate through his skull. Edward sagged at the knees before shaking his head and regaining his footing.

"Now, you see, you can walk to the car or Em can knock you all the way out there. It's your choice."

Edward moved slowly towards the door still held tight in my grasp until Em took over grabbing Edward's arms and pinning them behind his back at the same time slapping the back of his head every few seconds.

"That's for Rose, and that's for Bella, and that's for..."

I lost count after about a dozen and walked behind with Rose.

"You OK, Rose?"

She smiled and touched the cut to her face which was already beginning to heal.

"He's crazy, Bella, Him and Carlisle. Jasper was right about Carlisle, he is Volturi but Edward is just plain crazy. He thinks he'll be taking over the running the Volturi from Aro soon. Carlisle has been grooming him I think."

"Oh, I don't think Carlisle will be crowning any new leaders, Rose. Unless he can do it from hell that is."

Edward stiffened and turned to me, eyes flashing with rage,

"You can't kill Carlisle, he's the leader of the Volturi."

I looked at my watch ostentatiously.

"I think your tense might be a little off, was would be more appropriate, Edward. I doubt he's still with us."

 **Jasper**

Char and I drove to the warehouse complex where Peter was being held, close to Seatac, and parked far enough away that Carlisle wouldn't get a clue there was anything wrong. When I knocked on the door of the warehouse concerned it was opened by Peter with a grin on his face.

"You two took your time."

Char threw herself into his arms to be covered in kisses by her husband.

"Where's your jailer?"

"I got fed up with him, the guy's an idiot."

"So where is he?"

"I locked him downstairs. I thought you might want to speak to him before I rip all his fingers off. Talking of which, you do have mine with you I hope?"

Charlotte handed him the packet containing his missing digits and he smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well? Go let him out. We need him to open the door for Carlisle."

Peter rolled his eyes but trotted downstairs while I took Char into the back away from the door and the possibility of Carlisle sensing us.

 **Peter**

I ran down the stairs and unlocked the door letting Beau, I'd found out his name at last, out again.

"Right Beau, get your butt upstairs and when Carlisle knocks you smile, say hello and let him in. Then you can disappear. Find yourself a room to hide in and lock yourself in, and don't forget to put the key in your pocket."

I had to tell him that or the idiot would have locked himself in and put the key out of his own reach!

He peered up the stairs.

"Is The Major here now?"

I nodded and noticed he hesitated, starting to tremble.

"Don't worry, as long as he doesn't see you he won't hurt you."

He nodded, swallowing nervously.

"If you look like that Carlisle is going to know there's something wrong so pull yourself together."

He took a few deep breaths and stood up straighter.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"If I were you I'd get a new line of business. You sure aren't cut out for this type of work."

Al nodded, he knew it as well as I did.

 **Jasper**

We waited in the back along with Peter and before long we heard the tap on the door. Peter gestured to Beau who had been waiting out in the corridor, as far from me as possible, and he took a deep breath and nodded before shuffling to the door and asking who it was.

"Who the fuck doe he think it's gonna be?" mouthed Peter rolling his eyes.

We heard Carlisle's voice in reply and Beau unlocked the door to admit him.

Carlisle looked different tonight. Gone was his usual smile and kindly twinkle of the eye. He looked as if he meant business, bad business, and he pushed past Beau into the building.

"Where is he?"

"Ah, he's in the basement but the bits you asked me to take are in the back room."

Carlisle looked at him.

"Why would I want to see them? You are supposed to be sending them to Jasper and Bella you idiot."

"I am but when you said you were coming..."

Carlisle moved to the head of the basement stairs and Peter motioned for Beau to move slowly away

. He did so as Carlisle started down the steps and I followed him noiselessly to the bottom where he turned expecting to find his minion but instead seeing me. His eyes opened wide in surprise and his hands came up to defend himself but I hit him before they were halfway to his face and he crashed through the half-open door into the basement room that had been Peter's cell.

I followed him in shutting the door behind me and leaning against it.

"Well, Carlisle looks like it's just you and me."

He had regained his composure and smiled at me.

"Don't forget we have Rose and Emmett, Jasper."

I looked at my watch then shook my head.

"I very much doubt that. Bella will have been to your house and freed them by now."

"Bella? She's got, Edward? No, you can't hurt him. What do you want? I'll give you anything you want but don't hurt Edward."

"It's a bit late to be doing deals, Carlisle. The only thing I want from you is the truth. Who you really are and why Edward is so important to you."

He smiled again and looking around pulled over an old oil can and sat down looking as if he were in his office.

"Please, make yourself comfortable but I will have answers, Carlisle."

"But of course. Still, there's no point in acting like savages. Why don't you make yourself comfortable? Then I'll tell you everything you want to know."


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy Four**

 **Carlisle**

I wasn't about to be pressured by anyone, especially Jasper Whitlock, even if he did think he had the upper hand.

"You already know all the answers, Jasper. You know I'm Volturi. I was turned about the same time as Aro and we built up the Volturi between us before Caius and Marcus ever came along. They made up the ruling brotherhood while I worked from the outside. Making sure there were no rebel elements that could cause us a problem. Keeping the nomads and dissenters from becoming too strong, too vocal.

Our aim was to rule the human world and with the gifted vampires we collected we were beginning to see a way of accomplishing that. We were close and getting closer but then you and your interfering friends started causing problems. Maria almost eliminated you for us but you were lucky, you escaped. Funnily enough, you later turned up at my door looking for help.

Then Bella came along and screwed things up, Edward was stupid, he fell in love with her and we all know what a disaster that was. Then she disappeared and everything was back on track until of course, she appeared. I asked you for your help but instead of tipping her over the edge or killing her you were too helpful. You all needed eliminating but every time we got close something else happened to save you."

"So this was all about world domination? Like a Marvel Comic Book bad guy? Please, Carlisle, I thought better of you. I'm disappointed. I wonder what the others will do now."

"Now?"

"Well yes. You're not leaving here alive, you must know that."

I tried a spot of bribery although I doubted it would work.

"What if I offered you a part in all this?"

"No thanks, world domination has never been my style. I'll settle for a life with my mate in safety, which means your death."

OK, let's try pleading.

"Jasper, please. I took you in, showed you a new way to live, saved you from becoming a monster."

"And for all that I thank you. Killing you myself is a mercy really, Carlisle. If I don't do it Bella will and she's really pissed at you."

I was ready to try something new but then I heard Bella's voice and sensed Edward which took me off balance. It was all Jasper needed, he moved and I felt the first of several wrenching, burning pains which ended with my body in parts scattered across the floor. I thought he was going to burn me up, he considered it flicking his lighter once, twice, then put it back in his pocket and turned away. He was waiting for his mate so they could do it together.

 **Peter**

I had no idea why we were waiting for Bella, or maybe I did, maybe it wasn't Bella we were waiting for but Eddie boy. Did the Major want Edward to see his maker killed before he joined him? It was a nice thought but I just wanted to get the hell out of here and fuse my fucking digits back on.

Beau who hadn't made a move yet sat in a corner shaking with fear so I kicked his sorry ass out the door.

"Try a new line of work. If I see you again I'll kill you myself, idiot."

As I watched him scurry away I saw Bella's car turn into the street and when she pulled up I smiled to see Emmett and Rose in the back, one each side of Edward who looked very subdued.

Bella came over with a smile.

"Everything go smoothly for you? I'm glad to see you back in one piece."

"The idiot Carlisle hired was more likely to cut his own fucking head off. You know I had to help him take my fingers off? You and the Major owe me big time for that and I will be looking for payment."

I glanced over at Edward who stood looking around fearfully, maybe he could hear what I was thinking. He'd look good with his gonads hanging from his ears and his fingers stuffed into his big mouth.

 **Bella**

We escorted Edward down to the basement following Peter and Charlotte. All the lights were on and I heard a scream of horror from Edward as he saw Carlisle's dismembered body on the floor.

He broke free of Emmett's grasp and fell to his knees scrabbling around and trying desperately to put the parts together before Em and Peter pulled him back.

Jasper smiled at me and I moved to his side.

"It's over Bella. These are the last two and I thought you'd like to be here with me to end it."

I nodded, looking at Edwards distraught face.

Hearing Jasper's words he looked at me pleading with his eyes.

"Don't do this Bella, you're better than that. Better than these animals. You aren't a murderer."

"True, Edward, I'm not, but I am a woman and I protect my mate and my family as only a woman can. Burn in hell, Edward.

As I said this Emmett put a thickly muscled arm around Edward's neck and the shock in Edwards' eyes as his body parts join Carlisle's made it all worthwhile.

"See Edward, we win, you lose."

We piled the two bodies together on the basement floor and set fire to them before leaving.

As the cars drove away the flames had just started to lick against the ground floor windows and smoke was leaking under the door.

"Did you discover his master plan, Major?"

"He didn't really have one. I think he wanted to see Edward on the ruling council of the Volturi but apart from that he wanted his family back, they were good cover for his real work. He was Volturi, Peter. He created the Volturi with Aro in the beginning and his task once Caius and Marcus came on board was to stay in the shadows and mop up any dissidents or troublemakers who weren't obvious enough for the Volturi to act against."

"Like us you mean?"

Jazz nodded,

"Yep, Peter, just like us."

 **Bella**

We drove straight back to our place, a long way but we all wanted to get as far from Washington State as possible stopping only once to hunt. Jasper and I went on ahead to set up for our late Christmas festivities then standing on the porch we waited to greet the others, our 8ft snowman fully inflated and glowing brightly.

The windows and door frame of the cabin were festooned with twinkle lights and just for an instant they reminded me of the lights Alice had put up for my birthday party and I shivered, such memories were unwelcome and I pushed it away hastily.

When the other car pulled to a stop outside Peter got out with a huge grin on his face,

"I like the doorman," he said gesturing to the snowman.

Before I could speak to him Emmett grabbed his arm to pull him inside to introduce him to Marvin the Moose head as Emmett had nicknamed it.

I heard Rose groan as the strains of Jingle Bells floated out to us and Char looked at her puzzled.

"Don't you like the tune?"

"Believe me. You'll hate that tune in a few hours too."

Inside the Christmas tree stood ready for the official switch on but first I got Peter and Emmett to put the star on the top. Emmett crouched while Peter stood on his shoulders then stood up and held his feet while Peter leaned forward to do the honours.

At that point, Charlotte and Rose turned all the twinkle lights on and lit the candles while dousing the electric lamps.

We stood gazing at the tree, it was beautiful and it was so good to have all the family here and safe with us to celebrate. We had been through so much, all of us, but we'd come through it all and stood strong and united in the end.

 **Aro**

So, Carlisle was dead. Well, I suppose it was inevitable with the kind of life he lived, mingling with the humans and creating that ludicrous family of his. Why he saved and married Esme I found baffling when we both knew his real love was Edward although there was nothing sexual between them, theirs was a meeting of minds.

Things had worked out even better than I could have hoped for. I had removed Marcus from the equation and Carlisle too and all without dirtying my hands in the slightest leaving the reins of power to Caius and myself.

Marcus had been an ugly reminder of what I had been forced to do centuries before. I had loved my sister, truly I had, but I could not allow her to leave the Volturi, especially not with Marcus whose gift was too valuable in those early days. Carlisle never spoke of the murder but he made sure I was aware that he knew everything. Would he ever have broken Chelsea's influence over Marcus and told him the truth? I had no way of knowing and it made me nervous.

Once he left Volterra I found my position as visible head of the Volturi more to my liking. Everyone assumed that I wielded all the power and to an extent that was true but 'suggestions' still came in from Carlisle from time to time, suggestions I would have been a fool to ignore. There was something about Carlisle, something unsettling that made me wary of crossing him, even at a distance.

He collected gifts and sent them to us in Volterra but I sensed the greatest gifts he kept for himself, Edward and Alice especially. Of course, I asked for them to be sent on but I dare not press the issue. So, when I saw my chance to rid myself of the one man I truly feared, I jumped at it.

I was the one who sent him Beau to kidnap Peter Whitlock although the idea was that the incompetent fool would fail at his task. I also promised Carlisle some Volturi aid but the guards I had 'sent' were far too late to be of any help. It meant losing Edward too but what you never had you didn't miss and my own gift was very similar if not so far-reaching.

Bella would have been such a catch but I knew when I was beaten and she and her friends had done all the hard work for me so who was I to begrudge them their freedom? And who knows, maybe one day I will find a way to ensnare them too.

Caius had been driving me crazy the past few days, he wanted the Major dead but as I explained that just wasn't going to happen.

"It's just not cost effective, dear brother. We would lose too many guards even attempting it, don't forget Bella's shield."

"We'll never be safe with them alive, Aro."

I looked up at him from the paperwork on my desk and smiled.

"Oh, you're wrong, Caius. If you have a peaceful but powerful predator close by, you leave it well alone and nine times out of ten unless injured or distressed it will ignore you in return. To be brutally honest I don't think we have anyone powerful enough to destroy Bella or the Major and we've seen how they react to coercion. So long as they don't feel threatened by us they will continue to ignore Volterra and that is the best we can hope for."

He pondered my words then nodded reluctantly.

"I suppose you're right for now but we've lost a lot to those two."

I smiled.

"Not as much as we gained, brother. Not nearly as much. You and I are the two most powerful vampires in our world now, enjoy that power, Caius."

He grunted but finally was forced to agree that I knew what I was talking about and left.

It was such a pity I didn't have a plan to dispose of him too, he could be so tiresome at times. There was, of course, Darius but it might be too much of a coincidence if Caius were to disappear so soon after Carlisle and Marcus. There was plenty of time to work on that and I could be a patient man. Besides, I had other things that still required my attention.

 **Caius**

My brother thought me a fool but I was onto him. Not that I objected to the removal of Carlisle and Marcus. It gave me more power on the council, a council of two admittedly, but I knew I would need to watch my back. Aro was power hungry, he always had been and I knew his sacrifice of Felix had been his first step against me. He knew that Felix and I were close, too close for comfort as far as he was concerned, and ensured his removal by the Major.

I also knew that eventually Aro would be forced to act against the Major and Bella. They were just too powerful to be allowed to live whatever my dear brother might say to the contrary.

Deciding that two could play at his game I had set in motion my own plan although I had no idea of the outcome. That would depend on too many factors that could not be quantified. At the very least it would do no damage and remove another possible problem but if all went well…. In that case, I might well have an even better and more gifted friend than Felix to watch my back.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy Five**

 **Bella**

Our Christmas may have been delayed but it was great nevertheless. The presents went down well although as Jasper had foreseen there was a minor tussle over the ownership of the bear whom Emmett named "Petie", just to annoy Peter I suspected.

Rose was over the moon with her motorcycle and dragged Char out to look with her, promising to go pebble hunting with her afterwards.

Charlotte was excited at the idea of making her own jewellery. Peter and Emmett went to set up his new games console and I knew the racing game was going to keep them occupied for some time and that left Jasper and me alone by the fire.

Once alone I picked up his present with some trepidation and handed it to him.

"I hope you like it, I'm afraid it's not much."

He kissed me looking a little puzzled and slowly unwrapped it. The medal fell into his hand and he looked at it curiously before gazing up at me.

"The other part will explain," I said getting up to look out of the window nervously.

The snow was falling again and in the reflection, I saw him pull out the framed certificate and read it.

He sat very still for a few minutes before putting it down and walking over to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck.

"How did you find that?"

"I wanted to do something special for you and you earned it."

"I don't think I did really, not after all that I did later."

"That was awarded to Major Jasper Whitlock for his bravery and to my mind, you've never stopped being brave, Jasper."

I kissed him and he pulled me closer.

"I love you, Bella, but I didn't know what to get you."

"Just you, my love."

He laughed.

"I considered wrapping myself in Christmas paper but I didn't fancy waiting for you to unwrap me so I thought of something else. He put a hand in his pocket and brought out a small package wrapped in gold paper.

"For you."

I took it from him and looked down at it turning it over in my I unpicked the tape at one end and pulled out a small blue box. The lid wasn't fastened down and I was about to open it when Peter came through and picked up the medal.

"I didn't know they gave medals for being an ass hole," he said before picking up the framed certificate to read.

Then he whistled.

"Where did you get this Bella? It's amazing. Congratulations, Major. You earned this. If not for saving those women and children then for saving Charlotte and myself."

He called Emmett through and he too read the certificate then looked up at Jasper admiringly.

"You know I never gave much thought to your past, Jasper. Alice always made it out to be dark and dangerous but you were a man just like the rest of us at one time and you did heroic things in time of war. I'm proud to call you brother."

He came over and shook Jasper by the hand and I think that meant more to Jazz than the medal itself. The fact that it had finally been acknowledged he had been a man, a brave man, in his past.

 **Jasper**

The medal didn't mean much to me after all this time, but the words of my friend and my brother did. It was as if they finally saw me as a man not a monster or the God of War, a nickname I loathed.

When I looked at Bella's expression I knew she'd seen this too and she smiled at me in encouragement while I just nodded, not having the words to thank them.

There was something I hadn't spoken to Peter about and now seemed as good a time as any.

"Peter, I have to thank you and I'm sorry it's taken so long."

"Well sure, you always do...what are you thanking me for in particular this time?"

"Alice."

Peter frowned but he was never easy to talk to about such things.

"Run that by me one more time, Major."

"Taking care of Alice. Saving me the job."

He smiled as it sunk in.

"No problem. You want me to go now?"

It was my turn to frown now.

"Go where?"

Peter laughed.

"OK, Let's start again shall we? Just for the 'thicko' who's lost in the fucking dark here. You're thanking me for what exactly?"

"Don't be bashful, Peter. I got your note at the grave."

Now he looked genuinely baffled.

"What note? What grave? What the fuck are you talking about?"

I felt the truth sinking in as I looked at him.

"You didn't deal with Alice Cullen did you?"

He shook his head.

"No, but I will if you want me to. In fairness, I thought you had. What made you think I'd dealt with her anyway?"

"We went back and the place was deserted but there was a note from you saying you'd dealt with her."

Peter threw back his head and laughed.

"Now, if I'd killed her don't you think I'd have stuck around to throw a "Ding Dong the Witch is Dead Party?"

I glanced at Bella and she nodded her agreement, we knew what this meant and so did Peter who groaned and cursed under his breath.

"Then we aren't finished, Alice is still alive. Someone must have helped her and she gave herself time by writing the note purporting to be from you. Fuck!"

I wanted to hit something in my anger and frustration but made do with a curse.

"But how could she have known about the fight between you and Peter?" Bella asked.

I put a finger to my forehead.

"She saw it. She knew we'd believe the note and it gave her time to get away from us."

"So where the fuck do we start searching?" Peter asked looking at me.

"I've no idea, Peter. She could be anywhere by now."

I shook my head.

"Not anywhere, Jazz. Carlisle and Edward are gone and Rose and Emmett are with us, that leaves her short of allies especially as Maria's dead too."

Peter looked at me and grimaced.

"Fuck me! Don't tell me she's gone to Italy after all this."

I shrugged.

"It seems likely."

"Shit!"

"I'll second that," Emmett chimed in. He and Rosalie had joined us.

"So that's the end of our Christmas Festivities" sighed, Char, but Peter interrupted.

"Oh no. We still haven't seen what the decorated hero bought you, Bella. Come on, what is it?"

She looked down at the blue box she still held in her hand.

"I don't know Peter, I haven't opened it yet."

 **Bella**

They stood, looking at me expectantly, so I sighed and took the lid off very carefully. Inside, wrapped in tissue paper, was a charm bracelet and on it three charms. A heart cut from a piece of Jasper stone, a tiny gold key, and an infinity symbol.

I looked up, venom pooling in my eyes.

"I'm not good with words, Bella, but I hope I've said everything with that."

Jasper stared into my eyes oblivious to the others looking on.

I nodded and held it out for him to fasten it on for me then I stepped into his arms. The man whose heart I held safely under lock and key for eternity. Everything had been said, there was no need for any more words between us.

The festivities were over, and our lives on hold once more as Peter and Jazz worked their contacts in Italy trying to pinpoint Alice's location but no one had seen her in Volterra so it appeared that we had been wrong. She had not run to the Volturi for protection.

I blamed myself for not killing her straight away when I had her, but I'd been so wrapped up in Jasper that I'd allowed her the opportunity to escape. I vowed it wouldn't happen again. If I got my hands on her now I would rip her head from her body and dance on it as it burned.

I paced from room to room cursing myself for my own stupidity until Rose and Char sat me down in a quiet corner.

"Bella, you aren't helping with all this pacing, it's just making the rest of us nervous. Calm down before someone explodes. We'll find her, she can't hide forever, and there are a lot of people looking for her."

"But if she hasn't gone to Italy and there's no one in Forks to run to where the hell is she, Rose?"

Rosalie shook her head.

"I don't know but someone will spot her eventually."

 **Peter**

I knew we'd get a break eventually but it took longer than even I expected. Alice Cullen was cunning but even I found it hard to believe she could stay out of sight for so long. Then finally, when I was just about ready to believe she's moved off the fucking planet we got our break.

My cell phone rang as the Major and I arrived home from hunting and when I saw who it was I tapped his shoulder.

"News from Tim, Major."

He stared at me.

"Tim, as in Barbados, Tim?"

I nodded as I answered.

"Tim, my man. Tell me you have good news for us."

I listened and after thanking him turned to The Major.

"Well, you heard him. That's why no one's seen her. The cunning little bitch has been hiding out at sea. Tim saw her, just a glance on an ocean-going yacht off the coast of Barbados at Ginger Bay. The yacht looked to be headed for Sam Lord's Castle, a nice isolated spot. He's given me the name so we should be able to trace its course for ourselves. You're gonna love this "The Ocean Seer."

 **Jasper**

I contacted Jenks who after a little persuasion got in touch with a friend in the Philippines who had a contact in a Coastguard Station and he promised to see what he could do.

We had a two-day wait but at least we had an idea where she was and where she was headed. If she'd seen Tim's interest in her she might bail but he was on a fishing boat at night so I doubted she had seen him. This time Lady Luck might just be on our side.

Peter and Emmett had spent their time playing on his games console and they were both expert rally drivers by now although Peter never quite got the hang of the warfare game.

"What, no bombs? Where's the fun in that?"

"It's called 'Sniper Wars', Peter, the clue's in the name," Em growled impatiently.

"Should have got Atomic Bomb Wars instead. More fun. Nuke the bastards."

Char and Rose had really gotten into the jewellery making although they could tumble the stones themselves in a fraction of the time the machine took and made some beautiful pieces. Bella, like me, just waited and watched the others or walked in the woods and talked. Making plans for the "Post Alice" days we were sure would come, eventually.

 **Peter**

When the Major' tame lawyer finally got back to us with the 'Ocean Seer's' itinerary, we were all relieved. It was due to visit Aruba, Barranquilla, and then through the Panama Canal headed for Mexico, and their final destination, San Diego.

"So, you think she'll stay on to the end?" I asked him.

Jasper sighed and I could see he wasn't happy.

"I have no idea but Bella, you'd better keep our ideas under wraps or we could be chasing her for the next few centuries."

"Major, just give me a clue here. Where are we going to ambush the twisted fucking pixie?"

"Not Mexico, Peter. I want her before she gets there."

Bella looked over at him hearing the word Mexico and came to his side taking his hand.

"We should try to get her at Barranquilla or Aruba. Mexico has too many memories."

"All right. I've always wanted to go to the Southern Caribbean."

I was excited.

"Don't you think we might stick out a little though? I don't think they are any more used to people sparkling there than anywhere else and if memory serves me right it's sunny in the Caribbean," Char commented.

 **Rose**

I knew something that I thought might help,

"Well, actually we could probably get away with it if they land for the carnival. Everyone dresses up in sequins and glitter powder with fancy costumes that light up."

"If you think I'm dressing up like a fucking turkey with feathers sticking out of my ass you're very much mistaken lady!"

I looked at Peter when his outburst finished and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well it's an idea but I was thinking more of us girls. You shy retiring little boys can wait in a dark alley somewhere."

Jasper looked at me and smiled.

"It just might work provided she doesn't stay aboard the yacht."

"And miss all the colour and excitement? Plus a chance to mingle with the humans? I don't think so."

I went on the internet and rented a small apartment near the waterfront. It was horrendously expensive but that wasn't really an issue. Getting a flight was more difficult as most were booked up but in the end, I managed to get three in business class and three in tourist. Guess who was going to the business end of the plane!


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter Seventy Six**

 **Jasper**

The girls threw themselves into the task of designing costumes complete with Peter's fantasy feathers and really not a lot else from what I could see which wasn't much. They wouldn't let us see the completed costumes before the carnival, I wondered if their secrecy had something to do with the reaction they got to their earlier costumes used to obtain their invitations to Oscar's party.

I checked with my friend in the Coastguard and found the yacht was due into Aruba the day before the carnival started so we flew out on the tickets Rose had purchased two days beforehand. I was just hoping the apartment she'd rented would be private enough for us.

We had to say goodbye to the girls at the airport as they went to the business class lounge, wearing smiles at the thought of relaxing in comfort while we suffered the tortures of the tourist class.

As we found our seats, Peter and Emmett were together and I had a single a couple of rows back, I knew there was going to be fun and games as soon as I saw their expressions. They weren't the best pair to put together on a long and otherwise boring flight.

Before we even took off they had their heads together and were busy plotting but unable to do anything about it I closed my eyes and revisited my recent holiday with Bella.

 **Bella**

We girl's had three seats together with plenty of legroom and all the little extras provided for those who could afford business class. Rose was on the internet right away checking on the parade times and the different staging areas for the entrants for the various floats.

I was a little nervous about the costumes, they were skimpy, to say the least, but Rose had produced plenty of photos proving they were perfectly acceptable attire for the carnival. I would have been mortified as a human to wear one but I had more confidence now and I knew Jasper would admire me, I'd think only about him.

The flight was quiet for the first hour but then things began to become a little strange. Firstly, one of the male flight attendants came up with a bottle of champagne trying to chat us up. Rose refused but left him feeling she'd done something wonderful for him then the other male flight attendant came to talk to us.

His questions were a little odd because he seemed to be under the impression we were flying out to a shoot at the Aruba carnival.

"So girls, have you done this work before? I'm sure you must have, such stunning beauties."

"Ah, yes but not often," Char answered, thinking quickly, with a dazzling smile.

"Don't you get at all self-conscious?"

"No, not really," Rose too lit him up with a dazzling smile.

"With all the men looking at you, doesn't it ever make you nervous?"

He was starting to stutter now so I just shook my head. I didn't think he could take the three of us dazzling him. He went away beads of sweat on his brow and soon after the other one came back squatting down to speak to us quietly.

"I'm really sorry ladies but there are some guys at the door. They want your autographs if that's OK. I'm afraid your film crew have let the cat out of the bag, but I can send the guys away if you prefer."

Getting the general gist of what was happening we decided to play along and asked that he let the guys through. The first two were nice looking lads who blushed and stammered their thanks as we scrawled pet names on their napkins. I saw Charlotte's and had to stifle a laugh, 'Pussy Galore'... She was obviously a James Bond fan!

Rose's was a little better, 'Breathless Lee'.

I struggled to think of a suitable one then came up with an idea, 'Dreama Cox'.

When Rose heard this she couldn't stop laughing.

The next group were a little older and wanted the names of the films we'd been in. When Rose came up with a couple she invented on the spur of the moment they insisted they'd seen them.

After about an hour we finally got bored with answering the same questions over and over and asked the flight attendants to stop the visits.

It was peaceful for a while before he came back and said now our film crew wanted a word. Groaning Rose got up to speak to them to find Emmett and Peter grinning from the doorway. Em had a huge camera slung around his neck, where he'd gotten it I had no idea, and Peter carried a clipboard and was acting suspiciously camp.

Groaning I waited for the other shoe to fall only to find they'd told all the passengers in tourist class that we would be coming down to do some publicity shots.

Realizing there was no way out of this Rose motioned to us and we went through followed by one of the flight attendants. As we went I saw Rose undo a couple of buttons on her blouse and hitch her skirt up a little higher, Char was doing the same so I followed suit shaking my head and reminding myself never to fly with Peter and Em again, I'd rather swim!

They made us pose with various passengers in slightly risqué positions, some of the guys looked as if they'd died and gone to heaven although the wives and girlfriends were quite obviously less thrilled.

I looked over to Jasper once, but only once, he had a smile on his face but his eyes were dark with thirst as he looked at my cleavage and I was glad when we got back to our seats vowing vengeance on the other two.

We were relieved when the flight was over although Peter and Emmett made a production of us leaving the plane and again we had to pose with the flight attendants, and even the poor pilot was roped in.

 **Peter**

I knew we were in trouble as soon as I saw the girl's faces in the cab so I climbed in front with the driver leaving Em to cope as best he could. Jasper just looked at us and sighed, he'd given up trying to control me years ago and left me to my own devices but Em was a great partner in crime and I knew we'd think of something else before this was over.

The apartment Rose had found was ideal for our purposes, in a slightly seedy neighbourhood but not too dangerous, just right. We were on the third floor and the place was clean and tidy but we were kicked out of the bedrooms as the girls and their costumes took them over. I tried to sneak a peek but they were onto me and I got a poke in the eye before finally giving up. Em and I went for a walk to check out the area, and of course the hundreds of gorgeous girl's who filled every square inch of the area while Jasper and Bella went for a stroll along the harbour.

 **Bella**

It was relatively peaceful tonight although all the streets were decorated ready for the carnival, the boats too. We walked hand in hand until we reached a dark spot away from everyone then Jasper pulled me to him and began to kiss me hungrily.

"Bella, I can't keep my hands off you a moment longer."

He pushed my skirt up and lifting me up undid his jeans and slid into me. I gasped with pleasure and surprise, he'd never been this spontaneous before. As he supported my weight and slid in and out of me, creating ripples of ecstasy which ran through me, he nuzzled my neck, kissing and nipping it until his body went rigid and we climaxed together.

"Well,"I said as I straightened my clothes, "That was a different kind of walk."

"I'm sorry darlin' but I kept thinking about you on that plane. You were too far away and all those guys were looking greedily at you. I wanted to stand up and shout that you were mine."

"I am yours, and I saw no one but you, Jazz."

He kissed me again and readjusting his jeans we walked on.

"I hope we're going to do that again soon," I said with a smile.

"Just as soon as we find another quiet spot," he said squeezing my hand, and we did, in fact, several of them on our way back!

 **Rose**

I could see from Bella's face what they'd been up to, we all could, but I merely smiled and put my fingers to my lips in warning and for once Peter and Em both not only got the message but listened to it.

Jazz was still a little fragile and I didn't want to upset mission was just too important.

We girls had the last costume fitting and then went out together to size up the opposition and by the time we got back Jasper's friend had been in touch to tell him that Alice's yacht was due to dock in the next hour or so.

We watched from a distance as sure enough the "Ocean Seer" docked on time in the outer marina although we didn't see a sign of Alice aboard.

Peter was worried she might have already disembarked so he insisted on swimming out to see. He stripped down to his boxers and slid silently into the water as we watched although I never heard a splash and knew he was swimming underwater in case the yacht had a lookout posted.

We waited as the moon started to sink and finally, he emerged dripping wet from the water and shook all over us like a dog. I looked at him and shook my head,

"I guess we should have expected that, Peter."

He grinned,

"Yeah, but still you stood there. What's a guy to do?"

As he dried himself with his shirt slipping on his trousers over his wet boxers he looked at Jazz.

"Didn't see her, but I smelled her and I heard her voice. She's a little wary but I don't think she expecting trouble here. The plan is for her to go to the carnival in the yacht's tender tomorrow evening so I thought perhaps we could hijack it on its return journey and her with it. What do you say, Major?"

Jazz nodded,

"Sounds like a plan, Peter and the girls get to show off their costumes so everyone's happy."

I wasn't so sure they would be when they saw us in the parade with the guy's on the floats but it was small payback for their high jinks during the flight.

 **Jasper**

The next evening Peter, Em, and I went out to mingle in the crowd, wearing masks and dark trousers with baggy white shirts open down the front so we would be lost in the crowds who were similarly dressed.

The girls were going to be with one of the floats and we were told to watch out for a giant hummingbird so we found a good vantage point and waited. As the floats started to appear we realized just how skimpy the costumes were.

"If Char wears as little as that and anyone so much as touches her I'll rip his fucking head off."

"I think they'll all be dressed like that, Peter," Em warned him although I could see they were both getting an eyeful of the naked female flesh on display, while I was keeping my eyes open for Alice… well, most of the time.

I had to smile, Peter was very jealous and it would be fun to see him get a little hot under the collar to see Char in feathers and little else. I nodded to Em and he moved a little closer just in case Peter lost his cool and decided to intervene.

We scanned the crowds for signs of Alice but so far she hadn't appeared on the carnival route. Peter had heard she was being picked up again about 2 am so we had plenty of time to spot her yet.

 **Emmett**

I was the first to spot the hummingbird float and scanned the girls parading around it for our three but I couldn't see any of them. The outfits were scanty even by the carnival's standards and I wondered idly how the girls kept them on, gyrating as they were.

Then I saw a flash of blonde hair and picked out Rose, not by her face which was totally obscured by a glittering mask, but by her body. A body I knew only too well although she didn't usually show quite as much of it in public. When I recognized Char and Bella I almost choked and I knew Peter was going to flip out so I got Jasper's attention and motioned to them. His eyes narrowed as he saw the two of them dancing very closely with two very scantily clad guys and I wondered if it was him we should be watching, not Peter.

 **Jasper**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the girls, how they were keeping the feathers on I had no idea but I just prayed there wouldn't be a sudden gust of wind. Bella was breathtaking in her costume and I felt myself getting hard instantly. I didn't like the guy she was dancing with and he was certainly touching her too much but I bit down my jealousy and looked at Peter.

He was the slowest to see the girls but when he did his lips tightened and he snarled low in his chest.

"Peter, keep it together. Remember why we're here."

He turned to me speaking through gritted teeth.

"Have you seen what they're nearly fucking wearing?"

"The same as all the other girl's."

"The others aren't my wife, and that bastard is taking liberties."

He had a point, the guy dancing with Charlotte certainly had a case of wandering hands but she was holding her own and I needed him focused.

"Peter, they're only paying you back for the stunt on the plane."

"Stunt on the plane? That was nothing. This is right out of order and if he touches her again I'm going to rip his fucking arms off."

Emmett crowded him one side while I moved in on the other.

"We're here for Alice. Keep your cool, Peter."

"Fuck you, Major"

"Stand down Captain," I snapped.

He glared at me and back at Char who was almost out of sight now, then shrugged my arm off his shoulder

"OK, Major. I'm OK."

I didn't believe that for a second but he had regained control and that was all I was concerned about right now.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

 **Rose**

We knew the guys had been watching and what to expect but when we rejoined them it was apparent that Peter was seething. I pulled Emmett aside leaving the others alone.

"What's eating Peter?"

He rolled his eyes.

"He nearly ripped Charlotte's dance partner to pieces, Rose. Jealousy doesn't even begin to cover how he reacted when he saw her. Anyway, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you put that costume on again, just for me?"

I laughed at the eagerness on his face.

"Of course I will, later. Has anyone seen Alice yet?"

He shook his head.

"Nope but we've too busy keeping Peter from ruining the parade."

I glanced over to where Peter and Char were obviously arguing bitterly.

"I don't think he's given up on that yet, Em."

Jasper caught my eye and motioned for us to join them just in time to hear the exchange between himself and Peter.

"Keep your mind on the game, captain."

Peter whirled round to face Jazz.

"You may not care if another guy is pawing your wife, but I do."

"Peter, it was a dance and it's over now. We need to concentrate on finding Alice."

"No, you need to find Alice. I need to talk to my wife."

He grabbed Charlotte by the arm and yanked her angrily away from our small group.

She managed a quick glance over her shoulder and a few words before they disappeared into the crowd.

"You go on, Major. We'll catch up"

 **Jasper**

Peter's angry reaction to Charlotte's costume and behaviour could prove a problem if he didn't calm down but for now, I left that job to Charlotte and the rest of us went off looking for Alice in the crowds.

I smelled her before I saw her and touched Emmett on the shoulder.

"Over there by the alley way. She's in the middle of the crowd."

He looked over and nodded.

"Got her. I'll go see to the dinghy with Rose. You follow her down to the harbour when she leaves."

I nodded and they disappeared leaving Bella and me to watch Alice's movements.

She smiled mischievously at me.

"So Jazz, what did you think of our outfits?"

"I'm not sure there was enough to qualify as an outfit but you were hot."

She smiled at me and licked her lips,

"Care to show me how hot?"

I groaned as I stiffened at her words,

"Let's get Alice sorted first then I'll be happy to show you how hot I thought you were."

She leaned in and nibbled my ear then flicked her tongue across my neck.

"I can't wait, cowboy."

 **Alice**

The parade had been fun and it was nice to be off the yacht and on solid ground once more but I felt uneasy. I couldn't see any trouble ahead but I couldn't see much of anything and that unnerved me. Did it mean Bella was close by? I didn't see how I'd been extremely careful to stay out of sight as much as possible.

My new best friend and I were waiting for the heat to die down so I could begin to help him in his bid to wrest control of the Volturi from Aro. It wasn't going to be quick or easy but I could hardly refuse his offer when the alternative was to wait scattered and in pieces for Bella and Jazz to return and finish what they started.

I'd been startled to find my benefactor was Caius Volturi but then should I have been? In our world, it was dog eat dog and if you wanted to get ahead and stay that way then sometimes you had to climb into bed with the strangest of allies.

I had several bodyguards among the crowds and on the yacht but Bella had a way of making herself invisible to everyone with that cursed gift of hers and I wasn't taking any chances. Visiting the carnival was probably a stupid move but I was sick of sailing around and seeing no one and nothing but endless water.

I scanned the crowds, no one caught my eye, but with the uneasy feeling growing I decided to head back to the yacht and stay aboard until we reached Mexico. My plan had been to visit Rachel and Marcus with an offer Caius and I thought they wouldn't have been able to refuse but both were dead now so I would have to stay on the move to be safe. Still, travelling had its own glamour and I could go anywhere in the world that I chose. So long as I kept away from Europe and the United States. I thought I might head south, I'd not been to Chile or Argentina and travelling overland would be a rest from the endless monotony of the ocean.

The dinghy was waiting with its usual crew of two although moored slightly further along the quayside than arranged. I guessed they had found someone else using our mooring and moved up rather than start an argument.

One of the crew took my hand and helped me down the steps before the other started the outboard and headed in the direction of the yacht but there was something wrong, my uneasiness grew alarmingly and I looked more closely at the crew.

For the first time, I noticed that one had more the figure of a woman. Then she took her hat off and shook long honey blonde hair out before turning and smiling at me,

"Hello, Alice. It's been a while. Surprised to see me?"

"Rosalie," I hissed.

I stood up preparing to dive overboard but before I could make my move the other crew member grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. I should have recognized him by his bulk, I was getting sloppy and it was likely going to cost me my life. Emmett stared at me, his usual smile missing, he looked what he was, a dangerous predator.

"Going somewhere, Alice? We have someone who's very keen to talk to you."

I sneered,

"It took two of you to capture me, did it? I just hope that's because Maria did a good job on Jazz. Couldn't he face me himself?"

"Oh, she did, Alice. In fact, if it hadn't been for Bella I think he might not have made it."

I made a face although I already knew he'd escaped, more the pity.

"Oh, so he did? Shame, I thought better of her. Well, where are you taking me?"

"Just to that small jetty."

Rose pointed to a jetty just visible in the darkness and I saw two figures standing there waiting.

"So it took four of you? Pretty pathetic don't you think? To capture just little old me!"

I didn't see the slap coming, it was instinctual and it knocked me to the bottom of the dinghy.

"Shut your mouth, Alice, or I swear I'll take you apart here and now and argue it out with Bella later."

Rose was furious, her eyes flashing warningly.

"Why are you so upset? You never had much to do with Bella or Jasper, in fact, you didn't even like her."

She didn't answer me, just stood, arms folded, glaring at me.

"You do know that whatever happens to me you will never be safe, don't you? Do you really think I'm working alone?"

"Alice, I don't give a crap who you're working with and trust me, we've conquered anything thrown at us so far. Whoever you think you have protecting you, you'd better pray to them now because I have a feeling you're going to be meeting Satan pretty soon."

 **Jasper**

I'd waited a long time for this moment, a chance to confront Alice and grabbed the rope as soon as Emmett threw it. Tying it off to a bollard I steadied it as first Emmett, then Rosalie, holding Alice tightly by the arm stepped onto dry land. I was so angry, so shocked by her actions that I could only stare at her in silence.

She, in turn, smiled at me cheerfully.

"Hi, Jazz. Has the cat got your tongue?"

Bella stepped forward and grabbed Alice's costume pulling her close and hissing in her ear.

"You almost killed my mate, Alice Cullen, and for that reason alone you deserve to die."

Alice knew how much danger she was in but she couldn't help herself.

"Oh, and who is going to kill me? You? Or him? I'm not sure he's got it in him any longer. You forget I've seen everything, he's finished, washed up. Get yourself a real man next time, Bella, not my cast off."

Before I could react Bella did. She ripped Alice's shirt off taking a chunk of arm with it and threw it in the water before taking Alice by the other arm.

"He's twice the man he was before. You may think you broke his spirit, Alice, you and Maria, but you failed. Instead, you liberated him."

She wrenched Alice's other arm until it tore away from her shoulder and threw that in the water.

"As for me killing you, Alice. You have no idea what you've helped to create here. You kindly left me the God Of War, well guess what, he created the Goddess to be his partner and she's twice as mean and violent."

She picked Alice up by the waist and turned her upside down,

"Now, I know what you're thinking, hell I can stop breathing as long as I need to so she can't drown me. This is true, but what you didn't know until now is that I have no intention of trying to drown you. Instead, we're going for a little ride."

Alice said nothing as Emmett pulled up in the truck he had rented and Bella, Rosalie, and I jumped in the back dragging Alice with us.

"Where are you taking me? I'd really like my arms back if you don't mind."

"Where you're going you aren't going to need them, Alice. Now shut up or I'll set your sorry ass alight here and now."

Alice saw the look on Bella's face and knew she wasn't joking so went quiet but she continued to look at me with pleading in her eyes. Did she really think I was going to save her? The girl was crazy if she did.

It didn't take long to reach the old dock where the launch waited and we climbed aboard, Emmett casting the ropes off while Rosalie started the engine.

"More ocean? I'm getting a little tired of all that nothingness. Can we stay on land instead? Please?"

No one spoke, we just ignored Alice and I felt her rising fear.

Once out at sea, Rosalie stopped the launch and all was silent.

Bella nodded to Emmett who dragged out a large shark cage wrapped with chains and encased in concrete except for the opening at the top.

Alice looked at it and smiled.

"No thanks, I've already dived with sharks, it was fun but it gets boring after a while."

Bella lifted her from the deck and dropped her into the cage shutting the top and padlocking it before nodding at me.

I lifted the quick setting cement bags we had ready and placed them over the open area after dropping in a couple of timed incendiary devices on top of Alice.

"Don't worry, you won't have time to get bored, Alice. This cement hardens as soon as it gets wet and will seal the opening. You should have about five minutes to think about what you've done before the incendiaries go off. Oh, and by the way, do you have any last words for your new best friend Caius? We'll be sure to relay them to him… via Aro of course."

Had she really thought we wouldn't find out she was working with Caius? Or that Caius could hide it from Aro?

Alice began screaming as the cage was dropped into the water but was cut off as the waves closed over it.

We waited to watch the surface of the ocean and three minutes later a huge geyser of water exploded from the surface of the water as the incendiaries set off the high explosives we had added.

"Sorry, it would appear that my timing was off just a little."

Bella nodded staring out to sea, there was no look of triumph on her face just relief that it was finally over.

"I think I'll just check and make sure."

Rose dived over the side and disappeared from view reappearing a few minutes later with a few twisted pieces of the cage and lodged in one was a fragment of charred vampire flesh and one familiar golden eye that reflected the light but no life within, Alice was finally gone.

 **Rose**

I steered the launch back to the jetty and we drove back to the apartment in town to find Peter sitting glumly with a towel to his face.

I pulled it away and saw some claw marks.

"Oh dear. It looks like you really annoyed Charlotte."

He grunted and looked as the bedroom door opened and she came back out with a smile.

"Hi, guys. I guess we missed the finale. Is it over?"

Jazz nodded looking at Bella, "You were awesome."

She smiled and bowed at the compliment,

"No, WE were awesome, all of us. Now come on, I want to go home and if you..."

She looked at Peter, then at Em,

"Start anything on the flight home, I swear I'll throw you out of the plane."

Charlotte glanced at Peter.

"Oh, I think Peter will behave. He's going to sit with me."

He looked murderous but didn't say anything.

"Its, OK," I said, "I got seats together in first class for the flight back so we can keep an eye on the boys."

Jasper pulled Bella close,

"Good, I intend doing a little romancing on the way back with my beautiful, talented, and sexy mate."

She turned into him and they kissed.

"Good plan, Jazz I might even join you."

Em saw Jasper's look and hurried to explain.

"Well not join you. I mean do the same with my girl Rose."

Peter looked at Char and getting up threw the towel on the floor and grabbed her.

"Hell, it sounds like a plan. Want to join in, Charlotte?"

She threw her arms up in a "What can you do?" gesture and melted into his arms.

We were all going home, together, and this time for good.

 **THE END**

 **Thank you for joining me on this adventure. I'll be taking a short break but will be back soon with a new story. Love Jules xx**


End file.
